She Brought Us Back (Rewrite in Progress!)
by Gloryofluv
Summary: Hermione Granger did the unthinkable. The Brightest witch of her age brought a man back from the dead. With vague details and cryptic rules, she introduces happy chaos back into 12 Grimmauld Place when it is most needed.
1. Author Notes!

_**Readers! I am working on writing more of my stories and completing those I have, but it occurred to me that some of them needed an update! Different stories need different things, but this is one of my favorites. So like any crazy writer, I have decided to update and edited some of this one and bring a bit more life into it. I hope you will enjoy!**_


	2. Prologue: Only Time will Tell

Unforgivable. How could she be so very moronic? She felt like that moment swelled through her just as every mistake she had made before. Placing her pajamas and robe on quietly, she bit her lip and willed herself to go. There was more than just a small piece of her that wanted to stay. The witch knew she lost her bearings what seemed like ages ago, but now this was a sick reality.

She took another glance at the body under the blankets that were just an undistinguished lump in the dark bedroom before slinking off alone. The witch was still a bit woozy from all merriment they all had in 12 Grimmauld Place that evening.

"Dad?" she heard from down the hallway.

She dashed into the nearby bedroom to hide behind something substantial. "Hermione?" The lithe woman whipped around to see Sirius in his bed with his wand up.

She held her finger to her mouth with wide eyes. "Dad?" The young boy called into the hallway again.

"Hold on, Teddy. I am coming." Remus' voice rang beyond the door.

She heard his footsteps grow and then fade before she let out a breath. "Sirius," she muttered finally gazing up at him.

He waggled his eyes at her, and his glance trailed down her body. "Come to join me for a midnight snack, kitten?" he teased, acknowledging her robe.

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "Hiding out, care if I sleep here tonight?"

There is a unique story that comes with a dead man's smile. At least he was thought to be gone for a long time. Hermione took many pains to save Sirius Black from the veil, and the tale was lengthy and full of heartbreak. Many years of her life were shaved off in the process. She wished that sometimes it wasn't so complicated or that it created less of a mess, but in the silence of the night would know that her Marauders were now at least partially whole.

Sirius patted the bed with a wolfish grin, "I was wondering when you would ask."

The witch rolled her eyes with a crooked smile, "Always flattering yourself, Pads."

She took off her robe and slid into the dark sheets and lounged against the pillow behind her. The animagus leaned on his elbow next to her still smiling, but it was softer and more vulnerable than his usual expressions. Hermione did not recognize this feeling and frowned in bewilderment. Many things the pepper-haired man would never admit to, but she wasn't sure if this was one of them.

"Sirius?" she asked him, uncertain of his thoughts.

He brushed the loose strands from her face and shook his head, "I am incredibly thankful, you know?"

Her cheeks grew rosy, and she swallowed hard, "I know," she breathed.

Sirius reached for her, but she pulled away from him. "Mione?" he questioned her, and she gazed away from his eyes.

"You know I don't want to talk about it." She breathed softly and tried to turn away.

He closed the gap between them and rested his hand on her shoulder, "Your secret is safe with me, love," he replied and kissed her cheek gently before letting her turn from him.

The witch curled up in his arms, and her lips caressed the skin on his arm that was closest to her face. "Thank you, Padfoot. You are something truly unique to this world, now, if you just wouldn't sleep around," She grumbled teasingly in her attempt to lighten the mood in the room.

"Give me a reason not to," he growled with a chuckle. "By the way, cute pajamas."

"For Gryffindor," she giggled at her maroon and gold tee shirt and shorts.

They were silent a moment, and Hermione turned her body in his arms toward him. "I do love you, wanker."

"I know," he gave her a crooked smile and kissed her forehead, "Rest and don't worry about Moony. I will have a chat with him."

She nodded and sighed before turning from him and letting the tension go in her body. Hermione was asleep within minutes, but the animagus stayed awake. He was deep in thought about their situation, and it disturbed him on a night like tonight. Sirius had only been back for three months, and it felt like ages...


	3. Chapter 1 Walking the Dog

**_Three months earlier in a small flat in London..._**

 _Did I hear something?_

 _I swear I can hear someone call my name..._

"Sirius?" He heard her voice, and it sounded like chimes on the wind.

When he opened his eyes, they burnt faintly at the light and color. The animagus jerked when he remembered fighting and falling. Falling and then... nothing. He was reclined on a bed, and Hermione Granger was staring at him like he was a ghost. Her face has aged so much in seconds. A blink of an eye she was a teenager, and now she was a woman who had dark circles under her eyes and wrinkles starting to crease her perfect skin.

"Hermione, where am I?" He asked still perplexed.

Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears before she spoke. "Sirius, you are home." She collapsed by the side of the bed and started to sob. "I did it; I am not a failure."

Sirius suddenly recalled how to use his limbs and reached for her. "Hermione, what happened?"

She shook her head against the bed and gazed up at him, but her vision fell short of his face, "I worked so hard… so much time for this." Her speech was broken with her swells of relief and emotion.

"Time? I am missing clearly the big picture here," his voice was slightly strained, and she finally met his eyes with tears splattering her vision.

"Sirius, the year is 2006. You have been gone for ten years."

There was a grim minute that he sat there and realized what he thought happened was not a vague dream you barely remember when you wake up. He fell into the veil and fell into nothingness. He remembered seeing James and Lily's face as he drifted and then darkness. That was until he saw her over him. Her lips parted in surprise and disbelief and then solace.

"Hermione, how?" He asked her, and again she shocked his senses.

She jumped into his arms and kissed his face before holding him tight. "Sirius Black, don't you ever do anything so stupid again!" She growled and pulled away from him.

He felt chagrined as he saw her distress. "I am not sure what I should be sorry for."

The worn witch sighed, and her annoyance dropped from her expression. "We need to talk about things."

Hermione sat down next to him and spent the next fifteen minutes vaguely explaining what she did for the last seven years. It was haphazardly detailed, and Sirius reminded himself to ask her when she wasn't as emotional later. Placing that thought away, he focused on what the bigger picture was, he died and had been gone for a long while.

Ten years overwhelmed him and made him ask about everything. The war was a subject that made him break down and cry which Hermione gladly took him in her arms and took care of the broken animagus. When he gained composure, she allowed him to straighten his shirt and fix his coat while they sat together.

Finally, there was silence, and then Hermione cleared her throat, "What I did, I cannot talk about ever, Sirius."

His brow furrowed. "What did you do exactly? I know I am not the most well versed in areas of ancient spells, but it seems quite… dark." The animagus questioned farther.

"In short, I brought you back, and that is all that matters, right? We are in this together now, Sirius."

He gave her a motion of agreement and took her hand, "Thank you, Hermione." He whispered, and his voice rumbled in the thick air.

"Are you ready to go home?" She inquired, and he smiled gently.

"If you are ready to bring me back from the dead." His retort was perfect and made her laugh pleasantly.

"Better see if you can still become the dog I know you are." Her jeering was well matched to his smirk, and he raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose so."

Sirius stood up and in a blink, became a massive shaggy looking stray that she knew and loved. Hermione went to the dresser and picked up a blue leash and collar. She jingled it, and Padfoot let out a grunt of disapproval.

"I cannot walk you in London without this; you know that," Hermione argued with the canine.

He snorted and barked before sitting and letting the witch place the loose collar around him. She grabbed her coat and placed it on while he watched her. Hermione had no idea that he was picking up her scent throughout the entire flat and realized she brought him to her small home. It seemed quite dull, but books and pages were in organized stacks all over. There was something almost stale about the flat, but the animagus left it alone and patiently waited for her to move for their departure.

"Alright, Pads, let's go see the Lupins." She said cheerily grabbing the leash.

He barked again and pulled her out the door almost taking her off her feet. She squealed and grabbed his leash with two hands to try to halt him. "Padfoot! Slow down!" She hollered, and he stopped right on the road.

She huffed and glared down at him, and the shaggy dog panted with a broad smile. "Don't give me that look." Hermione scolded him, and the dog grumbled while smugly tossing his snout.

The witch wore a pair of tight black pants that gave her a figure he did not notice before. A bright green shirt flattered her black peacoat, and her hair bounced in the chilled London air. It was these simple details that reaffirmed his enjoyment of her company; something he would not have admitted to in any other circumstance.

"You know I think that Harry will want to see you," Hermione told him as they continued down the street.

Padfoot snorted in agreement and gazed at the muggle family walking with their bundled-up child in a buggy. He noticed Hermione continued to linger her view of the family a fraction longer than just observing. She looked forlorn and almost embarrassed as she saw that her pace had slowed.

"I'm sorry, Pads," She dismissed her feelings and smiled down at the animagus.

Walking a bit farther and entering in the familiar neighborhood, Sirius could feel his hair stand on edge. There was something so exciting to know that Moony was living in his old home. He wasn't sure until she led him here, which now he was tugging her. He knew the streets and the houses for the most part, but when he stopped between 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place, Hermione panted and let out a breathy laugh.

"I knew you would catch on before we got here. Are you ready?" She glanced down at him with a bright smile.

He barked quite a few times and practically danced around in circles if the leash let him. Hermione giggled again and nodded as the buildings started to part, and 12 Grimmauld Place revealed itself to its former owner and the woman who saved him from death.


	4. Chapter 2 One to Remember, One to Forget

When Hermione got to the door, she heard yelling on the other side. The witch cringed and realized that Tonks was home and they had a row. It might help Teddy to see Sirius she decided before knocking. Just as she was about to touch the door, it swung open.

"Sod off, you wanker!" Tonks screamed into the house as she almost ran Hermione over.

Stepping into her she turned her head, "Oh my, I am sorry, Hermione!" she exclaimed and grabbed the witch holding onto the leash to steady her.

"Bad day?" Hermione asked timidly.

Tonks rolled her eyes and nodded. "I am going to work and ignoring that old sod and his attitude." Her hair was flaming red as she reached to pat the canine. "Cute pooch reminds me of my cousin."

She dashed off the steps before Hermione could answer her and apparated from sight. Sighing, Hermione stepped inside with Sirius next to her and shut the door.

"I told you to go shag one of your mates if you're so unhappy!" Remus roared from the kitchen.

Hermione patted Sirius on the head, and he grunted at Remus passionate display. She took the collar off him, and he nudged her hand in appreciation. "Let's have you wait to change until he sees you. It might be a bit more dramatic, and Merlin knows he needs it right now." She whispered to the animagus.

The animagus grunted with a nod of his head, and they crept toward the kitchen. Remus was sitting at the table with his face in his hands and shoulders were bunched together with tension. Hermione could see him visibly sniff the new smells in the kitchen.

He lifted his face before he turned to her and his eyes embraced her image. "Hello, Hermione. What brings you here?" Remus asked, and the witch shrugged her shoulders, hiding the dog from view.

"I was in the neighborhood," her voice was light as she stepped aside, and the werewolf saw Sirius. His face grew pale, and she could see him trying to figure out whether the mutt next to her was real. "I thought you could use a friend, Remus."

The animagus changed back, and Remus' mouth dropped open. "You're- you were- Wait, how?" He sputtered as he took in the image of his lost friend.

Sirius strode a few paces forward as Remus stood and the werewolf just gazed at his friend. "Moony, I am home," Sirius whispered, and Remus grabbed him.

He hugged him and shook his head, "Padfoot," Remus grumbled and patted his friend's back.

Hermione was about to disappear from the kitchen when they released their hug and Remus turned to her. She stopped moving, and Remus' eyes softened as he gazed at her. "I don't know how you did it, but I won't ask right now. I am so thankful. You have my gratitude until my last breath, Hermione," The werewolf declared with a soft tone.

She smiled and nodded, doing her best to hide her discomfort, "You are welcome," was all she could say to that.

He didn't reach for her, but nodded and her cheeks tinted a pink. Sirius glanced between the two of them and felt a twinge of jealousy. He was not as acute about human emotions as his fellow marauder, but he could sense a story that was far from being told.

"So, where are the drinks? I believe we should toast!" Sirius said merrily.

Just then a flash of orange came into Hermione's side view, and she turned to see Teddy. "Hello, Teddy, how are you?" she asked the boy.

Instead of answering, the young boy dashed to her, and she bent down in time to hug him tightly. "I have missed you so much, Mione!"

His hair turned pink, and she kissed his cheek. "I have missed my favorite Lupin!" She declared, and he pulled away frowning.

"That is just untrue, and a flat-out lie. I know I am tied with my dad," He said spunkily, and she giggled.

Remus cleared his throat, and Teddy gazed over at him. "Teddy, remember all those stories about your Uncle Sirius? I want you to meet him." The werewolf told his son.

The boy tilted his head in puzzlement at Sirius and then glanced back at his dad. "I thought you said Uncle Sirius was killed in a mighty battle?"

Sirius kneeled to the boy's eye level and smiled. "I was, but like your dad, I am sure told you, I could talk my way out of death if I needed to." Sirius jested, and Teddy smiled.

Teddy walked up to Sirius and held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Padfoot. My dad has told me all about you."

Sirius held his arms open, and the boy lunged at him with a big hug. "I cannot believe you have a son, Moony!" Sirius murmured as he hugged the child.

Teddy pulled away from the embrace and smiled at Hermione. "Did you bring him back, Hermione? Uncle Sirius, did you know she's the smartest witch of her age? Dad says it all the time," Teddy said matter-of-factly, and Sirius chuckled.

Remus had to hide his blush as Sirius stood back up, "Well, we both knew Hermione was smarter than maybe even your dad." The animagus teased and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I am not smarter than Remus. Sirius, don't tell the boy lies." She snorted, and Sirius chuckled.

The large Grandfather clock in the hallway chimed the signal of nine o'clock and Teddy cringed. "Alright, Teddy. Breakfast and off to lessons." Remus voiced with a smile as he made his way over to the counter.

He summoned a bowl of porridge with some fruit on the side and brought it to the table.

Teddy sat down and smiled up at his dad. "Thank you," the boy said and began eating his meal.

Hermione seemed uncomfortable, Sirius was noticing that she did not bother to take her coat off and sit down. He wasn't sure why, but he would eventually find out. There was more to her actions than anyone spoke. It seems there was a history between the Lupins and Hermione that she awkwardly skirted around. The animagus watched it unfold, and it made him uneasy to see her so distant.

The werewolf shuffled to the kitchen and spoke, "Shall I make some tea?"

"Tea sounds great; you have any more of that heated gruel you are feeding Teddy boy that you can spare?" Sirius snickered with a smile, and Remus nodded.

His eyes traced the witch, and Remus addressed her, "Hermione, would you like some tea?" She gave him a simple nod and retreated to a chair next to Sirius.

"So, what do you think? I marry her for bringing me back from the dead?" Sirius teased, and Teddy perked up to the conversation.

"That would be absolutely wicked, Uncle Sirius!" The boy exclaimed, and Hermione blushed brightly.

"I honestly thought you would go clear your name and live it up," Remus mused, and Sirius shrugged.

"Depends on, m'lady," Sirius continued to tease Hermione, and she glared at him.

"You wouldn't be able to handle me, Sirius Black." She retorted, and Sirius' eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Quite possible," he replied quietly, and she snorted.

Remus placed the teapot down a little bit loud on the table and handed out their cups before returning to the counter and bringing food for them both. Hermione opened her mouth to disagree, but Remus put down the bowl and sat down. She sighed in defeat and started to eat and sip her tea.

"Moony, you always did make a great cup of tea," Sirius told the werewolf.

Hermione stirred her tea and murmured, "Thank you, Remus."

"My dad is pretty brilliant. I don't think he has ever made a meal I did not eat. Now, my mom, she cannot make food if her life depended on it." Teddy voiced, and Sirius barked a stream of laughter.

"I could tell you, Teddy boy; your mom has always been like that. She could burn water if you let her." Sirius sneered and then sipped his tea.

Teddy stood up and smiled. "Will you be here when I get home, Uncle Sirius?" The boy asked him.

Sirius smiled and nodded. "Of course, and so will Hermione."

Hermione gave the boy a single nod, and Teddy walked over and hugged her. "I will be home after lunch." He reassured her and then he went and hugged Sirius.

They embraced, and when he made his way to his dad, Remus ruffled his son's hair to the boy's distaste. "Dad, don't mess with the hair," he told Remus with a glare and bright orange hair.

Remus smiled and stifled a chuckle, "See you after lessons," he told Teddy, and the boy grinned.

The little Lupin disappeared from the kitchen, and the fireplace went off shortly after. "So, you have him getting lessons?" Sirius asked after a bite of his breakfast.

Remus motioned agreement before sipping his tea, "I wanted him to get proper writing lessons and a few muggle lessons, so he is well rounded."

"It's good to see he wants to learn," Hermione said with mirth.

"He listened to you. You told him how important it was to know the world around him, not just the magical one." Remus smiled at her, and she shifted her position.

"He is going to be smarter than both of us," her reply hinted wistfulness and Sirius sighed.

"I cannot believe you have a son, Moony. It is baffling."

They sat in silence a moment before Sirius cleared his throat, "So, do you have room for me to move back in?"

Remus grinned, and his voice hinted a bit of mischief, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Harry gifted me Grimmauld Place after the war, and I left your room alone."

Sirius scratched his chin and smiled, "I suppose that came in handy."

"Gentlemen, I think I am going to give you a bit of space." Hermione murmured, and Sirius shook his head.

"Hermione, you can't go, you need to be a part of the celebration," The animagus declared, and she smiled at him.

The witch rose an eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest, "So I can watch you both get pissed out of your minds?"

Remus chuckled and nodded, "I am sure we would drink her under the table, Padfoot."

Hermione scowled hotly and growled, "I don't doubt it because you both have years on me."

"Kitten, from what I can tell someone sped up her aging from too much use of a timeturner recently. I bet you know exactly how much older than you are supposed to be." Sirius challenged her, and she stood in front of him.

He erected from his chair and grinned wolfishly down at her, "I know to the very minute how much more of my life I have lived to save you." She snapped dangerously, their faces only factions of distance apart.

His eyes softened while his smile turned sincere, "I know, and I will always be in your debt." He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead.

The witch politely pulled away enough to smiled up at him, "I will be right back." Hermione told them as Sirius released their embrace.

When she disappeared up the stairs, Remus glared over at Sirius, "What isn't she telling me?"

Sirius shrugged and grimaced, "I don't know, Moony."

Remus shook his head and pursued the conversation. "She has been irritable since she walked into this house. Why?"

"I don't think she has slept much. The stuff she did to bring me back... I don't think she will ever speak about it. I tried, but she was tight-lipped as ever." Sirius rumbled and ran a hand through his hair.

Remus shook his head and stood up. "Well, I suppose drinks then?" The werewolf muttered with a shrug of his shoulders.

Sirius chuckled and gave a motion of agreement, "Would I ever say no to an enjoyable time?" The animagus asked Remus as he sat down and the Marauders drank together again at last.


	5. Chapter 3 Recourse Romance

Hermione gazed at herself in the mirror and felt... nothing. She realized she had accomplished what she set out to do and that impossible feat now was finished. The witch took measure of her features and pursed her lips in annoyance. It was true that she appeared older than she should be, but she had lived twice the life she should have in the last seven years.

She shook her head in defiance and pulled out her wand to right the wrongs in her appearance. Hermione took great care to add a light coat of makeup and heated her hair enough to release some of the frazzled mess. It started to smooth, and she smiled smugly at the intricate details that made a dramatic difference in her features. Part of her was not willing to accept that she was trying to impress anyone, but a sliver of hope was revealed in her smile.

"Much better if you ask me," she told herself and took off her coat.

She thought about the gentlemen down the stairs sitting at the table, and her cheeks grew rosy. She was expecting Sirius to be himself, but his jokes and teasing put her off guard. The witch knew she should have known better, but somehow it didn't register. It didn't occur to her that she was now in the bracket of witches Sirius Black could and indeed did charm.

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "Alright, I think I am ready for the Marauders."

When she left the restroom and tucked her coat under her arm, she could hear them laughing loudly. The witch crept to the edge of the doorway and watched them sitting at the table. "Moony, you remember that blonde Hufflepuff who sounded like she was singing?" Sirius nudged Remus with his elbow.

Remus chuckled and sighed, "And her pretty friend with the glasses? Those girls had you and James chasing them awhile."

Sirius cast a glare at him, "If I remember correctly, that one with the glasses ended up chasing you."

Remus smirked and laughed, "she did."

"Where is our little witch?" The animagus asked and Remus sipped his drink.

"Standing in the hallway, listening," Remus told him, and they both looked in her direction.

Hermione blushed and stepped into the kitchen. "Hello, Marauders," she declared, and Sirius beamed in utter delight.

"So, what do you think, Moony? Shall we get her to tell us all her secrets?" Sirius snickered as Hermione sat down.

"You can very well try," she taunted with a small smile.

Remus barked a stream of laughter and handed her a glass full of liquid she knew would burn going down. "Have a drink with two very grateful old Marauders?" The werewolf asked.

The witch held her glass up and cleared her throat, "To old friends, no matter how far we have to go for them." she said melodically, and they both met her glass.

"To old friends," they both spoke and each one drained their glasses.

Hermione felt the immediate wave of heat warm her body up and relax her. Sirius leaned in his chair toward her and smiled. "So, are you going to tell us how you did it? How did you get away without getting shacked up with some bloke and end up here with us old sods? Last I remember you and that Weasley kid were going at it like cats and dogs." Sirius spoke with a jeering tone and Hermione rubbed her face in embarrassment.

"We were there for a while, but we wanted different things." She murmured, and Remus chuckled.

"Oh yes, different things indeed. He ended up with Katie Bell if I do recall correctly." Remus said in a mocking tone and Hermione snorted.

"She is a good woman and works in the Ministry. I won't hold a grudge against them for finding what makes them happy." Hermione scolded him, and the werewolf smirked at her.

"Miss Granger, you are much better suited for more than Ronald Weasley," Remus told her and poured himself another drink.

Her cheeks tinted scarlet, and instead of drinking another glass of gin she got up to make a pot of tea. "Well, now I suppose I can marry a rich wizard and get an odd obsession over pottery." She jested which caused Sirius to raise an eye brow.

"Obsession over pottery? What happened to books?" Remus inquired with a small chuckle.

The woman shrugged with a smile, "Well, I cannot brag about my charming home like the Malfoys do if I don't get pretty things inside of it," when she finished Sirius groaned and feigned disgust.

"Every witch is all the same, Moony. You give them jewelry; they want the moon. You give them the moon; they want the sun." Sirius teased her, and she shrugged her shoulders.

The door slammed opened, and Hermione jumped, but Remus' mood instantly dropped. Nymphadora Tonks stomps into the kitchen, completely misses Sirius sitting there, but sees Hermione at the counter and stops.

"Just who I needed to see!" The purple haired witch exclaimed and skipped over to her.

"What can I do for you, Tonks?" Hermione asked her, and the older woman stopped dead when she saw Sirius.

"Bloody hell! You look like my cousin!" She shouted and covered her mouth with surprise.

"That's because I am your cousin," Sirius replied with a smirk and Tonks was speechless.

"H- How?" She whispered after a moment.

Sirius shrugged and nodded toward Hermione. "She is the one to ask."

Tonks frowned at Hermione and pursed her lips. "This sounds like you did something you shouldn't have, Hermione."

Hermione gasped and shook her head, "No dark magic, I promise."

Tonks's expression grew relieved and nodded. "Good, well, on to what I wanted to ask. Hermione, would you like to help us out in the law enforcement department at the Ministry? It would be horribly boring desk work, but we need someone who knows spells and incantations. Plus, I know that you are someone particular enough to understand how all the departments work within the law enforcement. Harry mentioned you and I remembered you walking in the door today."

Hermione smiled and sighed. "Maybe, I will send Harry an owl and see what he has to say about it."

Tonks nodded and went to go sit down next to Sirius, "Now that work is out of the way, Sirius, where were you?" Her hair was bright pink now.

The animagus shrugged his shoulders and lounged in the chair before answering, "I was dead, at least I think I was. Next thing I remember is staring up at Hermione."

Tonks glanced over at the younger woman making tea, "How did you do it?"

Hermione frowned and bit the inside of her cheek before speaking, "It is long and detailed. I just knew there had to have been a way because he fell into the veil." She murmured as she finished putting cream in her cup.

Tonks seemed still very unconvinced by her answer but left it alone, "Remus should take you to go get reestablished. Of course, you can have the house back from us, and if you need space, we would understand." She finished, and Sirius shook his head.

"No need, cousin. I am happy to return to my room, and you all can have run of the house. I am just thrilled to be alive." Sirius replied, and Tonks seemed physically relieved.

Remus stood up to fix himself a cup of tea as well and gave Hermione a small smile. She handed him a cup and they exchanged a few silent expressions while Tonks was catching up with Sirius. However, they were not in the dark of this exchange and both had their own feelings about it. Tonks had shifted her posture and Sirius took to chewing the inside of his cheek as they caught up.

"So, Hermione, have yourself a nice bloke yet?" Tonks addressed her with a curious and critical tone.

Hermione shook her head, "No, I was too busy to bother. Harry kept trying to introduce me to some foreign diplomat, but I thought better of it."

Sirius smirked and poured himself another drink. "No, not our Hermione. She is too good for that."

Hermione shot him and glare and snorted, "I could be picking up men at pubs, and you wouldn't even know, Sirius."

Remus sat down with his cup of tea and shook his head. "You aren't as morally repugnant as our dear friend Padfoot."

Tonks snorted. "At least he doesn't hide behind his feelings. Sirius Black is a wanker and proud of it." She spat at Remus and his eyes narrowed.

"He isn't married and sleeps around." He growled and stood up. "I am going for a walk." Remus strode to the back door.

"Maybe it's because they actually put out!" She shouted at him with venom.

Remus left, and Tonks's hair was a bright red again as she slumped in her chair. Hermione quietly sipped her tea and stared at the grains on the table. Sirius tilted his head at his cousin but didn't say anything as she gained composure. The animagus tapped the table a few times and the red in her hair subsided.

He scowled farther, and Tonks sighed, "It only happened once, okay?" she told him.

Sirius shook his head. "Nymphadora, why?" He asked, and she groaned.

"Sirius, he just shuts down. Nothing I do can help that. I tried everything. He wouldn't even hold me anymore. So, I did what any unsatisfied woman does; I had an affair." She tried to justify it, but Hermione shook her head.

"Everyone was so critical of Ron when he cheated on me, Tonks. I remember you told me you were going to see him at work and beat the red right out of his hair. We weren't even together that long. This is your marriage." Hermione voiced softly.

Tonks shook her head bitterly, "It's an unfair comparison. You were trying. Remus just stopped trying for anyone but Teddy."

Hermione stood up and went to the back door. "I am going to go get him." She said quietly and left.

Hermione glanced around the garden and saw Remus in the same position he was in earlier, but sitting on a bench. She waited to approach until she had in her mind what she wanted to say. Saying nothing wouldn't do, in her opinion. She sat down beside him and sighed, "It's nice out now that the overcast is gone."

Remus glared over at her, and his eyes were red, "Is that really what you decided on while you stood there?" He asked pointedly.

Hermione dropped her gaze to the ground and shook her head, "I am sorry, I just didn't know how to start it."

His expression softened, and he sighed, "So, my wife cheats on me, what would you say to me?" He asked her sincerely, and she glanced up at him.

"She is your wife. Do you want to fix it?" The witch answered him gently.

He frowned in thought and shrugged his shoulders, "What is there to fix? I stopped trusting her when she started lying to me. Lies smell so much different on someone, Hermione. I could smell it. She still is lying, and I wish she just would be honest for the sake of our family."

Hermione reached for his hand and took it in hers. "I hope that for the sake of your family it does work out."

They sat in silence a few moments and listened to the birds cheerily singing nearby. "Remus, why did you stop? Before she even cheated on you, she says you just stopped." Hermione asked him as she saw his expression darken.

The werewolf sighed heavily and thinned his lips, "She said she wished I wasn't a werewolf in a row we had one evening. She said it ruined her life like I knew it would. After we made up, she apologized and never repeated it, but part of me always knew she felt that way."

Hermione had nothing to say and for very good reason. That was something horrible to experience and she felt so bad for him. That was like Ron saying she was just too smart for him, except Hermione felt proud of that. Remus always felt like being a werewolf was horrible and now even his wife made him feel that way.

She leaned against him and sighed, "I am sorry," she voiced tenderly, and he kissed her hair.

"Thank you," he replied and squeezed her hand.

The door sounded, and Hermione glanced back to see Sirius coming out. He walked right up next to Remus and ran a hand through his hair. "Moony," Sirius spoke in an unsure voice.

Hermione let Remus's hand go and stood up. "I think I will take my leave," she told them.

Remus nodded once, and Sirius put a hand on her shoulder. "I will owl you, Hermione," The animagus murmured.

She went to the door and turned to see Sirius comforting his broken friend. Her heart was so heavy, but she knew Sirius would help Remus any way he could. Going inside she saw the glasses sitting on the table, and she sighed before grabbing her coat from her chair.

"I hope they are alright," she told herself before leaving 12 Grimmauld Place.


	6. Chapter 4 Wake Up Call

Hermione was eating a meager breakfast a couple of days after she left them and flipped through her notes. It all seemed simple what she had done, but to what extent would be the effects? The witch questioned that most of the time she had been away from them, and it put her on edge. Nothing was going to change, and she knew that. He wasn't going just to disappear or change. There was a nagging feeling that she was wrong in a sort of way and it was anxiety ridden nightmares that plagued her when she slept.

An owl was rapping at her kitchen window, and she got up to retrieve the Daily Prophet from it. "Here you go," she offered him a treat, and the owl took it graciously before flying off.

She got herself another cup of tea and sat down, unfolding the paper. Almost dropping her teacup, she saw Sirius on the front page smiling for the reporters. He had that award-winning smile that Remus always talked about; it was charming she had to admit.

The Headline read, _Black Family Renewed! Innocent and Given Life Back!_ Hermione smiled and nodded as she read on to see that he went to the Ministry to right the wrongs and reclaimed his inheritance. Of course, the female reporter continued to swoon over him, calling him the most eligible wizard in all the United Kingdoms. Ramblings of a young girl barely out of her school years the witch thought to herself and placed the paper down.

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes. "It won't be long until he's back to his old self." She spoke to herself as she gazed at the moving picture of Sirius.

She glanced at her flat and sighed to herself. The witch spent so much time away from her home that it didn't even really feel like home anymore. So many years in and out of ancient ruins and old dusty libraries, that her clean flat felt foreign. Running her fingertips on slightly dusty bookcases and undisturbed furniture, she couldn't help but feel almost lonely in the silence. She thought back to Grimmauld and how number 12 was where her friends were struggling with the chaos of their lives. Hermione was catching herself feeling lost without them and tried to shake it off.

Scratching her head, she decided on taking a hot shower and going to visit Ginny. It had been awhile since she had seen her friend and get some solace from her. Ginny had a small idea on Hermione's trips and always wanted to hear about them. Hermione stripped down in her bedroom and headed to her bathroom. The hot water was pleasant on her fingers as she waited for the right temperature.

"Hermione!" Remus shouted in her living room.

The witch had half a second to reach for her sizeable maroon towel before he entered her bathroom. He seemed very panicked and did not notice her position yet as she clung the cloth close to her form.

"I need you to come see Sirius; something is wrong." The werewolf panted, and the color drained from Hermione's face.

She turned the water off, and Remus blushed, "I am sorry I barged in, but I am worried."

Hermione nodded and walked passed him into her room to throw on some clothes. He went into the living room and waited for her to dress. She hurried and pulled together what she could which was a simple black long sleeve shirt and jeans. Remus was pacing in center of the room, and Hermione followed him without question to her fireplace.

Remus disappeared quickly, and Hermione immediately followed calling out 12 Grimmauld Place before it dashed her in green flames. The lithe witch almost fell out of the fireplace they were in such a rush. Remus was brushing soot off his shirt and then nodded when she shook the dirt off her. The werewolf led the way up the stairs to the bedroom just beyond the bathroom. Remus frowned down at her when he stopped at the door.

"He didn't want to sleep in his room last night. He said that it didn't feel like home," Remus told her and opened the door to the room.

They both had walked into the room, and Sirius was asleep, but it didn't seem restful. He was groaning and jerking about. Hermione walked by Remus and climbed on top of the bed next to Sirius. He appeared slightly disrupted by her on the bed next to him but did not wake.

"Have you tried waking him yet?" She asked the werewolf.

Remus nodded, and Hermione sighed as she reached for Sirius. "Sirius, wake up," the witch whispered.

Sirius did not stir from his nightmare, and Hermione nudged him and ran her hand over his shoulder. "Sirius," she spoke with a bit more force, and he gasped.

Panting, Sirius shot up and glanced around in anxiety. When he realized he was only dreaming, he gave a massive sigh of relief. The animagus grabbed Hermione and held on to her as he gently rocked.

"I thought you died with me," he whispered, and Hermione furrowed her brow.

She spoke with as little stress in her tone as possible. "Sirius, are you alright?"

He let her pull away and sat on the bed with an expression of befuddlement. "Hermione, I don't know what you did, but I can't have another night like that again." Sirius breathed, and he let himself fall back onto his pillows.

Remus approached the bed and gazed down at his friend. "Are you alright, Padfoot?"

Sirius sat up against his pillows and scowled. "No, I am not alright. I am not alright with nightmares of people I love dying. I am not alright with feeling weak in my bones." He growled at Remus. Hermione went to get up, and Sirius frowned further. "Hermione, I know you don't want to talk about it, but I deserve to know." He snapped, and she bit her lip.

"Sirius now isn't the time." She told him. "How about you take a hot shower and I will go fix some tea for us all?"

Remus folded his arms in front of him and shook his head. "Hermione Granger, I am very good at deflecting a conversation when it's rough. I suggest you tell him what spell you used to bring him back."

The witch in front of them was cringing and ran her hand through her messy hair. "Remus, it's not that simple. It was something I tripped upon in some ruins in South America." She declared, and Remus grunted.

"You used ancient magic you didn't understand?" Remus pressed, and Hermione growled in frustration.

"No! Of course not, Remus. I am not an amateur! I researched it and spent several years perfecting it!" She yipped and sat on the bed in defeat. "I tried so very hard to work around the result. It isn't my fault, but it had to be done."

Sirius climbed over to her and hugged her because he could sense her anguish. "Tell me, kitten. I promise I won't be angry." He murmured, and she started to ball.

"Sir-S-Sirius, I had to save you. I h-h-had to. I am so-sor-sorry." She said through her crying.

Remus was now on edge; he had to know what old magic she kicked up. "What was the spell, Mione?"

She wiped her eyes and looked at them both before she spoke. "It was a tether spell. I tethered us together because that was the only way to bring him out of the veil."

Remus paled, and he was deep in thought about what kind of spell could do such a thing. Hermione held her face in her hands and shook it as Sirius tilted his head in confusion.

"How did it work? What does it do?" Sirius asked, and Hermione groaned.

"It wasn't supposed to work the way it did. I made it to where the one lost in mist would be revealed, but it tethered us together. I was the one to bring you back; I was the one to keep you connected to this life than the darkness you were lost in. It wasn't supposed to do that. I changed that in the spell." She paused and glanced at Remus who was scowling darkly. "He died wrongfully, Remus. The spell was meant to reconnect him to the physical realm. I knew if the first week didn't go well, the last part of the spell didn't take."

"This wasn't dark magic?" Sirius asked timidly.

Hermione snorted. "Hardly; it was a spell created to bring the shamans back from the ethereal plane. You fell into that, and I knew if I reworked the spell, I could bring you back."

Remus sighed and scratched his chin. "So initially this spell brought the shaman back, but bound them to the caster? There was no physical attachments or blood magic involved?"

Hermione did not meet his gaze but gave the nod. "The high priest would be the caster, and there wasn't any requirement for either of that, Remus." She replied and wiped her eyes on her shirt sleeve.

Sirius nodded and turned herself entirely toward him on the bed. "If that's how it had to work, then that's how it had to work, Hermione. I am extremely adaptable." He tried to reassure her.

She sighed and shook her head, "I didn't want you to feel like you had to have me in your life. I will fix this, I promise." The witch told him which made Sirius smiled.

Remus was frowning; he was still wary of these effects, "What does this tethering do?"

Hermione made an unsure expression and shrugged slightly before speaking. "If I told you I wasn't sure to what extent this tethering does, would you be angry with me?" She seemed incredibly embarrassed.

Remus wanted to chuckle, and if it weren't a scary situation, he would have laughed it off. "So, you are tethered, and you aren't sure to what extent, what do you know?"

Sirius waggled his eyebrows, "hey, if we are tethered does that mean- "

Hermione put a finger to his lips and smiled. "No, I am not going to sleep with you because of this, Sirius Black."

The Marauders let out a loud stream of laughter. "So, why did he have a negative effect?" Remus asked, and Sirius snorted.

"She wasn't here, you sod," Sirius smirked, and Remus frowned.

"She was down the street, Padfoot." Remus retorted, and Sirius shrugged.

Hermione cleared her throat, "From what I researched, that is close to the truth. Something about the tethered individual being loosely connected while at rest."

Sirius grumbled, "so, I have to sleep next to you? What if I wanted to sleep with a couple of tarts?" The animagus teased Hermione.

Hermione blushed but furrowed her brow, "If you want to sleep with half of Europe it isn't my business. I don't know the extent of it, but maybe we should be in the same radius?" She asked, and the Marauders made a mirrored face of amusement.

Remus scratched his chin, "Maybe, but did you have a bad night sleeping the last few nights?"

"Well I don't sleep much anyways," she murmured and looked away from them.

Sirius frowned and ran a hand over her shoulder. "Thank you, Hermione. I do appreciate being given another chance. If I must go live with you, I suppose that will just have to work that way."

Remus snorted and shook his head, "We have a guest room, Pads. She can bring her research here, and we can work on it. I may not know the spell, but she may need help."

Sirius grinned wolfishly, "I can even teach you a few new things, kitten." He snickered, turning Hermione scarlet.

Remus chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Last thing she needs is you trying to get in her knickers, Pads."

Hermione stood up and straightened her clothes, "I don't believe there's anything you can teach me that isn't self-serving, Sirius Black." She retorted with an arched eyebrow. "I am going to go take a proper shower and bring over some things. I will return in a few hours," she finished, and Remus smiled softly.

"It will be nice to have you stay with us a while, Hermione. Teddy asked when you were coming to visit just yesterday." The werewolf murmured, and Hermione giggled.

"It will be nice to be around people again; I will be back." She replied and headed out of the bedroom.

Sirius sighed and sat on the bed. "You know she's probably a firecracker in-"

Remus interrupted him. "Padfoot, she is young enough to be your daughter."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "Moony, she is almost as old as I am now. I did not age, and she rushed hers. She's as old as Tonks is I bet you." The animagus gave him a crooked grin.

Remus grew a rosy tint and shook his head. "I suggest going about business as usual."

"Dad, did Mom leave for work?" Teddy called from the hallway.

Remus groaned at the mention of Tonks. "Yes, Teddy. I will be out in a moment. Uncle Sirius needed help." The werewolf responded and glanced back at Sirius. "I have to go take care of my son. I'll make you some breakfast."

Sirius nodded and smiled. "Moony, I am so glad to be back."

"It's good to have you back, Padfoot," Remus replied with a smile and excused himself leaving the animagus alone to get ready for the day.


	7. Chapter 5 Mrs Potter's Wonder Workings

Hermione checked around her flat to see if she missed any of her work and that everything was secure in case she was gone for a few days. She felt like she should be more disappointed to leave her home for a while, but as she felt every time she would leave before, she felt almost relieved. Wrapping a book up in some cloth, she tucked it in her bag with a grim nod. Sighing, she chewed her lip before glancing at her clock which read just after two o'clock in the afternoon.

The lithe witch went to her fireplace with bag in hand and tossed the Floo dust in the fireplace. It flashed bright green and she smiled before stepping in and calling out 12 Grimmauld Place. When she got through the flames she saw a spectacle in front of her. Harry and Sirius were sitting on the sofa drinking, but the two men were smiling brightly.

Hermione could swear that the last time he saw Harry smile as brightly was when he got married. Sirius cleaned up and his face was much neater and shaped, with his facial hair groomed properly. The animagus's hair combed and well managed giving him a refined look about him. It took the witch a second to realize she was gawking and moved from her surprise with fluid effort.

Harry was first to stand and greet her but did not give her the time to clean up. "Thank you," was all he said as he grabbed her for a tight hug.

She dropped her bag and hugged him tightly. "Of course, Harry," Hermione replied, and relief swelled over her.

Sirius was beaming at her as Harry released her from his hold. "It's about time you got here, kitten."

Harry arched and eyebrow at the witch and she just shrugged in response. "He gave me a nickname."

Sirius barked out a stream of laughter and nodded, "It is fitting, I assure you. She is feisty, but beyond intelligent."

Harry smirked and spoke naturally, "She is friends with my wife and kept me alive. I can understand that." He stopped and looked at her closely. "Mione, you seem tired."

Hermione sighed and gestured agreement, "It has been a few sleepless nights."

Sirius waggled his eyebrows, "That would be my fault."

Harry gasped, and his eyes grew, "Really?"

The witch snorted and put a hand on her hip. "Not in the reasons your godfather wishes."

Harry and Sirius chuckled as Hermione smirked a bit, "Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny told me to tell you that she requests- er- I mean says that you need to help her with something." Teddy hollered into the room before quickly disappearing into the hallway again.

Harry groaned and nodded, "Duty calls," he muttered and left the room.

Hermione picked up her bag off the ground, and Sirius was glancing over at the clock. She noticed and watched a moment before he gazed back over at her and smiled. He seemed more charming and alive she noted and couldn't help but feel her cheeks get rosy.

"I hope you have a good evening with them. Moony thought you could use some friends to lighten the mood." Sirius told her, and she tilted her head.

Her expression was puzzlement as she spoke, "Aren't you going to be here?"

Sirius chuckled and raised his shoulders in a noncommittal way, "I might eat, but I have been invited out tonight."

The witch went from confusion to embarrass as she realized why "You have a date?"

He made a sound of agreement and nodded, "Yes, indeed I do kitten. Several, in fact. It seems I have a bit of a fan club."

Hermione grew annoyed but returned to indifferent in her tone of voice. "That's very good! I am glad you are getting out and enjoying yourself."

Harry returned and patted Sirius's back, "So, care to let the girls be girls and take a walk with me?" He asked his godfather.

Sirius nodded and smiled at Hermione, "I might see you at dinner."

Harry gave her another hug. "You have always been too good to me, Hermione. Thank you for being my loyal friend."

The men disappeared from the sitting room, and Hermione growled in irritation. "It doesn't matter." She nodded once and straightened herself before going to find Ginny.

She wasn't hard to locate as she heard laughter and saw that Ginny was in the kitchen with Remus and Teddy. Hermione watched the fiery witch bounce around the kitchen as her mother does on holidays. Teddy was at the table with books in front of him, and Remus was having some tea.

"Hermione!" Teddy exclaimed and stood up to greet her.

She hugged him tightly and smiled, "I hope you don't mind me being here for a couple of days." Hermione told him, and his hair turned pink.

"Of course not! I was hoping I could ask you about why people put a wheel on the heels of their shoes." Teddy replied, and Hermione giggled and kissed his forehead.

"They like to roll around, Teddy. As much as you love your Firebolt, wouldn't you love to fly without a broom?" She asked him, and he pulled away with a frown.

"Hermione, only skilled wizards can attempt that." He scolded her, and she shook her head.

"If you could, would you?" The witch asked simply.

Ginny walked up and nodded. "I would," she said and smiled at Hermione. "I have missed you so much! You need to come to dinner at mum's more. She asks about you all the time." Ginny finished and hugged her tightly.

Hermione hugged her back, and when they let go, she frowned lightly. "Doesn't your mom worry that there would be awkwardness?"

Ginny scoffed and tossed her hand. "No, she doesn't care. She sees you just as much of her child as she sees Harry before we got married. Did you know she asked him if I was cooking properly?" Ginny rolled her eyes and spoke with a mocking tone regarding her mother.

Hermione laughed and nodded, "I could see her doing that."

Remus cleared his throat, "would you like some tea and biscuits while we tell stories?"

Hermione smiled and gave an agreeing head shake, "Yes, of course! Especially if Ginny made the biscuits!"

Remus snorted and feigned a pout, "I made them, so you probably won't like them as much."

Teddy grunted and placed his quill down, "Dad, you still cook well. Aunt Ginny is just amazing is all."

Remus heaved and grumbled, "Well fine then," followed by a smile to his son.

Hermione sat down next to Remus and smiled at him, "You seem better today," she said vaguely, and he nodded.

"I feel so much better. It is great to be surrounded by those I love so much." He declared and patted her shoulder.

Ginny cleared her throat and sat down. "So, Mione, we need to talk about something." The red-headed witch said stirring her tea.

Hermione looked over at her and tilted her head. "I am listening," she spoke preparing her tea.

Ginny sipped her tea and smiled. "We are going to go up the stairs, and I are going to tackle that awful frizzy mess you call hair."

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes. "I am fine, Ginny." She said with a smile.

"I think she looks beautiful, Aunt Ginny. Why do you wanna do that?" Teddy spoke critically and was scowling.

"I want to do that because witches like to help each other out," Ginny declared, and Teddy shrugged.

"Dad, can I go to go to Fred's house now? You told me Uncle George invited me over earlier." Teddy asked, and Remus nodded.

"Yes, but home by supper, alright?" Remus confirmed, and his son nodded.

Teddy nodded and hugged Ginny and Hermione. "I will see you at supper, love you." He told them and left.

Remus groaned after he heard the fire go off. "My son isn't little anymore." He grunted with a small smile.

Ginny nodded and sighed. "He's such a good boy, Remus. It will be good for this one to be around your family." She nudged Hermione, and the older witch shook her head.

Hermione sipped her tea and sighed. "You will not let me be until you have had your way with my hair, will you?"

Ginny nodded, "wouldn't you agree, Remus? A little bit of makeup and a haircut. She will be fighting off wizards constantly."

Remus seemed surprised by the mention of him in the conversation so abruptly. "Well, she has a natural beauty." He replied and quickly swigged his tea.

Ginny giggled and glanced at the two, awkward people, sitting at the table. "Mione, what do you say?"

Hermione nodded, "alright, Ginny, I will let you make me over."

Without another word, the spritely red head grabbed Hermione by the hand and pulled her from her seat. "Be back later, Remus," Ginny told him, and the werewolf nodded.

"Have fun, Hermione's room is the one across from Sirius' new room," Remus told them, and Hermione waved.

"See you soon," she said quietly, and he nodded, but he seemed lonely as they left the kitchen.

Ginny had dragged the other witch to the correct room and snapped the door shut. Hermione glanced around and saw that Remus had left it simple for her to decorate at her leisure. The other witch was standing with her hands on her hips and glaring at Hermione.

"So, which one is it?" Ginny asked accusingly.

Hermione scowled and shrugged. "I am not sure what you're talking about."

"You shagged one of them, didn't you? Sirius? They both are acting so odd." Ginny lost some of her attitude and was trying not to smile. "It is an outrageous idea, isn't it?"

Hermione groaned and shook her head. "I haven't shagged anyone in a long time, Gin. Besides, Remus is married, and Sirius is a wanker."

Ginny broke out into a fit of laughter, "He is, but he is definitely a lovable one."

Hermione sighed and nodded, "He is definitely a lovable, bloody wanker."

"Right, well, let's get you all gorgeous and tarted up, shall we?" Ginny asked, and Hermione giggled.

"Make me look like I am in my twenties again, Ginny."

Ginny snorted and shook her head. "Firstly, you still look like the age you are supposed to be. Secondly, you shouldn't have used a bloody timeturner again, Hermione. Lastly, thank you for making my husband smile again." The red head finished and nudged Hermione.

They smiled at each other and giggled. "It is good to see you again, Ginny."

Ginny hugged her tightly and voiced softly. "I missed you, Mione. Let's make up some lost time."

Meanwhile, Remus was still in the kitchen and trying to figure out what to do with the things Ginny pulled out for supper. He was surprised that his home was now extremely busy with life and it made him nervous. Not only would there be witnesses to the end of his marriage, but there was also an alliance at his back that he hasn't had in a long time.

The front door announced an arrival and he could smell Harry and Sirius come inside. They didn't take long to go into the kitchen, and they were smiling and laughing. "You know I never thought I would ever get this chance to be with you two again," Harry told the marauders and patted their backs.

Sirius was grinning from ear to ear and laughed. "It's going to be quite a story to tell," the animagus told them.

Remus chuckled and nodded, "Oh, yes, the story of how Uncle Sirius beat death and was rescued by a witch who won the day."

Harry cleared his throat, "Well, it wouldn't be that adventurous unless it came from Hermione herself."

The wizards nodded at each other and Remus grabbed some butterbeers from the fridge. He saw down and the other two followed as they sat down to chat. The door sounded again, and Remus scowled and heaved a sigh.

Tonks walked into the kitchen, and he hair was a bright blue. "Hello," she declared to the room.

She glanced at the vegetables on the counter then went to the liquor and poured herself some firewhiskey. "What a bugger today was," she grumbled and sat down with the men at the table.

Harry frowned and shrugged. "It has been difficult the last few days," he replied, and she nodded.

"Thank god it's Friday," Sirius uttered and held up his butterbeer.

Tonks nodded and sighed. "I think I am going out tonight. Want to join me, cousin?" She asked Sirius, and the animagus arched an eyebrow.

Harry was aware of what she had spoken the other day. "Don't you want to spend time with your husband?" He offered, and Tonks shrugged her shoulders.

"Remus, would you like to go get pissed at the pub with me?" She asked him sharply.

Remus shook his head, "have at it, dear. I am staying in tonight."

She feigned disappointment and visibly seemed relieved, "I will miss you while I am gone." She declared and finished her drink. "Good bye my wonderful family," she said and leaned toward Remus for a kiss.

He acted like he didn't see her do it and she sighed and kissed his hair before leaving the room. Sirius felt sadness for his friend and his plight which only seemed to get beyond fissured. The animagus swigged his butterbeer and leaned back in his chair.

The fireplace sounded a moment later, and Tonks was gone. "She will be out all night tonight," Remus assured the other two.

"Bloody slag," Sirius growled, and Remus scratched his chin.

Harry seemed uncomfortable since they worked together. "I am sorry, Remus."

Remus seemed unaffected by his wife's attitude. "It is who she is, and I am either going to deal with it, or I am not. Have yet to decide."

Sirius' eyes glinted, and he gave Remus a crooked grin. "You could have an affair as well. Come out with me tonight."

The werewolf scoffed at him, "No, Padfoot. I am not going to cheat on my wife because she cheated on me."

Remus heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and the most delicious smells wafted ahead of them. He could smell the sweet welcoming scent of feminine beauty personified. The werewolf knew that Ginny must have really done a decent job because he could almost taste the satisfaction and confidence on the air.

Ginny came in first and smiled. "Hello, my husband." She told Harry, and he smiled.

Harry got up and kissed her. "What trouble have you been getting into?" He asked her, and she moved away from the door.

Standing there in a beautiful violet blouse and black leggings was a woman they hardly recognized. This woman before them had smooth wavy hair that was long and honeyed. Her chest was pert and hugged by the shirt which only enhanced her curved hips and legs in her black leggings. Hermione's makeup wasn't dramatic, but it held a natural beauty to it with color. She was blushing lightly at their reactions; all the men look at her like she was a strange creature that was unknown to them.

"I think she did a respectable job," Hermione said softly, and Ginny nodded.

Ginny smiled and got behind the counter. "Come cook with me, Mione." The red-headed witch declared.

Hermione nodded and washed her hands, all the while trying to not look into the prying eyes of two very shocked Marauders. She had a feeling tonight's dinner was going to be interesting, to say the least.


	8. Chapter 6 All is Fair in Love and

Hermione was helping Ginny with the smaller tasks because she felt in the way or that she would fall short of the other witch with the larger ones for dinner. For her, it was intimidating to be cooking while the wizards at the table were catching up. Mostly it was chatter about the Ministry and work, but occasionally they would talk about memories.

"Padfoot, you said that you were going to the Leaky Cauldron tonight?" Ginny asked after finishing off the chicken tikka masala.

Sirius smiled and nodded. "First stop of the evening, yes."

Remus shook his head and got up to see how the witches were doing. "Remus Lupin, if you ruin my berry trifles I will hex your pants," Ginny warned him as he bent down to look at the desserts.

Remus chuckled and nodded. "I promise I won't touch them, Molly."

Ginny scowled at him and pointed her wand. "Go sit down or set the table." She finished with a smile.

The werewolf grabbed the plates from the cupboard and started to set the table. "Hermione, would you get out the pumpkin juice?" Remus asked her, and she grabbed it from the fridge.

Hermione brought it to the table and sat down next to Sirius who smiled over at her. "You aren't going out with one of them wealthy purebloods tonight, are you?" He whispered teasingly in her ear.

She pulled away enough to give him a sarcastic smile. "I am such a gold digger that I am staying with you and spend time with my family, tosser." Hermione breathed and pulled away.

The animagus chuckled and lounged back in the chair, but noticed that Ginny was eyeing their exchange. Hermione caught her gaze too and decided to ignore the questions the witch was silently asking her.

"You look wonderful, Hermione. Splendid work, dear," Harry told her, and she smiled at him.

"Thank you, but I just put on some makeup and cut her hair. She was already lovely." Ginny said, and Hermione giggled.

"Thank you both; I appreciate the ego boost." She told them and was smiling brightly.

Harry cleared his throat and poured himself some pumpkin juice. "So, what is on your agenda this weekend, Remus?"

Remus was grabbing the silverware and seemed sulky, "I was thinking of just staying in this weekend. Why do you ask, Harry?"

Ginny giggled and shrugged, "He wanted to see if you would let us take Teddy to a Quidditch game."

Remus seemed slightly surprised, "You are more than welcome to, but may I ask why?"

Harry turned three different shades of red, "I don't have a son and thought it would be nice…" he trailed off.

"He wants to practice, Remus," Ginny said bluntly.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "I just thought it would be nice."

Remus chuckled and nodded. "Of course, you can, I am sure he will be thrilled. Is George going to bring Fred?"

Ginny nodded and smiled. "He originally mentioned the idea."

Remus smiled and spoke softly. "It will be a good break for Teddy to be around his cousin. I am sure he gets bored of his old dad."

Just then Teddy had walked into the kitchen. "I heard that, Dad. You are not old, and I am not tired of you." He sat down next to Harry. Teddy smiled and patted Harry's arm. "If you don't mind taking me, Uncle Harry, I would love to go watch Quidditch with you. Fred told me that you have the best stories about flying ever!" The boy declared with a definite nod.

Harry smiled brightly and poured Teddy some pumpkin juice. "I am not your Aunt Ginny, but I still had some great Hogwarts stories." He reassured the boy.

Almost as if just aware of it Teddy turned his attention to his father. "Dad, when is mom going to be home? I feel like I haven't seen her in days."

Remus lost color in his face and gulped some air before faking a smile. "She had to go see your Grandmother Andromeda tonight."

Teddy nodded and sighed, "I think I remember her saying that. I guess I will see her before I leave for Uncle Harry's tomorrow."

Hermione's heart ached for the boy; he was caught between a very messy situation and two broken people. She decided then that she would do anything in her power to make sure he wasn't the casualty of the war in his home. Teddy's hair had changed from his usual light blue to darker indigo, and Sirius caught her gaze and frowned.

"Teddy, would you like to show Uncle Harry the new chess set I bought you the other day?" Sirius asked the boy, and his smile grew.

"Oh, Uncle Harry, it is positively wicked!" Teddy exclaimed, and Harry chuckled.

"Well show me, and we might be able to play a match after dinner," Harry told him, and the boy rushed out of the room.

Harry smiled and shrugged, "thanks, Sirius." He told the animagus and left with a smile on his face.

Hermione didn't notice that everyone in the room was watching her. Ginny was starting to bring the food to the table and saw how sad she was. There was something special about Teddy, and they all knew it. He was joy for them, and Hermione hated to see him so disappointed. Remus had seen this expression on her face before, and it still made him feel like he had to change it. The way her brow was skewed in an unnatural wrinkle and her cheeks hollowed in discomfort.

Sirius on the other hand knew none of these expressions. He was learning all of them quickly because she was a newly lit candle for him. The way she flickered in different moments still made him ponder and theorize what was going on in her mind. He knew she was smarter than anyone in this room and would always be a puzzle for those who cared to notice.

"It isn't right, I know," Remus finally said when the silence was a moment too long.

Ginny shrugged and sighed. "You have to keep him out of the chaos, Remus. I respect you immensely for it." She spoke earnestly, and Remus tilted his head.

His face read relief, "I- er- well, thank you, Ginny."

Sirius waggled his eyebrows, "We could still go together tonight, Moony. Marauders on the hunt for a good time."

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes, "The only good time you will have is alone in your room, Sirius. You don't have a young man's game anymore." She sounded sharper than she imagined in her mind.

Sirius glared at her, and he spoke with a deadly tone. "I will make sure I don't use a silencing charm tonight and make sure you are acutely aware of my game." His voice was low and curt.

Remus could see this ending poorly and stepped in, "Hermione doesn't strike at his pride so, you know he cannot help it. Sirius, don't threaten that my son is too young to hear the things witches say to you."

Sirius laughed and nodded. "That is true," he said with cheer, but his eyes lingered at the witch next to him.

Hermione let her challenging expression go and shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose," she sighed.

Ginny smiled at the dishes placed on the table. "Dinner," she called up the stairs.

Teddy was down the stairs first, and Harry followed with a louder set of steps. When everyone sat at the table, Ginny smiled and nodded. They started to serve themselves and eat the most delicious meal 12 Grimmauld Place had seen in a long time.

The dinner did not last all night as Sirius peeled off first to go out. Hermione's mood soured even though she wouldn't admit it. She refused to think that Sirius Black could give any impression on her feelings. Ginny and Harry were talking with Remus about tomorrow, and Teddy had a book out. Hogwarts, A History. That made Hermione's night as she pulled out her copy and they had a good laugh.

When Teddy excused himself to go bathe and get ready for bed, Hermione decided to unpack. She took her bag and slowly started to pull out her books, notes and other little nick knacks she wanted while she was here. Perfumes were out on the dresser for her from Ginny, but she hadn't the heart to tell her they hurt Remus's nose too much to wear. She also had a picture of her parents and a picture of an otter on a river.

There was a gentle knock at the door. "Come in," she told the only person she knew who knocked so politely.

Remus came in and was smiling, "The room looks great, are you happy with it?" He asked her, and she nodded.

"Yes, thank you," she replied and sat down on the bed.

She had noted that he was dressed very comfortably. "Would you like to join me in the library? I figured you probably wanted some time alone, but just in case I thought I would offer." He declared, and she giggled.

"I would absolutely love to, Remus." She responded with a bright smile.

They made their way down to the library, but Hermione was thinking to herself about the day and how it progressed. She did not notice his linger gaze on her as she walked down the stairs in front of him. The werewolf was admiring the enchanting way her scent drifted toward him as they descended. These were things he never admitted to anyone, not even Sirius. He had always regarded Hermione as a fantastic witch but never told anyone to what extent. Remus wasn't even sure how deep it went and did not care to change it because of his marriage.

"You told me something the other day," she started as they entered the library.

He turned his full attention to her statement. "Yes? To what are we speaking about?"

She bit her lip and frowned lightly. "To the fact that emotions have different scents. Do you think that has to do with anything in particular?" She finished, and he could see the cogs working in her mind.

He smiled and shrugged, "How do animals sense someone's change in attitude. How do they know when someone is sad or when they are lonely? It isn't just body language. It is the smell of emotion." Remus finished, and Hermione nodded.

"I could see that," she murmured and sat on the sofa.

Remus grabbed a book and placed it on the table. "I have something I haven't shared with anyone. It is my account of my condition. I wanted to see if I could help myself by detecting patterns or possibly just recount lost memories. You may read it if you like." He told her, and she gaped at him.

"Remus, I didn't know you were doing that." She responded, and he nodded.

"I needed something to do on sleepless nights, and this seemed to help. If I am a monster, then at least I am a calculated and decent one."

Hermione shook her head and frowned. "Remus, you are a great man. I am sorry you feel that way about yourself. It is an honor that you are sharing a piece of yourself with me, thank you."

Remus smiled and sat down next to her. "I am so glad you are here. You have done so much to improve our lives in such a short time. I really am not even sure how I am going to show my gratitude." He told her, and she snorted.

"Remus, I did it for everyone. We all felt the lack of his presence and missed him as we went through big moments in life. I don't need anything from you that you don't already give me."

Remus frowned and shook his head. "We did, but you achieved the impossible. I am sure it was taxing and lonely. You did it selflessly, and because of that I will always appreciate your loyalty and love."

She hugged him, and he was rigid at first, but then he hugged her back. His fingers pressed against her back gently and she took in his scent. Something so wild and masculine touched her nostrils and made her smile. Remus wanted to prolong the hold, but Hermione pulled away and tilted her head.

"I missed this," she told him, and he made an agreeing gesture.

"It has been too long since we spent any time together."

She grabbed one of the dog-eared books on the table and Remus reflected her action as they settled on the couch together. Hermione leaned against him as he was tilted against the arm. Remus glanced at the small witch as she was curled up on the sofa against him. She had started bobbing her toes as she read, and it made him smile before continuing reading a book he only partially had interest in as they spent Friday night reading.


	9. Chapter 7 Squeaky Clean

Hermione woke up, and the room around her was dark. She felt disoriented as she glanced around and saw she was in bed. She lit her wand and touched that Remus brought her up to her room. Hermione needed to relieve herself and got out of bed to head to the restroom. Opening the door, she saw Sirius in the bathtub reading a book and drinking an ale or beer.

She was about to shut the door, but he caught sight of her. "Hermione, you can come in," he told her, and she frowned.

"I can come back, Sirius. I need to go to the bathroom," Her voice was raspy still from sleeping so hard.

"Did you know that this Da Vinci Code is pretty thrilling?" He asked her as he shut the curtains. "You can go to the bathroom now."

Hermione blushed and shook her head, "I read it and thought it was very well done." She replied as she sat on the toilet.

She did her business, and after she had flushed, Sirius pulled back the curtain again. "Pretty good book so far." He declared with a smile.

He swigged his glass and waggled his eyebrows. "Want to join me?" he inquired with a crooked grin.

She scowled and turned on her heels. "Good night, Sirius," the witch snapped and left the room.

Hermione glanced back at the door a moment and felt a loneliness that wasn't her own, or at least she didn't think she felt remotely lonely. She knocked on the door again, and Sirius cleared his throat. "Come in," he told her, and she reentered.

Sirius was still sitting in the tub, but he didn't seem as engaged in his book. She took a few paces more into the bathroom, and his eyes found hers. His eyes were glinting with emotions, and Hermione felt shocked and a little dismayed by it. Taking great care to not ogle at the exposed man, she crouched down next to the tub.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" She whispered, and he groaned.

"I am alright; I just don't want to sleep alone." He told her, and she tilted her head.

"What happened to the after party?" She inquired, her eyes still searching his grey orbs.

He chuckled and raised an eyebrow, "Already happened, kitten. I don't bring slags home." He teased and winked.

She rolled her eyes and stood up, "I was just about to offer to cure your loneliness, but I don't think I will now." She finished and moved to the door.

Sirius maneuvered from the tub with swift agility and shut the door. She glared up at him, but he smiled and was dripping on her shirt. His hair dangled close to her face as she had turned to him entirely. He caressed her cheek, and her face still was hard, full of scrutiny, but her eyes were softer.

"Why do we always need to fight like cats and dogs?" he asked her, and she shook her head.

The witch couldn't hide the small smile on her full lips, "Because, Sirius, we see the world two different ways."

He never took his eyes off hers and chuckled again. "Stay with me?" he asked Hermione, and she nodded.

"I will sleep next to you if you would like that." She caved, and he leaned closer to her face.

Hermione wanted to deny any feelings she had for him, but the reasons were slipping, and so was her resolve. The man in front of her tested the waters and leaned in farther, but stopped close enough to her lips to hear her breath hitch in her throat. "Sirius," she whispered, and he caught her lips gently against his.

The kiss was sweet and chaste which was not something Hermione was expecting the nude man in front of her to be. He let out a low moan from his throat and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was expecting more reaction than she received from him as he stood his ground and did not move from his position. She pulled away from his lips and almost shook herself from the moment. "I am sorry," she muttered and looked away from him.

Sirius leaned his forehead against hers and chuckled. "I don't want you to feel like I just want in your knickers. Not you," he declared, and she frowned.

"I don't feel-"

"It works both ways, kitten." He interrupted her and acknowledged their unusual connection.

She sighed, and he pulled away from her, turning his back to her. Hermione took a small glance at his backside and blushed brightly. Sirius Black was a glorious man, no one would deny that and neither could she. He reached for his towel and turned to her with an arched eyebrow.

"I really don't know if I can say that I don't want to shag you and mean it if you don't stop looking at me like that." He grumbled with a smirk.

Hermione cleared her throat and nodded once. "I am going to change, and I will see you in your room." She said quickly and then disappeared from the bathroom.

The witch rushed to her room and pulled her hair from her face. Suddenly, she felt warm and distracted which defied her protests. Hermione wanted nothing more than to ignore the feelings of bubbling yearning for a man she knew was wrong for her in many ways. She told herself that with a nod and willed herself to get dressed in proper pajamas. A simple pair of comfy pants and a t-shirt was the hallmark of nonthreatening or temptation.

Hermione stood at her bedroom door for a few moments and reflected what just happened in the bathroom. He kissed her, and she liked it. Too much. Shaking her head, she reminded herself of the million reasons she couldn't and wouldn't sleep with Sirius Black. She told herself a few more times before it set in and she felt decided on it.

Creeping to Sirius's new bedroom, she tiptoed and opened the door. Sirius had a candle lit and was in bed already. He smiled at her as she came into his room, but did not move to greet her or act. Hermione climbed into bed and under the sheets where it was surprisingly comfortable to be next to him. The animagus kissed her forehead gently before letting her rest next to him.

"Thank you, Hermione." He whispered and cautiously encased his arms around her.

It felt so pleasant to be in his arms she did not object or grow rigid and ended up snuggling closer to Sirius. They both seemed to wait a few moments to see how the other was going to react before concluding they were comfortable enough for sleep. She was about half asleep when Sirius' breathing steadied, and she knew he was sleeping. A smile curved her lips, and for the first time in quite a long while, Hermione Granger slept soundly.

In an empty house a man was sitting in a silent kitchen with a half-empty bottle of firewhiskey. The clock read it was almost three o'clock in the morning, with that the man grimaced. The fireplace sounded in the other room and there was a momentarily anger that sparked in him. She clumsily stumbled into the kitchen and saw him sitting at the table.

"Remus- ya scared me," his wife slurred with a starry gaze.

The werewolf stood up and looked at his drunken partner. "Nymphadora, it is three in the morning." He stated, and she snorted.

"I know, I am not stupid, Remus. But you treat me that way, don't you? I am not Hermione after all." She spat, and the look of surprise on her face lessened Remus' anger.

"What does Hermione have to do with this?" He asked her, and she slumped in a chair at the table.

"Everything! I never realized how different we were until I saw how unhappy we both are. Every time she would come around you were happier than me. I was jealous that she made you smile like you used to with me." Tonks admitted and let a small hiccup out.

Remus felt like a chump, but his pride was prodded. "That isn't true, and you know that. She has been a dear friend to us and taken good care of Teddy when we used to go on holidays. Hermione has nothing to do with our unhappiness. Your lack of regard to our life was the main contributor. You never said that we were enough for you, Nymphadora. You told me I ruined your life."

She wrinkled her face up in a frown, "I told you I was sorry about that. I would have never traded you and Teddy for anything else in the world!" She growled and slammed her fist on the table.

"Sorry? How can you apologize for saying that I ruined your life and went back to things like normal? I cannot even fathom it. You told me exactly what you knew would destroy us. The only thing keeping me from disappearing is our son." Remus bit back, and Tonks gasped.

"You wouldn't… Remus, I told you it was a fling. I am sorry to have messed up so much. We love you; you know that. I couldn't do this without you." She told him and his face contorted.

"Nymphadora, I cannot do this anymore. You lie and cheat while I am here lying to our son to keep him happy. You can keep the bedroom. I will find somewhere else to sleep." He finished and tried to leave the kitchen, but she dashed in front of him.

"Remus, I will do anything. I will go to counseling, or we can all go on a holiday together. Please just come back to me. I promise you that I won't screw this up again." She begged him, and his heart pounded.

"You promise to work for our family?" He asked her, and she nodded.

He released the tension on his face and kissed her forehead. "That's all I wanted," he whispered, and she sighed.

"All I wanted was you and Teddy, Remus." She replied and for a split second everything seemed to come together really. "There is one thing I have to ask." She murmured and glanced up at him.

He gazed down at her in befuddlement. "What is it?" he asked gently, and her face hardened.

"You haven't shagged her, have you, Remus?" She asked him, and he turned scarlet.

"That is a ludicrous assumption, and I refuse to answer it." He growled and let her go.

Now Tonks was seething, but her inebriation was blurring her logic. "You did! You slept with her to get back at me. That's why you made up this crazy situation for her to stay here!" She howled, and Remus shook his head.

"You are drunk and guilty. Go to sleep and take a hot shower when you wake up. Maybe we can be civil when you are sober." He spat and firmly removed her from the doorway.

"Where are you going?" she growled at him from the kitchen.

"To the only place that feels like home in this house right now. I am going to sleep in the library." He told her and walked away.

The drunken woman shook her head as tears still welled in her eyes. She knew she was being jealous and it was uncalled for, but she couldn't help it. There was just something that she had that Tonks did not. The only thing she had over the other witch was her brilliant husband and lovely child. Tonks was secure about herself and how much she loved her family, but wasn't sure about much else these days. She grabbed the almost empty bottle on the table and took it to bed with her; what a cold partner indeed.


	10. Chapter 8 Breakfast at Epiphanies

The witch woke up and Sirius was still snoring away which was a welcoming sound. There was something so calming about a warm body laying against hers that she softly sighed. Carefully she turned in his arm that was over her, so she could get a look at the sleeping man. His hair was messy and seemed wild and out of place compared to his peaceful expression.

She was trying to analyze why it was different for her to sleep next to him. Hermione couldn't figure out if she had feelings for him. If she did would that be a problem? Silly to think, because this connection they have would convolute any relationship they could have.

"Kitten, I request that there is no serious thinking until we have tea," Sirius grumbled and buried his face against her neck.

He started to nibble and lick at her freshly awakened skin, and it gave her shivers. "Sirius," she laughed and tried to pull away, but he pressed forth.

The animagus had a wicked idea to tickle her and Hermione was utterly at his mercy once he started. "Sirius Black!" she hollered through giggles, and he pulled away.

"Do you give in?" he asked with a crooked grin.

She shook her head. "Never," Hermione whispered.

He pouted and grumbled, "that doesn't seem very fair, Miss Granger. I could have any witch I wanted, but the one I want, won't let me."

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes. "How many times did you use that line at Hogwarts?" she asked, and he barked laughter.

"Too many to count," he responded, and they smiled at each other.

Sirius stared at her with an unguarded expression. "Hermione, this is the first time since James and Lily that I have felt like life isn't ugly."

Hermione held open her arms and he flopped down onto the bed and rested against her. It wasn't an odd moment nor a platonic one either. It was a rare moment that Sirius Black was honest with anyone besides Remus and Hermione treasured that. He put his chin on her chest and waggled his eyebrows.

"How about you let me have a great breakfast this morning?" he asked her, and she laughed.

"Sirius, stop trying to get into my knickers." She spoke with a brash tone, and he shook his head.

"Never," he said, but his smile replaced with a scowl. "You mean it? You wouldn't like to have a go?" he asked with an unsure tone.

Hermione frowned and bit her lip before speaking. "Sirius, we have to figure out this tether situation. I honestly don't want to feel like the only reason you did was because of it. Not that it matters to you very much."

"It matters much more than you think, kitten. I can continue with this lonely eligible bachelor thing, or I could figure out if this is something worthwhile. I would much prefer the second, but you wouldn't believe me even if I tried. Not even this little tether lie detector would confirm it for you."

They both just looked at each other for a moment, and Hermione growled. "You are Harry's godfather."

"And? He will adjust," Sirius retorted with a shrug.

"You are-"

He interrupted her, "I am roughly the same age as you. I am no longer on the run. I have no children or baggage, unless you consider the Lupins who live with me. Name it, I will show you that it is possible that I would like to see where this goes."

She snorted with frustration, "Until this whole thing is sorted out I do not want to shag you. Go crazy with your witches and have a wonderful time if you must. I am not going to budge. I am not going to have a savior complex in my next relationship, I had borderline one with Ronald."

Sirius sighed unhappily. "Hermione, you honestly want nothing to do with me?"

Hermione gazed over at him and sighed. "Sirius, if this was ever something other than one of your hot nights in bed, would you blame me if it fell apart after this was all over? What if these feelings you feel are all because I manifested them in this spell? I cannot be sure until it is no longer the reason between us."

Sirius pressed his face into her body and groaned. "Witch, you are so witty that sometimes it just gets in the way. It isn't always do or die."

"This is," she said gently, and he gazed up at her eyes.

She was scowling, but her eyes seemed almost worried. "What is it?" The animagus asked her, and she shook her head.

"I didn't mean to create such complications for you, Sirius."

He smiled and shook his head, "you didn't, Hermione." Sirius crawled up close enough to kiss her lips.

It was a soft kiss at first, but Hermione lit up like Christmas lights and Sirius complied. He kissed her with bruising need and she moaned against him. Just as the very conflicted woman below him was going to give in, she pushed against him lightly. The man above her pulled away and growled with a pointed stare. "You are trying to torture me," he retorted, and she giggled.

"Says the man who provoked this whole situation in the first place," she teased him, and he barked out a stream of laughter.

"I was not the one who decided to start this adventure of saving my life. I hope you are satisfied with just that because I am." Sirius retorted, and Hermione blushed brightly.

Sirius's stomach growled loudly, and they laughed at the interruption. "I guess we better think of breakfast soon." Hermione declared, and the animagus nodded.

Hermione sat up next to him and her face grew furrowed which Sirius knew all too well. She was now realizing that this was a bit more complexed than she first decided on. The animagus rubbed her shoulder and then climbed out of bed. She tried her best not to stare at the man in front of her as he looked around for adequate clothing. He was ignoring her gaze until he found a pair of boxers in his dresser.

The witch watched him with a thoughtful gaze as she tried to figure the wild emotions that could almost be tasted on the air. Her relationships were very rare which always made her feel awkward. The longing she felt for was something more than hot nights and lazy mornings that she had for a quick minute what felt like eons ago.

Hermione shook herself from her thoughts and Sirius smiled over at her as he finished getting dressed. He walked to her side of his bed and leaned toward her, but he did not kiss her lips. He kissed her forehead and smelt her hair before he pulled away. She grabbed his left hand and kissed the top of it before rising from the bed.

"I am going to go make some tea, would you like some?" He asked her, and she smiled up at him.

"I would like that very much," she replied, and he tucked her under his arm.

They left the room and she went into the bathroom as he descended to the kitchen. Remus was sipping his tea cup and reading the paper. Sirius still felt so much gratitude that his friend was still himself even after this long. Remus caught Sirius in his view and smiled gently before going back to his paper.

"Good morning, Pads. Did you have a great night?" Remus asked him, and Sirius sat down next to the werewolf.

Sirius nodded and sighed, "It was fun while it lasted, but very temporary."

Remus tilted his head in question at his friend. "Not all you thought it was going to be?"

Sirius finished making his tea and shrugged. "It wasn't as satisfying as I thought it would be."

Remus let that sit on the air a moment as he was thinking about the weight of his words. "You want more?"

Sirius cleared his throat and flashed a masked smile. "I don't need more than I have," the animagus declared with a nod.

Remus was going to argue with Sirius, but Hermione was headed down the stairs and he didn't feel it was right to continue such a heavy subject. She bounded in the room in her pajamas but seemed bubbly and smiling. She beamed at the marauders, "Good morning, gentlemen." She said brightly, and Sirius chuckled.

"I see you cleaned up the mucked-up makeup off your face," he observed, and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, thanks for telling me that I looked like a raccoon." She snipped playfully before sitting down at the table across from Sirius.

Sirius shrugged with an innocent expression, "I thought it looked cute with your sleepy eyes."

Hermione snorted and shook her head. "That is not the case, Sirius."

Remus brow furrowed as he was trying to read his paper. "So, did you both sleep better last night?"

Sirius chuckled and nodded, "Better than I have in years, Moony." The animagus replied.

Hermione was blushing lightly and agreed, "yes, I did get some sleep, in fact. I don't remember sleeping that hard in a long time."

Remus forced a smile and put down the paper, "I am so glad that it worked then. I should get breakfast going; I am sure you both are starving."

Hermione opened her mouth to explain for an unknown reason that nothing happened, but she stopped herself when Tonks walked into the kitchen. She seemed miserable, and Sirius patted the chair next to him.

"You look absolutely miserable, Nymphadora." Sirius jeered as Tonks groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"I don't even remember coming in last night." She admitted, and Remus sighed.

The werewolf swallowed some of his pride and went over to his wife to kiss her on the forehead. When he planted a kiss on her, she gazed up unsure of him, and he forced another smile. "Good morning," he told her and handed her a hangover potion.

She took it gratefully and smiled. "Thank you, darling."

Remus heard his son up the stairs and chuckled. "You have roughly forty seconds to drink that before our son comes down."

Tonks gasped happily and swigged the potion down and handed the empty bottle back to Remus before Teddy bounded into the kitchen. He saw his mother and gasped happily.

"Mum!" He exclaimed happily and hugged her.

"I missed my cuddlebug!" She responded happily and kissed his bright purple hair.

Teddy glared up at her and tried hiding his smile. "Mum, not in front of Uncle Sirius."

Sirius chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry, Teddy, I won't tell anyone else."

Teddy pulled away and sat down next to her. "She used to call me that when I was a baby," he clarified, and Hermione giggled.

"My favorite will always be tootsie pants," she told the boy who was blushing with embarrassment.

"Mione, no one can call me that anymore." He told her, and she cleared her throat.

"My apologies, I will never call you that unless it's to embarrass you again." She teased him, and Teddy rolled his eyes.

Remus must have been busy at work in the kitchen because when he came to the table, he brought several plates with him for breakfast. He set down Teddy's first then Tonks and Sirius's plate before retrieving his and Hermione's plate. Hermione was incredibly thankful for the feast she had in front of her. It consisted of eggs, ham, hash browns and some toast.

"Thank you, Remus," Hermione murmured with a smile and Remus returned the favor kindly.

"You are very welcome. I hope you all enjoy." He replied, and Tonks kissed Teddy's hair before making herself a cup of tea.

"So, cousin, how was your night out?" Tonks asked Sirius, and the animagus chuckled.

"It was quite eventful, and I saw very many familiar faces. I ended up coming home earlier than anticipated. I was not quite as at home with this new crowd in the pubs." Sirius explained, and Tonks laughed.

"They are a queer group," Tonks agreed, and Hermione shifted in her chair uncomfortably.

Tonks glanced over at her and caught the small sliver of annoyance on Hermione's face before the witch smiled and snorted. "I wonder if you outgrew your wild ways," Tonks remarked with a smirk.

Remus chuckled and nodded, "he is starting to sound a bit like me, isn't he?"

"Tarts and floozies have always been too easy for me, Moony." Sirius spat with a small amount of satisfaction.

"Mum, what's a tart?" Teddy asked Tonks, and her hair turned orange.

"Something you will learn to stay away from when you're older," she said hotly, and Sirius chuckled.

Teddy made a face and continued to eat a few more bites. "Hermione, I think that I have found you the perfect wizard." Tonks declared merely after a taste of food.

Hermione glanced over at her and tilted her head. "Oh? How so, Nymphadora?"

Tonks's hair turned pink, and she smiled wide. "He is a man who I have met from the states through work, and he comes in every few months. We are working with the states on a case, and he is knowledgeable. Probably could give you a run for your money. I believe he is from New York." She finished, and Hermione blushed brightly.

"I am sure I will meet him if I end up working with you all," Hermione said evasively, and Sirius snorted.

"She can't go moving to the states, Tonks," Sirius grumbled and sipped his tea.

Remus cleared his throat and spoke carefully, "I think she was just trying to see if Hermione was interested, Pads."

Sirius shrugged with a mild sense of annoyance. "I was just stating facts." He said flatly and finished his plate. "I think I will head over to Harry's before he heads off to the match. Teddy, would you like to go over early?" Sirius asked the boy and Teddy grinned.

"Of course, Uncle Sirius, I will go get dressed!" Teddy exclaimed and stood up. "Thank you for breakfast, dad." He told his father and rushed off up the stairs.

Sirius got up to leave, and just as he went from the kitchen, Hermione gasped to herself and rushed after him. He was halfway up the stairs when she caught him, and he stared down at her. "I just want to let you know I have no interest in seeing anyone as long as we are like this." She told him as she could feel his dejection so strong it crushed her.

It lessened as her words sunk in, "You mean it?" He asked with thin lips.

"I am not asking you to do the same, but I am not going to ignore the fact that when I kiss you, I enjoy it." She told him, and she was thankful that the stairwell was dim as her blush was warm on her face.

He smiled and reached for her cheek. "That is more than I could ask for. I know I shouldn't be jealous, but I am. I promise I will try not to provoke yours either." He replied and just like that they both felt like they found where they stood with each other.

She leaned into his hand, "You may be a wanker," she paused and gave him a playful smile. "But you and I are in this together. I am sure you wished it was with a sassy hot blonde, but you will just have to settle."

Sirius shook his head and chuckled, "There is no settling for you, Hermione. You are the only one who could do this with dignity. After all, I am the most eligible bachelor of the United Kingdoms."

Hermione rolled her eyes and spoke, "Of course you read that article. You are just lucky that I like you." She told him, and he barked laughter.

"I could only hope enough for me to kiss you again..." He trailed off and leaned down to her.

She met him on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly. Sirius was not satisfied with a small kiss and pulled her to him closer and deepened the kiss. Hermione allowed the kiss to evolve and ran her fingertips along his jawline as his hands went into her hair. Hermione felt feelings she didn't realize she could still recognize after all this time and it bubbled just below the surface.

"Uncle Sirius," Teddy uttered, and Sirius pulled away to turn to the boy.

"Yes, Teddy my boy?" He asked the young boy.

Teddy saw that Sirius wasn't standing awkwardly in the stairwell, but kissing Hermione. "Do you mind if I get by?" He asked timidly, and Hermione moved aside.

Sirius clapped the child on his shoulder and smiled. "I will be done in a moment. I was just finishing a conversation with Hermione." He told Teddy and Teddy shrugged.

"Okay," the boy said and went down into the kitchen.

Hermione was still blushing, and Sirius shrugged. "Well, I suppose he was going to find out eventually." He told her, and she shook her head with a small smile.

"Maybe we should finish this conversation up the stairs." She saw his eyes get wide and she laughed. "The actual conversation, Sirius. I still am not going to shag you."

Sirius barked out a stream of laughter and nodded. "It still doesn't hurt to try," he said as they left to the second level of the house.

Teddy reentered the kitchen and sat down at the table. Remus was rereading the paper and Tonks was sipping her tea and reading a note. She glanced over at her son and frowned but did not speak, just waited to catch her husband's eye. Remus glanced over and saw her tilting her head at Teddy who was smiling softly and drinking some juice he had left over.

"So where is Uncle Sirius?" Remus asked Teddy and Teddy's eyes lit up.

"He was kissing Hermione in the stairwell, so I am hoping they don't do that all day and we miss going to see Uncle Harry early," Teddy said like he was telling a secret he couldn't hold onto.

Tonks gasped and smiled brightly, "He was kissing her? That's why he got upset when I mentioned the man!"

Remus frowned and spoke softly, "Are you sure they were kissing, Teddy?"

Teddy nodded enthusiastically and smiled. "I thought he was making weird sounds by himself before he turned to me. Then I saw Hermione in front of him, and it made sense."

Tonks clapped her hands and nodded, "Oh, that is exciting. Maybe she will make him settle down."

"She won't make him, darling. He will want to for her." Remus corrected her, and she rolled her eyes.

Sirius bounded into the kitchen and was grinning brightly. "Well then! Time for some fun, kid!" Sirius declared.

Tonks smiled smugly at him, and he frowned at her. "Did you hex my coat, cousin?" He asked her, and she shook her head.

"Are you taking your lady with you?" She pried, and Sirius snorted.

"She would probably jinx you for calling her that. Demand that I declare that she isn't my lady, but I have a plan." Sirius replied and just then Hermione popped in.

"That's because I am not your lady, Sirius Black." She told him, and he shrugged.

"Mum told me that you only kiss someone that you like, Mione," Teddy told her, and Hermione kissed the boy's cheek.

"I like Uncle Sirius, sometimes." She whispered to him with a wink and Teddy laughed.

"Hermione!" Sirius exclaimed with panic in his voice.

She turned to him in concern, and he caught her in a kiss. "Sirius Black, you are a bloody wanker!" She growled and rolled her eyes. "Have fun, Teddy Bear," Hermione told the child and left the kitchen.

Remus glanced up at Sirius, and the animagus was grinning wolfishly. "Come on, Moony! She knows she's crazy about me."

"I think it's great, cousin." She told Sirius and kissed her son when she stood up. "I am going to go meet a few coworkers for tea." Tonks murmured and then went over to Remus.

Remus stared at her sharply before he spoke, "How long are you going to be gone? I would like to spend some time with you."

Tonks shrugged and tried a smile, but it came off guilty, "I will be home before two," she said quietly.

Remus just nodded and went back to his paper. "Have fun," he replied, and Tonks did not even try to kiss him goodbye.

"I love you all," she told the room and left.

Remus stood up and smiled at his son. "Have lots of fun today," he declared to the unsure boy.

Teddy hugged his dad and smiled up at him, "you are the greatest dad ever, dad."

"You are the greatest son, son." He told the boy and with that Sirius hugged both of them.

"You are the best Lupins ever!" Sirius shouted and hugged them tightly until they all were laughing.

They broke the hug and the animagus left with the boy, leaving the werewolf alone. Remus glanced at the note his wife forgot to take with her and stared at it for what seemed like hours. The werewolf wasn't sure he wanted to read it, but he knew if he did there was no going back.


	11. Chapter 9 You Bloody Witch

Hermione had just finished gathering her notes from her spell and decided she would clean up before heading to the library. She gathered her items for a shower and was mentally going over what she was looking for in her mind as she turned on the water. The process was very soothing, and the shower was just a great excuse to be completely alone and think.

She was thinking about the tethering and what she read about the shamans. Something really stuck with her that she remembered reading. They all devoted their lives completely to the high priest after being brought back. She knew there had to be some sort of way to end such a deep connection, but she was foolish for not finding it first. It wasn't life threatening or deadly, but how do you grant someone the freedom of life and choices if they will always be tethered to another? If she told them the entire truth of the event, would they still agree she made a sound decision? These were things she mulled over in depth as she was alone with her thoughts.

The witch was so busy in thought as she dried off and cleaned up her hair and teeth, that she didn't hear the door at first. She was standing there bare and surprised when she turned just as Remus swung the door open all the way. His eyes were large and bedazzled, but she didn't register it right away from her distracted mind. Hermione finally gasped and reached for her towel, but Remus fumbled with composure enough to look awkward. "I- I didn't mean to- well I just wanted- I-"

"Remus, I am almost done in here." She replied as her cheeks were well beyond a healthy blush.

Remus nodded and found the handle at the door, "Sorry, Hermione."

He shut the door and Hermione exhaled heavily, shaking her wet hair from her cheeks. She tossed her head and quickly gathered her things, wrapping her towel tightly around her before leaving the restroom. Hurrying off to her room, she tried to avoid him until she had appropriate clothing on and had cleared her mind. She told herself confidently that she did not like the way he gazed at her or the hungry expression on his face.

It was a maroon shirt with jeans that she chose to wear and fixed her ponytail before she was satisfied. She bundled her pages up with some notebooks and carried them from her bedroom and down to the library. Unfortunately, Remus was sitting in the room, so she had no time to recover.

"Hermione, I wasn't trying to peep. I am sorry." He told her immediately and she smiled warmly.

"I know you weren't, Remus," she told him, and he helped her with the bundle in her arms.

His fingers grazed her arms and she blushed lightly. "I just wanted to make sure you knew I would never compromise our friendship." He spoke softly, and she nodded up at him.

"Of course, me either." She paused and frowned as she saw the state of his expression.

He was frazzled but she thought at first it was from the bathroom mix up, but it was more, and she now could see it. Remus was stressed out and Hermione reached for him and he stopped from turning from her. She searched his eyes for an answer, but they seemed so dark and hapless that she grew alarmed and panicked.

"Remus, what's wrong?" She inquired, and he shook his head and they walked to the sofa.

He placed the pages down and turned fully to her before he spoke. "Nymphadora left a note on the table. She received an owl today and I wondered about it, but thought nothing of it until she left." He pulled out the note from his pocket and let Hermione read it.

My lovely,

Please don't throw what we have away just because you think you still love him. I am so deeply in love with you that I have never felt this way about any other woman. You are the light in a room when you walk in. You are the smell of the sun on a beautiful spring day. I think back often and try to find out the exact moment I fell in love with you and find myself thinking back to the very moment you introduced yourself to me. Back when we were just friends. Back when you had no clue that I was admiring you from afar as a friend, companion, partner. Please see me today. Tell me in person that you do not love me, and I will never plague you again with my obsession. I will be waiting for you at our place until the evening.

Yours,

Jack

Hermione wasn't sure what to do with this. Again, she felt inadequate to helping her friend heal. His wife went to meet this man who was so clearly in love with her. Hermione placed the note down and reached for Remus. He hugged her tightly and found comfort in her warmth. The werewolf did not cry or make a sound but just held onto her.

Hermione ran her hands through his hair as she hugged him, and he pulled her closer. She did not protest and tried to give him whatever he needed to feel relief from his broken heart. The witch felt his grip get tense, so she pulled away enough to look at him. His eyes glinted and then dropped away from her.

"I am sorry that I am a werewolf, but I would change it if I could, Hermione." Remus told her, and she took his chin in her hand.

"Remus, this is not your fault, you are a good husband. You are an amazing father and the best friend anyone could ever have. You are a superior human being."

He shook his head and sighed, "No, I am very lacking in the husband part. I should have forgiven her. I should have released some of my pride, so I could keep us happy."

Hermione scowled and shook her head, "You had every right to be upset, Remus. You are not a problem or a plague on the people who love you. I brought Sirius back for you. Sure, I brought him back and everyone benefits, but I brought him back for you. He is the only who can convince you that you matter and make a difference in our lives. I needed him to make sure you knew how much we all love you." When she finished she felt that she said too much and looked away.

Remus was speechless at her declaration and felt that deep knowing that he buried that knowledge. Part of him knew she did it for him or hoped she did. This beautiful little witch went around the world to save his best friend from death for him. They sat a moment in that truth which was quite large in the room. "I love you too, Hermione." He whispered and gazed at her.

Hermione stood up and busied herself by walking around the library and staring at the books. Remus gave her the space to think through whatever was tying her mind it knots much like his does at times. He could smell her passion lessen on the air and become an afterthought.

"Did you know I missed this library so much in South America? Dante told me books were like gold to him and I agree. He told me that he was the richest man in the world because his library was full of knowledge. He was like you in that sense and so very smart." She paused and glanced over at Remus. "Did I ever tell you about him?"

Remus shook his head and waited patiently for her to continue. "I was not really willing to have a relationship especially with how my last one ended. He pursued me, and I finally wavered. What was so phenomenal about Dante is that he had such an air of home in such a foreign place. His way of thinking and the selfless actions he did without a second thought astounded me. I could be so consumed with my notes and digging in old volumes of lore that I would forget to eat, and he would make the most delectable dishes." She paused and stopped rounding the library to gaze at him again.

"What happened?" Remus asked, and Hermione sighed heavily.

"He wanted me to settle down with him and I told him I couldn't. I showed him what I was researching, and he did not ask why he just shook his head grimly. He told me that I could never love him the way I love the people I was doing this for. He was right. I loved you all too deeply to not take this chance. I would have never gotten to see you smile like the way you do with Sirius. I would have been denied of Harry's joy and his complete feeling he got to have back. I would have lost all of the joys I have daily now."

Remus was stunned by her confession. Not only did she have a beautiful affair while she was gone, but she gave him up for the result. Not only was it incredibly reckless but truly selfless. She denied herself happiness for his and that was about the most horrible but lovely thing anyone has ever done for him.

He stood up and walked over to her and her eyes were bright and emotional. He wanted to taste her lips and find out if her lips were still sweet with the words she just spoke. Remus leaned down and Hermione jerked away from him in a stunned and nervous fashion.

"Oh, Remus! No, Remus, I cannot. You are vulnerable and pained. I don't want you to look at me differently. I can't be the woman you would think of when you were confused and lonely." Hermione whimpered and looked physically tortured by having to pull away.

Remus shook himself and bit the inside of his cheek before he spoke. "I got carried away, Hermione. I am sorry that I made an advance on you." He whispered and cleared his throat.

Hermione shook her head and smiled at him. "Remus, I don't want you to think I told you that so you would feel like you had to give me anything back. I told you because I wanted you to know that no matter what that this is my place; my place is with my friends and family."

He risked reaching for her again and she leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly. "You will always have a place here, Hermione. We will always love you."

The fireplace sounded in the living room and Hermione jumped from his arms. Remus glanced at the clock and saw that it was quarter to two and he frowned deeply. He walked into the entryway and saw her cleaning soot off. She saw him watching her and she stopped dead. It was as if she was a naughty child who was caught stealing chocolates before dinner.

"Hello, darling," Remus growled and Tonks' face dropped.

Tonks bit the inside of her cheek before she composed herself and walked up to him. The werewolf stared at her and she smiled.

"Sorry I cut it close, what did you feel like doing, handsome?" She asked and Remus' face hardened.

"You run off with a lover for the afternoon and come home expecting my love and affection?" Remus snapped, and Tonks gasped.

"I did not run off with a lover, Remus! You have gone bloody mad." Tonks told him, and Remus shook his head.

"I read the note, Nymphadora."

Her face lost any color left in it and her hair turned grey. "You read it? I tried to end it with her!" Tonks tried to exclaim but it came off scared.

Remus felt taken aback by her lover's gender. "Her?" He asked dumbfounded and Tonks nodded.

"Jackie and I have been seeing each other for a while. I didn't know how to tell you, so I kept lying. I knew you knew I was doing it, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to make it real. I wanted to just keep it in a box and never open it, Remus." She paused and sighed when she saw his expression hasn't changed. "You saw the note, I am not going to deny it. I went to see her and tried to end it, but I can't. I think I am in love with her."

Hermione the whole time was listening from behind the cracked library door and she had to suppress a gasp at these revelations. Remus however was not only shocked, but completely at a loss with Tonks's confession.

"What do you plan to do? Run off with her and leave me and our son in your old life?" Remus asked her in a flat tone.

Tonks gasped and shook her head. "No, no, Remus! If there is one thing I would never do, it would be leaving my son. I am still his mother. I was just wondering where do we go from here?"

Remus furrowed his brow the farthest it would scrunch, and he spat, "What do you mean you do not know where to go from here? You just told me you are in love with another person. I don't care if it was another man or a woman, you still told me you love someone else. I am your husband and you love someone else, when did it start? Before you spoke about me ruining your life or after?"

Tonks bit the inside of her cheek before answering, "We weren't seeing each other then. I didn't realize she felt that way."

Remus rubbed his face and growled, "We are going to do this. You are going to pack up a bag and stay with her. You are going to only come by to visit our son. Three weeks and then we will talk about disavowing our union and about custody."

"But, Remus-"

"No, Nymphadora, no buts."

"But, Remus, wait-"

"No, I am done waiting. It is time you find out if you really love her, but it clear, we do not love each other anymore."

There was a dark silence and Tonks gave him one nod. "Okay, Remus. We will do this. If I feel differently after three weeks?"

Remus snorted and shook his head, "Nymphadora, if you had any doubts you wouldn't have done this."

Tonks wiped her eyes and headed up the stairs while Remus stood there in his own light for the first time in so long. For the first time in too long he felt like he wasn't just trying to play a part. The fireplace roared with green light and Sirius came in a moment later.

"We are going to get bloody pissed," Remus told him and went to the library.

The werewolf passed by the witch standing at the door and Sirius followed him in. "What happened?" Sirius asked the room.

"My wife just left me for a woman," Remus told him and pulled out two bottles of firewhiskey.

"You did the right thing, Remus." Hermione told him and Remus stared at her.

"How about we go to the pub and find a few girls, Moony?" Sirius tried to make him smile or even retort, but he didn't.

Hermione gingerly squeezed between both men and moved the bottles that Remus was dead set on taking on. Remus glared at her and she sat on the table in front of them.

"How about we wait on these?" She asked, and Remus glared at her.

"I think that's a fantastic idea," Sirius agreed and Remus leaned down into Hermione.

"I suggest you move," he grumbled, and she glared at him.

"No, I am not going to let you get destructive. You do not need to beat yourself up with chemicals, so you can feel better."

He ran his fingers over her cheek before he pulled away and stalked out of the room. He marched up the stairs and Tonks bustled in view and she stared at them in the library.

"I am not proud of what I did," she told them and turned to walk out.

"You shouldn't be," Hermione told her and Tonks turned to her with a glare.

"Don't you dare judge me. I love him, I just am not in love with him anymore. It won't be long until he follows you around like a lost puppy, anyway."

With that Tonks disappeared and Hermione wanted to yell and scream at her. She went and sat down on the sofa with a scowl that could kill. Sirius went over and kissed her forehead and bent in front of her.

"I am going to check on, Moony. You mind cooking dinner tonight? I am going to shoot Harry an owl and ask him to take Teddy over to Molly's tonight." Sirius told her, and she nodded.

He was about to walk away but she grabbed his hand. "Hey, you are a pretty amazing man." She told him, and he grinned.

"I try, kitten. You mind making me feel amazing?" He asked waggling his eyebrows.

She giggled and stood up to give him a kiss, but he chuckled and shook his head. "You could have sat there and did it, but I will settle for a kiss."

Hermione gasped and shook her head, "you really are a bad boy, Sirius Black." She finished and gave him a kiss.

With that he smirked and blew her a kiss as he left. Hermione was still a bit steamed from Tonks and tried to sit and read her notes a bit, but she kept going back to when Remus almost kissed her.

"I should have let him kiss me to spite her," she growled to herself and flipped over another piece of parchment.

The witch had to laugh at the idea and nodded with how wicked and mean that would have been. Then she remembered the man whose world just dramatically changed who was up in his room. She wanted to help him, but she knew Sirius had it under control. This was the greatest thing for him and Sirius being here was about the best thing to start healing the wounds of his broken marriage. Hermione reclined and thought of how the next three weeks were going to be like.


	12. Chapter 10 Hungry, Like the Werewolf

_I hope that everyone is enjoying everything so far. I know it was unfair to Tonks to place her in such a dishonorable position, but sometimes we cannot choose who we love right? Hopefully, everyone can recover from her revelation and Remus's heartbreak._

 _Glory_

xoxoxo

It was the morning before the full moon and the last two weeks have been chaos at 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione was in her pajamas still and cooking the muggle way because she wanted to make her mother's recipe for pancakes. Teddy was rubbing his sleepy eyes and smiled gently at the witch who was working away. There was a comfortable silence and he glanced at her over the paper in his hands and then would try to mimic how his dad would sit there reading.

"Mione, is my dad going to get up before we have to go?" Teddy asked her, and Hermione looked over at him.

She smiled and shrugged, "Hopefully, but you know how full moons go. He is going to be a grump." She said in a teasing tone.

Teddy nodded and looked at the paper and made some quizzical sounds before speaking again. "Did you know that Aunt Ginny is really on fire this year? They say she might bring it home." He declared and showed Hermione the picture of Ginny waving in her gear on her broom.

Hermione smiled and nodded, "I think that her and Uncle Harry are still over the moon about Uncle Sirius being home."

Teddy grinned widely and spoke, "I know you are, he has made everyone happy."

Hermione giggled and sighed, "Well, your Uncle Sirius is something."

Teddy frowned profoundly and placed down the paper. "Mione, if you marry Uncle Sirius, does that mean I have to call you Aunt Hermione?"

Hermione secretly wondered why the Lupins never made a point to do it before and now their son was asking her. She wasn't sure if that was something she should talk to him about, but she knew it bothered her enough to question her place among them. Teddy still stared at her with the question plain on his face while Hermione pretended to be absorbed in her cooking. She knew if she looked at the boy, he would see her uncertainty.

"Do you want to call me Aunt Hermione?" She asked him, trying to put a neutral tone in her voice.

Teddy scowled further in thought and tilted his head. "Will it change anything?"

She smiled at him and shook her head, "Never, Teddy. I will always be here and love you."

He grinned widely and shook his head, "Then I don't have to call you anything but Mione?"

She finished the two pancakes she was working on and went to hug the boy. He stood up and hugged her tightly, but then his hair changed from his usual aqua to a deep dark blue that disturbed Hermione. She held him tightly and kissed his hair which only made him tighten his grip.

"I don't want to lose you too," he whimpered, and she knew he was talking about his mother.

Remus didn't tell him exactly what happened, but did say that his mom wasn't going to live here anymore. He did not tell Teddy anything more than she had to go take care of a friend, but Teddy could tell his father was upset about it. Hermione had to try to evade many conversations about it with Teddy over the last two weeks. The boy was smart and knew very well that his mom and dad no longer lived together for whatever reason. The only thing she knew she could do what support and comfort the boy as he went through the emotions of his parents separating.

"Teddy, Teddy Bear, you know I am not going anywhere." She whispered to the child, and he gazed up at her with scrutiny.

"Mione, my dad doesn't tell me he's sad, but I can hear him crying at night when he thinks I'm asleep." He said almost accusingly.

Hermione sat down next to him at the table and held her hand open which he took. "Your dad is sad, Teddy. Your mum will never not love you. Whatever your parents do with each other isn't because you made them. Your mom came to see you yesterday, didn't she?"

Teddy growled and looked away from Hermione, "She said that she left because dad didn't love her anymore. I asked her why and she told me it's because she stopped loving him. If they stopped loving each other couldn't she stop loving me?"

Hermione reached for his hand and kissed the top of it much like her dad used to do with her when she was upset. "She will love you until the sands, and the seas are all but a memory."

Teddy smiled at that and wiped the tears that had been building in his eyes. "Thank you, Mione." He muttered, and she stood up.

He went back to reading the paper and she was finishing up breakfast when Sirius made his appearance. He seemed haggard and Hermione knew he did not go to bed until very late if at all. They did not sleep together in the same bed as often as she thought they would. Sirius would spend the night in the library with Remus or consoling his friend when Remus would break down at night. They had a special bond and Hermione did what she could to stay out of the way, but help in any way she could.

She spent most of her time taking care of Teddy in the mornings and preparing him for lessons as well as doing homework with him. Anything she could think of that the boy needed, she did without a second thought. Today they planned to go shopping for the ingredients for a few potions she was going to make Remus to help soothe him.

Sirius went up to her and without warning pulled her in for a big kiss, taking her breath away and causing Teddy to make a face of mild disgust. It was a reasonably romantic gesture and one she was not prepared for. When he ended the kiss, she panted lightly, and he grinned.

"Good morning, beautiful." He told her, and she shook her head with a smile.

"Always the charmer, tosser." She whispered, and he released her from his hold.

Sirius sauntered over to the table and poured himself a cup of tea while sitting next to Teddy. Teddy handed him the paper, and Sirius smiled at the boy. They had become close as the weeks progressed, and Teddy tried very hard to gain Sirius's approval. Little did the boy know that he could have been a brat and Sirius would still love him deeply.

"Thank you, Teddy my boy," Sirius said and flipped through the paper.

"Uncle Sirius, are you going to help my dad get better?" Teddy asked, and Sirius smiled at him.

"Most definitely," he told the boy, and Hermione set down a plate of hot pancakes in front of both of them.

Sirius' eyes grew big, and he grinned widely at her, "Thanks, kitten."

"Thank you, Mione." Teddy echoed, and she kissed the boy's hair.

She had made Remus a special breakfast with plenty of proteins and things she knew he had cravings for around this time. She even had a chocolate bar hidden away for mornings like this.

"I will be right back, boys. Eat up, and maybe we can head out to Diagon Alley early." She told Teddy, and he smiled.

"Alright," Teddy responded before slicing another bit of pancakes.

Hermione took the plate and headed up to Remus's room, but she could help but feel a little anxious. Remus did not scare her, but she was well aware of his temperament. He was very wounded from the recent events in his life and that never worked well with his condition. She knocked on the door and heard a muffled sound of his voice. Taking that as approval to come in she opened the door and saw Remus sitting on the bed.

He was in the dimly lit room just sitting there, and Hermione smiled softly. "I brought you breakfast."

Remus Lupin was always very intense, and that was one of the things Hermione loved about him. He was thoughtful and robust willed which was a pivotal point to when he sulked; he did so with the intent of sulking. He stared up at her and managed a smile. She could see he was sore today and knew it was going to be a lousy transformation night.

"Thank you, Hermione," he told her, and she sat down next to him.

"Of course, Remus." She voiced as he took the plate from her.

"You have managed to do something I am failing at recently. You are taking such diligent care of my son. I don't know when I will ever be able to repay you for the things you have done for me." He murmured and took her hand.

She leaned into him and felt his warm flesh under his shirt. "No repayment is needed, Remus. That is what friends do for each other; we love each other and depend on each other."

"I know you don't want to hear this, but I have thought a lot about your situation with Sirius. I know you are feeling disjointed by it, but I wanted to let you know it is alright. If you cannot find anything in regard to the tethering, I think you should marry him." He spoke so simply it made her pull away and gaze at him.

"What are you saying? That I am not going to fix this?" She felt her pride pricked.

Remus smiled lightly and shook his head, "No, I am not saying you can't. I am saying why should you? You will stay here with us, and Merlin knows we do not want to lose you. None of us do."

They stared at each other, and she was frowning. "Remus, I don't know if I am willing to do that. I haven't even gone down that path."

"You haven't wanted to, Hermione. You want to deny it all the way to the end, but I know there is at least part of you that has entertained the idea of being with him, being here, for longer than a month or even six months." When he finished, she looked away from his gaze.

"Remus, we both know that I am not going just to marry him." She tried to rebuttal, but it came out strange and foreign from her usual tone.

He chuckled and kissed her hair as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Well, you keep working then. I know you are in the library more than you say. Teddy heads off to school and you get dressed and get to researching. Owls coming in and owls sent out many times a day all with purpose. I support your need to find truth, but just remember that somethings aren't bad because they are different, look at me." Remus finished, and she giggled.

His hand tightened slightly in hers when he saw the mirth and happiness in her expression. He still felt those small moments of want with her occasionally that surfaced which started when she declared she put her life on fast forward to save Sirius for him. He would never say anything to Sirius about them or even vocalize his muddled feelings for his friend, but he knew they were there now.

However, there was a new arrival of feelings he had to choke down the last few days. He started to notice that even his deeply unsatisfied lupine side was making efforts to provoke him to act. Touching her, smelling her, tasting her on the air. He commonly did so because she was such a delightful texture on his more feral senses, but now it was deeper than that. They clung to the edge of his mind when she was around, and it was almost unbearable the closer the full moon became. He realized finding excuses to act upon these desires only prevented him from not doing it again and now he felt it scratching at him like an unreachable itch.

"Hermione, I think I am going to eat and get dressed." He told her, and she kissed his cheek.

"Alright, Remus," she responded, but he did not release her.

He smelt her hair, and it was sparking on tinder as he felt his blood rush most delightfully. Remus could feel his wild nature come to the end of its captivity as she was in his arms. He turned her and saw her eyes well in confusion and then register his mood shift. The werewolf pressed forth, and she did not resist for fear of provoking him farther. Hermione knew he would never hurt her, but she also knew from his writings that if he was motivated it would flare his lupine dominant personality.

Remus gave her a bruising kiss and Hermione did her best of resisting without provoking him. His hands declared possession, and she saw the flecks of gold in his eyes that often sparked around the full moon. She felt his tongue invade her mouth and his deep satisfaction as she gave him compliance for his desires. He wanted more, but when he pulled away panting, Remus finally seemed to grab hold of his actions properly.

Hermione was scarlet from his actions, but she stayed exceptionally still as he regained composure. "I am sorry, Hermione." He whispered, and she released the breath that hitched in her throat.

Remus let her go, and the witch moved over a few inches to give him space. "I know it is hard this month." She told him, and Remus couldn't figure out why she was so forgiving. "I have been reading your writing. I know that wasn't in your control. I can understand how hard it is for your baser instincts." She clarified, and Remus smiled.

"You and Teddy have fun today, alright? He loves the joke shop. I have a pouch on the dresser with his saved allowance. He is allowed to buy all but the whistling jibber jabber. Last time he bought one I thought I would go bloody mad from the loud screaming it makes. I know that you and Sirius need to stay close at night, but I am pleading for you to go to Molly's or Ginny's. Somewhere far from me and Sirius. I know it will be a bad night, I can feel it already." When Remus finished Hermione nodded, but dare not reach for her friend.

He was still rigid and sitting with a defensive posture. "Alright, Remus. Please be safe." She told him and stood up.

Remus took the plate that he abandoned moments ago and sighed. "Thank you for being so good to me."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "That's what we do, Remus." She grabbed the pouch and left him in his room, but stood by it a moment.

Glancing at the wood between her and her friend made her shift her mind. She turned her gaze down the hallway and toward the stairs. Something just seemed different and she felt conflicted by it. She wanted to go back in and ask him why did he want her to marry Sirius. Why was he so adamant on her staying with him? She knew he would not speak of it again in the same manner, so with that she left to go eat breakfast.


	13. Chapter 11 Dog-Gone it!

The day caught up with the young boy and the witch quickly as they were approaching the Burrow's front door. Hermione felt content, but indeed a bit tuckered out from running from shop to shop with the young Lupin. When they stepped inside Hermione's nose was invaded by the delicious smells of Molly's cooking. It brought her back to her years at Hogwarts and spending portions of her breaks at the Burrow.

Arthur was on the couch flipping through some muggle magazine as he indulged in more often these days. The workings of muggles fascinated him still and picked Hermione's brain about the new fads he saw in the pages through the letters Molly would often send to check on her. He had aged well and seemed to take on the qualities of a beautiful grandfather; his guilty pleasure was sneaking sweets for the young boys from the kitchen when Molly wasn't looking.

"Oh, the very two people I have been waiting to see!" Arthur exclaimed and got up to hug Teddy.

"Grandpa!" Teddy shouted and hugged him with enthusiasm.

Hermione knew that not having a family he could turn to when his son was born a big issue for Remus. Molly and Arthur immediately stepped in and took the child on as one of their grandchildren without question. Molly always had a soft spot for Remus and Arthur was more than happy to jump on board.

Arthur released the boy and hugged Hermione. "How is the smartest woman I know?" He asked her, and she smiled at him.

"Busy, Teddy has been my partner in crime today." She told him, and the boy grinned brightly.

"I saw Uncle George today, and he gave me one of his new wiggle jinxes to try on Fred today!" Teddy exclaimed and dug into his bag of things.

He showed the small one-use wands that George had perfected over the years and Arthur laughed merrily. "You make sure you jinx him away from your Gran, alright?" The older man told the boy, and Teddy nodded.

"Is Fred here?" Teddy inquired as he glanced around, and Arthur nodded.

"He is outside with Uncle Ron," and with that, the boy waved and took off to the kitchen.

"Hello, Gran!" Teddy shouted and gave her a quick hug before heading outside.

Hermione giggled, and Arthur watched her gaze as she followed the boy. "He is a good boy, Remus and Nymphadora have done well." The man told her, and she motioned agreement.

"He does have a naughty streak around his cousin, though," Hermione said with merriment.

Arthur tilted his head and her and cleared his throat. "What is this business about Sirius Black?" He asked her, and she directed her attention back to him.

"I brought him back," she responded, and Arthur's expression hardened.

"Just be careful, you are like a daughter to me, and I feel I can tell you that. You are too smart and too sweet to get caught up in dark magic." Arthur warned, and Hermione hugged him.

"I promise it wasn't dark magic. I found an unconventional way," She murmured, and he chuckled.

"That's the smart witch I know and love." He declared, and there was a bustle in the kitchen.

"Ronald, you are supposed to make sure they don't hurt each other!" Molly shouted as the children were laughing in the kitchen.

"Mum, they just were playing with joke jinxes! They will wear off in a few minutes." Ron exclaimed, and Arthur suppressed a laugh.

"Guess I better go in there and distract Molly," Hermione said, and Arthur nodded.

"When you are free I want to talk to you about this inotepad business." He voiced, and the witch suppressed a giggle.

"Of course," she replied and went off into the kitchen.

Molly was looking at the young children and their legs that were spasming, but the boys were laughing hard. The older witch turned and saw Hermione and started to wail in excitement. No one could make out a word the older woman was saying because she was so thrilled to see Hermione which she hasn't seen in years. Molly pulled her into a big hug and kissed the woman's face. "I missed you!" Molly cried and let the witch go.

"I missed you too!" Hermione replied, and Molly beamed at the younger witch.

"Why haven't you come back sooner? I heard you had been back in the London for a while now. What is this business about Sirius Black? What in the world were you thinking? Don't you go starting to meddle with magic that you know you shouldn't." Molly spewed out in one breath and not giving Hermione a chance to answer.

"I am sorry, I was just so consumed with bringing Sirius back," Hermione said, chagrined.

Molly sighed and shook her head. "Dear, is he being decent? Ginny told me that he speaks so very fondly of you." The older witch declared, and Hermione blushed.

"It isn't like that, Molly." Hermione tried to deflect, and Molly frowned.

"What is this business about him courting you then?" Molly grumbled testily.

Hermione was about to protest, but Ginny walked in and interrupted. "Mum, you can't just go and tell her something I told you not to."

Molly shrugged and waved a hand at her, "Tosh, Ginny, it's not like she didn't know he was interested."

Ginny walked up and hugged Hermione with a guilty smile. "Surprise!" She grumbled, and Hermione laughed.

"Sirius Black, eh?" Ron finally decided to join the conversation as the kids ran off, their legs intact.

Hermione turned to him, and he has started to age out of his boyish appearance and into a handsome man. There were moments she lived all in a second as she looked at him. He must have felt the same because he looked away and ran his hand through his hair. She caught the gold ring on his finger and started to feel a twinge of weak pettiness.

She shifted her posture and nodded, "Something like that," she said, and Ginny caught her attitude.

Ron blushed lightly and shrugged, "isn't he, er, as old as Remus?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and spoke with spunk, "Even if that were true, would it matter much? I determined a while back that age isn't the key to a happy and fulfilling relationship."

Hermione turned to walk outside, and Ginny's expression of shock was clear that she just delivered the most prominent form of ridicule she could have used. Hermione got outside and watched the kids playing in the afternoon sun which made her let out a long breath. The moment of annoyance had left her and made her hollow.

She walked out in a perimeter of the yard and found a lovely tree to watch the boys play. She was sitting on the fresh grass and felt comforted by the unusually warm day they were having. She listened and could not help but to let her mind drift. The last few weeks have been so busy and full of life, but she felt so confused being away from it all. She shut her eyes and enjoyed the bits of afternoon sun that made its way through the trees.

She was sitting on the cold grass for a while and could swear she heard panting, so she started to look for the source of the sound. It was close but not in view, so she got up and searched around the tree. Hermione was completing her investigation when she saw a familiar dog, sitting in the shade by the bushes, watching her. The witch smiled and went to the ground next to him, the clovers were still covered in dew and left water on her knees.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere important?" She asked him, and he whined.

A blink of an eye and she was kneeling in front of Sirius, and he was smiling. He moved to her and seemed uncertain as she held a neutral expression. He cupped her cheek, and she closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch, but he still watched her with amusement.

"I have shagged many women, I have had my moments of highs and unfortunately my moments of lows. However, I don't think I have ever felt this way before." Sirius admitted, and Hermione tilted her head in wonder.

"Sirius," she murmured, and Sirius ran his thumb along her chin.

He shook his head and placed his thumb on her lips. "Don't think, don't even try to place logic on this moment. Just feel it." He whispered and started kissing her face.

The flutter and the build of anticipation were foreign and exotic as she could hardly not protest it. His lips were soft yet firm against her skin, and Hermione knew she wanted more. His hands were direct and knowledgeable of what felt so right as they traced her skin with purpose.

"Mione, mum says you shouldn't nap out here," Ginny spoke, and Hermione opened her eyes.

"I wasn't napping," she glanced around disoriented, and Ginny giggled.

"You were almost snoring," Ginny retorted, and Hermione stood up.

She looked around and frowned. "Where did Sirius go?" Hermione inquired.

Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes before answering, "Now I know you were dreaming. Sirius wasn't here."

Hermione scowled farther and glanced around again. "That was too real for a dream, Gin."

"Mione, you have been laying in that spot for at least fifteen minutes. I was out here with the boys, so I know." Ginny explained, and Hermione laughed.

"Brilliant, just bloody brilliant. Not only do I have to live with the git, but I also dream about him now." Hermione declared but couldn't help but feel disappointed.

Ginny slid her long red hair away from her face and smiled brightly. "It is about high time you admit that you think he is attractive." The redhead demanded, and Hermione groaned, rubbing her face.

"Of course, he is attractive, Gin. He is more than attractive. He is feisty and charming. Sirius Black is witty and a bit rowdy. But away from the flashing lights and the people, he is soulful and a bit unsure. He is genuine and generous. I find him more attractive every day, but if I admit that, then I know that something will surely damage whatever love I have from them down the line." Hermione admitted and ran a hand through her hair.

"Them?" Ginny asked with a furrowed brow.

"Him, I said him I am sure." Hermione corrected her, and Ginny glared.

"Spill," the redhead ordered, and Hermione bounced her shoulders.

"I am not sure what you mean."

Ginny groaned and rolled her eyes, "Just tell me you didn't shag Remus."

The other witch gasped in shock, "Never, Ginny! He is married!"

"Did you kiss him? Did you do anything that could have possibly made this situation any more complexed than what Harry told me it is?"

Hermione blushed brightly and bit her lip before answering, "He kissed me today. It was completely because of the full moon. Life has gotten rough for Remus since Tonks left. I forgive him for doing it."

Ginny shook her head once and growled, "Mione."

"Ginny, I swear that was the only time it happened. The first time I completely stopped him."

The redhead howled in shock and dismay, "Merlin, Hermione! Do you understand how much more bloody insane that made things?"

Hermione looked away and rubbed her arm, "I know, Gin. I think that's why I have been trying to figure this all out."

They were silent a moment, and Ginny finally cleared her throat, "I think you should figure it out. There is something to be said when you are dreaming about one of them, and the other kissed you. It doesn't have to be tomorrow, but you should decide."

"Remus told me I should marry Sirius," Hermione said flatly, and Ginny laughed.

"Before or after he kissed you?"

"Before," Hermione said and then she grinned at the redhead.

They laughed together, and Ginny shook her head. "Blimey, Mione. I think you are better than those witch romance novels that mum likes to read."

Hermione took the other witch under her arm, and they walked back to the Burrow for dinner. Hermione glanced again upon reaching the porch and saw nothing by the tree, but wondered if indeed she just had a fantastic dream. Something about it seemed so realistic that it caught her off guard and made her contemplate just how much she fancied Sirius Black.

Ginny went inside, so Hermione stole a moment away from the others and watched the sunset before dinner. It gave her dread knowing that a pair of marauders were out there, locked in a room, and having the start of a horrible night. The witch saw the first star and made a small wish that it would work out for them before heading in for the night.


	14. Chapter 12 Padfoot and Pleasure

The morning light crippled Remus as he barely opened his eyes and glanced around slowly. He was laying on top of his bed and curled in a misshapen mass of flesh and blankets. Sirius had opened the curtains before he went to sleep because he knew that Remus enjoyed the sunlight in the morning.

"Pads," Remus croaked, and the man laying behind him shot up.

"Are you ready for your potions? Anything else?" Sirius asked as he reached for the potions in the drawer.

"Water," Remus rumbled and tried to coat his throat with his saliva.

Sirius went and retrieved a glass of water after handing Remus a few different vials of potions for him to drink. When the animagus got back he handed the werewolf the glass and Remus downed it in three swift swigs.

"Thank you, that's so much better. I think I howled all night." Remus muttered and lounged back on the bed.

Sirius nodded and sat on the bed next to his friend. "You did and all I could really do was try and comfort you."

Remus spent the effort to pat Sirius on the leg and smiled. "It was a lot easier with you here, Pads. I wasn't so alone."

They smiled at each other and Sirius nodded, "Are you feeling up for breakfast?" Sirius questioned the wounded werewolf.

Remus grimaced and shook his head. "I just think I want to sleep. Can you send an owl out and ask how my son and Mione are doing?"

Sirius frowned slightly and nodded, "I am sure they're just fine, but I will do it."

The animagus stood up, and Remus murmured, "I know you miss her."

Sirius smiled over and him, "I do, but she will be here soon." Sirius slid on his boxers and turned back to the door.

He left Remus and heard him adjusting to sleep before he went down the stairs. Sirius was surprised when he saw Hermione already down the stairs making breakfast for Teddy. The boy was sitting at the table and reading the paper much like he was the day before. Hermione saw Sirius and stopped what she was doing.

"Good morning," she greeted and walked up to him.

The witch offered her lips willingly to him and that pleasantly surprised Sirius. He missed her and gently ran a hand over her cheek. She was staring at him differently this morning and it thrilled him. She kissed his palm as she pulled away from him to continue cooking.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Hermione questioned him.

Sirius nodded and sat next to Teddy before he spoke, "Your dad is fine, just tired." He told the boy before Teddy had a chance to speak.

Teddy nodded and handed Sirius the paper. "Thank you for taking care of him, Uncle Sirius."

The animagus smiled and leaned over to kiss the boy's cheek. "Never a problem, Teddy."

Teddy was smiling over at Hermione cooking and Sirius watched over the rim of his pages a moment. The boy loved her much as he loved any of his family, but he had a special place for the witch. Sirius knew why; she really brought light and happiness where she went, who couldn't have a special place for her.

"Sirius, do you think Remus will want to eat?" Hermione asked gingerly.

The animagus grunted and shrugged. "I think he just wants to sleep awhile. Last night took a lot out of him, and I wouldn't be surprised if we don't see him until supper."

Hermione finished cooking an omelet for Teddy and Sirius before sitting down with some fruit and oatmeal. Sirius frowned at the difference in her food compared to theirs, but said nothing about it.

"Thank you," he told her, and she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Mione," Teddy echoed his uncle.

She spoke with mirth in her voice, "You both are very welcome."

The clock chimed once, and it read eight thirty which made Teddy groan. "I don't want to go to lessons today, Mione. Can you teach me?"

Hermione giggled at the thought of her teaching Teddy like Molly did her children. "Not today, but I will make sure you have some biscuits to go with your lunch if you pass your exam."

The witch had been very involved in Teddy's lessons as of late and knew he was smarter than his father and mother. She only wanted to do her best to represent Remus and his coaching abilities while he was finding his footing again. Teddy understandably missed his parents, but Hermione could only hope she was helping.

"Alright you have a deal," Teddy replied, and Sirius chuckled.

"I would have asked her to make sure they were your favorite first," Sirius whispered to the boy, and Teddy's hair turned purple.

"Yes, my favorite please?" Teddy asked, and Hermione nodded once.

"Definitely, you strike a hard bargain Mr. Lupin." She told the boy who laughed.

Teddy finished his plate and went over and kissed Hermione on the cheek, "Thanks, Mione," he said and went over to hug Sirius. "I will come say goodbye before I leave," He told the animagus who was smiling.

"You better! Knock on your dad's bedroom door and tell him you love him before you leave, alright?" Sirius asked with a soft smile.

The boy nodded and disappeared up the stairs leaving the two of them alone. Hermione felt anxious from being alone after being so bold earlier. It gave her tummy flips and made her pay attention to the contents of her bowl. Sirius wanted to say something, but somehow anything he thought of didn't sound right.

"How was the Burrow," he finally settled on, and she smiled over at him.

"It was nice; I got to spend time with Ginny who decided to stay over and spend all night with me," Hermione told him, and Sirius frowned.

"Was something the matter?"

Hermione took a moment before answering, "I was worried about you and Remus."

He felt moved that she was concerned for them, even if it was in vain. "We were fine, but thank you for being worried, it means you care." He said with a grin.

The witch looked away and sighed, "Sirius, I am not sure how to handle you. I haven't felt feelings for anyone for a long while. The last relationship I had I knew was doomed from the very instant it started so I wasn't invested in it. I was trying to save you and when he found out what I was working on we had to end it. He knew that I must love and care for the person I was tethering to me an awful lot."

Sirius was yet again speechless by her and her declaration. She wasn't saving him out of desperation or even out of need; she saved him because she loved him and the people around him. He knew she had to have known that Harry and Remus would benefit more from this, but wasn't prepared for him to love her deeply for her sacrifice?

"You did this for Remus and Harry, but you never thought you did this for yourself?" He asked cautiously, and she shrugged her shoulders.

A small smile was on her lips as she replied, "I never thought you would be more to me than what you were; a man who I knew I cared about. You are Harry's godfather, I just placed you in that category and knew you were someone we all loved."

Sirius barked rumbling laughter that filled the room and shook his head. "Sometimes you are the silly girl I remember. So logical and calculated that you forgot one thing, Hermione. We never choose who we love, we only get to decide if we act on our feelings. I knew the moment I saw you after being in darkness that I would love you. You saved me from death and did not ask for anything in return."

They were silent a moment, and Teddy reappeared, "Goodbye and I love you both," the boy said in the doorway.

"I love you too, Teddy my boy." Sirius declared, and the boy smiled.

"I love you, Teddy. Good luck!" Hermione said, and Teddy laughed with a nod.

When the boy disappeared, and the fireplace went off, Sirius stood up. He walked over to Hermione who was gazing up at him and he smiled at her. She blushed lightly and beamed back at him.

"This is the first time in my life that I can say that I am happy to be home," Sirius told her, and she stood up and hugged him.

"We are so happy you are home. I am so happy you are," Hermione murmured against his chest, and he kissed her hair.

Hermione pulled away to Sirius' displeasure, but she grabbed a small box on the counter. "I made some potions for Remus. Do you want to give them to him?" She asked timidly, and Sirius scowled.

"Why wouldn't you give them to him?" He asked pointedly. The witch didn't answer, but shook her head and handed him the box. "Hermione, why wouldn't you want to give them to him?"

She bit her lip and furrowed her brow before she spoke, "Because I don't want to set him off, Sirius."

Sirius knew something happened yesterday, he could sense it when she came back down from giving him breakfast. She seemed shook up but not like he hurt her or bit her. It was an underlying feeling he felt her trying to scoop up and away from their shared line of emotions.

"Did he hurt you?" He inquired calmly.

She shook her head, "It was nothing like that. He just was lonely and kissed me, Sirius." She told him, and Sirius closed his eyes.

Anyone else and he would have gone and beaten the bloody sod to a pulp. Remus, however, was an exception and for many reasons. Mainly being that he knew his friend wouldn't have done that in a sane moment in the month, at least not without telling him. The werewolf had moments of immunity in Sirius's mind and especially now with his wife running off.

"Alright, I will take them up." He smiled at her and she tilted her head. Sirius cupped her cheek and smiled, "how could I be angry with a lonely werewolf when there is such a lovely woman in front of him."

Hermione leaned into his hand, visibly relieved that Sirius took the high road. "You are absolutely amazing, Sirius."

He grabbed her chin with his thumb and grinned, "I almost miss you insulting me. It makes me feel like I can be a git and you don't care and still love me." He told her, and she rolled her eyes.

"You are a git, but you are our bloody git." She told him, and he released her and took the box.

"Alright, I will return. Hopefully Moony will be in the mood to take a few of these." He told her and left her in the kitchen.

Hermione was cleaning up the kitchen when an owl was knocking at the window. Hermione let the owl in and the bird dropped a package on the table before resting on the chair. The witch fetched a few owl treats and let the bird pick them out of her hand before flying off again. She gazed at the package and saw that it was addressed to Remus.

She left it on the table and finished cleaning up the kitchen before heading off to the library. Hermione hadn't had much time to really focus on the bulk of her notes the last few days and wanted to take a look at them. Sitting down on the sofa, she started to read through them and noticed someone else's writing on them. Frowning deeply, she read the notes along the margins;

 **Notice that the incantation holds a curvature instead of a flick? This might be the point of origin for connection. I am quite sure that this binding spell was meant to only handle someone who's mind is lost. Incomprehensible yet if handled in the manner she did.**

She read down more and found another comment:

 **The actual spell itself is exactly what she did. Brought him back from the darkness, but there is another portion of the spell I seemed to have overlooked. If performed in the manner written, this would draw not only the person of interest out from darkness, but connect them to a physical anchor. The caster would be the anchor, but it is entirely possible that it could be a feeling and not just the caster themselves. I wouldn't be surprised if the emotion was the anchor and not the caster. Presumably that would mean that the spell was intended to bring forth emotion as well as a person.**

Hermione was now enthralled by Remus' notes and continued to read them from a new perspective. Here is an intelligent man who knew nothing of this spell and has no emotional investment in it. He has the chance to give it a new view from a fresh set of eyes and Hermione was again thankful for her friend.

 **Right here! This is an important point of reference! She decided to change the original spell and deny the bond to the caster and subject of the spell. What she ended up doing was creating a line of communication. The original spell lacked the presence of the tie; just the knowing and unnatural desire to be by one's side. This clears that, but creates a distinct line between feeling.**

Hermione gulped down some air and shook her head. In turn what she ended up doing is creating the tethering of something much deeper than it was. She didn't see that the original tethering wasn't emotionally linked, she must have just assumed. How could she not have read it so clearly like he had in her notes? She flipped to her last page and saw his final entry around her notes.

 **A minor note: If in fact this was the bulk of the spell, it does not explain how the ties to the physical plane are made. I will have to look into possible incantations of tethering to get a full understanding of it.**

 **It is clear to me that without the knowledge of any spell of its likeness I cannot clearly say if there is a reversal to the bond. However, the tethering is no more important than two people who share a common focus. No reflective or forced emotions can really be placed on the caster nor the target of the spell. This is just a spell connecting thought and feeling to two people, one of which was grounded by the caster's feelings and thoughts.**

Remus was quite the study with this and she reread the last paragraph he wrote a few times before she realized something; if Remus was correct, Sirius wasn't under any constraint to love her. That made Hermione feel almost uneasy at the restrictions being lifted. Now, she knew he had a choice to adore her or despise her without much of a thought.

"This shouldn't matter," she told the empty room and set down the notes.

If Remus was writing in her notes and concluded which the bound just being an emotional connection, then why tell her she thinks she should marry Sirius? Was he just doing the animagus a favor? She couldn't decide, and it made her dizzy with so many thoughts bombarding her.

"Oh, kitten," Sirius playfully called out to her as he rounded the corner.

Her jaw dropped when he was half naked and standing with a smolder that would do about any woman in. Hermione's abdomen was in knots as she looked at him and he knew it because his smirk became livelier. "Come shower with me?" He asked her and she wasn't sure if she found her tongue. "Please, I would love to see how you look completely... wet." He finished in a raspy whisper as he approached her.

"Sirius," she breathed, and he kissed her softly.

She was expecting a heated kiss from everything he was doing to make her want, but it was gentle and explorative. He pulled away leaving her lips wet and yearning for more, which she realized was as potent as the heated rough kisses. Gazing up at him, she saw his smile and his stormy eyes glinting with desire. No wonder so many women wanted to take their clothes off for him; he was divine sin.

"I won't ask for more than what you are willing to give," he whispered in her ear as his hands traced her collarbone.

The witch found her voice, "Sirius, yes please," she responded as he was kissing her neck.

He pulled away to grin at her before he said anything, "Yes, you would like to come with me?"

"Yes," she voiced as he took her hand.

He led her up the stairs and she felt completely enthralled with him. She thought she was going to wake up from an exotic dream if this got any more delightful. Once he opened the bathroom door she realized she wasn't in a dream, but this was a manifestation of one of her fantasies becoming known. Sirius shut the door behind her and was still smirking, but his eyes were focused.

The man in front of her stripped his pants and let them fall to the floor unceremoniously before he turned to the facet. She ogled him like a teenager seeing a man for the first time. Maybe indeed this was the first time she really saw anyone in this light? What a handsome torso with strong natural curves and indents. She felt like she was standing there like an idiot, so she started to fiddle with her clothing.

"Please, let me," he murmured, and she nodded still not able to find her voice.

He finished with the water and turned to her making her blush and squirm within herself. Sirius, walked over and gently started tracing his fingers down her neck and torso. She closed her eyes to enjoy such feeling and she could taste his anticipation. She could feel his pure delight at experiencing her and that only made her more passionate.

"I won't shag you, kitten. I won't even make an advance, I just want to be close to you." He whispered throwing her shirt to the floor.

When she was finally naked in front of him his eyes grew and betrayed his sense of confidence. "Bloody hell am I kicking myself for saying I won't shag you." He exclaimed helping her into the shower.

"I am taking you at your word, Sirius." She told him with a grin. "Come in," she welcomed him, and he complied.

The water was running cold long before they wanted to get out and welcome back the complexities of life. Hermione know that it was only a matter of time before she did end up shagging Sirius Black, but he just definitely lessened her trepidation. On a different note entirely, she would never think of showers the same again.


	15. Chapter 13 Aunts in my Pants

Hermione was in the kitchen cooking Teddy his favorite biscuits; chocolate chip with chopped nuts. He wasn't due home for a half an hour, so she knew she had some time still. Her hair was still wet, but she enjoyed the feeling of it and felt refreshed from their shower. Sirius decided he needed some rest and went to go take a nap, so she had the kitchen to herself.

She was staring at the pictures Teddy has drawn and taped to the walls. Hermione had to admit she loved that boy so much that she had to stop herself from getting misty eyed when she thought about how much she hasn't been around. The witch hoped that she was making good by being so now. Turning to the window, she was replaying moments when he was a baby all the way to the young boy he has grown into.

Hermione was so distracted by gazing out the window in thought she didn't notice someone had come in. He watched her quietly as she stood there and saw her lovely features, uninterrupted by her self-conscious ways. She was standing in a beautiful sundress that was a bright lilac and hung softly around her. The witch's eyes were so unfocused that they had an almost ethereal sense to them and made him enjoy the scene much more than he should.

Remus knew no good would come from watching his best mate's interest so intently. Sirius just got back and somehow, he envied the animagus. He envied the way she looked at him when she thought no one else was noticing, or the way she flipped her hair playfully when she was insulting him. She was artful, and he knew somewhere along their touch and go friendship, he fell for her. His wife was right; he would end up following her around like a lost puppy. That is, if she hadn't fallen for Sirius.

"Hermione," Remus said, making his presence known in the room.

She jumped and gasped, "Oh, bloody hell! Remus, you gave me such a fright." He chuckled and winced at the pain in his shoulders. "Remus, oh, Remus! You should have let me bring you something up if you were hungry." Hermione exclaimed, helping him to a chair.

Hermione got him seated and put on a kettle for tea. "No, tea, just the firewhiskey." He grumbled, and she scowled.

"Remus, you should eat some food first." She told him, and he grunted.

"You are stubborn about me taking care of myself, Mione." He teased her with a small smile.

She shrugged and spoke gently, "You would do the same for me. You did do the same for me when Ron left me."

He knew very well the heartbreak she suffered from that. She may not have been head over heels for the boy, but he was her first love. She stayed here and took care of Teddy and would often cry herself to sleep. Hermione was about as broken as she could have been until one day she just wasn't.

"What took all that pain away?" He asked grimly, and she stared at him like he knew the answer.

"Love did, Remus. Love took the pain away. I held that boy every day because you made me. You made me take care of him because I know you knew that it would mend my heart. One day I didn't hold that boy and feel my heart breaking, I felt the promise of tomorrow. I knew that Ron was not the end to my love story." She replied, and Remus gaped.

"I didn't realize what I was doing. I just knew my son gave me joy so I wanted to share it with you. I had no clue how to make you smile. I had not one idea to stop your tears, but I just felt if my son could make me smile even after a transformation, he could make you smile." Remus confessed, and Hermione sat down next to him.

She took his hand and smiled softly, "Remus, you didn't have to think it to know it. You helped me with my broken heart; now I only can hope I can help with yours."

Before he could respond to such a tender moment, the kettle whistled, and she kissed his forehead and went for the tea. The witch brought the tea pot to the table and gave him a cup. He stared at the pot for a moment in thought while she pulled out the biscuits from the oven.

"Teddy has an exam today?" He asked her, and she made a sound for agreement. He turned and saw her staring at her cookies with a proud expression before putting them on a cooling rack. "You really have this whole housewife thing down, Mione." He teased her.

She almost dropped one on the floor and stared at him with wide eyes. "I wasn't trying!" She retorted in shock.

Remus's eyes hardened, and he tilted his head, "I was just jesting, Hermione. Are you alright?"

Hermione came over to him and sat down before she spoke. "Remus, I swear I am not trying to replace your wife."

He was perplexed how she concluded he thought she was. "I never said you were."

She shook her head and sighed. "I don't want you to think that. I would never try to do that, and I just want you and Teddy happy. It has been so long since you have been, and I think you have every right to be."

He reached over to hug her, and she held him tightly. "You know I love you, Hermione, but sometimes I wonder if you think you are a burden on me. You will never be a burden." The werewolf whispered in her ear and she kissed his cheek.

"You are an amazing man, Remus. I am so lucky to have you in my life."

The fireplace went off and Hermione jumped away from him faster than he could react. Remus pondered if it had to do with Sirius and feeling guilty. However, she was so platonic he hadn't a clue where the guilt came from. Thinking back, she had always been that way, so Remus just shrugged it off as another piece to the puzzle that was Hermione Granger.

"Mione, I am home!" Teddy shouted and came into the kitchen. Teddy saw Remus and gasped before running to his dad for a hug. "Dad! I missed you so much!" He cried jovially. "Look, I passed with no marks." He pulled away and gave Remus the paper in his hand.

Remus read the page and smiled brightly at his son, "Very good, Teddy. I am so proud of you!" He exclaimed and ruffled the bright green hair.

Teddy glanced over at Hermione and then back to his dad. "Dad, are you having lunch with us?"

Remus nodded, and Teddy sat down next to him. "I am going to be around a bit more now. I am done being sick."

Teddy beamed at his dad and spoke happily, "Uncle Sirius told me he would get you better."

Hermione was fixing up sandwiches while the Lupins were exchanging words and thought about what Remus was saying earlier. Did she seem like she was trying to fit into this part or was it just a natural reaction for her to do so? She wasn't quite sure how she felt about it, but she was going to keep doing it none the less.

"So, I was thinking Mione could be my second mum when she marries Uncle Sirius." That was the moment Hermione fell back into the small talk the father and son were making.

"Teddy!" Remus gasped with a frown.

Hermione stopped dead and gazed over at the two of them at the table. "Dad, she would make the perfect mum." Teddy whined, and Remus glanced over at her.

"Teddy- you can't- it's not right to- she would be your aunt." Remus barely got out, and Teddy seemed unconvinced.

Remus seemed embarrassed and didn't know how to respond. "Teddy, your dad is trying to tell you that I cannot be your mum. That would mean I would have to be married to your dad." Hermione said calmly as she brought sandwiches to the table for both of them.

Teddy frowned and shook his head, "You told me I did not have to call you Aunt Hermione if I did not want to."

Remus bit the inside of his cheek before answering his son. "That doesn't mean you can call her mum, Teddy."

Teddy sighed and nodded, "Okay, dad."

Silently they ate at the table and Hermione decided to eat at the counter. Remus chanced a couple of looks to see if she was alright and she seemed to be deep in thought. His son was eating but he seemed deflated from their previous conversation.

"So, what are you doing this afternoon in lessons?" He asked the boy.

"We are learning a new set of vocabulary words." Teddy seemed uninterested in continuing the conversation.

Hermione finally sat down with the biscuits on a plate and gained Teddy's attention. "Teddy, you know I am not going to leave, right? I don't need to be your mum for me to stay here. I love you so much that it wouldn't be fair to me if I left. I would miss you too much." She told him, and he smiled at her.

"Alright, Mione. But I will take a hug for an agreement to that. I would miss you too much." The young boy declared and grinned a little like Sirius does after a smooth comment.

Hermione laughed and hugged the boy. "You already sound like your Uncle Sirius."

Remus feigned a groan and nodded. "What am I going to do!"

Teddy released Hermione and tackled his dad for a hug. "I love you, dad."

Remus kissed the boy's forehead and smiled. "I love you, too. If you don't eat those biscuits, however, I might eat them all myself. Hermione knows how to make them just right."

The cookies were gone, the table was cleared, and Teddy had to finish his lessons for the day. Remus was still sitting at the kitchen table, but Hermione was staring out the window again.

"Fancy my son asking you to be his second mom. Only my son would have the forethought to believe you would be perfect for the job." Remus chuckled to himself and Hermione gazed over at him.

He was sipping a glass of water and she watched him a moment. "At least I have his approval. I am glad he loves me, but sometimes he's too much like his father." Hermione replied, and Remus turned to see her.

"I would have never asked you to be my second mum." He told her with a boyish smirk.

Hermione shook her head and tried to hide a smile. "He asked me to be his second mum because I would be perfect at it and you told him I would be his aunt."

Remus's grin dropped, and he cleared his throat. "Well, I mean you would."

"But I am not now?"

Remus paled and gulped hard, "Hermione, I didn't know what to do. Nymphadora didn't want you to be called Aunt Hermione. I don't know why, and she would never tell me why."

"Maybe she was jealous, Remus?" Hermione spoke, with a delicate neutrality.

Remus rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Jealous of the woman who could have anyone she wanted and would choose a married werewolf as a partner? She had more sense than to believe that."

Hermione shrugged and sighed, "I don't know, Remus. She was always trying to fix me up with men. Ron left me, and she wanted me to meet some guy she was working with a week after I had been here."

The werewolf thought about it and she was right. "I suppose so. It's not like she had anything remotely to fear. You are, well, amazing and quite the catch. I knew it would take a bloody decent wizard to make you happy."

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes, "And you want me to marry Sirius Black?"

Remus let out a booming laughter and nodded. "I want you to marry Sirius Black. The only man I know who could make you feel happy and annoyed at the same time."

"Remus," Hermione spoke softly and walked up to him.

He watched her, and she seemed visibly upset. "What's wrong?"

"Just promise me that it won't change anything if that ends up happening." She whispered, and he could smell her confusion in the air.

He stood up and hugged her tightly. "Why would it change anything?"

"I don't know," she replied and pulled away. "You got a package today." The witch changed the subject so dramatically that Remus felt whiplashed.

Hermione was punching herself mentally for what she just did. What was she thinking? Of course, nothing would change because there isn't anything that could. What in the bloody hell was she going on about? She went to retrieve the package from the library, but she wasn't counting on Remus to follow her.

"What do you mean?" He asked her, and she acted like she was clueless about what he meant.

"Hm?" She sounded as she took the package off the table.

He glared and approached her. "What do you mean to change anything? What would be changing if you ended up with Sirius?"

She shrugged and spoke, "I don't know, maybe I just have jitters from all of the changes. Him, this tethering, you."

Remus was unconvinced, "I still am not following. Nothing would change, would it? You wouldn't disappear or turn into a goblin."

Hermione was so frustrated by his inquiries she put the package down and growled. "We would change, Remus. No more reading books together and enjoying each other's company until one of us is nodding off. No more drinking together alone and talking about the theories of magic while being completely pissed out of our minds. No more accidental kisses or tender moments. It won't happen and we both know why!" She covered her mouth in surprise and paled.

Remus was stunned by her revelation and stood there dumbfounded. She remained there, collecting herself a moment before uncovering her mouth and trying to find words. "I am- I shouldn't- I am sorry." She stuttered and ran out the library and into the kitchen.

Remus heard the door to the garden slam and he still stood there shocked. "So, there was more than one kiss?" Sirius' voice came from the entryway.

When he entered the library, he was void of emotion on his face. He walked slowly over to Remus and they watched each other a moment, trying to figure out where to start. Remus bit the inside of his cheek and nodded.

"I tried to kiss her the day that Nymphadora left," Remus admitted, and Sirius just stared. "Padfoot, I had no clue she felt that way."

Sirius frowned slightly and thought out loud, "If I had to choose between you or me I am not sure I would be able to either."

Remus gasped and rolled his eyes, "Merlin, Padfoot. I don't know what you are even going on about."

"Just listen to me a minute, I think we should talk." Sirius declared, and Remus followed him to the sofa which started the oddest conversation he has had to date with Sirius Black.


	16. Chapter 14 Gits and Tossers

Remus was frowning deeply at the animagus who was strolling around the library. They hadn't said anything since Sirius told the werewolf she was in love with him. A werewolf? Hermione Granger? Never, surely! That assumption was beyond any ridiculous idea his friend has every theorized before. The werewolf knew that there was no way that she would; it was jitters he told himself.

"So, I am going to let her choose," Sirius told him finally, letting Remus digest it all.

Remus shook his head and was still scowling. "I don't like it, Pads. She brought you back. She fancies you beyond a shag, obviously."

Sirius had a wolfish grin and nodded, "Of course she does, but I am not you. She has plenty of underlined affection for you over the years. Why in the bloody hell would she do something so insane?"

"She knew I was married, Padfoot. Think about what you are saying. Hermione Granger is a sound and intelligent witch. She is young and beautiful and ready to find what makes her happy. You make her happy."

Sirius rebuked, "but I am not you, Moony."

"What does that have to do with anything!"

Sirius barked out a laugh that was almost mocking. "Everything! She walked in the door that day, and I could see how uncomfortable she was. She was genuinely crumbling at the idea that you wouldn't approve of her decision she made for you. Everything that beautiful woman has done in the last eight years has been for you. She was a sidelined lover; you just didn't realize she was.

"Do you realize I cannot make her smile like you do? She glows when you make her smile, and you both have an unbearable connection that we wouldn't have like that. Hermione Granger is in love with you enough to not shag me on my best day. Not that I would want her to if she wasn't tripping over her toes to do so. I cannot always be the man she looks over my shoulder at you and fantasizes about the man she never gave a go with." Sirius said with passion and acceptance.

Remus stood up and glared at his friend. "She doesn't flirt with me as she does with you. She doesn't dance around shagging me silly as she does with you. You can get her to melt in your hands with romantic gestures, and as much as she fights you, she loves them genuinely. You would be the man she fantasizes about while sleeping with a man who has too many years behind him to play those games that boil her blood.

"You would be the man who makes her feel desired beyond measure and sexier than any other woman. The man to melt her insecurities and have her completely magnetic and confident. She is so incredibly delectable. When you make her dance and play this catch and release, she is a woman I hardly know. You have had her hooked since you walked in the door. She wants to marry you and shag you silly every night, Pads."

They both were glaring at each other, and Sirius broke the staring contest first. "I am going to back off and bring home a different girl every night," Sirius said pointedly.

Remus growled and ran a hand through his hair, "What are you even doing? I am not going to do anything about her; you know that. You are just going to hurt her feelings."

Sirius shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I am not going to be with a woman who isn't ready to let go of my best mate. She has unresolved feelings for you, and I just cannot be second place to someone I care about."

Remus closed the gap and growled, "You will not break that woman's heart, Padfoot. She doesn't deserve that."

Sirius softened his expression and sighed heavily. "Remus, she doesn't love me as she does you. If she does, then she is clouded by her feelings, and I cannot let that be the wind that guides her wings. If I step away and become my usual git self, then we can see who she wants. She would never decide with how things are now."

Remus knew this was his friend's way of conceding from the woman he loved. "Pads, don't do that. You know that she would only have one choice by default."

Sirius grasped Remus' shoulder and nodded, "That I do know Moony. She would end up making it anyway. It was only a matter of time, and I'd rather not find out later that I wasn't enough."

Sirius released his best mate and went to leave the library. "Don't do that, Padfoot. She wouldn't have done this if you weren't what she wanted. Why do you think she was so confused today? She loves you and doesn't know what that's like." Remus tried to plead his friend to reconsider.

"I will be back later. Have a fun time." Sirius masked a smile at Remus and spoke with a strained voice.

He disappeared from the room, and it took the wind from Remus; his best mate just gave up love for him.

0o0o0

Hermione was gasping and tearing up at the idea she just confessed a big secret to Remus. She had no clue that there was a secret there until she spoke it. It was real now. It was touchable, and in the air she breathed. What was she even thinking to confess such a massive thing and now it just tainted their friendship? What about Sirius? How would he feel if he also knows what she felt? She hoped that she didn't just destroy their fragile lines she walked on with them both.

Sirius. Remus. Her Marauders. Why would she want to ruin anything that special for her selfish purpose? She loved them both, but she couldn't love them both could she? These thoughts drummed in her head and made the minutes pass with agonizing torture as she tried to comfort herself and think logically. All she could see was the look in Remus' eyes as she spoke such corrupted confessions to him.

"Hermione," Sirius's voice reached her ears, and she snapped around.

"Sirius! I am- I don't know- Please, don't be mad, but I have to tell you something." She started, and Sirius chuckled.

"Kitten, we both know what happened in there. I will be back later. I am going to the pub." He told her, and her eyes grew.

"You heard? Sirius, I am so sorry, you don't have to go, please?" She asked and approached him.

He held his hands out in front of him in a stop gesture and shook his head, "No need to apologize, kitten. I have meant to go out for a while now. It is time we stop this game, hm?" He spoke and did not meet her eyes.

She moved his hands and went to kiss him which he accepted and growled against her lips. It was a passionate kiss which was tense and aggressive. Sirius pulled away breathless and pushed her away lightly. Hermione could tell he was trying to gain composure over himself and she stared at him with giant unsure eyes.

"Thanks for the goodbye kiss, kitten. I will be back later." He declared with a smirk that was only betrayed by his eyes.

"Sirius, please don't go. It was something stupid and silly. You know that I love you." Hermione responded softly.

He ran his hand over her cheek and met her eyes, "But you love him more." He told her and left.

Hermione fell to her knees and started to cry. Not just because Sirius was going to now pull away from her, which she regrets most. Also, not only because she just did exactly what Ginny told her to avoid doing to create a real complication in the house. She just admitted in one way or another that she couldn't marry Sirius without missing Remus. Someone, she never entertained being with remotely, or so she thought. She could swear she never thought she would kiss or touch Remus in ways that would be deemed too close.

The witch made a point to never be within that line of inappropriate or encouraging the muddiness of an affair. She told herself always that they were just friends and he was a great touchstone when Harry was tied up in life's adventures. She said to herself that his advances were excusable, and she allowed them to pass with immediate forgiveness.

"I had to tell myself..." She said slowly out loud.

The realization hit her, "I had to tell myself. I never had to with anyone else..." She finished her thought and clapped a hand over her mouth.

Had she ever thought about kissing him? No, she would never! Even in the drunken haze when he was so sexy and witty among tomes of knowledge. That might have been a lie she told herself. She had thought about it. She thought about it over messy piles of books in the dead of night. She thought about him.

"Oh, bloody hell..." She whimpered and shook her head.

She had to admit she was attracted to Remus.

Hermione got up and went into the kitchen, seeing Remus sitting there nursing a bottle of firewhiskey. He glanced at her as she came in and Hermione saw him in a new light. She noted his features and how attractive she had always found him. Her mental notes of who Remus was and what summed him up to be one of her favorite people. The werewolf could smell her odd feelings coming from her in waves, but one was evident; attraction.

"Would you like a glass?" He asked her, and she waited a moment before nodding.

"I buggered up," she whispered as she sat next to him.

Remus shook his head and shrugged, "This is probably for the best. We all need to take a beat. This will pass, and you two will end up just fine."

Hermione glared at him as he handed her a glass filled with the liquor. "Remus, I just admitted to things I didn't even know I felt." She snapped, and the werewolf glared at her.

"I haven't even signed any disavowing papers with my wife. I am not going to entertain such a fantastical notion, Hermione Granger."

Hermione looked away from him and knew he was right. "I am sorry, Remus." She downed her glass and felt the heat.

"You both just need to figure it out." He paused and leaned in the chair. "I will have to admit; it is a pretty interesting scene. I never knew you felt that way about me. You have always been something of a puzzle to me, and I just admired you from afar. It is quite the ego boost for you to have any affection for me, so thank you." He confessed, and Hermione looked at him baffled.

"You never knew that I thought you were one of the greatest wizards I know?" She asked him, and he chuckled shaking his head.

"No, I had no clue. Mostly because I couldn't believe someone I thought so highly of thought of me like that."

She caught his lips and ran her hand along his jawline which was shocking to him. He didn't encourage her to evolve the kiss into something heated, but he let her kiss him. Remus felt almost smug that she took it upon herself to kiss him.

Hermione pulled away and was blushing brightly. "I am sorry, Remus."

The witch sat back down and poured herself another drink before he said anything else. "Hermione, you know I cannot. Sirius does love you. I would kiss you again in a heartbeat if I knew that he wasn't living and breathing for the brilliant woman who was in front of me."

Hermione took his hand and squeezed it. "You are incredibly decent, Remus." She whispered, and he breathed heavily.

"Trust me, part of me wishes I wasn't." He teased with a smirk.

They laughed together and broke their grasp on each other's hands with almost reluctance. "I am going to go get some rest before Teddy gets home." She told him before standing up.

He watched her and wished she didn't leave his company so soon. Remus knew very well this might be the last time they were alone, ever again. Hermione would do the right thing and make things good with Sirius. She would swallow any hesitation she has because of him, and she would be happy with Sirius. She leaned over and kissed his forehead, but he took her hand before she pulled away.

"Just once more? I know it isn't right for me to ask, but the part of me who isn't as decent is asking."

Her eyes glinted in the light, and she knew what he meant. She bent close to his lips and hesitated a moment before he pulled her to him. He kissed her and took control of their embrace which lit a flame within him he hadn't felt before. She submitted to the kiss until he pulled away panting and nodded.

"Thank you," he huffed through his breathing, and she was blushing brightly.

She did not say another word but left and went up into her room. He listened to her and could swear she was crying. Remus knew this would end badly for their little family and knew in his heart that he would never be the same. Now it was time to let it go and let Hermione Granger find her happiness.


	17. Chapter 15 Advance Retreat

_Just throwing out a few words of gratitude to my readers! Without you, I would not feel inspired enough to see a story unfolding in front of me as it does. I hope you all are enjoying yourself because I know I am! Thank you again!_

xoxoxo

Hermione woke up and glanced around with one eye and a major headache. As much as it hurt it was refreshing to feel something other than sadness. She knew she really mucked things up and there was really no damage control for it. She shook her hair from her face and got up off the floor; she didn't realize she had fallen asleep while crying.

Grumbling, she left her room and went into the bathroom. The witch looked in the mirror and fixed her hair and wiped her eyes before finishing up. She wasn't sure what time it was, but she knew she slept the afternoon away. She slowly descended and tried to see if anyone was in the kitchen. She heard murmuring and could only assume that Remus and Teddy were sitting at the kitchen table.

She waited by the entrance to the kitchen and listened. "So, dad, is Mione sleeping still?"

A moment of silence and then Remus cleared his throat. "Yes, she was tired after you went back to school, so she went to go rest. Eat your peas." Remus's voice was hoarse, and it made Hermione cringe.

She was going to try and sneak by to go to the library, but Remus rounded the corner. "Please come eat?" He whispered to her, and she gulped.

"Oh, of course," she breathed, and Remus nodded and went back into the kitchen.

Hermione followed him, and Teddy was eating at the table, but when he saw Hermione, his hair turned pink. "Mione! I was wondering where you were. Did you know I learned how to spell dismal today?"

She sat down next to him and tried to ignore the fact that his vocabulary was parallel to the feelings of the house today. "How do you spell it?" She asked him, and he grinned.

"D-i-s-m-a-l," he said every letter, and she smiled.

"Good job, Teddy." She declared, and Remus placed a plate down in front of her. "Thank you, Remus," she told him, and he motioned agreement.

She ignored the contents of her plate and just tried to get through sitting here with an oblivious little boy. Teddy, however, was not a typical boy and soon picked the tension in the room. He was frowning and glanced at the two adults.

"Dad, are you and Mione fighting?" He inquired, and Hermione paled.

"No, son. Hermione and I are perfectly fine." Remus replied, and Teddy seemed unconvinced.

"Did dad call you something bad, Mione?"

Hermione smiled and kissed Teddy's cheek. "Never, Teddy. Your dad is one of the good guys."

Teddy nodded and finished eating his supper. Hermione started eating and only did so because it smelt so good. Remus made chicken, peas and mashed potatoes. It was delicious, and the contents of her plate started to disappear.

"Mione, do you think we could go to Gran's tomorrow after my lessons?"

Hermione nodded and smiled at him. "I will see if Uncle George will bring Fred and you guys can play on the brooms with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Your dad has to say yes, however."

Remus grinned brightly when his son looked over at him. "What do you say?" He asked the boy.

Teddy's hair turned pink, "Dad, can we go tomorrow, please?" Teddy replied, and Remus gave him a nod.

Hermione giggled, and Teddy cheered. "I will send Harry and owl tomorrow and see if he wants to come over to Grans." She said to the young boy.

Teddy nodded excitedly. "That would be wicked, Mione!"

Remus ran his fingers through his son's hair. "Why don't you go get cleaned up, and I will come play some chess with you before bed?"

Teddy smiled and said, "Alright, dad." He slid off of his chair and walked over to Hermione. "I love you; you are absolutely one of my favorite people!"

She held him in a hug and bit her lip before speaking. "You are my favorite person, Teddy. Your dad and Uncle Sirius are right under you." She whispered, and Teddy pulled away and made a face.

"I thought we were tied for your favorite Lupin, Mione?"

She laughed and shook her head, "You are my number one, but don't tell your dad." She whispered loudly, and Remus chuckled.

The boy left her embrace fully and rolled his eyes. "He still is tied with me, Mione. Good night," he finished and went up the stairs.

Hermione sighed deeply and gestured agreement, "You child is far too perceptive. I am going to head to the library." She got up and stared at him. "Thank you for, dinner." The witch turned to leave, but Remus cleared his throat.

"Do you think-" he stopped and thought better of it. "Good night." The werewolf grumbled, and Hermione left the room.

She went to the library and shook her head roughly before sitting down on the sofa dumbfounded. This wasn't going to work, and she didn't want to break Teddy's heart. The witch was staring at a book on the table for a while before she realized there was a note addressed to her on it.

 **Hermione,**

 **I think I found what you were looking for. I called in a favor from someone I know in the ministry. I borrowed the book and marked the page for you. If this is what you need to do in order to be certain that he loves you, then do it. I just wanted you to be happy and if this freedom will make you happy then I will graciously help in any way I can.**

 **Always,**

 **Remus**

Shaking her head and placing the letter down, she flipped into the book. It was ancient spells that could probably be chaotic if someone was going around casting them. However, the page that was marked by Remus was a page on disposing magic shared between two people. It was complicated to understand, and she had to reread the page plenty, but it didn't help that she was distracted by her own thoughts.

"Oh, bloody hell, I am never going to get this." She grumbled to herself and glanced around.

The library seemed so quiet and lonely without Remus in here with her. There were so many good memories in here, and it made her heart heavy. She wasn't sure why it made her so sad, but she had to move the book so that she could cry.

"I just wish I could make them one person, no choices, no breaking someone's heart." She said to the empty room.

"Don't we both wish that, kitten?" Sirius declared, and Hermione jumped.

He was standing at the library door. "Sirius! You scared me to death!" She cried, and he smiled coming in.

"You found the spell? Remus told me it shouldn't be too hard." Sirius voiced, and she stared down at her lap.

"I am not sure, it seems difficult and foreign to me." She admitted, and Sirius chuckled sitting down.

He took her hand before he spoke, "It isn't a hard spell, it's just hard to let go isn't it?"

She nodded and sighed, "Sirius, this is the only reason I am here. Once I am done with this, there is no reason I have to stay here." Hermione confessed, and Sirius nodded.

"I know, you will be free." He replied, and she gasped.

"It was never about my freedom, Sirius. I was worried you were trapped with me. Feeling my feelings. Knowing my heartbreak, my love, my everything." She whispered, and Sirius kissed her hair.

"I was never trapped with you, but let's finish this, alright, kitten?" He asked her, and she nodded.

She went to the desk and grabbed a black string that was in the smaller drawer. Hermione read that something had to physically tie them together to represent the bond. If she cast the spell on the string tied to them, it would in essence break the bond they had. The witch did not speak, just sat back down and tied her left wrist to his. Their hands seemed so perfect together, she had to stop a moment and see the symbolism in what she was doing.

"I just- Mione-"

She interrupted him with a kiss, which she needed so desperately. He complied and pulled her into his lap, minding that their wrists were still tied. Hermione kissed him feverishly and pulled at his shirt, she just needed to touch him. Sirius was running out of resolve. He watched her breath heavily on top of him and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Love, you aren't going to make this easy on me, are you?" He asked her softly, and she kissed him again before climbing off.

Hermione held out her wrist and cast the spell before Sirius could react. The string around their wrists started to glow like fire and burnt to ashes. It was like part of her feelings just turned off and she realized they were Sirius's feelings. They were feeling the same way before the spell; heartbroken.

"I do love you," she told him, and he nodded.

"As do I, Hermione. More than you know."

"Sirius," a woman called from the hallway. "Are we going to go soon? I thought we just stopped to pick up some galleons?"

Hermione's eyes hardened and walked over to the door. There was a witch younger than her standing there in tall heels and long blonde hair. She was staring at Hermione with a dismissing expression until she saw Sirius. Hermione stared back at him and then at the leggy blonde witch in front of her.

"Good night," the woman told Hermione.

Hermione started walking away, and she heard Sirius speaking to the woman. "Alright, love. Time to paint the town." He told the stranger.

The blonde giggled loud and exaggerated, "Oh yes, let's have at it, Sirius Black."

Hermione went to her room and let the tears fall. It was over. So simple and anticlimactic that it stunned her. Honestly, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do now that it was over. She had a page out on the desk in her room and a quill to it before she knew what she was doing.

 _Dear Marauders,_

 _I am sorry that I caused such dishevel in your lives. I am so glad that I brought Sirius back and would never regret that. I hope that you both will do better now that it is over. I know that this was a hard couple of weeks and who knows what's next. If you need anything I will be at my flat._

 _Sorry,_

 _Hermione_

 _PS Tell Teddy, he can come over whenever he likes, and I will see him at Molly's. Tell him I love him._

0o0o0

Hermione was drinking another glass of wine with Ginny at her dinner table. She had packed and rushed over to Ginny's to just vent. Hermione wasn't aware if Harry was home because she just came over holding in tears.

"I just don't understand, Mione," Ginny told her shaking her head.

"I know, it is completely insane, Gin. They both love me, and I just couldn't. I couldn't even fathom it."

Hermione had drained her glass and Ginny sighed and ran her hand through her red hair. "I told you no good would come from professing your attraction to Remus Lupin, Mione."

Hermione grumbled and nodded, "If I could just make them one person."

"Or love them both," Ginny snorted and laughed. "Could you imagine it?"

Hermione opened her mouth to agree, and for a split second, it made sense. "Yes, that would be quite something," she thought better of the outlandish idea.

Ginny nodded and smiled, "that would be quite the spectacle, Mione. The Christmas dinner at mum's would be so awkward. There's Hermione and husband one, and oh, there's husband two. It would actually bring me great satisfaction to see Ron's face." Ginny was almost rolling with laughter after saying that.

Hermione beamed as she poured herself another glass. "That would be amazing. 'Oh, Ronald, have you met both of my boyfriends?' Oh, that would be grand. He would turn the color of cherries!"

They were laughing just as Harry walked in the door, "Hello my two favorite women in my life!" Harry said joyously as he walked over to his wife.

He kissed her and then hugged Hermione. "So, what do you think, Harry? Should Hermione marry both your godfather and his best friend?"

Hermione blushed brightly and gasped, "Ginny!"

Harry frowned and gazed down at Hermione. "What is my wife going on about?"

"Hermione just left Grimmauld Place because your godfather and his best friend have fallen in love with her," Ginny spoke, and it was clear she was getting more enjoyment out of that than Hermione.

Harry sat down at the table immediately and scowled at Hermione. "So, both Remus and Sirius?"

Hermione shook her head. "Harry, I didn't even realize Remus had any feelings for me until today. Now both are conceding for each other. It was my fault. I didn't realize I was harboring any feelings for Remus and it all just came out."

Harry laughed and shook his head, "How is that possible? We both knew, and we are not mind readers." Harry nodded to Ginny who was nodding.

"True, we both knew you had a big ole crush on Remus. We just knew that you would never do anything with Tonks there. He was loyal and would never do anything either, so it was never a concern." Ginny confirmed, and Hermione groaned.

"Was I last to know?" She swirled the wine in her glass as a distraction.

Ginny shrugged, "He had no clue. It was quite funny watching you two holding a polite conversation when it had nothing to do with books. It was like you both were awkward teenagers." She told the older witch.

Hermione sipped her glass and grumbled, "And now I have two very upset marauders on my hands."

Harry took Hermione's hand, "I know this sounds horrible, but don't do anything."

Ginny glared at him, "Harry Potter!" She snapped, and Harry looked over to Ginny.

"She doesn't have to do a thing. Let them work it out on their own." Harry replied to his wife.

"Harry, I don't want to have to choose between them," Hermione admitted, and Harry shrugged.

"Don't. If it is meant to happen one way or the other, it will. I am the product of blind faith." He told her with a grin, and Hermione nodded.

"You are right," she told him, and he grinned.

"I know, I got that from you." He responded, and Ginny cleared her throat. "Oh, and my lovely wife of course."

Ginny giggled and sounded in approval, "Thank you."

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand and smiled. "As much as it slightly bothers me that you and Sirius were, well you were an item... I also know that no one is going to make you happy unless you feel like you aren't going to hurt someone. So, don't and let it just happen. Hermione, stop trying to be what everyone else wants you to be. Just be that brilliant witch I know so well."

Hermione nodded and beamed at him. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry stood up and cleared his throat. "I am going to go meet Ron at the pub, Gin." He said turning to his wife. He walked over and gave her a tender kiss, "I love you, darling," Harry murmured, and she grinned.

"I love you deeply, husband." She told him, and he walked over and kissed Hermione's forehead.

"I love you, Mione. Don't worry; it will all turn out just fine." He whispered, and she nodded.

"I love you too Harry. You are a great friend and a very respectable man." Hermione replied, and he smirked.

"I will see you, later." He declared and left the house.

Ginny sighed and smiled. "Mione, we have decided to start trying." She admitted to the older witch.

Hermione gasped and took her friend's hand. "I am so happy for you, Gin!"

Ginny sipped her glass and nodded. "We wanted to wait until we knew for sure that we both wanted not just to be us. It has been nice, but it is time."

"It is an appropriate time to start," Hermione told her, and they giggled together.

"Now we just need to get your husbands to jump on board," Ginny teased, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That is going to be a new joke of yours isn't it?" Hermione asked her, and Ginny nodded.

"It is perfect. Only you and your bloody insane determination and lovable ignorance could have done this." Ginny replied, and Hermione sighed.

"I suppose so, but Harry is right. I am going to go back to my flat and try to be alone for a while." Hermione decided, but Ginny frowned.

"You better make sure that boy knows you aren't leaving him. Teddy will be so mad that you moved away and stopped seeing him." Ginny scolded her, and Hermione nodded.

"I will make sure he knows I am not leaving him," Hermione confirmed, and Ginny relaxed.

"I have Pride and Prejudice on the telly if you want to rewatch it with me." The redheaded witch declared knowing that was Hermione's weakness.

"You know just how to help me get over a difficult day," Hermione said warmly with a small smile.

Ginny grabbed her glass and nodded. "I will grab the tissues, and you get it started."

Hermione laughed as she saw the redheaded witch take off toward the bathroom. There was comfort in knowing that her friends were so supportive even when she was a bumbling moron. It was hard to come to turns that she couldn't fix this one; it just had to play out.


	18. Chapter 16

_**Two months... later.**_

Sirius was waking up and felt the warm slender body next to his. He smiled and reached for her with greed and happiness. She was what his drunken dreams were about and he enjoyed the idea of waking up next to her. He body was smaller than he remembered, but he just was in bliss that she was actually there when he woke up.

"Good morning, kitten," he whispered in the honeyed hair.

The woman turned over and gazed at him sleepily. "Good morning, Sirius Black. Last night was incredible."

Sirius shook himself awake and realized he wasn't talking to who he thought he was. This was not his girl and it soured his humor.

"Oh, yes, it was. I am afraid I have things to do or I would ask for a reminder." He grumbled to the woman who's name he had forgotten already.

She giggled and rolled her eyes, "you are a bad man, Sirius. Will I hear from you later?" She asked getting out of bed.

"I would be lying if I told you yes," he said slightly cold and she snorted.

"Thank you for the honesty," she told him sliding her clothes back on. "See you around," she uttered with a smile and leaned down to kiss him.

He gave her a small one and she disappeared from his room. The animagus felt unsatisfied despite his drunken romp with the woman who's name he clearly could not remember. It was a pretty regular thing for him these days and it did take him down a lonely road. He saw Hermione every so often when she came by to spend time with Teddy or to take him out. She was true to her word of always being there for the boy and that tugged on Sirius' heart strings more than it should.

Climbing out of bed, he slid his boxers on and stretched. "Another day in paradise." He grumbled and headed down the stairs.

Remus must have already been cooking because he could smell the delicious scent of bacon. Sirius realized his hangover was pretty severe this morning and groaned as he enter the kitchen and took in the sunlight from the window.

Remus chuckled and spoke, "Padfoot, you look absolutely terrifying."

Sirius sat down at the table and poured a cup of tea. "Another night of no moderation."

Remus placed a potion vial in front of the suffering animagus. "Another look alike, Pads?"

Sirius took the potion and growled, "I cannot help that when I am completely pissed I look for her, Moony."

Teddy bounded into the room and smiled, "good morning, Uncle Sirius!" Teddy said loudly and Sirius groaned.

"Teddy my boy, I just took the potion," Sirius told the boy and Teddy smiled at his dad.

Remus didn't tell Sirius that he told his son to talk extremely loud to his uncle first thing in the morning. It was his small joke he had with himself at his friend's expense.

"We get to see Mione tonight at the Burrow!" Teddy exclaimed excited.

The marauders glanced at each other, both knowing that they had not seen her at a family event since she left. They usually avoided them, but Molly insisted that everyone be there; even Sirius Black. Now they knew she would be there and they all hadn't spoken about serious things in months.

"Yes, that will be nice won't it?" Remus asked his son and Teddy nodded.

"Mum told me that her and Jackie aren't coming, but I could come visit them next weekend." Teddy continued and Remus just chuckled.

"Yes, she told me she wanted you to go spend the night." Remus replied and Teddy grinned.

"I am happy mum is happy." Teddy paused and frowned at his dad. "Do you think Mione will come back and live here? I really miss her."

Remus found it incredibly odd that his son reflected on his mother's happiness and then immediately went to Hermione living here again. He wouldn't be sure, but theorized that his son associated his father's happiness with the beautiful witch. Funny, Remus never saw it before that day.

"Not right now, Teddy. She said your Uncle Sirius smelt too much like wet dog." Remus whispered loudly to his son.

Teddy giggled and Sirius glowered at his best mate. "And that your dad snores too loud and keeps her awake all night. I am surprised you sleep through it, Teddy." Sirius retorted at the werewolf cooking.

Teddy leaned toward Sirius before he spoke, "Dad snores so loud that I think he wakes himself up."

Sirius chuckled and ruffled the teal hair on the boy. "Isn't that the truth."

The fireplace went off and the two marauders glanced at each other. "Hello?" Harry's voice came from the other room.

"We are in the kitchen, tosser. We are always in the kitchen." Sirius growled and shook his head. "Bloody hell, my nerves are shot."

Harry came in and Ginny followed in after which made Teddy jump up in excitement. "Good morning, marauders plus one!" Harry said cheerfully.

Harry glanced at Sirius and chuckled. "Don't say it, I know I look terrible." Sirius grumbled and sipped his tea.

"Uncle Harry! Are you and Aunt Ginny going to Gran's tonight?" Teddy asked hugging his uncle.

"Wouldn't miss it!" Harry said jovially as he sat down next to the boy.

"Especially because your dad and uncle haven't seen someone in awhile." Ginny told the boy with a big grin.

Harry shot her a look. "Gin, come sit." He urged and she sighed.

Ginny sat down and shook her head with a smile. "You are in a very bad way, but you shouldn't on a day like today." She told him and he looked at her suspiciously.

"Ginny would you like some breakfast? I already know Harry won't say no." Remus asked her and she nodded.

"I am eating for two after all." Ginny replied and Remus dropped an empty plate on the floor.

"You are?" Remus asked her.

"You bloody git, you heard her didn't you? She said she was eating for two..." Sirius just realized what he was saying and Harry grinned at him.

"You're eating for two?" Sirius shouted and winced at his excitement.

Ginny nodded and beamed. "Found out this morning."

Sirius jumped up and hug Harry. "Blimey, Harry! I am so excited for you two!" Sirius exclaimed, his hangover forgotten.

Harry and Sirius hugged for a moment and then Remus came and hugged Harry. "Fantastic news, congratulations you two." Remus said and nodded.

"Dad what does Aunt Ginny mean and why is everyone so excited?" Teddy finally let his presence be known.

Remus blushed and chuckled, "It means you're going to be an older cousin to Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's baby."

Teddy gasped and jumped up. "I get to be an older cousin? Oh Aunt Ginny I hope your baby is a boy, is it? Where is the baby?"

Harry shrugged at Sirius and the animagus was suppressing a laugh. "Probably should have told you without small ears." Harry said chagrined.

Remus spoke simply but it made sense, "She won't know until the baby gets here. She's growing it in her belly."

Teddy smiled and nodded. "Okay, but if you can tell your baby to be a boy would you for me?" He asked Ginny who giggled.

"Of course, Teddy."

Remus gathered the plates and set the table. "Let's have some breakfast and catch up." The werewolf said and they started to dine.

0o0o

Ginny and Harry's next stop was somewhere a little quieter as they decided to walk there. Harry was about to knock on the door when it swung open and Hermione opened the door. She was smiling and moved aside to let them in.

"Good morning, what do I owe the occasion?" She asked them gently and the Potters smiled.

Hermione offered them a seat at the love seat while she sat down in her chair with a cup of tea. Unlike Grimmauld Place, Ginny was over at Hermione's flat often. Since the end of the Quidditch season she has had tons of free time while her husband worked.

Hermione decided that she was going to get her home together and decide what she wanted to do to keep her busy. Harry really didn't think it was appropriate for her to work with Tonks and Jackie, so he did not offer her the job. That left Hermione with a surplus of time to herself and that was never a great thing for Hermione Granger. Ginny decided to help her dig through the massive amount of storage Hermione had in different expandable items she had.

"So we just wanted to make sure that you were one of the first people we told." Harry told her.

Hermione frowned and looked at Ginny. "You aren't sick are you?"

Ginny shook her head, "not this morning at least."

Hermione gasped and giggled. "You aren't?" She asked the Potters.

Harry nodded and rubbed Ginny's belly. "We found out today."

"I am so excited for you both! Congratulations!" Hermione exclaimed and stood up.

"Harry would you like to toast? Gin, I can get you some pumpkin juice."

Harry nodded and Ginny giggled before speaking. "I am going to miss our Fridays, Mione."

Hermione went to retrieve the juice and scotch in the kitchen. "She seems in great spirits today." Harry whispered and Ginny nodded.

Hermione came back in with three glass, one of which was filled with juice for Ginny. She handed them out and cleared her throat with a smile.

"To the next adventure, Potters." Hermione declared and Harry grinned.

"To the next adventure," the Potters echoed and they drank.

"Ginny has one more surprise for you. With that I have one more stop to make." Harry spoke then kissed Ginny.

He hugged Hermione and she kissed his cheek. "You are going to be such a good daddy, Harry Potter." She whispered to him and he smiled.

"I will see you tonight!" He exclaimed releasing her and going to the door.

"I love you!" Ginny shouted and he blew her a kiss.

"I love you more!" With that he disappeared outside.

"Godric's?" Hermione asked simply.

Ginny nodded with pursed lips but then sighed and grinned brightly.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at the redheaded witch. "Don't tell me you are going to have twins."

Ginny almost fell off the sofa in laughter. "Oh, no! Please don't jinx us, Mione."

Hermione smirked and nodded, "I bet you do!"

Ginny tried to make a serious face and they just started laughing hard. "Wait- w- wait! I ha-have a surprise!" Ginny tried saying through laughter.

Hermione let her laughter die down and breathed deeply before speaking. "What could be better than that news?" She asked and Ginny waggled her eyebrows.

"I am going to do to you what I would have done if Harry would have pulled that crap with me." Ginny declared and Hermione groaned.

"Gin, I am not going to walk around like a tart in front of your family."

"It's time, Mione."

"No, Ginny, I am fine being unnoticed with my book in the corner."

"Hermione Granger. I bought a dress and Merlin knows you are going in it tonight. Even if I strangle you in it." Ginny paused and Hermione seemed unconvinced so Ginny used guilt. "Your pregnant friend is asking a favor of the baby's godmother."

Hermione glared at the redhead. "That is unfair. The baby isn't even born yet and you are using it against me."

"Think of it as your best interest to just go with it," Ginny told her and nodded.

Hermione groaned and rubbed her face. "Fine. But if you think for one second I am going to walk in there in stilettos you are dead wrong."

"Oh, no I have regular heels for you."

Hermione sounded her disapproval. "Ginny, you are going to kill me."

The ladies spent the morning much as they usually did; reading the paper and going through Hermione's things. As afternoon crept close, Hermione grew nervous and maybe even a little excited at the idea of what was to come. She couldn't deny that she wanted her marauders back, but she was still nervous.

 **0o0o The Burrow o0o0**

Remus and Sirius were sitting with George and drinking some butterbeers. They knew the pregnancy was a secret until dinner so they were acting as business as usual. The men were chatting about the children and other current events.

"Fred asked for a little brother the other day," George said with a chuckle.

Sirius grinned wolfishly. "What did you say, 'working on it, son.' I could see that being an answer." Sirius declared and Remus groaned.

"Must be in the air. Teddy asked for one the other day." Remus responded and Sirius cleared his throat.

"To be clear he asked if Hermione would move back in and have him a little brother." Sirius corrected Remus and patted his friend on the shoulder.

George made a face and spoke, "that is rough. She would make a great mum. I hope she decided to have a kid."

Sirius replied but it seemed weighted, "Yes, well, you never know."

There was a commotion at the front door. "Must be Ginny and Harry." George said and moved to go see.

Remus and Sirius sat back and held a silent conversation with each other. They had become closer over the last couple of months and got back into their old ways. They really banded together once Hermione left them and they helped each other lick their metaphoric wounds. Remus accepted Sirius' bachelor lifestyle and Sirius helped with Teddy. It became a very well managed system and they respected each other for it.

"Who is that silly woman all tarted up!" George shouted gleefully.

The marauders frowned at each other and moved to get a better look at the door. Harry and Ginny were hugging Molly and Arthur, but they had company. Both their jaws had been dislocated from their mouths, leaving them gaping at the vision in front of them. She was head to toes completely dressed up and some how she achieved being more attractive than she was. Her honeyed hair was well managed and her supple lips were painted a bright red. The black dress that hugged her curves made her look sinful down to the heels that helped her curves in the best way.

"If I was not married," George teased the woman and she giggled.

"George knock that off, I really don't want your wife to hex me." She whispered to him and he kissed her cheek.

"Nice to see you, Mione."

Teddy ran in from outside and she bent down just in time to catch him. "Mione! I missed you so much!" He shouted in joy and his hair was bright pink.

"I missed you too, Teddy Bear. I love you so much!" Hermione exclaimed and picking him up. "Did you get bigger since last week?" She asked him and he grinned.

"I grew an inch," he said matter of factly.

Hermione gasped and pulled out her wand. She did a swish and on the table a large cake box appeared.

Teddy gaped and Hermione nodded. "We brought a surprise for Gran, should we go show her?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Most definitely."

Hermione placed the boy down and picked up the cake. Teddy walked in front of her but she stopped dead when she saw her marauders. They were gaping at her and she gulped and went up to them.

"Hello," she voiced, stunned.

Remus has changed since the last time she actually spoke more than a hello and goodbye to. He was growing out some facial hair and he seemed to be healthier looking. Sirius on the other hand had only changed his attire; he was now wearing a more bad boy styled attire.

"Hello, Hermione," Remus finally replied and Sirius nodded.

"How are you?" Sirius asked and she smiled.

"I am good, just been keeping busy."

"Mione! Gran asked where is the cake you made." Teddy said walking up and noticed that his adults were acting weird.

"Dad, are you feeling well?" He asked and Remus smiled down at his son.

"Oh, I am doing just fine, son. Go ahead, Mione, Gran is wondering where her cake is." Remus teased her and she blushed.

"Duty calls," she said and followed the child into the kitchen.

Remus and Sirius made a face at each other in total surprise and Ginny walked up. "You two are going to invite us over for drinks after dinner. You are going to ask her to stay the night. No this not a negotiation." Ginny told them and Sirius frowned.

"Why not?" The animagus demanded.

Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed. "Because as crazy as it sounds, she misses you both and she misses home. I am with her almost everyday and she talks about it like it was years ago. I don't care where she sleeps, I just want that woman in there happy. She brought you back and gave us all a second chance. She deserves hers too."

Sirius felt the realization hit him and nodded. "Yeah, she does."

Remus moved to say something but Ginny stopped him. "Listen, I know that you both haven't worked out your differences yet. I don't care. She loves you both and she misses you. It is crazy and complicated, but this whole thing has been. Work it out, but you need to open the door to let her redeem herself." With that the redhead left them alone.

"So I guess drinks," Remus muttered with a shrug.

Sirius frown in thought. "My godson married a smart witch. She said she loves us both and that it is crazy and complicated." The animagus was on something.

Remus snorted, "sure, let's share her." The werewolf said and then walked to the front door.

"Bloody insane," Sirius whispered to himself with a chuckle.

"Sirius," her small voice was enough to stop him dead.

He turned around and saw Hermione biting her lip with a small frown. "It is so nice to see you and Remus." She told him.

He smirked and waggled his eyebrows, "do you have a hot date, kitten?" He asked her and she blushed with a smile.

"Yeah, actually." She narrowed her eyes with a smirk.

He believed her for a half a moment before she started to laugh. "I don't, Padfoot. This was Ginny's idea."

"She has good tastes," he told the witch and she blushed deeper.

"Can I get you a drink?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"Your lines aren't going to work on me, Sirius Black." She replied and his grin evolved.

"You are the only woman I know who knows how to stroke and sting my pride at the same time."

"The only stroking you are going to do is alone." She raised an eyebrow and he barked out a stream of laughter.

"Oh, kitten, I have missed you."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I missed you too, tosser." She whispered.

"Go say good evening to the old werewolf?" Sirius breathed and she pulled away and nodded.

She knew exactly where to go to find Remus and her guess didn't fail her. Remus did not like all the sounds and smells in the Burrow; especially after a full moon. His transformation was two days ago so he was slightly sensitive still. Hermione went out to the front garden and found him sitting on a bench. Her heels made that wonderful clicking sound on the stone and Remus smiled.

"Good evening, Mione." He said and turned to her.

"Good evening, Moony," she replied and sat down next to him.

He turned and smiled wolfishly. "Ginny sure likes to tart you up for sacrifice doesn't she?"

Hermione laughed and agreed, "oh, yes. Send me off to the big bad wolf."

Remus narrowed his eyes playfully and Hermione realized what she just said. "Oh, Remus, I am sorry!" She covered her mouth in shock and he chuckled.

"I like the concept. Very accurate." He replied looking away from her but noting her blush and how she bit the inside of her cheek.

"Remus," she whispered and he shook his head.

"I am just glad this dinner was today and not yesterday." He remarked and she laughed.

"I am sure I would have came down with some malady." She groaned and smiled.

They laughed and she took his hand. "I missed you, I know you don't want to hear it, but I did."

He squeezed hers. "I missed you too," he whispered and she leaned against him.

He kissed her hair and smelt her. "You have been missed greatly." He repeated and they sat like that a few minutes.

Someone else's voice invaded their welcoming silence. "Hermione, mum wants to know if you-" Ron rounded the corner and saw them together. "I-woah, Mione- I thought- Sirius?" He stuttered and Hermione shot up.

"We were just spending time together, Ronald." She clarified and he frowned.

"Hermione, that is- bloody hell, Hermione." Ron wasn't able to make a full sentence before he turned back to the Burrow.

Remus walked next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Shall we venture inside?" He asked her and she nodded.

He kissed her cheek and they walked back into the Burrow. Ron of course did not decide to release his sliver of gossip, mostly due to his sister threatening him. Ginny made her announcement over dinner and the Burrow exploded with joy. It took a little to settle everyone enough for Sirius inviting anyone who would like to over for drinks. Harry shook his head at his wife who secretly was cheering for the witch in the black dress.


	19. Chapter 17

Sitting at the kitchen table at 12 Grimmauld Place was two Weasleys, two Potters, a Lupin, a Black and of course a Granger. Teddy was off in bed and the kitchen was charmed with a noise muffling spell so he wasn't disturbed. All sorts of drinks were being passed around and everyone was being merry, well all with the exception of a woman wearing black.

Hermione was awkwardly sitting next to George and Ginny, who the lovely pregnant woman, was just having water. George kept trying to get Hermione to drink different exotic mixtures, but she was trying her best to decline.

"So are you finally going to pop one out too, Granger?" George playfully asked and Hermione shrugged.

Before she could answer Ginny did, "she keeps saying she isn't interested, but I am calling her bluff."

Hermione blushed brightly and swigged her drink. "I think there are more interesting things to talk about than my social life and relationships." She retorted and Remus chuckled.

"No, I think we all want to hear about South America and how you tripped upon being able to save Sirius Black from death." Remus helped change the subject and she looked over to him with a grateful smile.

"I will lay the scene!" Sirius shouted playfully and everyone glanced at him. "It was humid and warm deep in the heart of the jungle, Miss Granger was trekking through the greenery. She found a hidden ruined city of sorts and ran into a spicy Colombian who fell madly in love with her. They would scour the jungle for hidden entrances and sometimes heated moments. Am I right thus far?" Sirius asked and was not expecting her to nod.

"He was not Colombian, he was Jamaican and it wasn't ruins, it was an abandon wizard's temple." Hermione declared confidently and Sirius dropped his jaw.

George frowned at her and spoke, "you went to South America and found not only the spell to bring Sirius back, but a wizard?"

She nodded and smiled, "his name was Dante and he was so very smart. He was enamored by the well hidden temple and decided to move there after he found the ancient knowledge appealing to explore. We worked together to find tomes protected by spells and traps. Oh, he was so smart and witty. He would have given Sirius a run for his money on personality." Hermione finished and Ginny squeaked.

"You need to finish this story!" The redhead exclaimed and Hermione blushed brighter.

Sirius was frowning and moved to speak, but Remus patted his shoulder and stopped him. "So tell us what happened," Harry declared and Hermione nodded.

"I had no clue he was sweet on me until one night we were finishing up research. By then I was certain I was going to find what I was looking for. He asked me to spend the night with him and I told him I shouldn't, I was trying to stay focused on my work." Hermione spoke with fondness of the memory.

Ginny waved her to continue and Hermione spoke softer, "he made an offer I couldn't refuse and thus our routine started. Work all day and spend all night listening to the jungle life around us. We worked so well together and I spent quite a few months with him in the jungle finding the spell. Once I had, I knew we were doomed to fail because of the complications of the spell. I had to end it and he did not stop me when he knew what my goal for being deep in the jungle was. He was wonderful and in another life I might have stayed in that jungle, learning ancient magicks and discovering the exotic nights still ahead."

When she finished Sirius blushed and looked moved, "you ended it for me?" He asked her and she sighed.

"I ended it because I loved the people I left behind to find you. I ended it because that wasn't my life and as lovely as he was, that wasn't where I was supposed to be. I wanted my family to be happy and my heart wasn't in South America. My heart was in England."

Everyone was quiet and let her story wash over them. "To Hermione, without her, our joy would not be possible. I don't think Harry and I would be having this baby without her sacrifice." Ginny stood and raised her glass.

The rest of the table stood with the exception of Hermione. "To Hermione," they murmured and toasted to her.

Hermione teared up and smiled, raising her glass. "Thank you all, I love you very much."

When everyone sit down, Ginny kissed Hermione's cheek. "You gave me and my husband so much. We will always be here for you, Mione." She whispered in the witch's ear.

Hermione hugged her and sighed, "I love you both so very much."

Ron who was particularly quiet through most of these exchanges grabbed Hermione's attention. "Mione, do you have any plans now?" He asked her and she laughed.

"Not a clue as to what I am going to do. Maybe I will look into teaching or even seeing about working at the department of mysteries." She replied and Ron smirked.

"Honestly, you could do anything you want. Just put 'brought Sirius Black back from the dead,' on your resume." Ron teased and Ginny nodded.

"Personally I think Hermione should work as an instructor or see if Professor McGonagall could use a Professor." Harry declared and rubbed his neck. "I mean she did carry Ron and I through Hogwarts."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "If you two would have just studied, you would have done better."

Ron frowned defensively and spoke, "Hey! I studied plenty, Mione. I just never was able to study like you."

Hermione cleared her throat and stood up before speaking. "It wasn't hard, Ronald. The only thing that was interesting to you and Harry sometimes was getting us almost expelled all the time." She said with sass and grinned. "Now if you will excuse me, I will be right back."

Hermione left the kitchen and headed up to the restroom. She stopped by her old room and was tempted to glance inside. She looked around to see she was alone and opened the door to see it exactly the way she left the room. Even the note she wrote was still sitting on the desk which made her grim. She ran her fingers over the desk.

"We didn't change anything," Sirius' voice entered the room.

She turned around and took a deep breath before speaking, "I would have thought you both would have wanted to."

He approached her and shook his head, "no, we wanted you home." He told her and she frowned.

"It didn't take you long to fall back into your ways, Sirius." She scolded him about his lifestyle.

"I was trying to get over you, Hermione. I accepted the fact that you loved him more." Sirius admitted and looked away from her.

Hermione growled and tossed her hair from her face. "Don't you understand you bloody git! I love you both equally. Do you know how hard it was to see that leggy beautiful woman standing there after I broke our bond? Do you know how hard it was to walk out that door and know that you would shag a different woman every night while I cried in agony over a choice I couldn't make? I love you and still haven't gotten over you!"

She was panting and Sirius just stood there like an idiot. "I am sorry for being a wanker. I thought you would be better matched with Remus. You brought me back for him." He mumbled and her anger wavered.

The witch closed the gap and touched his cheek. "I brought you back for me, Sirius. I brought you back because I needed to bring joy not only to their lives, but to mine. I wasn't a hero to anyone after the war. When it was over and Ron was pulling away from me, I knew I wasn't anyone's last thought at night. I didn't know you would fall for me and vice versa, but I knew that I would be special to you; I hoped I would." She whispered and his stormy eyes glowed in the dim light.

"Well I feel like a tosser," he admitted and she laughed.

"As you should," she replied and he took a deep breath.

"I know we have a long way to go, but I hope you know I never meant to hurt you. I will show you that you are so very special to me." He told her and she kissed his cheek.

"We will just have to see," she told him and pressed her cheek to his. "I wouldn't have brought you back if I didn't have faith in you, Sirius Black."

With that she pulled away and left him in the room to stew on their conversation. Hermione went to the bathroom and headed back down to the kitchen. Everyone was still drinking and enjoying the merriment, but there was just too much on her mind. She disappeared to the library and gazed around the room. It was full of memories and the most recent ones were painful reminders of the world she had influenced.

She touched the different bookcases and smiled at the different titles and colors of books. The smells in the library always hit her as welcoming and it calmed her in moments of ugliness. She turned to the door and saw Remus standing there with two glasses, a bottle of firewhiskey and a smile.

"I almost was sure you were going to be in here," he told her and she grinned.

"Am I that much of a recluse?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Maybe just a little, but then again, we have that in common." He sat down on the sofa and poured himself a glass and then hers. "Come sit with me?" He asked and she nodded.

When she sat down he handed her a glass and downed his swiftly before pouring himself another glass. "Slow down, Moony. Are you trying to get pissed out of your mind?" She teased him and he shook his head.

"I can hold my liquor much better than you, I assure you." He retorted with a wolfish grin.

She downed her glass and handed him the empty one with an eyebrow arched. "Want to bet, wolf?" She taunted and he barked out a stream of laughter.

"Oh, Mione. You haven't a clue what you just got yourself into." He told her and she giggled.

They downed another two glasses each and Hermione was feeling warm and merry from the alcohol overwhelming her. She had a few earlier but they seemed to all be hitting her now. Remus grinned as she loosened up a bit and raised an eyebrow. She handed him her empty glass and bit her lip.

"Remus, I could use a refill," she murmured and Remus shook his head.

"Not right now, Mione," he replied and she scowled.

"Remus!" She pouted and he kissed her cheek.

"No reason to pass out from excessive drinking." He teased and her expression changed.

It was almost foreign to him to see such a seductive smile on Hermione's face. Her cheeks were tinted pink and her lips full and still stained red. He ran his thumb on her chin and she opened her lips slightly and closed her eyes.

"Remus, I missed you," she breathed and he watched her unfold before him.

"How much?" He asked her feeling the spur of desire.

She opened her eyes and they glistened at him. "Enough, to need a kiss." She declared and he smiled.

"You should probably ask for it then," he spoke with a raspy tone.

Her eyes grew wide and he could smell her arousal. "Please, Remus. Please kiss me."

He did not need to be asked again and crushed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around him and let him evolve the kiss to his pace. Remus had enough resistance to not get overzealous with her as she gave him the green light. He took her face in his hands and explored her mouth as they kissed and she moaned in appreciation.

They pulled away and were breathing heavily as their foreheads pressed together. "Remus," she whispered and he chuckled.

"Not quite what I was expecting Hermione Granger to do, but then again, we both aren't very good at guessing what each other think." He replied tenderly and she pulled away.

She touched his cheek with her fingertips and ran them through his facial hair. "Please don't let me leave here without doing that again." She uttered and he touched her lip lightly with his.

He pulled away enough to speak so softly she had to focus to listen. "I am going up the stairs to my room. If you would like to join me, I will meet you up there." He finished and stood up.

He moved to the entrance of the room and smirked back at her. "I hope you would like to," he said and she smiled.

"What happened to the decent werewolf?" She snickered and he chuckled.

"Oh, he left a long time ago. Maybe seeing you in that dress did him in for the night." With that being said he left the room.

Hermione saw his half empty glass on the table and took it in one swig. "So, that just happened," she told herself and stood up.

Hermione was definitely more than a little tipsy, but making her own decisions with fuzzy clarity still. Straightening her dress, she knew she was going to do something she hadn't thought was going to happen. The witch was about to make a break for the stairs when she was stopped in the entryway by Ginny.

"So I am going to safely assume you are staying for the night? You shouldn't travel after drinking." The redhead told her and Hermione giggled.

"Oh, yes, I am going to stay. Good night, Ginny." She told Mrs. Potter and the redhead grinned.

Ginny hugged her, "I put your pajamas and robe in your bag. That dress will be uncomfortable to sleep in." She whispered to Hermione and they released the hug.

"Thanks, Gin. See you tomorrow." Hermione said and winked before heading up the stairs.

Hermione tried to catch her breath as she reached his room, but her heart was thumping away. She turned the knob and almost wished she could think through what she was doing to a full extent, but her baser half left that in the library. When she opened the door, Remus was sitting on his bed and smirking at her entering the room.

The witch snapped the door shut and turned to the werewolf waiting patiently. Remus was watching her every move carefully and moved toward him slowly. Part of him wanted to ravage her right where she stood, but that wouldn't be particularly suited for the first time with her. Hermione was within inches before he held up his hand.

"Turn around love," he whispered and she did with slow but deliberate motion.

His eyes flickered as he watched her body move under her dress and he took it all in. Remus after all wasn't dim and knew the chances of him getting to see her so willing and in his bedroom was slim. She finished her turn and bit her lip as she started to take off the dress. He watched it fall to the floor unceremoniously and she was standing in front of him in her knickers.

He stood to greet her welcoming skin and kissed her softly while moving his fingers down her exposed back. He caught her bra strap and unclasped it in one easy motion before moving her to the bed. She was splayed in front of him across his bed and he grinned.

"If I never had seen anything so beautiful in my life," he said with a rumbling tone. "Then I would have surely been denied one of my greatest joys." He finished running his fingers on her skin.

He pulled her loose bra off of her and just gasped at her which made her blush a deep scarlet. "Remus, please. Please love me?" She whimpered and he nodded.

"Oh, I will, for the rest of my life." He told her and kissed her roughly.

When he pulled away he worked kisses down her neck making her writhe in desire and almost desperation. His facial hair tickled her skin and mixed the pleasure so delightfully with it. He nuzzled and nibbled until his agile fingers worked her lacy black knickers from around her hips and down her thighs.

Casting her head toward the opposite end of the bed she begged. "Please, I need you."

He stood over her and slowly was taking off his clothes and watched her unveil for him. She gaped with large, expressive eyes and they read her desires like an open book. The man in front of her was exactly what she had hoped and more. The silvery scars littered his body, but did not distract her from how absolutely provocative he was. He removed her heels slowly and then the last shred of clothing she had hanging on her body.

He climbed over her. "All I want you to be wearing is a smile, love." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione did not realize what an outstanding lover Remus Lupin was until she got to experience it. He was generous to her needs and very passionate. She was lost in the moments with him and it wasn't until she came back to the surface of reality that she knew she had wronged him. She knew if she was here in the morning that it would never solve anything. She would still be making a choice she just knew she couldn't yet. Hermioine wasn't thinking straight still and needed to wake up away from this fresh development.

 _ **The long awaited journey from our prologue to the rest of our story has been joined finally...**_


	20. Chapter 18

Sirius Black woke with honeyed hair against his chest and he had to recall what happened last night. Hermione climbed into bed with him he was sure of it. They did not have a heated night of drunken romping, but just waking up next to her was enough. He was satisfied just smelling her wonderful shampoo and feeling her body pressed against his.

He did not want to, but he gingerly peeled her away from him and climbed out of bed. Placing pillows beside her so she did not feel him missing and wake up. The animagus smiled and quietly walked around the bed to see her asleep with a small smile. He nodded and slid some pants on before leaving her alone in the room.

Going down the stairs he knew he had a big day ahead of him. Entering the kitchen, he saw Remus sitting there sipping tea and reading the _Daily Prophet_. The werewolf caught his eye and narrowed his gaze.

"Morning," Remus grumbled and continued reading.

"Moony," Sirius said sitting down next to him.

Remus glowered over at the other man. "What do you want, Padfoot?"

"Hey, I come in peace," the animagus responded and Remus sighed.

"She left me to go shag you, what more is there to say?"

Sirius shook his head and spoke, "No, Moony. She left you to go sleep next to me."

Remus ran his fingers through his hair and bit the inside of his cheek. "What does that mean? She was having regrets after it was all said and done, that's what." Remus declared and shook his head.

"No, she was having fears. This girl is insane enough to love us both, which if you remember, is pretty bloody insane. I botched it up on my end I am sure, but she loves you. She is confused and does not want to make the choice herself. I guess shagging you was the most reckless thing she has done lately." Sirius snickered with a bright smile.

Remus frowned, "you slept around and she still went to sleep next to you." The werewolf grumbled, clearly frustrated.

Sirius seemed dumbstruck by that. "I don't know what that means, but it doesn't take away the fact that I tried everything and she didn't shag me." Sirius retorted and Remus laughed.

"I got her nearly pissed, Padfoot. I doubt she would have as long as her mind was moving at a mile a minute." Remus admitted and Sirius barked out a stream of laughter.

"Well then, seems there was something I was missing from my game." Sirius sneered and the werewolf grinned.

"Hate to say it, mate, but I am so glad she decided to shag me instead." Remus admitted and Sirius frowned.

"That perfect, huh?"

Remus sighed and nodded. "Oh, that is such an understatement."

Sirius smiled and nodded. "Good," he said and patted Remus on the shoulder.

Remus felt guilty now and cleared his throat. "I can't help but to feel like this is a cheap game to win. We both didn't want to play it and now neither of us really do win."

Sirius went and poured himself some tea from the counter and sat back down before he responded. "It is better this way."

Remus shook his head and snorted. "This isn't better. She won't be happy. One of us losing is both of us losing, Pads."

"I forfeited, remember? I am a bloody git who broke her heart and slept around."

Remus shook his head, but chose not to continue the conversation because he heard his son getting up. The boy ran down the stairs and entered the kitchen with an expecting smile, but dropped it when he realized she wasn't there.

"Good morning," Teddy said and sat down at the table.

Sirius ruffled the darker blue hair of the boy, "good morning, Teddy. Expecting someone?" He asked and Teddy looked at him.

He was frowning and spoke pointedly. "You didn't shower again, did you Uncle Sirius?"

Remus glanced at his son with confusion. "What do you mean, Teddy?"

"He didn't shower and smells like smelly dog. It made Hermione leave." He grumbled and folded his arms.

The marauders started bellowing laughter that the boy looked at both of them like they were mad. They had not seen Hermione peeking in the kitchen watching the scene play out.

"Yes, he forgot to shower and now Hermione left." Remus teased the boy.

"Mr. Lupin, it isn't nice to lie." Hermione popped into the kitchen and said with a smile.

"Mione!" Teddy shouted and jumped from his chair to hug her.

She hugged him and he smiled. "Does that mean you are finally coming home to stay?" Teddy asked her and she kissed his forehead.

"We will talk about that later. For now I am going to cook breakfast and you are going to tell your dad what you and Fred did yesterday." She declared and he nodded.

Teddy sat back down and looked at his dad who was gazing at Hermione with an expression muddled with adoration and pain. Something so simple yet so complex. The boy glanced at his uncle who was mirroring that. Hermione was walking over to the fridge and pulling out the fixings for breakfast.

Teddy started telling the marauders about the things him and his cousin were doing, but all the while they watched the woman cook. She did so silently and almost so deep in thought they weren't sure she was paying attention to the food.

"Then we heard Aunt Ginny tell Uncle Harry about Hermione's husbands. Dad, did you know Hermione was married? Mione who are you married to?" Teddy asked and Hermione gasped.

"Blimey, that woman!" Hermione exclaimed and then covered her mouth with her hands.

"Wait, Teddy, Aunt Ginny said Hermione had husbands?" Sirius asked the boy with an evil grin.

"Mmhmm, she said that Mione was going to stay with her husbands. But she stayed with us, didn't she?" Teddy was still lost in the conversation, but Remus frowned.

"She did, didn't she?" Remus tried to stay focused on his son, but the witch in the kitchen was the color of beets.

"It was a joke she had, called two gentlemen of a certain caliber, my husbands." She tried to be cryptic around the boy.

"And what stemmed that joke, kitten?" Sirius baited and Remus was trying to hide a smile.

"That I had a particular fondness for two individuals and could not make a decisive move toward one or the other. Also that those two particular individuals made very clear that they had motives of a fondness toward me." Hermione explained trying to focus on her cooking instead of looking up.

"What does that mean, Dad?" Teddy asked and Remus chuckled.

"It means that your Aunt Ginny loves to tell beautiful stories around you and you get to tell me them too." Remus said with a smile and grinned wolfishly at Sirius.

Teddy nodded and Hermione delivered him a plate of eggs and ham. "That's good, I like that I can tell you stories too, dad."

"So she just decided because you couldn't pick that these individuals were your husbands, huh? Ever think that maybe they don't like to share?" Sirius was baiting her and she glowered.

"Well, I would choose one for the first half of the week and the second for the later half." She spat refusing to let Sirius win and Remus belted out in laughter.

"Oh, that would just be something you would do, too."

"That would be nice if dad and Uncle Sirius were your husbands instead. Then you could live with us again and make them both happy. I would be happy too." Teddy said through a mouth full of eggs.

"Teddy, don't talk with your mouthful." Remus chided him and grimaced.

Hermione finish fixing the marauders plate and served them, but the marauders were looking at each other. That was quite a statement Teddy had made and they had joked about it before. Obviously, Hermione and Ginny were too.

"That would be quite a story to tell, right, Teddy my boy," Sirius uttered to the child and the boy beamed.

"What if said individuals wouldn't mind sharing?" Sirius asked Remus and the werewolf frowned.

"Then one said individual should not be a wanker and prove he is clean enough to participate in said sharing." Remus said pointedly and Hermione giggled.

"One said individual should not assume I am willing to be shared." Hermione replied and Remus groaned.

"You should not joke about said individuals being multiple husbands then. Said individuals might like that bloody insane idea and decide to share said fondness of that." Remus retorted and Hermione tried to hide a smile.

"Sharing would be quite an outlandish notion, Moony." Hermione was trying to find humor in the conversation because the alternative was looking at it seriously.

It was a crazy situation anyways if you thought about it. Here they were eating breakfast and talking about the marauders sharing one woman. Sharing love, affection, frustrations and any other intimate thing. Hermione thought it was insane the first time it was mentioned and even more so now.

"Like sharing my toys?" Teddy asked trying to follow the conversation without understanding most of the words.

Sirius who was listening just ruffled the boy's hair. "Yes, like sharing toys, Teddy. Spot on, if I don't say so myself." He reassured the child who continued eating.

"I for one said individual who does not deny the appeal to said notion. I do not have a rebuke for my actions as of late and will ask mercy of the jury." Sirius declared and Hermione shot him a glare.

"Jury denies entry until said individual proves purity of action and body." Hermione replied and Remus laughed.

"But the jury did think about general access on all accounts then?" Remus said smartly and Hermione gasped.

"I am going to ignore that comment." She said and went to the counter to eat.

Sirius waggled his eyebrows at Hermione. "Come on, kitten. It was all in fun."

"I was actually serious," Remus said.

"No, I am." Sirius replied and the marauders bursted into laughter.

She had finished her meal quickly and kissed Teddy on the forehead. "You better not grow up to be naughty like your Uncle Sirius and dad, alright?" She asked him with a smile.

He nodded and replied, "I am going to be just like them." He told her and she groaned.

She went and kissed Remus' forehead and he smiled. "Where are you headed?" He asked.

"I am going to shower," she said walking over to Sirius and went to kiss his forehead.

He made her miss and catch his lips. "Sirius!" She growled and he grinned.

"Sorry, kitten. I had to," he told her and she rolled her eyes.

"I will return," she told the room and left the kitchen.

Sirius gave Teddy a high five and smiled. "Good job, Teddy my boy. We are back in the game!" Sirius told the boy.

Teddy grinned and nodded. "Sure thing, Uncle Sirius."

"Time to get ready for the day," Remus said to the boy.

The child got off the chair and glanced back at the entrance. "Dad, I do love Mione so much."

"We all do, Teddy." Sirius answered and Remus nodded. "It is going to be a very busy day!" Sirius exclaimed and got up.

"Now where are you going?" Remus inquired and the animagus smiled.

"To get a clean bill of health, Moony." Sirius replied and Remus rolled his eyes.

"She will never go for it," he told the other marauder.

"Moony, she already has." Sirius affirmed and left.

The Lupins were left in the kitchen and it seemed to still be buzzing. Remus finished his breakfast quickly and cleared the table while his son talked to him a bit more about yesterday. The werewolf sincerely listened, but at the back of his mind he replayed last night and the conversation they had this morning.


	21. Chapter 19

_A nice little transitional chapter. Thanks again for reading and the comments. I always appreciate how invest everyone is getting and it makes it worth it to write. I hope you all are enjoying it as much as I am writing this lovely story._

 _Glory_

Hermione had finished up in the bathroom and went to her old room to see if she had any clothes left over. She was digging through the drawers and Remus came in and shut the door. He did not speak but just strode over to her and kissed the shocked witch in front of him. It was urgent and passionate which she fell into and wrapped her arms around his neck.

When Remus pulled away he was scowling. "That was not fair to wake up alone. I never got the chance to thank you for last night." Remus breathed and Hermione blushed.

"I should be thanking you, I am sorry I left you." She paused and dropped her eyes from his. "This is a lot to catch up to after two months of not being around you both except for the occasional hello."

Remus pulled her in for a warm hug and spoke softly. "I understand," he kissed her forehead and she gazed up to him.

"Remus, I didn't leave you to go shag Sirius, I went to him because I couldn't sleep next to you. I needed to be able to sleep on it." She said with a contorted face.

Remus leaned down to her and kissed her lips. "Take the time you need, Mione. I am incredibly thankful for the moments I get to share." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled and nodded before she spoke, "alright, but you might regret saying that." She smirked and Remus chuckled.

"Yes, I might, but you deserve the space to call at least a few shots, right, love?" He asked her and she laughed and pulled away from him.

"If that is the case, Mister Lupin, then I am going to make a call right now. I want you and Sirius to set aside some time for me tonight." She told him and his eyes glinted, but she shook her head. "We are going to talk like adults about this."

He paled slightly and she laughed. "You want to talk about what?" He asked.

When she responded she had a impish smile. "You will see. For now, I am going get dressed and run home for some things."

"You are staying for a few days?" He asked her hopefully.

"I am going to spend the night," she replied and he smiled.

"Good, I am glad. Would you like me to go get your things from my room?"

She blushed lightly and shrugged, "if you would just place them in my room that would be fine."

He nodded and cleared his throat. "You have some clothes in the wardrobe. I put them in there when you left."

She kissed his cheek and smiled. "Thank you, Remus."

"I will see you tonight," he told her and she nodded.

He reluctantly left her alone in the room and she retrieved some suitable clothes. She got dressed in a green shirt and jeans. She glanced at herself in the mirror on the wardrobe and fixed her hair before leaving the room. She went to Teddy's room and saw him sitting there at his desk and practicing with his quill.

"The dog chased the broom swiftly," Teddy said slowly as he was writing it on the parchment.

He smiled at the page and nodded. "My mother is a beautiful witch," he echoed the same tone as he wrote another line.

"How is your writing going?" She finally asked him, coming into his room.

He smiled at her and shared his piece of parchment. "I have been working really hard, Mione."

"I see that! Very good," she replied and gave him back his page.

Hermione crouched down next to him and the boy sighed. "Mione, are you leaving again?" He asked simply.

"Only for the afternoon, Teddy. I am coming back to spend the night." She told Teddy and his hair turned dark blue.

"Mione can't you just come back and live here again? I miss you so much." The boy admitted and she hugged him tightly.

"I will try very soon, alright? I missed you so much I cried everyday I didn't see you." She told him and he choked out an agreement.

"I almost did," he said trying to be strong.

"You are such a good boy, Teddy. I love you."

He smiled and his hair turned pink. "I love you too," he told her and she smiled.

"We will spend time together tonight and I will read you a book, alright?" She asked him.

He nodded and hugged her again. "That sounds wonderful."

She released him and stood up. "I will be back later on, Teddy. See you then." She declared and moved to the door.

"See you soon!" He exclaimed and she left the boy sitting there practicing his writing.

0o0o0

Hermione asked Ginny to meet her at her flat in the early afternoon after working the late morning away. When Ginny popped in she saw Hermione sitting in her chair with two stacks of pages in front of her. Ginny was smiling and sat down in the loveseat across from her.

"So, tell me what is going on?" She asked and Hermione laughed.

"Well I have the most bloody insane idea after last night." Hermione said and Ginny frowned.

"What happened last night?" Ginny asked.

Hermione laughed before she spoke, "I shagged Remus."

Ginny gasped and seemed utterly surprised. "Really? Remus? I would have thought that you would have shagged Sirius."

Hermione snorted and shook her head. "That man has been far too busy in his sheets since I was gone."

Ginny grinned wickedly and replied, "so you slept with Remus to get back at him?"

Hermione shook her head. "I shagged Remus because I sincerely wanted to. I slept next Sirius because I still feel safe with him even after the tethering has been gone."

Ginny squeaked and blushed brightly. "Oh, Mione! What are you doing?"

Hermione shrugged and pointed to the stacks of parchment on the table. "I am going to make them work for it."

"Work for what?" Ginny asked and picked up one of the stacks.

Her face contorted and the redhead gaped at the parchment as she flipped through it. She focused on the words in the pages Hermione had carefully written.

"This is by far the most certifiable thing you have ever done." Ginny finally said and put down the stack. "I like it. Are they both different?"

Hermione nodded and smiled, "I spent some time thinking exactly what I wanted from each." She said with a smirk.

"So both of them?" Ginny asked with raised eyebrows.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek before answering. "I just don't see it any other way. However, why should I not have requirements that need to be met before I can even fathom the next step? I cannot say if this will work, but I am not going to just throw myself at them."

Ginny laughed and ran her hands over her tinted cheeks. "Not to mention if they did in fact want to at the same time."

Hermione's eyes grew and she covered her mouth. "You mean that is actually possible?" She murmured through her hands and Ginny laughed again.

"Of course it is possible. What did you think that they just traded days?" Ginny inquired and Hermione gasped.

"Well, yes!" The honeyed hair witch exclaimed.

Ginny snickered and shook her head. "Of course you didn't."

Hermione was blushing brightly and bit her lip before speaking. "I mean I thought about maybe something like that." She paused and glanced at Ginny who was smiling. "But not seriously. More like a funny joke."

"So what's next?"

"I make an offer and see if the marauders counter with something."

Ginny giggled and replied, "well, it is good to see you are taking this seriously."

Hermione nodded and let out a heavy breath. "Gin, what if they don't like it?"

Ginny shook her head and smiled. "They would dance around in witch dress robes and sing I'm a Little Teapot, before either one of them would say no to you. My suggestion is to stick with your conviction. You are not a woman who needs to be a shag buddy. Give them something to work for." Ginny gave her advice and Hermione blushed brightly.

"So dress in something professional?" Hermione asked hoping the redhead would agree.

Ginny shook her head and grinned. "Remember that dress you wore at our wedding rehearsal dinner? Something like that."

Hermione groaned and shook her head. "Ginny, that is asking for more trouble."

"You are talking about having two men court you at the same time!" Ginny shouted and Hermione laughed.

"Well, it just makes sense in an odd way."

"So, let's grab a bite and I am going to instruct you on how this meeting should go." Ginny waggled her eyebrows and Hermione shook her head.

"You are too much, Gin."

The witches got up and Ginny went on about the finer points the night ahead of Hermione. The afternoon was slipping away fast and Hermione went to get ready. Ginny helped the best of her ability but let Hermione do what she had to so she could be comfortable. The redhead left Hermione alone to gather up her things to stay the night and Hermione sighed and stepped into the fireplace.

"12 Grimmauld Place," she said and threw floo powder into the fire.

It turned green and she stepped in and let it envelop her. Within a blink she was standing in the living room of Grimmauld Place. Teddy was playing chess with Sirius on an older chess set she remembers Ron and Harry playing on from Sirius' old room. Teddy was focusing on his turn and did not see Hermione pop in, but Sirius grinned.

"Probably your best outfit yet, kitten." The animagus told her as he took a good look at her outfit.

Hermione decided to go with something a little less devious and a little more beautiful. She was wearing a maroon buttoned blouse and a black skirt that went mid thigh. Something eye catching but not completely formal wear. She enjoyed the fact that she could still feel like she could relax in it if she wanted to do so.

"Mione, I am two moves away from beating Uncle Sirius." Teddy said to her and she smiled.

"Good job, he needs to be humbled a bit." Hermione replied running her fingers over the boy's hair.

Sirius softened his eyes and his expression read adoration. "Go see the old werewolf, he's been waiting to see you." Sirius declared and Hermione nodded.

She wandered into the kitchen, saw that it was empty and thought maybe he went out to the garden. The witch opened the door silently and could see Remus sitting against the tree, reading a book. Hermione stopped and admired him from afar, knowing he most likely heard her coming. Remus was very handsome and she enjoyed seeing his face at ease.

Strolling over, she watched Remus place down his book and smile at her. "Good afternoon," he spoke gently.

Hermione crawled next to him by the tree and stretched her legs out in front of her. "How are you doing, Remus?" She asked and he chuckled.

"I am much happier to see you actually came back." Remus admitted and she giggled.

"I told you I was going to, you just didn't believe me."

Remus shook his head and took her hand. "I just thought this would be too much for you."

"Shagging a randy werewolf isn't going to scare me off. It may make me realize how much I enjoyed it, even make me a bit nervous, but not scare me off." She teased and he chortled and she leaned against him.

"You know what I meant," he responded and she nodded.

"You both have to know this couldn't really just slide into a relationship of sorts. Sirius is completely insane if he thinks I can just forgive him for being such a wanker and jump in bed with him."

Remus was quiet a moment and let out a heavy breath. "This is very muddy, but I am not willing to just give up on whatever happiness you're seeking from a couple of marauders."

She tilted her head up and kissed his cheek. "I have a plan, but I would prefer to go over it without Teddy. I don't really want him exposed to more than he needs to be. If it doesn't work out then he is none the wiser." Hermione whispered and the werewolf nodded.

"It would be hard enough to explain any of it to him." Remus agreed and she snuggled closer to him.

"He asked me to move back in today. I want to, Remus, but I know we have to take things back a step. I know he sees me as his proxy mother. I don't blame him, especially because he sees how happy you become around me. I just don't want to hurt anyone." She uttered softly and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"We are going to hash this out tonight." He told her and kissed her hair.

"Mione!" Teddy shouted coming outside. "Uncle Sirius is going to make a chocolate cake!"

Hermione stood up and smiled at the boy. "Do you think it will be good?" She asked him.

Remus stood up and straightened his pants out. "I could go help and make sure he remembers how to cook." The werewolf grumbled with a smile and Teddy nodded.

"Dad, he might need help." Teddy declared and Hermione giggled.

"We all could help." She said approaching the house.

Teddy nodded and they all went inside. The cake making process was much easier with all of them. Sirius was already covered in flour and cocoa before they even walked in. Laughing and helping the clueless wizard out, Hermione and Remus sorted it out while the boy sat and watched his three favorite people making the most of the afternoon.


	22. Chapter 20

Hermione was sitting outside with the marauders and Teddy as the sun was setting. Teddy was chasing around a toy snitch that Harry gave him for his birthday. Sirius and Remus sandwiched Hermione between them on the grass, taking a breather from chasing around the eight year old. Teddy finally caught the golden snitch and rushed over to the group. The boy flopped on the ground in front of them and was panting.

"I don't know how Uncle Harry can catch that on a broom!" Teddy exclaimed smiling.

"I've seen him do it. It was amazing." Hermione told the boy and he crawled over to her lap.

"Mione, do you ever ride a broom?" He asked her and she paled.

Sirius chucked and shook his head. "When Hermione saved me the first time, she had to ride a hippogriff. From what Uncle Harry said, she was scared out of her wits."

Teddy gasped and squealed. "You got to ride on a hippogriff!" He was completely beyond himself.

Remus laughed and nodded. "I remember that story."

Hermione was bright and embarrassed. "I don't like flying."

"Of course back then you were in Hogwarts." Sirius teased.

"And didn't fast forward my age." Hermione retorted hotly.

"Well, not by as much. You were using a timeturner then. Smart girl. Too smart." Remus declared, clearly a bit uneasy by this subject.

Hermione hugged the boy. "Time to eat some supper." She said and he climbed off of her.

Sirius stood up and helped Hermione off the grass. She assisted Remus up and he brushed some grass off of her shirt. Teddy raced to the door and the marauders let the witch walk in front of them. They exchanged a few glances at each other before following into the house.

Hermione was already gathering a plate of what Remus had made earlier after the cake was done. A lasagna with three cheeses was still hot from the oven and sitting on the counter to cool. She placed it in front of the boy who was already sitting and went to get more plates. Sirius walked over to her and took the plates.

"Go ahead and sit down, I will get it." He told her and she smiled gratefully.

"Thank you," she replied and sat down next to Teddy and Remus.

"Dad, do you think that we could go to the zoo tomorrow? I read that tigers don't roar like lions and would like to see it." The boy asked and Remus smiled.

"Maybe after lessons," he responded to his son and Teddy nodded.

Sirius came to the table with three plates and set two of them down in front of Remus and Hermione. He placed the last one in an empty spot and disappeared again. Hermione glanced over to see him grabbing a bottle of wine and some wine glasses. The animagus set the glasses down in front of the adults and the bottle on the table. Grabbed a glass of water for Teddy and then finally sat down at his place he had set.

Remus tapped his wand to the top of the bottle and did some nonverbal magic to uncork the wine. He then stood and poured the glasses for each of them. Once the werewolf sat back down they unceremoniously started eating. Hermione was sipping her wine between bites and was reminding herself not to drink too much.

"Don't you think last night was wonderful?" Sirius asked and Hermione blushed deeply.

"Last night?" She echoed and Remus cleared his throat.

"The announcement?" Remus asked the animagus.

Sirius nodded and chuckled, "yes, the fact that my godson is going to be a dad. I am so proud of him."

Hermione smiled and sighed, "Harry is going to be such a good dad. With such a big family, that baby isn't going to want for anything."

They all laughed and Teddy frowned. "Dad, how long will it take for the baby to get here?" The boy asked and Remus smiled at him.

"It will take another seven months, Teddy."

"Blimey, that's a long time." Teddy declared and Hermione nodded.

"But it will be worth the wait." Hermione told him and Teddy scowled hard at her.

"Mione, why don't you want a baby? It made everyone so happy last night."

Everyone grew quiet and the marauders didn't know if they should scold the child or not. He wasn't asking her to have him a brother, just asking her why she didn't want a baby. It was quite a predicament.

Hermione bit her lip and then thought up a simple answer. "I don't need a baby right now, Teddy. I have you in my life."

The boy smiled and wavered from his questioning a bit, but she could see it did not satisfy him completely. "Alright, but do you think you will have a baby soon?" Teddy asked and she shrugged at him.

"Maybe later on. But I promise I will let you know when I do." She replied and he nodded at that; he was subdued with that answer.

Remus took her hand and squeezed it which made her look at him. She could see that he was apologizing a bit with his expression and she just smiled and shook her head. Sirius who had been very quiet, cleared his throat and caught their attention.

"I just wanted to say, after two months of not having you at our table, it is nice to have you dine with us." Sirius said simply and Hermione smiled.

"I missed this. I spent a lot of time alone at night and it wears on a person. The silence can be deafening." Hermione admitted and Sirius frowned.

"I am sorry," Sirius responded quickly. "I know that it doesn't take away anything, but I am."

Hermione didn't look at him for fear that she would see all the lovely things about Sirius and yield to them. In part, she felt horribly guilty about all of it because her declaration for Remus was what started everything two months ago. He was dedicated to her and she went out of turn to his best friend. What he did after was foolish and down right wanker behavior, but he did it because she gave him the feelings of unworthiness.

It made her sick to think she was what turned Sirius Black back to his drug of choice; numb nights of drinking with women he cared nothing for. It wasn't excusable, but she knew why he did it. Her jealousy spurred and she tried to hide a grimace from them as she finished her plate. Sirius got up and went to retrieve some of the cake that was made earlier. They were eating their dessert and the silence filled the room. The cake was delicious and a wonderful treat to end dinner with. Everyone's cake was gone and Hermione was pushing crumbs around on her plate.

"Teddy, why don't you go get cleaned up and Hermione will go read to you after." Remus said, filling the room with more than silence.

"Thank you for cooking, Dad." The boy replied and disappeared from the kitchen.

The marauders were watching the witch sitting there, completely withdrawn. Something had made her hide within herself and Sirius wished he knew what. He missed their bond and loved being able to feel a bit of what she was feeling. She was always a puzzle to Sirius and somehow that bond was a great cheat sheet.

"Before we get into the heavy stuff, can I borrow you, kitten?" Sirius asked her and her eyes shot to him.

She nodded and spoke softly, "sure, Sirius. Where would you like to go?"

"Just the living room," he told her and got up.

"I'll clean up and come get you when Teddy is ready." Remus told her and she smiled.

"Thank you, Moony," she replied and followed Sirius into the other room.

Sirius offered her a seat on the sofa, but he stood and didn't seem to know where to start. "So, I miss you." He started and she bit her lip. "I miss you more than I know you think I do. I miss that damn bond and how I could feel your feelings on the edge of mine. I miss the way your hair is a mess in front of me in the mornings. That all I smell when I wake from my slumber is your shampoo." He paused and ran a hand through his hair.

"I miss the way you smile when you think I am a moron. Even the way you frown when you think I am a moron. I know I could easily keep doing what I have been doing and not care remotely about my life, but it isn't the same without you in it. I don't feel like I have much of a purpose without you in it. I shouldn't have given up and said I wasn't good enough, because I know you think I am. I should have yelled and gotten angry and threw things, or declared my never ending love for you. I am not going to apologize for shagging women to fill the void. That is done, and it's over. What I am sorry for is that I hurt you and made you feel less wanted. I am sorry that in my blind sting of pride, I walked away when I should have just loved you."

Hermione started to sob and Sirius got on his knees in front of her. "That isn't fair, Sirius. That isn't fair that you just make me fall for your unguarded declarations every time. You were a wanker, but I know I was wrong too. I know that I should have never put you in that position. But bugger it, did you have to shag women who were better looking than me? Every time I even think of getting naked in front of you I worry about being compared with witches like that."

Sirius shook his head and made her look at him. "Hermione, I was looking for you the whole time. I didn't even shag that blonde. I couldn't even get it up..."

Hermione glowered at him. "Don't you lie to me, Sirius Black. She was your type."

Sirius chuckled and kissed her hands. "No, Mione, you are. I had to get blasted every night in order to sleep with women who looked like you. If she didn't then I couldn't do it."

Hermione glared at him with mild disgust. "I hope you were safe about it."

The animagus barked out laughter than filled the room. "Last thing I wanted was a woman claiming to have my son, or worse. Of course I was safe about it. "

Hermione shook her head and her face hardened. "Damnit, Sirius, why do you do this to me? I came in here cool and unobtainable on purpose. You made me feel unattractive and not worth fighting for. Remus and you just walked away from me instead of-"

He interrupted her with a growl. "Instead of fighting each other? Instead of tagging the other person in? We didn't know what to do and I knew you already loved him long before you ever saved my life. How was I supposed to act? Beg and plead you to choose me? Tell him tough luck and watch you pine for him? That wouldn't be fair to anyone caught in this. We just want your happiness and I was sure you would pick him instead of torturing yourself on how much you loved us both. I had no clue you did. Neither of us did until you left."

She looked away, trying so desperately to hide her tears welling in her eyes. "Of course I do, you tosser. You were the first man who looked at me the way you do. He was the friend I admired from afar and you were the man I felt safe with. You and him. You both make me feel like I am the greatest witch alive. I feel desired and loved. I had to leave to see if I still did after not seeing you both."

Sirius heaved a breath of relief. "I know it's a little late, but thank you for caring so much for us that you stepped away. You did not choose or pit us against each other. You left even to the detriment of your own heart. Thank you."

Remus walked in and cleared his throat. "Teddy is waiting in his room, Mione."

Hermione wiped her eyes and Sirius stood up. "I will be down later." She told them and left the room.

Remus listened to her climb the stairs and sighed. "Did you have to make her cry?" Remus said and gave a small smile to his friend.

Sirius shrugged and sat down on the sofa. "I had to make it clear I just didn't know. I didn't know she loved me like that."

Remus sat down next to him and scratched his chin. "It is unusual, I give you that. Not sure what she is going to talk about tonight, but you did set the tone for the night."

Sirius knew his best mate heard the whole conversation and had his own thoughts as to their topic. They had talked at length about the girl in Sirius' sober moments the last two months. He was a mess and knew he made a poor decision, which only made it worse for the emotionally inept marauder. Love did not come easily to Sirius Black, but when he loved you, he did to his dying breath.

"Moony, do you think I made the wrong decision by talking to her?" Sirius asked with his face in his hands.

"No, Pads. I think you did good. She needed to know she wasn't a game you played because of boredom. You made a mistake, but you might have to live with it for awhile." Remus reassured him and the stormy eyed marauder looked to his friend.

"What do you mean?"

"Sobriety and possibly a line to walk," Remus said with a shrug.

Sirius tilted his head and frowned. "How do you know that?"

The werewolf chuckled and leaned back on the sofa. "Because I know our girl. She is all for second or third chances, but she doesn't ignore the cause. If you buggered it up, then she is going to give you a redeeming chance. She did the same for Ron before he cheated on her. He didn't want to rise to the occasion and ended up making his own out."

Sirius patted Remus on the shoulder with a smile. "What would I do without you?" The animagus asked and Remus smirked.

"You would be trying to figure out how to get her out of her knickers still."

Sirius snorted and rolled his eyes. "I would have shagged her silly by now, mate."

"Well I have one up on you with that, Pads."

The animagus barked out laughter and shook his head. "Oh, Moony. I envy you so much for that."

"Are you ready to handle whatever she has planned?" Remus asked him and Sirius puffed out an exaggerated breath.

"I am hoping so. If she tells me it wasn't enough and she just wants you, I would be alright with that." Sirius told the werewolf and Remus scowled.

"I wouldn't, Padfoot. If she says that there is no way she would ever be happy. Any relationship I would have with her would be marred with what if's. What if she chose you instead? What if she decided she wanted to shag you instead? There would be no defining factor that it would be me over you." Remus declared and Sirius' eyes grew.

"She loves you, Moony. Like head over heels, loves you. She has for longer than both of us know. I got to feel her affection for you come off in waves when we had that bond. It was enough to provoke my jealous side."

"But it would never be enough, Padfoot. That I do know. She has different loves for each of us and it just works that way."

They both were silent and digested what the werewolf had said. It was very true and she had spoken about just that many times, but leave it to the marauders to not see it right away. The wizards sat together trying to figure out exactly what their witch had planned and exactly how that was going to change them all.


	23. Chapter 21

_A nice long chapter for you, my wonderful readers! Thank you again for all your comments! Just a quick side note; Teddy has been one of my favorite Characters to write and brings a wonderful innocence to the story. I am enjoying it immensely. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Hermione had read to the boy until his eyes were barely open. She put down the book and was running her fingers through the soft pink hair. He was smiling lightly and twirling a finger through Hermione's hair. She was humming lightly and Teddy listened happily.

"Mione, I am so glad you are here." The boy whispered and Hermione smiled.

She stopped her humming and spoke gently. "Always for the boy who cured my broken heart." She bent toward him and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, my Mione." He told her before letting sleep take him.

She continued humming a few moments longer until she was sure the boy had fallen asleep fully. His small finger still lightly wrapped in her hair and a smile was on his face. Hermione removed his digit from her and placed his hand gently on his bed. When she got up the witch glanced back at his sleeping form before leaving the boy's room.

She shut the door softly and turned to see Remus coming out of the restroom. He was smiling at her and she blushed as she went ahead of him down the stairs. The werewolf heard their soft murmurs and it made his heart swell to hear his son so happy. Hermione knew he heard and she couldn't help but feel embarrassed at revealing her secret not only to Teddy but to his father.

"I will meet you in the library," she told him as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Remus nodded and smiled, "I will see you in there," he replied and went toward the library.

Hermione went into the kitchen and found Sirius who was sitting at the table and drinking a glass of what looked to be water. She had to hide a smile as she saw him bouncing his foot nervously and frowning at the glass.

"Sirius," she uttered and he glanced at her.

"Hello, kitten," he responded and stood up. "Are we going to go to have that talk now?"

She nodded and took his hand which he accepted gratefully. The witch led him into the library where Remus was sitting on the sofa. Sirius sat down next to the other marauder and they looked at each other before looking back at Hermione. She retrieved her bag from the table and pulled out a stack of pages from it.

Clearing her throat she spoke with a leveled voice, "I spent plenty of time on these, but they may be a bit rough so bear with me."

She divided the stack and handed half to Remus and the other half to Sirius after checking to make sure she had it separated properly. They both frowned at each other and then started reading the documents. Remus lounged against the sofa and released his furrowed brow in surprise.

"These are contracts?" He asked her and she giggled.

"No, they are guidelines. I present you with what I desire from each of you if we are going to actually entertain this. I am all for counter arguments and compromise so please address them." She declared and pulled out her wand.

She transfigured the small stool into a full armchair and sat down. "Sirius?" She asked as he was focusing on his pages.

"You want me to court you? Take you out on dates?" He asked trying to get through the document.

She nodded and he raised an eyebrow. "Kitten, I have to say, I am proud of your stance." Sirius declared with a smirk.

"So I have a family outing on here." Remus paused and glance to Sirius. "Do you have that, mate?"

Sirius flipped through the parchment and nodded. "Ah, yes, right here. Family outing after specified requirements are met."

"Of course, this is completely exclusive." Hermione said and Sirius cleared his throat.

"Of course, kitten. Neither one of us planned to shag anyone I am sure." Sirius declared and Remus nodded.

Remus grabbed the quill on the table and dipped the nib. He then started writing on the pages. Sirius glanced over at his notes and nodded. Hermione's heart was starting to thud harder as she realized he could be critiquing her whole plan.

"Here are some changes and notes I'd like to counter with." Remus said with a small smile.

He handed her the pages and she glanced at the changes. He scratched out her staying at her flat and wrote that she should stay in her own room and would not be pressured to sleep next to or shag the marauders in the house. She read on and saw he had placed various notes on different things.

"As you can see I decline the option to have you take care of me before and after transformations. That isn't something I want or need. If you are serious about this, you need to take things step by step and I am not sure how I would react to your care. It's not that I don't trust myself, I don't want to place that as a highlight on our relationship."

Hermione nodded and spoke, "fair enough. Sirius?"

Sirius pointed to a line and shook his head. "I am not about to switch off days with Moony. It feels too mechanical then. It should be more organic." The animagus replied and Remus nodded.

"I am in agreement. It needs to be organic. This segregation of time it might be nice occasionally, but I think we should be responsible for that, not a page." Remus said and Hermione blushed.

"I just was trying to provide a guideline," she confessed and the marauder laughed.

"It is a sound guideline, kitten. I agree to not drinking and definitely not shagging. I cannot however agree to not being a bit envious when you are getting all randy with the old werewolf."

Remus snorted and rolled his eyes. "Thank you for reminding me of my age, Pads. I agree to that as well, but it is a work and progress. Just the fact that you want to give it a go is more than we could ask for."

Hermione was now scarlet and tried to ignore her discomfort. "I cannot ignore the fact that you both give me different things that I need. I cannot promise if it will turn out, but I can at least be willing to try."

Sirius was now furrowing his brow heavily at the last page. Remus gazed over at it and barked out booming laughter. "Oh, Padfoot, I am so sorry." Remus told the man and patted his shoulder.

Hermione bit her lip and replied, "you found the stipulation?"

Sirius bit the inside of his cheek before responding. "You are a minx, kitten. That is a rough condition."

"She placed the same on mine," Remus tried to reassure his friend.

"But you have already shagged her!" Sirius grumbled and twisted his expression.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I require that both of you wait until I am quite sure this is going to work before any more shagging me silly occurs. A little celibacy will do you some good, Sirius Black."

Sirius dropped his scowl and then smirked at Remus. "We are pretty persuasive."

Remus grinned and nodded. "If we wanted to we could, but I am in agreement with Mione. We should take this in steps." Remus told the animagus and shrugged.

Sirius sighed and nodded, "alright, if that is what it takes. Won't say I won't continue to try though."

Hermione laughed and spoke with mirth. "I wouldn't expect any different, Sirius. I want you both to remain who you are, I am just adding in my thoughts and needs."

"I mean it, Hermione. I want you to move back in. Officially this time and really place a stake in our household. My son wants you to, we want you to and I know you do. You will have your own space and we will not invade it unless invited to. Come back home, please?" Remus asked her seriously and Hermione gazed down at the carpet.

"Do I have your word that I won't be pressured into anything? Your son picks up everything and I don't want him exposed to anything until we know for sure." Hermione whispered and Remus nodded.

"Neither one of us will step on your toes. We just miss our friend. Hermione, we need you here just as much as we know you need to be here. If it doesn't work out with either of us, you will have the choice to stay or go, but we want you to know you are wanted." Sirius replied and Hermione stood up.

She walked over and kissed each of the marauders gently on the lips before standing in fornt of them. "Alright, I will start bring over my things tomorrow. I do however have one request." Hermione said with a smile.

Remus waited with patience as Sirius tilted his head in confusion. "What is it?" Remus asked.

"I want the top floor, gentlemen. I know that you both barely go up there since Sirius doesn't enjoy the isolation up there, but I want it. I want to be able to have the space to have solitude when I need it. I will pay for my boarding-"

Before she could continue Sirius interrupted her. "No. You will not pay either of us a knut. You can have the top floor and I will help clear it out for you tomorrow. You can decorate the way you would like and the bathroom up there will be completely yours. Make that your part of the house and we will not complain to have you." Sirius declared and she smiled.

"I have no qualms with you taking the top floor and I think my son would be thrilled to know you have your own floor. Nothing says permanent like having your own part of the house." Remus teased and Hermione nodded.

"Facing the facts, I really don't see me not living here anymore. My home is here and the people I care for are." Hermione declared and Sirius nodded.

The marauders stood up and each were doting on the witch. Remus was running his fingers through her hair while Sirius was running a hand along her jawline. Both glanced at each other quickly to make sure this was alright with each other before continuing.

"We are just happy to have you home." Remus whispered and Hermione closed her eyes in enjoyment.

"We couldn't ask for anything better than that." Sirius echoed Remus' relief and they kissed both her cheeks.

"Don't think you are getting off easy, my marauders." She jested and they sneered.

"Oh, we know. But we wouldn't have it any other way, kitten."

0o0o0

Hermione woke up early morning in her own room. She saw the dim light from sunrise barely peeking through her curtains. The witch decided to climb out of bed and sneak out into the hallway to Sirius' familiar room. Despite her desire to take things slow, she still missed being in his arms. Last night she had jumbled memories of the war and it created a feeling of loneliness. She gently opened the door and climbed into bed before Sirius even surfaced from sleep.

"Good morning, kitten," he rumbled and pulled her close.

She tucked herself against him and ran her fingers through his chest hair. "Hold me, Sirius." She murmured and his eyes opened.

He pulled away enough to see she was upset. "What's wrong, love?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Just a bad dream," she replied and he kissed her forehead and pulled her close.

"No bad dreams, love. Just snuggle up and catch a little more sleep." He whispered and she smiled and cuddled closely.

Her fingers were still curling in his chest hair as her breathing slowed and she nodded off. Sirius, however did not fall back asleep right away. The animagus enjoyed her against him and thanked whatever magic gave him the right to have a second chance. She was so tender and vulnerable when she was asleep which only made her that much more endearing. Sirius' heart swelled knowing that she wanted to come to him in her weak moments still and he gladly took them.

He had nodded off sometimes after she had fallen into a deep sleep. When he did surface again, she was still within his arms, but silently gazing upon his sleeping form. She was smiling when she saw his grey eyes open lightly. She did not speak, but ran her hands to his cheeks and played in his facial hair.

"Why do you have to be so handsome, Sirius Black," she teased with a humored smile.

"How else would I keep you interested?" He asked sleepily and grinned.

"You could be uglier than Draco Malfoy and I still would be interested." Hermione said and then stuck her tongue out.

Sirius made a face and buried his face in her neck. "You are disgusting, kitten." He grumbled against her skin and started to nibble.

"Sirius!" She gasped and started laughing.

His hands slipped under her shirt and he was pulling her closer with his fingers grasping her back. She was laughing as he nipped and nuzzled her neck, but she could feel herself change under his ministrations.

"Sirius," she murmured and he pulled away to see her bright and wanton.

He kissed her lips lightly and pulled away. "Shall we get up for the day and get your new quarters ready?"

She pushed him down and climbed over him, straddling his stomach. He was grinning up at her and she dangled her face above his, letting her hair surround her. He stared at her and reveled in her joy and confidence; not many women could pull that off with the innocence still in her expression.

"Are you excited? I am going to take over your old room." She teased and he nodded.

"You would look excellent on my bed. The kind of girl I had dreams about as a hot and randy teenager. Perfect for you to be in there." He teased and she cast her head to the ceiling, laughing merrily.

"I am not going to use the same sheets, you tosser." She replied, beaming down at him.

Sirius shook his head and laughed. "No, but you are still sleeping on my bed. You will be sleeping in the very same place I was thinking about a woman like you."

She was blushing but she kept a small smile. "Dreams can come true. At least you should hope." She snickered and he pulled her to him.

"I hope you hope so," he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

She kissed his then climbed off of him and stretched once she was standing. "I am thinking pancakes." She told him and he nodded.

"That sounds good, hopefully with bacon?" He asked and she giggled.

"Alright, get your clothes on, wanker." She ordered and he sat up.

Hermione moved to the door as he slid on a pair of sweats, but he took her arm. "Can I just get one more before we have to face the rest of the world?" He whispered and she smiled.

She leaned her head back enough for him to reach her lips and he kissed her gently. Hermione let him take control of the as he ran his fingers around her jaw and delve his tongue in her mouth softly. It was affectionate and loving which was different than his usual vim. This kiss took Hermione's breath away as it held all of the lovely and tender things about Sirius when he was unguarded. His fingers went to her hair and back which stroked and gently pulled her closer for the kiss.

Sirius pulled away panting lightly and she was doing the same. "Wow, Sirius." She breathed and he grinned.

"You are amazing," he replied and she kissed his lips lightly and turned to the door.

"I'm starving!" She exclaimed and he chuckled.

"Me too," he echoed and they left the room.

Hermione descended in front of Sirius and it gave him the opportunity to appreciate how attractive her pajamas looked. They were very hugging shorts and a tank top which he could enjoy seeing her in everyday. Hermione glanced in the kitchen and saw her favorite werewolf already cooking; he was making pancakes with bacon.

"How did you know we wanted that?" Sirius glared at him and Remus laughed.

"I wanted it for breakfast. Hate to break your heart, Pads, but your stomach is not my concern." Remus replied and Hermione giggled.

She sat down and made herself a cup of tea and picked up the paper. **_Oh, baby! The boy who lived expecting!_** Hermione smiled and showed Sirius who sat down next to her. He rubbed her shoulder and Remus gazed over at the two at the table.

"Good news, I hope?" He asked, but the werewolf had a sting in his voice.

Remus heard her creeping into Sirius' room early in the morning and it made him disappointed that she didn't come into his. It was normal stings of envy, but he wondered if that would ever go away in the long run. Hermione must have sensed it because she stood up and went over to him. She stopped him from cooking, ran her hands over his chest and gave him a kiss. Remus resisted the urge to make it deep and passionate. They were kissing and had not heard the front door open and an intruder stand at the doorway to the kitchen.

"Well, that didn't take long," the voice of Tonks filled the room.

Hermione pulled away, stunned and slightly embarrassed by her catching them. The woman had changed a bit since she saw her last. Tonks seemed to be more vibrant and healthy which made Hermione feel relieved; Tonks must be doing well with Jackie.

"Hello, cousin," Sirius said sipping his tea.

Tonks glanced at him and shrugged. "What did you lose a bet and she was the prize?" The woman sat down at the table and poured herself some tea.

Hermione frowned and glanced at Remus, who was completely cool and collected. "Nymphadora, what can we do for you?" The werewolf asked pointedly.

"I decided to take my boy today. I took the day off and wanted to take him out and have him spend time with me and Jackie before this weekend."

"He does have lessons today," Remus said and Tonks snorted.

"I will have him go and get his assignments and then we will spend the day together." Tonks declared and Hermione patted Remus' arm before sitting next to Sirius.

The animagus smiled and leaned against Hermione. "How is Jackie?" Sirius asked and Tonks smiled.

"She is good, how is your drunken shags going?" Tonks responded and Sirius' expression hardened under her gaze.

"Non existent, I decided it wasn't as important." The animagus replied and tucked Hermione under his arm.

Tonks furrowed her brow and was about to say something but Teddy hopped into the kitchen and saw his mom. "Mum!" He shouted and ran to her.

They hugged tightly and Tonks kissed his forehead. "How's my boy?" She asked him and the boy grinned.

"I am so good! I had the best dreams last night. Did you know that Hermione can sing? She sang for me last night and it was beautiful." Teddy declared and Tonks pursed her lips.

"Well, that's lovely. How about you get ready and we go have some fun today? We will stop by your lessons and pick up some school work, but then we go have fun?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Can we go to the zoo?" He asked and she laughed.

"Yes, of course. Jackie wants to go too, alright?" She asked her son.

Teddy tilted his head and made a quizzical face. "Mum, is Jackie my second mum?" He asked and Tonks' face paled.

Sirius saved his cousin from an awkward conversation. "Jackie wants to be friends, Teddy my boy. Milk it for what it is! More presents." Sirius whispered loudly and the boy gasped.

"Alright! I will go get ready!" He exclaimed and kissed his mom's cheek before heading back up the stairs.

"Thank you," she told Sirius sincerely. "So what are your plans if not drinking and shagging?"

He nudge Hermione and grinned at his cousin. "I am clearing up the up stairs for her to move in."

Hermione turned bright red and sipped her tea. "Thank you for being so smooth, Sirius." Hermione grumbled.

Tonks leaned back in her chair and glanced at Remus. "So what is this, tosh? You have a live in girlfriend you all share?" She inquired with a sharpness in her voice.

Remus brought plates of pancakes and bacon to the table before answering. "We aren't putting anything on it yet." The werewolf said simply.

Tonks frowned at shook her head. "You know, Mione, I have no qualms with you. You are a good woman, sound judgment and hell of a babysitter. Why in the world are you even thinking this is a good idea?" Tonks asked the witch and Hermione finally gazed at her.

"We both know why, Tonks." Hermione said and Tonks heaved a sigh.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Save one, get one free." She paused and smiled lightly. "Hey, if anyone can love and respect that man right there, it would be you."

Remus sat down next to Hermione and smiled at Tonks. "Glad to see you aren't going to be an arse about it."

Tonks shrugged and patted Remus arm. "I have no right to judge you. After the initial pain I put you through, you were supportive. I cannot deny I was expecting you to hate me for a long time. You just didn't and for that I am grateful that we can raise our son without resentment. I cannot judge you for your choices when you did not for mine."

Teddy reappeared with a new set of clothes on and a backpack. "I am ready," he told his mom who was smiling at the boy.

"Okay, say goodbye to your dad and uncle." Tonks replied getting up.

He went and hugged his dad tightly. "I love you, dad."

"I love you, Teddy, be good for your mom. I will see you tonight."

He went to his uncle and hugged him quickly. "Love you, Uncle Sirius."

"Love you, kid."

He went to Hermione and stopped a moment. "Are you going to be here went I get home?" He asked her unsure.

She nodded and smiled at the boy. "Yes, I am bringing over my things today."

His eyes lit up and he gasped. "Are you moving back in, Mione?"

She nodded again and he launched himself into her arms. "Oh, thank you, Mione! I love you so much!" He hollered in joy and Hermione kissed his bright pink hair.

"I love you too, Teddy. Tell me all about your adventure when you get home, alright? Have fun with your mom and Jackie." Hermione whispered and he pulled away.

"Okay, I love you all, goodbye!" Teddy said waving and walking over to his mom.

Tonks and Hermione looked at each other a moment and they had an understanding. Tonks knew that even though she didn't live with her son, he was still getting the same kind of nurturing he so much deserved. Hermione would never replace his mother and they knew that, but she would try to make sure that boy would never go without. With that Tonks disappeared with the boy and Hermione sighed.

"Well, that was entertaining." Remus mused, sipping his tea and reading the paper.

Hermione shook her head. "Not really the way I wanted your ex wife to find out." The witch admitted and took a bite of the pancakes.

Sirius chuckled and spoke, "well, it was bound to happen sometime. At least she didn't try to hex you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and snorted. "She's lucky I didn't jinx her for what she did. If I am shagging her ex husband, good on me." Hermione said smugly and Remus put down his paper.

Remus had an arched eyebrow and a crooked smile. "I never thought you were the jealous type."

"She is so extremely jealous if you play her into it. Remember how much her knickers were in a bunch that I went out that night? That was one of my favorite expressions she had ever made. I thought she was going to rip my shirt off and shag me right then and there." Sirius teased her and she turned red.

"I will have you know, Sirius Black, that I do not get jealous that easily. You are just a wanker." Hermione spat and turned her chin up in defiance.

Remus grinned and shook his head. "She isn't as bossy with me, Pads. I think you are doing it wrong." He snickered at the animagus who rolled his eyes.

"We know, you shagged her silly, moving on." Sirius grumbled and sighed.

"Remus, that isn't fair," Hermione told him and the werewolf smirked at her.

"Just jesting, I promise. He knows I would never critique a man who could have had you many times but chose to let you say when." Remus uttered and Hermione nodded.

"I am so wounded, I think you need to make us even, kitten." Sirius feigned distress and Hermione laughed.

"I am not going to shag you, Sirius." She declared and Sirius shrugged.

"Was worth a try," he replied and finished his plate. "Thank you for breakfast, Moony."

"Thank you, Remus," Hermione echoed and the werewolf smiled.

"Of course, now what are we doing today?" He asked and Hermione let out a large breath.

"I suppose cleaning up the top floor and then getting some on my things." She replied and Sirius nodded.

"I figure you and me could clean up here and she could start packing at her flat. Most of the things in my room can just be moved, but Regulus' room might be a pain. He had some tricky spells placed on his things. I know you know your way around some of the spells, so it shouldn't take too much." Sirius explained and Remus shrugged.

"However you both would like to do it, I am supportive. I just want her home." Remus uttered and Hermione kissed his cheek.

"So, what are you going to do with the spare room?" Sirius asked her and she shrugged.

"I have plenty of knick knacks that could use a home. I also want to have an area I can start brewing." Hermione said evasively and Remus narrowed his gaze.

"Of course you would, love. Because knowing who you are, you have secretly been working on a particular potion I need every month." Remus growled with a small smile.

Hermione shrugged and spoke, "guilty," she giggled and Remus sighed.

"Can't help yourself," Sirius chuckled and Hermione nodded.

"I am going to get cleaned up for the day and then start on the top floor." Remus said and Hermione bit her lip.

"Alright," she uttered and the werewolf grinned.

"I would ask you to join, but I have a feeling we wouldn't get much else done." Remus responded and Sirius glared at him.

"Don't you take my line, you bloody tosser," Sirius sneered at him.

"Oh, my apologies, git." Remus retorted and Sirius stood up.

"Arse," Sirius snipped and grinned.

The werewolf kissed Hermione before he disappeared up the stairs and Sirius groaned. "You are boosting his ego far more than expected." The animagus declared and Hermione nodded.

"Both of you are going to be unmanageable," she told him and he gave her an impish smile.

"But you secretly love it," Sirius replied and she blushed.

"I thought we got rid of that tether. Stop reading my mind." She murmured and he kissed her.

"Alright, kitten, but you have to do something for me in return."

"I am not going to shag you, yet, Sirius Black."

They laughed and reluctantly cleaned the table before heading off to get ready for their day. Hermione got dressed and left before seeing either one of her marauders. Truthfully, she needed to give them time to simmer and she wanted to talk to Ginny. She sent Missus Potter an owl before leaving for her flat and that was when she realized something. She was going to be moving into 12 Grimmauld Place for good.


	24. Chapter 22

_This chapter may have some accents I did not nail heavily. I apologize a head of time if you are of the native tongue and find my dialog distasteful. I hope you all enjoy!_

Hermione was busy in her study that she had keenly started calling it as the day was turning to a bright afternoon. It had been three lovely weeks of joy at 12 Grimmauld Place as the two marauders, their witch and Teddy had all gotten accustomed to living together again. Sirius and Remus had both individually taken their lady out on dates and outings. The romance was at an all time high in Hermione's life and she felt beyond grateful.

"Mione, I am home," Teddy called up to her and the witch smiled.

She dusted her clothes off and walked down to the stairs to see the boy waiting for her. He smiled at her and she walked down the stairs with him.

"Dad is in the library, I am going to go play outside with Uncle Sirius." Teddy told her and she kissed his head.

"Alright, I will see you in a few," she responded to the boy and he went off to the garden.

Hermione knew Remus was grumpy due to being so close to the full moon. They had two days until then and the werewolf was especially grumpy. She crept into the room and Remus was sitting with a book in his lap. He glanced up at her and smiled, patting the empty spot on the sofa. Hermione sat down and he did not give her much time to catch up as he grabbed her for a passionate kiss.

The witch was prepared for heady actions, but still stunned by his forwardness. He was embracing her with such need that her heart started to race and she let him guide the kiss. It wasn't until he started pulling at her clothes that she tried pulling away. He refused to give her the chance and it wasn't until his breath was beating against her skin that she was able to do anything.

"Remus," she whispered and he growled.

"Love, I need you," he breathed and her eyes grew.

She touched his cheek with her fingers and ran them through his hair. "Remus, take a breath," she murmured and his eyes flickered.

Hermione was quite positive if she moved or resisted, he wouldn't be able to contain himself. The werewolf's eyes were flecked with gold within them. He ran a hand along her hip and down cupping her bottom. The grip he held was firm and demanding; unlike the first time they were ever intimate.

"Now, love." He grumbled against her skin and nipped at her neck.

"Remus, no," Hermione said calm but firmly.

He growled against her and bit her neck a bit harder. "Woman," he snapped and she frowned.

Hermione pushed against Remus. "I mean it, Moony. I know you need consent." Hermione retorted and the werewolf pulled away.

He sat there with his face in his hands and slowed his breathing. "I am- sorry," he said finally and Hermione nodded.

"There you go, just breathe, love." She uttered and dared running a hand lightly over his shoulder.

He gazed over at her and his eyes no longer resembled his feral nature. "I am sorry that I grew carried away. I just am restless this month." He told her and she nodded.

"I am well aware of your restlessness." She replied with a small smile.

"Do you forgive me? I know it is extremely hard to deal with my moods." He asked, his eyes searching for doubt in hers.

She took his hand and kissed it. "Of course I forgive you, Remus. This is who you are and I am not going to run from someone I care about." She whispered and he pulled her hand to his lips.

He kissed the top of her hand and sighed, "I don't know what I did to deserve you, Mione."

She pulled away from him and smiled, "the same thing we all did; love each other."

"Where are you going?" Remus asked her and she shrugged.

"I was going to see if you wanted me to make you some tea." She asked and he shook his head.

"I think I can do without tea," he replied and she leaned down to kiss him.

It wasn't much, but enough for him to cup her face and kiss her gently. Hermione had been doing well fighting her baser needs as well, but so far she was winning. Well, at least until she remember how amazing the werewolf was unclothed. The witch crawled into his lap and he did his best to not get carried away as she straddled the werewolf. Her hair was clinging around her neck and making her warmer than she intended to get.

"Moony," Sirius called out and walked in on the pair.

His face hardened and Hermione pulled away to see the dejected animagus try to leave the library. "Wait! Sirius!" Hermione called after him.

In her rush to get off of Remus she fell and nearly hit the table. "Mione! Are you alright?" Remus asked alarmed by her fall.

Hermione grumbled pitifully, "Yes, I just don't want him upset." She got up and her ankle was sore, but livable.

She knew he went to sulk in his room, so up the stairs she went. "Sirius," she called as she knocked on his door.

"Yes, kitten?" He asked through the door.

"Please let me in," she begged and he chuckled.

"Well, come in," he replied and she took a breath and entered.

He was fiddling with some items on his dresser when she turned to him after shutting the door. Sirius turned and smiled at her; it was the smile he only used when he was upset and trying to hide it. As much as Remus could be fragile in certain states, she knew that underneath it all, Sirius was too.

"Love, please don't be mad," she said and went up to him.

"I am not," he declared simply and she took his hand.

"Sirius, it is alright." She murmured and he ran a hand over her cheek.

"If I told you I miss sleeping together, would that be an unfair admission?" He asked and she smiled.

"I miss it too! I miss waking up in your arms. Would you like to sleep in my room tonight?"

His eyes twinkled with mischief and he nodded. "A no pajamas party?" He asked waggling his eyebrows.

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Always the naughty marauder." She declared and kissed his lips.

He kissed her back and she could swear she felt relief radiate off of him. This was a fine line she was learning to walk on with them. Remus was less jealous, but more of a sulker if she didn't spend time with him. Sirius was a bit prickly if he felt he was left out, but also didn't demand time from her. She had to learn over the few weeks of dating them that they required different things from her as well.

Sirius was very romantic and enjoyed the large gestures like bringing her home gifts and clothing he knew she would look wonderful in. He had a way of making her feel the most amazing witch alive and even when she received envious looks from women in Diagon Alley, all he noticed was her. There were a couple of gossip pieces the marauders were careful to keep from her. She knew they were about Sirius and her and how she was his new flavor of the week. That really didn't bother her as much as she thought it would.

Remus on the other hand was about the smaller actions. Reading with her until they both were exhausted or an evening picnic out on green rolling hills in the country. He would make her foods she loved and spend real quality time with her and his son. Her favorite thing he does would be making sure he always kissed her good night and asked her if she needed anything. She knew his final thoughts at night were her and his son.

"Do you think Moony was upset that you left in a hurry?" He asked and she moved but her ankle buckled.

"Bugger!" She cried as she caught herself on the bed.

"Mione! Oh, kitten, I am so sorry!" He exclaimed and Hermione sighed.

Sirius pulled out his wand and cast a healing spell. "Episkey!"

Her ankle was sore but it wasn't throbbing any longer. "Thank you, Sirius." She uttered and Sirius sighed.

"I can be a moody wanker, thank you for putting up with it." Sirius declared and Hermione shrugged.

"I believe we all are a bit moody," she said and stood up. "I could use a cup of tea."

Sirius nodded and followed her out of the room. "Mione!" Teddy shouted. "Someone is at the door for you."

Hermione frowned and walked to the entrance of the house to see a man with a smaller woman with him. She recognized him instantly and blushed, but the woman she had not recognized.

"Dante, what are you doing here?" She asked the man and he grinned brightly.

"Anise, I see ya have a nice home." He said and she hugged him.

Sirius was frowning deeply and was tempted to throw the tosser out.

"Who did you bring with you?" Hermione asked acknowledging the woman.

"Dis be my wife. Sheila and I married not long ago. I met her once we parted in da city." Dante explained and Hermione smiled and bowed at the woman gently.

"It is truly lovely to meet you, Sheila." Hermione told her and the tanned woman laughed.

"It is wonderful to meet you as well." Her inflection was Spanish and it made Hermione grin.

"Come I would love you to meet the important people in my life." Hermione welcomed them in.

Sirius was standing there defensively and now Remus was standing next to him. Teddy seemed confused and unsure so he stood behind his dad. The marauders were frustrated at the intruder, but were silent about it.

"These are my loves, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. That back there is Remus' son, Teddy." Hermione told them as she guided the couple over to her marauders.

Dante stepped forward and shook both of their hands strongly. "Anise spoke bout ya both at length. She must love ya both deeply for what she did. Which one of ya did she bring back?" Dante asked and Sirius cleared his throat.

"That would be me," Sirius declared and Dante grinned.

"She fought hard for you, bretha." Dante replied and Sirius nodded.

"Would you all like to have some tea?" Hermione asked and Shelia nodded.

"That would be lovely, Hermione." The woman said and Hermione led them into the kitchen.

The marauders watched suspiciously as their woman's former lover and his wife sat comfortably down with her at their table. Hermione took the man's hand and beamed at him.

"I never thought I would see you again, Lion." Hermione uttered and Shelia giggled.

"He would have never gone through with it if we did not see you in the paper while we were in town on business." Shelia replied and Hermione nodded.

"So, you were in town?" Remus asked and sat down at the table finally.

Teddy sat down next to Hermione and clung closely to her. "Mione, who is this?" Teddy asked in a whisper.

"Teddy, this is my friend who helped me save Uncle Sirius. Him and his wife decided to stop by and say hello." Hermione told the boy.

Sirius begrudgingly grabbed the teapot and placed it on the table before sitting. "So you came by to say hello?" The animagus asked.

Dante smiled and nodded. "I say I had to meet da men who caught Anise. She was da royalty in da jungle. If it wasn't for Anise, I would have never met da love of my life. Anise lives with conviction beyond da life she lives and inspired me to do da same." When the man replied such sentiment, Remus smiled and nodded.

"She is pretty amazing. We would be lost without her." The werewolf replied and Dante frowned at him.

"You da one she pined for and he is your bretha?" The man asked Remus and Sirius shook his head.

"Remus is my best mate since school years. Close to brothers but not blood," Sirius replied and Sheila giggled.

"She won you both over?" The woman inquired and Hermione blushed.

"That was not planned I assure you." Hermione murmured and Dante nodded.

"I knew it would take two to make ya happy, Hermione." Dante teased and Hermione tried to hide her evolving blush.

"I thank you everyday for what you gave my husband. He didn't realize that love was so pivotal in life until you chased yours. Without your passion, ours would not exist." Sheila said and took her husband's hand.

Teddy tugged on Hermione and whispered in her ear. "Mione, I am going to go to my room and do my school work." He gave her a peck on the cheek and disappeared up the stairs.

She smiled as she watched him go and Dante tilted his head. "He be your son?" He asked and Hermione shook her head.

"Just Remus' son," Hermione replied and Sheila made a face.

"He loves you so much. Well, there is one more thing we wanted to say." She paused and smiled at her husband. "We are expecting a child soon and if it is a girl, do we have permission to name her after you?" The woman asked bashfully and Hermione gasped.

"Oh, congratulations! That is so sweet, are you sure you want to do that? I mean that is a huge statement." Hermione felt touched by their love for her.

It was an odd situation no doubt, but for Hermione she knew she never loved Dante deeply. For them they cured each other's loneliness, but they found what really matter after. Hermione would respect and have love for the man and now his wife, but it never went beyond what it was.

Dante nodded and smiled after sipping his tea. "We know dat you are da reason we are so happy. You gave me a reason to love again, Anise. Never forget dat you are powerful."

Sheila nodded in agreement and spoke softly. "I did not know the story of how this wonderful man was sitting in my city forlorn but hopeful until one night in the jungle. He spoke about the anise of the jungle and how she granted him the chance he never gave on love. You released him from his loneliness and opened his heart and mind. For that I will always honor you, Hermione." The woman took Hermione's hand and they together grew teary eyed.

"He was what helped her save me. She would have never stuck it out in that jungle without him." Sirius confirmed and nodded.

"We did not want to disturb your night, bretha. We just wanted to give her a smile before we returned to South America." Dante told Remus and the werewolf nodded.

"Thank you for taking such good care of her, Dante." Remus told him and the man nodded.

"Of course, always for Anise. You both very lucky she loves you."

The conversation drifted and tea did not last long after that. The couple left after a length of time and Hermione was smiling to herself after walking them out. It was nice to see closure and that her decision led him to his greatest love as well. She turned around and saw her marauders waiting for her to speak.

"Well, that was entertaining." Hermione said with a smile.

Sirius frowned and shrugged, "what does Anise mean?" The animagus asked and Remus snorted.

Hermione blushed deeply and sighed. "It was a nickname he gave me. Anise, in short, is slang for princess who amazing at everything."

Remus chuckled and nodded, "well, he got the nickname correct, I give him that. It was nice that there were no ill feelings from his wife about that."

"I am not quite sure she knew. If she does then she knows damned well that I may be the princess but she definitely was his queen." Hermione snickered and Sirius grinned.

Hermione nodded and walked in between her marauders. "Besides, she knew he has no chances with two very attractive and wonderful men pining after me."

Remus kissed her left cheek while Sirius kissed her right. "I guess that means that we have no worries about someone distracting you from us either." Sirius whispered in her ear and she smiled at him.

"Not a chance, you both are stuck with me." Hermione retorted and Remus started to nuzzle her neck.

"I hope so, love. I am not about to give you up." Remus grumbled against her skin, giving her goose bumps.

"Hey dad, can we have dinner soon?" Teddy asked from the stairs and they all turned to him.

His eyes were large and surprised. "Of course, I will go make some fish and chips." Remus said nervously and left for the kitchen.

Teddy frowned and followed his dad in the kitchen. Hermione and Sirius made faces of guilt and humor which made Hermione fight giggling. Sirius took her in his arms and kissed her deeply, making Hermione moan against his mouth.

"Kitten, you keep that up and I am not sure I can live with your stipulation." He growled once they parted.

"Let's go save Remus from his son's questioning," Hermione said with a large smile.

Sirius nodded and walked into the kitchen with Hermione under his arm. The boy was trying to prod and dig for information, but Hermione easily distracted him with other things. Dinner was made quickly as the evening grew and there was relief among the adults in 12 Grimmauld Place.


	25. Chapter 23

_Potterheads! I am sorry I haven't added to the story recently, but I hope this makes it up to you! I was busy with life (as you know it can be crazy) but I have started to tap back into the stories I have started for you all. I am hoping this steamy chapter will make it up somewhat to you all._

 _Glory_

0o0o0o

Hermione was clearing off the table while Remus was cleaning up the dishes and watching her. She was lost in thought as sometimes she was, but she seemed almost lighter. Sirius and Remus were in agreement that they did not like reminders of who Hermione had shagged, but her receiving that closure seemed to make her happy. Remus was going to ask her why but chose not to intrude her thoughts yet.

Sirius strolled into the kitchen from the stairwell and gazed at Remus before smiling over at her. The Marauders still weren't sure about their minor moments of jealousy. They were getting better with time, but occasionally they felt each other getting in the other's way. There was much more forgiveness between them because of how close they were, but they coveted her and both of them knew that.

"Well, I am going to go spend some time with my son. Are you going to head to bed soon?" He asked and the woman nodded.

"I am bushed, probably from all the excitement today. Any plans tomorrow?" She asked him and he shrugged.

"Molly invited us over for dinner tomorrow night, but optional as usual. I probably won't go because that house is far too loud around this time of the month." Remus replied and approached her.

Hermione nodded and sighed, "alright then, love. I will see you tomorrow."

He kissed her deeply, running his fingers through her hair. "I love you, Hermione." He whispered and she smiled at him.

"I love you too, Remus." She murmured and he released her.

"Good night, mate," Remus declared warmly to his friend and patted Sirius' shoulder.

"Good night, Moony. Try to get some sleep." The animagus responded and the werewolf nodded.

There was a tension filled moment of silence between the two of them that was thick in the air. Sirius swallowed down his fear and reached for Hermione. She took his hand and gave him a soft smile with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Sirius Black, would you come to bed with me?" She asked and he let out a small sigh of relief.

"As long as clothes are optional," he retorted and the witch grinned.

She closed the gap and leaned to his ear, "you may just find out."

Hermione released her grip on his hand and strolled to the doorway. "Coming, Padfoot?" She breathed and the hair on his neck stood in anticipation.

When the animagus turned to follow her, he saw her breathtaking smile. It was full of unspeakable desire which caused him to follow closely as they ascended to her floor. Hermione faced him once they reached her bedroom door and one of his eyebrows arched.

"Having second thoughts, kitten?" Sirius questioned with a small smile and she smirked.

"You don't scare me, Sirius Black."

He reached around her and kissed her as he opened the door and helped her inside. Their tongues entwined in urgency and his fingers searched for unexplored inches of hidden skin. Hermione broke the kiss first and pulled away with a challenging expression.

"You show me yours and I will show you mine, Mr. Black."

Sirius snapped the door shut and yanked his shirt off smoothly. Hermione could feel herself almost salivating over the sculpted man. He chuckled softly as he watched her eyes flicker need.

"I have to know, Miss Granger," he paused as he yanked at his belt and tossed to the ground. "Why the change of heart?"

Her fingers peeled her shirt off her body and over her head before she spoke, "you know why."

Actually, Sirius knew very well that she needed to feel him as much as he was desperate to taste her wanting skin. Touching her and kissing her this long has been torture; the kind of torment you welcome even though it slowly eats at your resolve. The animagus was admiring the revealed skin and her black bra in contrast of how pale she was.

She approached him and started to unbutton his pants. "Take it slow, kitten. Savoring you all night would be perfection," he whispered and he saw the goose bumps cover her skin.

Hermione threw the last of her trepidation out the window and jumped in his arms, encircling her legs around him as she kissed him. Sirius held nothing back as he pulled her closer and moved to his old bed and splaying her out in front of him. The lithe witch was panting and squirming in front of him in need.

"Sirius," her voice was heady and he smirked.

"These are silly pants," he replied as he began to pull them off of her.

When the fabric was gone and her undergarments were left, he started nibbling with greed against her thighs. A mixture of giggling and moans were leaving her throat with labored breaths. His fingers were wandering and her laughing lessened and brought forth more sighs and sounds of pleasure.

"Sirius, why do you have to be so damn good to me?" She growled accusingly and he chuckled.

"I could ask the same thing, love," he replied as his fingers hooked the skimpy fabric and moved it down her legs.

She sat up and kissed him deeply, giving him the moment needed to remove the last stitch of clothing she was wearing. It fell loosely on her lap and Sirius snatched it away, tossing it to the floor unceremoniously. His lips traveled down her neck to her chest as his right hand was doing unseen work below.

"Please," she whimpered and he mentally celebrated.

Sirius was worried he would fall into the moment only for her to tell him she wasn't ready. That it was a huge sick joke and he was the consolation prize compared to his best mate. Here she was in front of him and begging for him and he couldn't be more content.

He gazed into her eyes as they flickered, "do you sincerely want this, Hermione?" He asked with a smirk.

She sat up and met his lips as he hands went to the waistband of his boxers and yanked at them. Sirius helped her slid them off and climbed on the bed. Hermione smiled against his lips and pushed him to the bed.

"Tell me how much you want me, Sirius Black," she ordered and he pulled himself against the headboard.

"No words can explain my need, kitten. Only you have this effect on me." He answered and she laughed and cast her head to the ceiling. "Come, let me show you." He spoke of enticing fantasies she had yet to live.

0o0o

Hermione had woken up to his familiar body next to hers, but he was breathing deeply. A smile reached her lips as she recalled the time they spent in her bed. Her lover was extraordinary much as she expected from Sirius Black and his reputation. Her body had the wonderful soreness as she pulled herself away from him.

"Don't wake me up yet," Sirius grunted and went to snag her in his arms.

"I just need some water," she whispered and noted her voice was hoarse.

He released her and slumped on the bed in submission as sleep took him again. Hermione brushed a few random strands of hair from his face before climbing from her bed. Sliding on a robe she had by her bed, she left the room. When she descended the staircase, Hermione decided to run into the restroom and clean up just in case Remus was down in the kitchen.

She walked in on Remus in the bathtub and stood there a moment with the door swung open. "Good morning," he said and she regained her awareness.

Shutting the door, she bit the inside of her cheek before speaking. "Good morning, Moony," her voice was still hoarse and he smiled.

"I will shut the curtain if you need to use the restroom. Unless you were planning on walking in on me. If that was the case you can climb right in," he offered and she smiled.

"Maybe if you promise to be good," she replied with an arched eyebrow and he grinned wolfishly.

"I cannot promise that, but it would be fun." Hermione stepped further into the room and Remus' nose flared. "Seems I am late for the party." He uttered dismissively but tried to smile back at her.

She dropped her robe to the ground and his eyes ate at the view in front of him. "Is the offer for me to join you still on the table?"

Remus waved for her to come over and she approached with a small smile. "It might be a tight squeeze," his voice was husky and thick.

"Remus," she breathed as she timid climbed into the wash tub with him.

It was awkward at first as she straddled him as he moved away from the back of the tub. His chest was pressed against hers and she felt just how much it exhilarated him to her as was evident against her behind. He took the wash cloth to her skin as his lips were against hers. Hermione knew that she smelled too much like Sirius for his comfort so he went to work cleansing her skin.

They parted only to breathe and she admired his beautiful features. "You are so very handsome, Remus." Her voice was still scratchy but sweet on the air.

His smile grew lopsided and a hand went to her cheek. "You are much more than I ever dreamed," it was but a whisper but held a gentle tone.

The young witch was about to ask him to take her when the door opened. Both occupants glanced in that direction with wide eyes as Teddy was rubbing his eyes and shutting the door. Remus reached for the curtain and snapped it shut before the child saw any more than he needed to.

"Dad?" Teddy asked and Remus put his chin on her shoulder before answering.

"Yes, Teddy. I am just cleaning up for the day," Remus called out and Hermione leaned her forehead to his neck.

Teddy had done his business and flushed the toilet before speaking again. "Dad, do you think that Hermione is going to leave again? I had a bad dream."

Remus pulled her closer to his body and ran his fingers over her back before answering. "I don't think Mione is going anywhere, Teddy. She loves us all too much."

The boy yawned and sighed, "she does..."

"Teddy, you go back to sleep and I will make some blueberry muffins for breakfast." Remus was trying to coax the boy and Hermione had to shove down a giggle.

"Okay, Dad. Good night." With that, the door opened and the boy left through it.

Remus checked the bathroom and grinned down at the witch in front of him before attacking her with his lips. She wavered under his touch and arched under his skilled fingers working their way across her needy skin.

"Let me have you, love?" He breathed and she smiled.

Leaning to his ear and not chancing being caught in the bathroom by the boy she whispered. "Please Remus. Don't hurt me alright?"

He knew what she meant and he smiled and gave her a single motion of agreement. It wasn't every month that a beautiful woman offered herself to him this close to the moon. Remus would be gentle but passionate and mentally scolded his primal side to keep at bay. They did not leave the restroom until the water was chilly and their skin was pruned.


	26. Chapter 24

_So there might be dark clouds ahead for our favorite marauders and their lady... guess you will have to read on to find out if it buffs out =)_

The sun was breaching through the kitchen windows beautifully as Hermione was pouring the tea. Her body was unbelievably sated but her movements were strained by the exertions she had experienced. Remus was finishing up the muffins and Hermione had the paper in hand as Sirius came into the kitchen.

He sat down next to her and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I missed waking up to you, kitten." Sirius rumbled in her ear and she turned to him.

"I am sorry," she replied and he caressed her cheek.

Remus had watched the whole exchange and felt a sting of bitterness. He knew it was unreasonable to feel that way, but his wolf was feeling selfish. Sirius chanced a look at his best mate and saw the flecks of envy in the werewolf's eyes. He knew he should dismiss this as nothing but his friend's instincts, but it annoyed him.

"Maybe you can make it up to me later," Sirius whispered to Hermione and she blushed at him.

"Take it easy, tosser. I can only handle so much abuse a day." She teased, but Remus cleared his throat.

Hermione glanced between them both and felt the strain building between her two partners. Both knew they had to share, but there was aggression there she was not content to see.

"Gentlemen," she started but Teddy popped into the kitchen just then.

He went over to Hermione and hugged her as his hair flickered pink. "Mione," he uttered and Remus smiled.

"How are you this morning, kid?" Sirius asked and Teddy smiled.

"I am doing outstanding!" Teddy squeaked as he climbed into the chair next to Sirius.

The fireplace went off in the living room making Hermione jump. The person was dusting off soot and Remus let loose a low growl. Tonks came walking into the kitchen and Teddy ran up to her.

"Mum! I am so glad to see you!" He hollered with a smile.

"My sweet boy, did you get my letter?" She asked him and Teddy nodded.

"Are you really going to ask Hermione to come too?" The boy replied and the woman with teal hair nodded then turned to Hermione.

She examined Hermione and noted that she was in Remus' clothes. "What can I do for you, Tonks?" Hermione inquired.

Teddy walked up to Hermione with hopeful eyes. "Mum wants to go to Diagon Alley and wanted me to ask you to come too."

Hermione glanced between Sirius and Remus who were frowning. "Why do you want me to come along?" She asked Tonks.

The teal haired woman shrugged with a bashful smile. "Bonding time? Jackie wants to meet the woman Teddy talks about all the time." She paused and tapped Teddy on the shoulder. "Go get dressed and we will leave soon, alright, love bug?"

Teddy nodded and hugged Hermione then his mother. "I can't wait!" With that, he left the kitchen.

Remus approached the witch with a stern glare. "Why do you really want her to come along?"

Tonks blushed brightly and her hair turned orange. "Jackie and I are going on a mission for a few months. It might be longer if we cannot help with a dark magic outbreak." Tonks paused to let her words sink in. "We want to tell him."

Remus went and grabbed Tonks into a hug. "You could have told me." He whispered and she hugged him back.

Hermione felt a little uncomfortable by being the one to go. "Why don't you want Remus to go?" She asked and Tonks released the werewolf.

"Because that's his father. He wants to make his father proud and I want him to feel safe enough to be upset if he wants. You have always held a special place for my son and it is about time I give you the credit you deserve." Tonks told her and Remus nodded.

"He is too smart for his own good. Besides, this is a good thing considering..." Remus trailed off and Tonks gave him a nod.

"Considering that you will be as close to a mother figure as he will have if something happens." She finished and her hair turned deep blue.

Hermione approached them and scowled. "You have to come back, Tonks. He is your son first and foremost. Promise me you will do what you can to come back to that boy." Hermione growled and everyone in the room felt the tension grow.

Tonks gave her a single nod, "I will do what I can to come home." She paused and grabbed Hermione in a hold. "Please take care of my Teddy," Tonks said with a breathy sigh and Hermione nodded against her.

She broke the hold and smiled. "I am going to go get ready, I will be right back." Hermione rushed up the stairs and Tonks turned to the marauders.

"You boys look like you have had better days." She remarked and Sirius shot her a glare.

Remus cleared his throat, "luckily, my love life has nothing to do with our communication anymore, Nymphadora."

"She has no clue you both are miserable today, does she?"

Sirius stood up and his expression was cool. "I wouldn't say miserable. Just finding our footing after the shagathon." The animagus finished with a smooth smirk and Remus chuckled.

"Do you tag each other in, that it?" Tonks asked and Remus blushed deeply.

"No, we do not," his voice was low and hinted a warning tone.

The woman shrugged and gave them a sneer, "to each their own. You both have probably a bit to talk about with her out of the house..." She trailed off and Teddy popped back in.

"Mum, I am ready!" She ran her hands through the boy's orange hair and he grimaced. "Mum, I had it just the way I liked it!"

"You are starting to sound like your Uncle Sirius..." Tonks grumbled and the boy smiled at his uncle.

"Isn't it bloody brilliant?" he asked and Sirius nodded with a smile.

"You are just as much a Black as you are a Lupin. Your mum just doesn't know it yet." Sirius said with a wink and Remus chuckled.

"I hope he isn't a Black at Hogwarts..." Remus uttered and rubbed his neck. "Or a Lupin for that matter."

The adults laughed together while Teddy stood there puzzled at the joke he clearly missed. Hermione came bounding into the room and the Marauders stopped dead. She was in a beautiful v neck maroon t-shirt with tight fitted jeans. Her honeyed hair flowed in waves around her shoulders and her lips were pink with gloss.

"Well, now I see it," Tonks declared with a sarcastic smile at Remus.

He limited his ogling to glare at his ex-wife. "Nymphadora..." Remus warned and she snorted.

"You look so beautiful, Hermione." Teddy uttered and Sirius cleared his throat.

"I agree, Teddy," the animagus replied and went to hug Hermione.

"We best be going," Hermione declared and Tonks gave her a nod.

"Come on cuddle bug, we are gonna grab my coat."

Teddy went and hugged his dad and uncle. "Love you, be back later!" He cried in jubilation and followed his mother out the kitchen.

Sirius approached her first and gave her a powerful kiss while caressing her cheeks. Remus inwardly groaned but stood patiently for their snogging to cease. When they parted she smiled at Sirius and turned to the patient werewolf. She ran her hands over his cheeks and kissed him with as much passion as the previous kiss and Sirius bit the inside of his cheek.

"I love you both, you know that?" She asked and pulled them both to her.

They nodded and each of them kissed her cheek. "We love you too." They murmured and she smiled.

"I will miss you," she whispered and pulled away.

They walked with her out to the living room where Teddy and Tonks were waiting patiently. When they all disappeared into the fireplace the Marauders gazed at each other. There was a conversation brewing and neither one was sure how it was going to start.

0o0o

Hermione was still stunned to see Nymphadora Tonks kissing another woman. Jackie had met them at Diagon Alley and greeted her girlfriend with a right good snogging. Teddy made a grimace but she could see through his embarrassment by his pink hair. The boy just wanted to see his parents happy, no matter what.

Jackie was a lovely woman with long dark hair, tanned skin and bright blue eyes that were crisp like the sky after a long rain. She was slender and tall which would give any wizard a moment of enthrallment before moving on with their day. She turned to Hermione after parting with Tonks and kissed each of her cheeks.

"It is lovely to finally meet you," she spoke with an American accent.

Hermione nodded and smiled, "as it is to meet you. Teddy speaks fondly of you."

"He never stops about you, Hermione. Talks about how smart you are and how you brought his uncle back. I was actually nervous to meet you." She stopped and cleared her throat. "Under the circumstances you learned about me that is."

Tonks grinned and put an arm around Jackie, "she is getting stuffed by my ex-husband, so we are all friends here."

Hermione shot a glare over at Tonks. "Probably not the time and place to take jabs, Tonks."

"Mum, what is dad stuffing Hermione with?" Teddy asked and Hermione blushed deeply.

Tonks sighed and rubbed Teddy's shoulder. "I was just making a joke."

Teddy scowled and shook his head, "it wasn't a funny one, mum."

Teddy took his mother's hand and soon led her over to Eeylops Owl Emporium to gander at the owls. They disappeared inside leaving the other two to linger at the entrance. Jackie bit the inside of her cheek and sighed before speaking.

"I know what you are thinking. I am a horrible person. I just want to get this out of the way and save face for Teddy." Jackie uttered and Hermione felt taken aback.

"Do you love her?" Hermione asked and the other woman nodded.

"More than you know."

"Then let it go. It all worked out," Hermione shrugged her shoulders and Jackie smiled.

"So..." The dark-haired witch trailed off and smiled. "How does your mix all work?"

Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted to go into the complications of her love life with Tonks' girlfriend. It was an unprecedented moment and made her uncomfortable. Jackie nudged her arm and grinned.

"Just woman to woman. It has to be pretty fun, right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled, "sometimes."

Tonks reappeared with Teddy and took her girlfriend's hand as they continued their adventure. "Look, Mione, I bought treats for the owls!" Teddy shouted and showed her the back.

"Very good, your dad had been forgetting those when he comes into town," Hermione replied and the boy took her hand.

"Mum said if I was good she would buy me a broom." Teddy declared and skipped as they walked.

"Can you spell uncanny?" Hermione asked the boy and the women glanced back at them.

"U-n-c-a-n-n-y. Uncanny." Teddy recited with a smile and Hermione nodded.

"Can you use it in a sentence?" Hermione inquired and the boy tilted his head in thought.

"Aunt Ginny can fly on a broom so good, it is uncanny." They all clapped and the boy beamed.

Jackie gave Tonks' hand a squeeze and glanced back at the boy. "You are so intelligent, Teddy."

"Jackie," Teddy spoke and everyone stopped. "You aren't going to take Hermione too, right?" He asked and Jackie gaped at him.

Tonks frowned and bent down to the boy. "Jackie would never do that to you, Teddy. Your dad and uncle need someone to look after them, right?" Tonks replied and the boy smiled and nodded.

"You're right, mum." He agreed and hugged her.

Jackie glanced over at Hermione apologetically; it was an odd situation for them both.

"How about you and Jackie go pick out some stuff in the Weasely's shop while Hermione and I wait for you out here?" Tonks inquired and the boy's face lit up.

"Sure thing! I know all the best stuff, Jackie. My Uncle George runs the shop and gives me the coolest pranks to do!" Teddy took Jackie by the hand and dragged her toward the Weasely's Wizard Wheezes door.

Jackie gave Tonks a smile and disappeared inside with the boy. When Nymphadora turned toward Hermione, her face was stern. "You cannot ever leave my son."

Hermione frowned and moved to speak but the other woman shook her head. "I mean it, Hermione. I was a horrible wife and probably a sub par mother when I lived there, but I am working on it."

"Alright," was all Hermione managed to get out.

Tonks sighed heavily and turned her vision back to the door. "He calls you his second mum in secret. He slips up every now and then in front of me, but he means well. That's why you cannot do what I did."

"Tonks, you have to know I never told him to do that." Hermione retorted and Tonks shook her head.

"I know you didn't, and neither did Remus." Her hair had turned purple and she smiled back at the other witch. "I know he would spit nails before doing something like that. You wouldn't even think of it."

"I never wanted to feel like I was trying to replace you," Hermione uttered shifting her posture.

Tonks shook her head and patted the witch's shoulder. "You never did intentionally. You were better at being a friend and partner to my ex-husband than I was. I envied you immensely for it. I couldn't accept him and you could; I felt it was unfair on all parts."

Hermione saw the woman before her in a new light. She was married to him for so long that it never occurred to Hermione that Tonks and Remus weren't perfect for each other. "You did try and you both had a great son from it." Hermione reminded her and Tonks smiled.

"We did and I am grateful for that." She paused and scrunched her face. "I lost it when you came to Grimmauld Place. After you left Ron, Remus turned into the man I used to know. Somehow, you always brought out the best in him. When you brought home Sirius and I was still debating my affair's condition, I knew I had completely lost him to you."

Hermione gaped and shook her head, "I would have never, Tonks. Not in a million years. He was never anything more than my friend. If you both would have worked it out, it never would have happened the way it did."

She waved at her in dismissal. "You both never did anything. That was the point. He never voiced how he felt and you never even noticed how you pined for each other, but I did." Tonks paused and breathed a moment before speaking again. "My son loves you, that's all I care about anymore. Jackie and I are happy and I wanted to let you know, there are no ill feelings about it."

They had hugged each other and Hermione felt the weight lifted from her. It set the pace for the rest of their outing, but Hermione did not feel like she was out for slaughter any longer. They watched as the boy and Jackie came out of the shop laughing and Hermione smiled; it may not be ideal, but this was how Teddy Lupin saw his family.

0o0o

"Bloody hell, Moony! She wanted to shag me!" Sirius was yelling as they were drinking in the living room together.

Remus was sitting in his favorite chair and shooting a venomous stare at Sirius. "I know that."

Sirius shook his head and downed his drink. "Then you need to tell me what is really wrong here. If she comes home and sees us fighting, she will leave."

The werewolf groaned and shook his head. "I am not handling this whole thing very well. She smelt like you when she came into the bathroom this morning and I nearly snapped."

Sirius glared and shook his head, "she came and shagged you while I was asleep? This is so complicated!" The animagus growled and Remus nodded.

"We need to decide if we can do this, Pads."

The Marauders were sitting in silence a few more moments before Sirius moved to speak. "so, was she good?" Remus glowered at him and Sirius grinned. "Come on, we are sharing the same witch. Tell me, was she as good as the first time?"

The tension started to leave Remus' face and he smirked. "Better."

Sirius barked a stream of laughter and nodded. "Unbelievable, mate. I cannot believe I had to wait this long and you get her for a second go the same night!"

"She wasn't screaming my name, Padfoot," Remus shot him a sarcastic smile and the animagus smirked.

"No that would be me, but she did end up shagging you as well..."

Remus chuckled and poured himself another drink. "It didn't help that she walked in on me sulking in the tub. I am quite positive that she would have sung a different tune if we were elsewhere."

"Sulking, Moony? Never! I did forget the silencing charm, my apologies, mate."

Remus rolled his eyes and smiled. "It did sound fun. She came in just as I was going to try for some more sleep. When she pulled off her robe and I nearly forgot what I was so frustrated about."

"You have to give her top marks, she was able to handle us both," Sirius teased and Remus shook his head.

"This is completely insane."

"You know what Prongs would say?" Sirius asked and grinned brightly.

"He would say, 'one of you better marry her because that witch is magical' and I would roll my eyes and nod," Remus told him and they both laughed.

"Alright, well. I am not going to be a git this time. I am not stepping back and running off to the bottom of a bottle."

Remus cleared his throat and lifted the one on the table. "We clearly broke a rule."

Sirius smirked and shrugged, "I will just blame it on you and your bad mood."

"Sure, blame it on the werewolf."

The animagus chuckled and nodded. "she might shag me more if I blame things on you."

"You can try, but I think she likes my knob more." Remus spat with a grin and Sirius glared.

"I am bloody Sirius Black! She cannot resist me."

"No woman ever could- no I will correct myself. Lily found your ignorance mildly annoying."

"Does that mean we are done being petty?" Sirius pouted and Remus nodded.

"I won't take jabs at your manhood," Remus replied and Sirius snorted.

"I will do my best to not make you feel jealous around the full moon, Moony," Sirius said earnestly and Remus nodded.

"I will put in the effort to not be so grumpy about it. We both entered into this with the same desire; her. I apologize for being so-"

Sirius interrupted him, "a right wanker?"

"I was going to say selfish, but that works too."

They grinned at each other and Remus sighed, "this has been the most certifiable thing we have ever done, Padfoot."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "she brought me back from the dead. I am quite sure that this doesn't top that. Besides, she is the one who is bloody insane; two Marauders and trying to keep up with us both."

"Cheers to that," Remus raised his glass and they drank. "Best clear out before they come in. I would hate to have to explain why we were drinking at noon."


	27. Chapter 25

Hermione felt fatigued and relieved by the time Teddy and her headed back home to 12 Grimmauld Place. The boy was bouncing around joyously at his new broom despite the news that his mother would be away for months. She had to give it to the woman, Tonks knew her son well enough to soften the blow.

"Mione," Teddy started as she was clearing soot off his clothes.

"Yes, Teddy?" She replied and the boy smiled.

"Since mum is going to be gone, can I call you mum now, Mione?"

Hermione wasn't sure how to tell the boy that isn't how it works. Fortunately for her, she didn't have to because Remus entered the room. When Teddy saw his dad, he grabbed the long box Hermione set on the floor and rushed over to him.

"Dad, look what mum bought me!" Teddy shouted and Remus smiled.

"That looks like a broom box," Remus answered with a grin.

"It is! She bought it for me and told me that I should learn how to fly it before she comes back from her mission." Teddy was full of sugary energy and Hermione smiled and grabbed the rest of the bags.

The witch loved to watch their interactions but knew it would be best to leave them alone. She was going to walk by them to place them in the kitchen, but Remus snagged her. He kissed her thoroughly and Teddy gasped in surprise at their display.

"That was irresponsible," Hermione whispered with a smile.

"Teddy boy, come show me your new broom!" Sirius called from the kitchen and Teddy took off at a run.

"Uncle Sirius!"

Remus kissed her again and when they parted he was smirking. "He was bound to find out sooner or later."

"Your son is relentless, he won't let that go, you know." Hermione chided him with a smile.

Remus ran his thumbs over her cheeks and shook his head. "It doesn't matter if we are happy, does it?"

He took her hand and lead her into the kitchen where Teddy was showing Sirius his new Firebolt. "You know I bought your Uncle Harry a broom when he was a boy?"

Teddy shook his head, "no way, Uncle Sirius! That is bloody brilliant."

Teddy gazed over at his father and Hermione entering the room and scowled. "Dad?"

"Yes, Teddy?" Remus asked and released Hermione's hand.

She went and sat next to Sirius who was smiling at her. "I missed you, kitten."

"You and mum said you only kiss someone you want to marry," Teddy said crossly and Hermione stifled a giggle.

"I said that?" Remus teased the boy and Teddy's hair turned red.

"Dad, are you going to marry Hermione? It is bad enough your snoring keeps her awake." Teddy scolded his father and Remus chuckled.

Remus leaned over to the child and whispered loudly, "your Uncle Sirius smells like stinky dog. We better tell him to bathe or Hermione might hex him."

"I refuse to be called stinky! To the showers with me!" Sirius exclaimed with a bright smile and Teddy walked over and patted his back.

"It's alright Uncle Sirius. I will love you anyway."

"Thanks, kid, you are still my favorite Lupin," Sirius told him and the boy beamed.

"Alright, go put away your stuff and we will have light supper soon." Remus declared and the boy smiled.

He took the bags from Hermione and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for coming today."

"It was fun. Thank you for inviting me," she told him and he smiled and left the Marauders alone with her.

Sirius wasted no time and tackled the witch with kisses. "I missed you!" He grumbled against her skin and Hermione giggled.

"seems you both are in better moods," she remarked and Sirius nodded.

"We fought, we shouted, we talked and we drank," Remus replied and Hermione glared at Sirius.

"I thought you said you were going to be sober," she said pointedly and Remus cleared his throat.

"That was my fault. We always talk better with a few in us."

Hermione glanced between both of them and nodded, "and everything is better? Because this morning you both were shooting daggers at each other."

Remus leaned over and kissed her deeply and she moaned. "Much better," he affirmed and she smiled and sighed.

"I am relieved," Hermione admitted and Sirius waggled his eyebrows at her.

"So, we have it all hashed out. Moony was being a wanker and I was being a twit."

"Why is it that I am always the wanker?" Remus asked him and Sirius laughed.

"Because I said you are,"

Hermione giggled and ran a hand over Sirius' cheek. "I never got to thank you for last night." She uttered and kissed him.

"We did have to wonder about your mental capacity, however," Remus spoke after the pair had parted.

"My mental capacity?" Hermione gazed up at him and he smiled.

"Two marauders. One you brought back from the dead and the other is a werewolf. Not really something you can take to a state dinner." Sirius chortled and Hermione shook her head.

"I will do what pleases me and everyone else can sod off," she retorted and the marauders chuckled.

"And that is why we both love you so much. Not many witches can say that and actually do the impossible." Remus declared as he shuffled around in the kitchen.

Hermione knew she was just as much at fault for this morning. "I am sorry, I know this is hard."

Both the Marauders glanced at each other and frowned; there she was surprising them again. Remus gave Sirius a shrug but he felt the tingle of guilt coming off of her. He wasn't sure if it was him missing the bond or if he was actually sensing it, but it was profound.

"Why do you feel so shameful?" Sirius asked her and she gasped.

It startled her that he inquired about something she hadn't wanted to talk about. "I, well- this..." She trailed off and bowed her head. "I am being selfish and I don't want to hurt you both." She whispered finally and Remus walked over to the pair of them.

"Hermione, why do you think you are being selfish? We said we would work this out so it was natural. We had a moment of weakness, mostly due to my condition. You are not the one to blame." Remus told her and she sighed heavily.

"I am trying to be fair," she breathed and gazed at both of them. "I want to be with you both and sometimes it can be devastating when I cannot."

The men glanced at each other again and held a silent conversation. It was the type of thing that Hermione had only seen on occasion but it was still fascinating. Sirius cleared his throat and smiled.

"Here's the thing. We like your little guidelines, but we are going to take over now, okay, kitten? We will call the shots and you tell us where the lines we cannot cross are." The animagus declared and Hermione frowned.

"What do you mean?" She questioned and Remus chuckled.

"What my inept partner is saying is we are going to take over on who steps up and when. This shouldn't be about juggling us, it should be about us being able to keep up with you. It is clear after last night that you can more than enough handle us both."

She smiled at them and they embraced her together. "My marauders. You know that? No one else's."

The both kissed her temples and nodded. "Oh, we are well aware we are. No one can scream my name as sweetly," Sirius teased and Hermione giggled.

Their embrace broke and she was about to shoot him a reply when Teddy came back down. "Dad, instead of going to Gran's for a few days, can I go to Fred's house, please? He sent me a letter and asked me to spend the night."

Remus laughed and nodded, "when did your cousin learn to send letters?"

Teddy flashed a toothy grin and giggled, "I taught him at Gran's last time. She was so proud of us she gave us extra cake."

The room burst with laughter and Remus sighed, "you are turning out to be smarter than your dad. Alright, you can go, but first, you should go to Gran's for dinner, it would be impolite to not see her."

"I will go too, just to soften the blow, Teddy boy." Sirius declared and Remus frowned at him.

"What is your new interest in Molly's dinners?" Remus asked and Sirius grinned.

"One of the said individuals should be present for Hermione," Sirius teased and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I will come too," Remus uttered and they nodded at each other.

"Wait a moment, this isn't some odd marauder thing, is it?" Hermione glared at both of them.

Remus kissed her hair and went to go finish the food, "of course it is. I may kick myself tonight, but I will know I attempted to be..." The werewolf trailed off and cleared his throat. "good." He finished and Sirius grinned.

The clock in the hallway chimed four times and Remus nodded. "A quick bite and then go get cleaned up," he told his son as he set a sandwich in front of him.

He retrieved one for Hermione and she went to argue but Sirius cleared his throat. "Not a sprint, a marathon. Eat up, kitten."

Hermione knew he was referring to their escapades the night before and she smiled and squirmed in her seat from the flashes of memories. Remus picked up the scent immediately and took in a deep breath of it before speaking. "Well, that is my cue to go and get ready." He moved to the doorway and smiled at the lone marauder in the kitchen.

Sirius caught the mischief in his eyes and gave him a toothy smirk. "Don't be too long, Moony."

Hermione glared over at the animagus and he shrugged his shoulders with a smile. "We need to keep you on your toes, kitten."

Teddy had gobbled half his sandwich up before turning to them. "Uncle Sirius," he started and the animagus smiled at him.

"Yes, my favorite Lupin spawn?" Sirius answered and Teddy beamed.

"Mum told me she loves Jackie. Will they get married soon?"

Sirius scowled and looked to Hermione for help. "Your mum will tell you if she will, Teddy." Hermione declared and the boy nodded.

"That would be great." He remarked and finished his sandwich.

Hermione had just finished hers when Teddy stood up. "I am going to go ask dad if I can bring my new broom." He walked over and hugged them both before disappearing to the stairs.

There was a silence that was welcoming, but Hermione leaned to him and spoke. "Are things really better?" She asked Sirius and he gave her a nod.

"Much better now. You know how the old werewolf can be. He needs to call a few shots around this time of the month." Sirius responded and rubbed her shoulder. "I forget sometimes that he has a shorter fuse at this time."

Hermione felt her heart strings tug at his tenderness and understanding. "It is outstanding how well you know each other. I honestly feel that's what makes me love you both so much more." She whispered gently and he felt his heart throb in affection.

He pulled her in for a tender kiss and she got up to straddle his lap to deepen their connection. Sirius felt adoration radiate off of her as she was pinned between him and the edge of the table. Sirius growled roughly as their embrace grew charged. When they pulled away Sirius' breath was beating on her neck.

"Bloody hell, kitten. How am I supposed to not want you when you do this to me?" He asked with a playful accusing voice.

"I am sure you have used that line before," she snickered and Sirius looked taken back.

"Not like this," he whispered, placing her hand on his heart.

She gave him another heady kiss before pulling away and pressing her forehead to his. "now that is a good line, Sirius."

He tilted his head back and barked a stream of laughter, "oh, Hermione. You are my favorite part of every day. Now if I could get into your knickers again, it would be perfection." He teased and she pulled away with a bright grin.

Hermione had glanced to the door to see Remus leaning against the doorway with a smirk. "You are right, Padfoot. She looks appetizing even from this far away."

She chanced a look at Sirius who was grinning and gave the werewolf a nod, "I told you."

Hermione climbed off of Sirius and straightened her shirt, "you marauders are going to run me to the ground."

Remus approached and eyed her appearance. "No, this won't do," the werewolf shook his head and flicked his wand.

Her clothing transformed into a beautiful maroon sundress with golden flats. Hermione glared up at him and Remus gave her a wolfish smile. "So much better, right, Padfoot?"

"Remus, you didn't even ask me first!" Hermione exclaimed with a pout.

"Honestly, kitten, you look ravishing," Sirius uttered and Remus nodded.

"All the better to tease you with," she spat with playfulness and stepped away from them. "I am going to go help Teddy with his overnight bag." She declared as she reached the entrance to the kitchen.

Stopping, she glanced over her shoulder at her marauders and shot them a smile. "Try to contain yourselves at the Burrow," with that she disappeared.

They both gazed at each other with the same expression; hunger. "This is going to be such an agonizing night," Remus grumbled with a small smirk and Sirius huffed with a nod.

"If she is going to tease us, I am going to steal her away to the broom closet and shag her silly."

Remus gave an agreeing sound and spoke, "she is in for a surprise." The marauders shook off their excitement and prepared for the long dinner ahead.


	28. Chapter 26

The Burrow was loud and full of commotion when they had arrived. Hermione walked into the kitchen and got pivoted into a huge hug from Ginny. "Save me from my mother." She hissed into her ear and Hermione pulled away with a smile.

"Ginny, the pies are almost cool. Don't go too far and have one. They are good for the baby!" Molly called after the women as they went into the living room.

Harry was standing around with Remus and Sirius. "They both look very happy," Ginny whispered to the honey-haired witch as they approached.

Harry eyed his wife and smirked. "Your mother feeding you everything in the cupboard again?"

Ginny sighed deeply, "yes and I am so sick today."

Remus smiled and spoke softly, "hopefully that will pass soon."

Hermione shifted and Ginny glanced at her. "You seem pretty quiet, why?"

"That's the 'I am mildly uncomfortable' look she sometimes has." Harry reminded her and Ginny giggled.

It was true, Hermione did not realize how awkward it would be to have reality encroach on her love life. "I am not, Harry." Hermione said with a nod and Remus shook his head.

"You can joke with them about us being married, but you cannot have us standing here to do it?" He challenged her and Harry made a face.

Ginny blushed and cleared her throat, "who told you we were joking about that?"

"My son just so happened to have heard and asked about Hermione's 'husbands'." Remus arched an eyebrow and Ginny grinned.

Sirius took Harry and Remus under his arms, "personally, I am so glad we can all speak freely about it. It isn't every day that you can say an eight-year-old sealed the deal on such a bloody insane idea."

Harry groaned and shook his head with a smile, "Sirius, just don't go on about shagging my best friend and I will be alright."

Ginny nudged Hermione, "we will be back later, boys. Girl talk and all that fun rubbish." The red head told the men and they glared.

"You cannot just take her away, Ginny. We might miss out on her bragging about how good of shags we are." Sirius teased and Hermione blushed deeply.

Harry rubbed his face, "he is a complete nutter now, thank you, Hermione."

Remus leaned over and kissed her cheek, "have fun."

Sirius, not to be outdone, snagged her and gave her a bruising kiss. "See you in a little bit, kitten."

Remus shook his head and Harry blushed, "Padfoot," Harry groaned and the animagus grinned.

"You both are tossers," Hermione told her men and they grinned.

Ginny lead her away from them and up to her old room. Hermione had a dreadful feeling that she was going to prod and question her on her relationships. There would be no other reason to take her to seclusion. When they collapsed on her old bed the red head moaned and sighed.

"I cannot believe I made that trek daily," she complained and Hermione smiled.

"How are you feeling other than queasy?" Hermione asked and Ginny beamed.

"Happy. I have never been so happy in my life." Ginny's smile turned impish. "Now, tell me about your boyfriends."

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek, "they are nice." she mumbled and Ginny snorted.

"That is a word used to describe the weather, Hermione. Tell me about how it is going."

"They both are wonderful, to say the least. Remus and I always seem to find some interesting book to talk about. He is tender and an amazing father. Sirius is fun and I am always laughing with him. He tends to always know just what to say to make me sigh or roll my eyes." Hermione finished and Ginny nodded for her to continue. "Honestly, Gin, I don't even remember what it was like to adore anyone else as much as I do them. Somehow, this just all makes sense and they have been great."

"And..." Ginny paused and blushed lightly, "the other stuff is good, too?"

Hermione laughed and smirked, "yes the other stuff is good. Well, more than good really. I don't think I have ever been so... stimulated."

Ginny giggled and shook her head, "must have been recent then." Hermione gave her a single nod.

"Ginny, this whole thing has been a wee bit insane today. They were being jealous gits and I was quite positive they wouldn't work it out." Hermione admitted and Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"Just last night then, eh? They seem to have. Honestly, Mione, they are bloody crazy if they don't. You deserve all the love they can provide."

"Thanks, Gin," Hermione hugged her.

"Now, you just need to get them on board to get you expecting, as well." Ginny said thoughtfully and Hermione gasped.

"I can hardly handle what is on my plate now and you want to talk about bringing a baby into this craziness?" Hermione scolded her with a glower.

Ginny was smiling innocently, "I really want another niece or nephew to play with our baby, Mione."

Hermione just shook her head and gave the notion a moment to pass over. "That would be absolutely mad. Daddy number one and daddy number two..." Hermione snickered and rolled her eyes, but Ginny was nodding.

"Sounds like it would be something you would do," Ginny told her and Hermione grimaced.

"I would if I actually could, Gin. Why do you think Ron cheated on me? He was convinced I couldn't have kids. We kept trying and the harder we tried, the less he wanted them in the end."

The women were silent a moment and Ginny grabbed Hermione in a giant hug. "You weren't ready. Come on, let's go see what the men are up to."

Down the stairs, the Marauders were sitting around with Harry, George, and Ron. Transfigured couches and chairs were spread in an unorganized circle enough for the group. Quidditch took up most of the conversation, but then George turned to Remus.

"What is this business about Hermione being a mum?" George asked and the Marauders glanced at each other.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked and George laughed.

"Teddy was telling Fred about some rubbish. Hermione hasn't even shagged anyone since you been back, right, Sirius?"

"Why ask me?" Sirius grinned and George shrugged.

"That whole connection bullocks that brought you back, you would know."

"Oh, yes that, well, she has been busy..." Sirius trailed off with a shrug and George narrowed his gaze with a smirk.

Remus cleared his throat and frowned, "he has been stuck on Hermione being his second mum."

George chuckled and shook his head, "that would be it then. That boy is stubborn, Remus. Might be good to just start dating again to ease him up off Hermione."

Ron leaned forward and cleared his throat, "she is living with you both now, isn't she?"

The Marauders nodded and George gasped, "No, not Hermione Granger!" He just understood and connected all the dots. "Good on you, Remus."

Sirius watched his best mate squirm under the praise and chuckled. "Well, for the sake of honesty..." The animagus trailed off and the Weasely's in front of them grew dumbfounded.

Remus patted Sirius' shoulder in appreciation and nodded. "it has been quite the adventure."

"And she just decided one day, 'I am gonna shag both of them'? That is bloody insane even for her." George grew curious about their relationship and Sirius grinned brightly.

"Well, there is more to it than that, George. She has been quite meticulous about it. A real classy witch, to say the least." Remus felt he needed to defend her and Ron blushed deeply at them.

"Has she gone off her rocker?" the younger Weasely inquired.

Sirius leaned forward, "not in the least, Ron."

Harry sighed and shook his head, "you realize she is going to give you an ear-bashing for outing her."

"Who is getting an ear-bashing?" Hermione declared as she and Ginny approached.

"Come sit with us, kitten. We were just singing your praises." Sirius teased and Hermione glared at him.

When she stepped in front of her Marauders they smiled. "What praises?" She questioned and Sirius snagged her.

He pulled her into his lap before answering, "that we get to see you smile every day."

Hermione was blushing and Remus could smell the wonderful scent of her excitement and nervousness mix in the air. "Come now and don't be a wanker, Sirius," Remus growled and moved on the couch enough to squeeze her between them. "There much better," the werewolf spoke with a grin as she rolled her eyes sitting in the middle.

Ginny was grinning ear to ear as she sat in the chair next to Harry. "This is going to make holidays so much more enjoyable."

Ron was scowling and clearly uncomfortable, "how does that even work?"

"Bloody hell, I am still trying to figure that out," Hermione sneered and the Marauders chuckled.

"It is simple really, she likes to scre-" Sirius started but Hermione covered his mouth with a hand and kissed his cheek.

"Don't you dare talk about that," she warned him hiding a smile.

"What my mate Sirius was trying to say-" he stopped as she shot him a glare, and he kissed her lips.

George and Harry were laughing and Ginny nodded, "this is by far my favorite dinner yet." She said and George nodded.

"Who would have thought that Hermione Granger would end up with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." George sounded and a throat was cleared.

"I was going to come get my daughter, but maybe I should have Hermione come too," Molly spoke sharply and Ginny flinched.

"Mum," Ginny started but Molly glared further.

They were saved from further embarrassment as the kids came running in. "Gran! Gran! We didn't mean to!" Fred shouted and Teddy shook his head.

"It bounced off the wall and into the pudding," Teddy declared and Molly rushed into the kitchen.

"Thank Merlin for your sons," Ginny sighed, and they all laughed.

"Not quite the way I wanted her to find out," Sirius grumbled and rubbed his neck.

Hermione shot him a frown, "you won't be the one given an ear-bashing for it."

"Actually, he just might still get one if she can corner him," Remus retorted and Ginny nodded.

"You too, don't think for a second my mum will forget that."

"There is still the broom closet in the hallway..." Sirius declared and waggled his eyebrows at Hermione.

Ron grimaced and stood up, "I think I will skip this conversation." and walked away toward the front door.

"I won't!" George shouted.

"Where is your father and why are you covered in chocolate!" George cringed and stood up as he heard Angelina shouting.

"I will be right back," he told them and took off toward the kitchen.

Remus groaned and nodded, "that means if Fred is covered in chocolate... Then-"

"Remus, your son," Molly called out to him.

The werewolf kissed the beautiful witch next to him and stood up. "Duty calls," he said and advanced toward the kitchen. "Coming, Molly."

"Are you sure you are ready for that?" Sirius asked Harry.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and smiled at his wife, "we will do our best."

Harry saw how uncomfortable Hermione was with the topic and frowned. He was debating on mentioning anything, but he had a feeling what she was stewing about. Ron many years back let it slip that Hermione and he tried to have children but failed. "Don't you listen to Ginny. She is just baby crazy." He told her and Sirius cleared his throat.

"What did she say?" Sirius asked and Hermione shook her head.

"It doesn't matter," Hermione feigned a smile and Sirius could see her sadness.

The first day he was back while they were walking, he remembered her staring off after the family. He figured it was just longing, but now he could see the whole picture. It was the yearning for things that did not happen for the young witch.

Sirius Black never thought of starting a family with anyone. He never wanted to and accepted that, or, so he thought before being brought back. Now, he had tempted the thought, and he knew she was holding on to a fear that they might want more than she could give.

He grabbed her in an embrace and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, love. We can still practice making the little goblins plenty." He breathed and she grinned at him.

"It is dinner time," Molly called out, and she glared at the couple holding each other. "Don't you dare think you will snog at my table, Sirius Black."

"She really has it out for you, Sirius," Ginny teased, and they all laughed before heading to dinner.

0o0o

Hermione was completely thrilled to be back in the safe confines of 12 Grimmauld Place. Dinner came and went without injury or deaths, but Molly gave a tongue lashing to the marauders before they left. Hermione was relieved the Arthur wasn't present for it because that would feel as if her parents were scolding her teenage boyfriends.

Sirius decided to go to Harry and Ginny's for a nightcap after checking to see if Hermione did not mind. Remus was actually pleased to have her alone in the house as they cleaned the soot from their clothes. The werewolf smiled down at her and they stood a moment in silence; two awkward book worms.

"Did you want to read?" Hermione asked and Remus chuckled.

"Not tonight," he declared and Hermione blushed.

"This would be the first time in a while Sirius isn't, around isn't it?" She noted and he ran a thumb over her cheek.

"How are you feeling, Mione?" He asked her and she frowned at him.

"Small talk, Moony? Aren't we passed that now?"

"It probably is more acceptable than telling you how much I would love to bend you over your bed." The werewolf declared and Hermione blushed brightly.

"Well, that is true, but the latter is nice to know," Hermione murmured and walked away from him. "Just in case you didn't know, that's an invitation, Remus."

Hermione had just approached the stairs when Remus snagged her in his arms. He had whipped her around and smashed her lips to his in urgency. The witch had nearly lost her footing in the whole action, but he held onto her as he growled from the victory.

Never in her wildest dreams did Hermione ever think that she would be engaging in such activities with him. Now that she could see his resolve fading fast she knew she had to slow him down. Tomorrow night was the full moon and she really did not want to spark any unnecessary aggression.

"Remus," she whispered when they parted. "You still with me?" Her voice was soft and she could see his eyes flickering in the dim light.

He took a deep breath and smiled, "I am," he grumbled and Hermione kissed him lightly.

"Let's take it slowly. I really want you to enjoy it," her tone was gentle and made the werewolf push his forehead to hers.

"How do you understand me so well, Mione?"

"Easy, you twit, you let me get inside your mind." She teased him and he nodded.

"Always the student," he knew she was referring to his journals.

He released her from their embrace and she smiled and pulled her dress over her head. "hold on to that," she told him and started walking up the stairs.

He watched her climb the steps and her creamy body stretch and move. It was hypnotic for the werewolf and he could not help but follow like a dog begging for a bone. The dress smelt of her and only made his blood boil as she glanced back with a smile before reaching her floor.

Hermione disconnected her bra and dropped it to the floor and kicked off her slippers before passing her restroom. Remus watched the woman unveil herself slowly as they made their way to her room. When she touched to the wood of her door with her fingers she turned to him fully and slid the last of her clothing off as he made the last few steps toward her.

"This is a new type of foreplay, Hermione," he snickered and she smiled before opening the door.

He tossed the dress on the floor as he stepped inside and grew enthralled by the woman who backed toward her bed. She wagged a finger at him and raised an eyebrow. "Unless you plan to climb in with your clothing on, I suggest that you even the odds, Mr. Lupin."

"I don't remember writing about my fantasies in those journals." He retorted as he unbuttoned his shirt.

The lithe witch climbed onto the bed and sat at the edge with her legs crossed. "That one is easy, Remus. You have always been a man, of particular tastes." Her voice was playful and sultry.

"Someone pays too much attention to an old werewolf," he chided with a smile as the shirt fell to the floor.

He watched her eyes caress his revealed skin and he smirked as he undid his belt. Remus was going to take his time and see who's resolve broke first. He wanted her to need him as much as he wanted her. Hermione squirmed and squeezed her thighs closer together as she watched and grew anticipation for what was to come.

"Remus," she sighed and he grinned.

He pulled his shoes off and tossed them aside before taking a few steps. "The many things I could do with you..." He trailed off with a crooked smile.

When his fingers touched the welcoming flesh around her neck she moaned and leaned into the touch. "Please, Remus?" She breathed with wide beautiful eyes.

His fingers traced her skin and dragged them down to her thighs. His other hand joined and unhooked the crossed legs. "If I wanted, I would devour you. Give into every primal urge that sits just below the surface of my desires. But that would do no justice in this moment."

The werewolf pressed her back to the bed and started nibbling her stomach. Small urgent nips that were joined with firm touches from his hands between her thighs. Hermione did not realize that the foreign sounds of passion were coming from her mouth as she enjoyed his ministrations completely.

"Remus!" She exclaimed and gazed down at the man ruling over her body.

He gave her a bright smile before continuing to nibble and kiss down her body. "Please..." She hissed and let loose a stream of heavy breaths and moans.

He erected his body from her salacious form and watched the woman before him grow desperate for him. "I believe," he paused and started to unbutton his pants, "you should show me how much you need me, Hermione Granger."

All was forgotten outside of themselves; no thoughts that could provoke them from it. Not even the man who entered the house down the stairs was heard over the moments they shared together.


	29. Chapter 27

_I just want to say how thankful I am for my readers, thank you. I am so glad you all are enjoying my new chapters and look forward to moving ahead with plenty of plot. Hopefully, our Marauders can band together?_

Sirius was no stranger to the sounds of enjoyment that echoed from the floors above. He was actually impressed by Remus and his mastery but listened not for her pleasure, but possible pain. Remus did not have to ask, the animagus just knew he might need a spotter for tonight.

"Remus!" he heard her howling and Sirius turned pink.

Of course, there was a familiar sting of envy as he made the woman cry out in enjoyment, but he pressed them down. He grabbed a couple of glasses of water and moved to walk up the stairs when the sounds climaxed. There was a split second that he worried about Moony's aggression, but ignored it and ascended with confidence.

The door to her room was wide open and he could see their forms huddled in a mass on her bed. When he approached the doorway he stopped and waited for Remus to notice him and give him the green light.

"Well, aren't you too kind, Padfoot?" Remus jested and waved him in.

Hermione sat up and gasped, glancing at them both. "Relax, kitten. We aren't going to be sharing you tonight." Sirius reassured her and she smirked.

He handed them both a glass and Hermione smiled at him. "You missed the fun, Sirius." it was her attempted to lighten the clear anxiety that was building from this moment.

The werewolf stood up and pulled on his abandoned boxers, "not that I can complain about being the object of your pleasure, love." Remus declared and Sirius snorted.

The animagus kissed Hermione deeply and moved to leave, "alright, then."

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked him and Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

"to clean up and then bed," he said noncommittally.

Remus watched the unsureness of his partner and his best mate. "How about you go shower with the mutt and come crawl back into bed?" he was trying to extend an olive branch.

Hermione grinned and nodded, "that sounds amazing," she voiced and kissed Remus.

Sirius mouthed a simple 'thank you' to Remus who nodded and Hermione jumped off the bed. The animagus grew a wicked idea and picked her up over his shoulder causing her to shout. "Sirius Black, you are incorrigible!"

Remus watched them leave the bedroom and he let out a heavy breath and stretched out on her bed. He had done well to hide his distaste throughout the evening. It was too loud, too cramped and too potent at the Burrow, but he was glad for the homecoming. He was listening to them whisper in the bathroom out of curiosity.

"Did Moony make you smile?" Sirius whispered and she giggled.

"You can't tell?" She replied and he could hear her beaming through her words.

There was a pause as the water started rushing and she sighed. "You both are too amazing for me, Sirius."

"Oh, Hermione, you haven't a clue what you deserve do you?" Sirius breathed and he could hear the woman murmuring sounds of enjoyment.

Remus decided not to spy any longer and grabbed the empty glasses and headed down to the kitchen. He was temporarily sated, but it still was rough to hear her being intimate with another man. He could feel the wolf getting restless under his skin. Grabbing another glass of water he nodded to himself.

"Don't be a git, this is just because of the moon." He growled to himself.

Standing in the lonely kitchen a little longer, he regained enough composure to stroll into the dim library. He gazed at the bookcases and remembered all the time they spent in here together.

"When you find someone, who matches you toe to toe in intelligence make sure you keep him, Mione."

He remembered telling her after she started to join him in the library at night. It was the first time she stayed in the house and she was complaining about her destitute.

"Even if I do, Remus, he will never be nearly as brilliant as you."

He chuckled at his blindness to their attraction and shook his head. How long had he been in love with her and never seen it? She was perfectly content with watching him from afar, maybe she was sincerely that clueless. He knew that he would have never fathomed being with her if she never spoke about her attractions to him.

Remus shook his head with a smile and grab a book off the table. The werewolf wasn't sure to how long they would shower, but he wasn't going to wait in bed like a fool and stew. He moved to sit in his chair and didn't realize at the time what the book was until it was open. A sheet of parchment fell out and he picked it up to read it.

 _ **Dear Miss Granger,**_

 _ **I am pleased to see your client had such moving journals about his condition. It is not often we can praise someone's candor on something they feel so wrong to have, but what a brilliant read. I have gone through them and can guarantee you a lovely publishing deal if I may meet the man behind the quill. What an intelligent and well-written wizard and for someone with such a large amount of affection and courage. Please write back the moment you know more.**_

 _ **H. R. D.**_

 _ **Wizardly Words Publishing House**_

Hermione Granger took it upon herself to send off his journals to a publishing house? Remus wasn't sure if he was angry or impressed by her motivation. She had tucked the parchment in the one place he wouldn't have noticed; her copy of Hogwarts, A History.

"Remus," Hermione murmured as she walked into the library.

He turned to her naked form and held up the letter, "you were going to tell me about this soon?"

Her face turned bright red and she bit her lip as she approached him with caution. "I wanted to warm you up to the idea first."

"You had no right, Hermione. That was private thoughts about being a werewolf." Remus spat and she nodded.

"I know, but, Remus, there are people out there who would be moved by it. It could change the way people see your condition. You don't have to change, others do," when she finished Remus felt surprised by her view.

"My journals won't change the way people view werewolves, love. I am touched that you think it will and love that you have never made me feel different, but people will hunt me down for this." He tried to explain but she walked toward him with a smile.

"So we give you a pen name and change the names in them. This could be what you leave behind for your son, Remus. A different world for him to live with where his father is treated with the respect you deserve when he is old enough to see it." Her answer struck a chord with him and made him pull her in for a hug.

"You really do accept me, Hermione. Not one fiber of your being has ever disowned me because of who I am." He was so moved by her that he felt his emotions crashing against him.

She pulled away enough to look at his eyes, "Remus, you are not only a werewolf. It does not define you or turn you to darkness. You are Remus Lupin, a wizard with a huge heart, a superior intellect, dashing looks, and I love you."

He cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders, "for a quick minute there I thought you were going to choose the mutt up the stairs over me." He teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Come to bed with me, handsome?" She asked and he nodded.

0o0o

Sirius Black was many things. A godfather. A loyal friend. A fantastic lover. An ex-convict. But he was not a jealous man. There was not a moment alive that he could recall that he suffered from extreme jealousy; until now. Sleeping together was something he cherished with her immensely and coveted those tender moments in the morning.

Long before he ever heard Hermione Granger screaming his name in ecstasy he looked forward to waking up next to her. Her padding to his room in the early morning when she was in her own room and climbing in his bed. He missed that so much and he missed their bond.

It was the dark hours of early morning and Sirius had been tossing and turning all night. He did not want to make it a big complication or hassle that he did not sleep next to her. Many nights they hadn't and he had done just fine. Something about tonight made his hair stand on end and it never went away.

He had decided to let go his feelings of anxiety only moments before a glow entered the room.

"Sirius, come quick," Remus' voice came from the wolf Patronus.

He did not need to be told twice and bolted from his bedroom. Almost tripping on his feet as he jumped up the stairs, he ran to Hermione's room and opened the door. There she was huddled in Remus' arms and nearly leaped off the bed.

"Sirius, oh, Sirius! I had a dream that you died again!" She was crying and Remus clung to her.

He approached catching his breath and she pulled him to her and Remus. "Shh, kitten. It was only a nightmare. I am fine."

Sirius was very knowledgeable about her nightmares. They terrified her and kept her from decent sleep. That was another reason he felt the need to sleep next to her. Remus gazed over at him and tilted his head. "I have never seen her this upset."

Both Marauders helped her back to the pillows and were stroking her cheek and hair. "She used to get them here and there, but she hasn't had one this bad since she brought me back," Sirius told the werewolf.

Remus felt shocked that his best mate never mentioned them, but then again Sirius was not one to talk about frightening aspects about their lover.

"It- she- horrible woman!" Hermione choked as her tears subsided and Sirius shook his head.

"She isn't here and we are both fine, try to sleep, kitten." Sirius moved to disengage from the cuddle and she glared at him.

"You aren't going to leave," she demanded and he felt taken back.

Gaining composure and wiping her face on her blanket she sat up. "I don't want either of you to leave me. Please?" She asked and Remus smiled.

Sirius nodded and climbed under the sheets. "If we make this routine I won't complain as long as I get to call big spoon." He declared and Remus shook his head.

"Not every night, Pads. Sharing is caring after all," the werewolf retorted with a smile and settled in.

She snuggled against Sirius and pulled Remus closer so she could kiss him. "My Marauders, always." She sighed with relief.

Hermione was twirling her finger gently in Remus' chest hair which made him smile and kiss her forehead and she dozed off again. He tilted his head up and gazed over at his best mate who was waiting to catch his attention.

"You alright?" Sirius whispered and Remus nodded.

"Thank you," the werewolf breathed and Sirius smiled.

"She will hopefully sleep soundly now, let's try for some as well," he replied and they hunkered down for some well-deserved sleep.

Her hands were on fire as she dug through the rubble of her former school. She was chained to the spot and there was a wickedness in the air around her, making it hard to breathe. Hermione wanted to scream for help but her voice was missing from her. The witch succumbed to the helplessness and fell to her knees. She was choking on her fears and saw the bodies of those she loved struggling to swim in the lake under the fearsome dark mark.

"Mione, love, you need to wake up," Sirius whispered and she jolted.

When she had surfaced from her dream she reached out and clung to the body in front of her. Remus stirred and opened one eye and saw her fright.

He took a deep breath and stared at her eyes, "you are safe, we are here." he told her and she glanced for Sirius.

The animagus moved closer and encircled her slender body with his arms. Sirius was actually surprised because he felt her fear clearly before he even woke from his sleep. Flashes of images he could hardly understand were penetrating his dreams. He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that maybe their spell did not do exactly what she had hoped.

"Sirius," she finally found her voice and he leaned his chin on her shoulder. "Yes, kitten?"

"I love you," she whispered and Remus smiled.

"You are such a generous woman. Such a big heart..." Remus grumbled and his fingers became playful on her skin.

Hermione started to giggle and Sirius pulled away and took her hands in his own to give Remus more of an ability to tickle her. That only made the witch laugh harder and Sirius began to nibble at her neck as Remus was chuckling at her happiness.

"My, Pads, I think we found her weakness," the werewolf declared and concluded his attack with a kiss on her lips.

The animagus sat up and smirked, "we make a good team, old werewolf."

Hermione stretched out on her back in front of them and sighed, "there are my joyous marauders, I have missed those smiles."

"You see that? I cannot believe I have lived this long without seeing a woman that extraordinary before me." Remus told them and Sirius gave him a nod.

"I told you, she is a masterpiece," he said and they flopped on the bed next to her.

She manipulated herself and groaned, "Marauders, you are wearing me out. I am pretty sore today."

Sirius pressed his chin on her stomach lightly, gazing up at her, "you make us feel like randy teenagers again, kitten."

"If you were like this as teenagers, I am sure you had your pick of women." Hermione snorted and Remus chuckled and leaned on his arm.

"I was too introverted and worried to hurt any girls to think about that. A few here and there, but nothing very extravagant." He admitted and Sirius shook his head.

"Don't let him lie to you, he had his pick of the pile. Girls love brooding mysterious boys."

Hermione leaned over and kissed Remus who returned it with vim. Sirius watched her light up and he smiled as he pushed himself up toward her and nibbled the skin around her neck. She moaned and Remus raised his eyebrow as he pulled away. "You realize we might have to rectify this whole situation by fucking you soundly together if you keep that up."

Remus realized that sounded odd especially from his mouth, but somehow it seemed to work. Last night really opened his eyes as to how much they needed his best mate. Remus had no clue how much he had nurtured Hermione silently while they were bonded. She may have brought him back with no intentions, but he protected her.

Hermione's eyes grew and she gaped, "I- wait- what?" She stuttered and Sirius grinned over at him.

"Moony, I am impressed!" Sirius gasped and the werewolf smirked.

"You both are bloody insane," Hermione declared and climbed out from between them. "I am going to go make some breakfast." She threw on her robe.

"We will be down in a minute, kitten. We are old men now, we need time to wake up." Sirius snickered and Remus shot him a glare.

"Thank you for boosting my ego, Pads."

The witch disappeared from the room and Sirius beamed over at his best mate. "So, you are in much better spirits."

"It had occurred to me that despite how difficult it is for us to share, it is harder for her to go without one of us."

Sirius nodded and frowned, "Remus, I cannot tell her yet, but I am concerned. I feel like the bond may still be there."

Remus nodded and sighed, "I figured as much when you woke her up today. We shouldn't keep things from her, but I think this is important to hold off on. She hasn't mentioned it on her end, maybe she won't."

Remus shot up from the bed and sniffed the air. "Sirius, throw on some clothing, now."

Sirius frowned at him and moved to ask, but he saw the angst in his eyes. "What is it?"

"Something is wrong," Remus spat and had just slid on his boxers and snatched his wand as he went to the door.

Sirius felt the hair on his neck stand in fear and threw on his pants before following Remus out to the stairs. He wasn't sure what Remus had smelt, but he knew that was never a good thing. There was a frightening feeling in him and he realized it was no longer his own feelings, they were hers.


	30. Chapter 28

"Listen, it wasn't that hard to find you. Newspapers are always very efficient and so is your lover looking to sleep around while you were gone. Scoping places out are very simple if you are welcomed in for a shag." The strange woman in a black robe snickered as she pointed her wand at Hermione.

"I am not going to give you anything," Hermione growled and was relieved to see her men.

"Don't make one move, Remus Lupin. It is a long full moon tonight and I might just bite her once she secured if you try to disarm me." The woman snapped. "Wands, both of you. I have someone waiting in the hallway and he isn't as nice as me."

Remus kept his wand out and snarled, "Get the fuck out of my house."

The woman grinned at the Marauders and sighed, "Hey, Sirius, hope you don't mind me borrowing your girlfriend."

"I cannot give you want you are looking for," Hermione murmured and the woman shook her head.

"You did it before and you will do it again! Where is the book?"

"Sod off, you slag," Hermione growled and narrowed her eyes.

There were footfalls from the hallway and Sirius pointed his wand at the hulking man who stood there with his wand. "Grisom, take the wands."

The giant man started casting disarming and Sirius continued to deflect them. Hermione cried out as the woman yanked her hair and the marauders grew distracted. The women grappled and the stranger tried to keep her wand in front of her as she pushed Hermione into the wall. Remus was trying to watch the woman as well as try disarming the man, but he couldn't focus. Sirius was quickly disarmed and the woman flicked her hand swiftly and disarmed Remus.

The man picked the wands up off the ground and chuckled, "done," the man declared and the woman giggled.

"This was so much easier than I thought."

Hermione felt disgusted that she was caught without hers and bit her lip. "I am not going to do blood magic for you, so you can just kill me."

"Oh, Hermione. I won't kill you, I will kill them. Slowly and painfully if you decide to keep the same stance." The woman snickered and sighed, "well, Accio, Libro de días oscuros!"

A book came flying into the kitchen and Hermione blushed brightly. "That isn't yours to take."

"Sana, we need to go, with or without the girl," Grisom grumbled and Sana nodded.

"Walk," she told Hermione and the witch gazed back at her companions.

"Just don't hurt them alright?" She asked and the robed witch laughed.

"Don't," Sirius growled and moved forward a step.

"I will kill you where you stand, Black," Grisom snapped and Sana moved Hermione toward the back door.

"Stupefy!" Harry's familiar voice boomed and Grisom called out.

The Marauders snatched up their wands but Sana had cast something on Hermione and disappeared out the back door swiftly. Hermione seemed shaken and Remus ran outside to the garden to find the woman had disappeared. Sirius ran to her to check her condition and her eyes finally cleared.

"Call a pair to 12 Grimmauld Place, I have one of the wizards in question, decapacitated." Harry declared to his casted Patronus and the stag took off before he came into the kitchen.

"Sirius? Is that you?" Hermione tilted her head in confusion.

Sirius narrowed his eyes and took a step back, "kitten, you know that."

Remus popped back in and grabbed her into an embrace and tried to kiss her but she gasped. "Remus! What would your wife think!"

He yanked himself away from her and glanced at the other marauder. "What is going on?"

Harry approached and frowned, "Mione, what was the last thing you remember?"

She smiled and walked up to him, "Your anniversary party that happened two days ago. I was just about to leave for South America again, remember?" Hermione cast a glance back at Sirius. "What is he doing here? Did someone find a spell before I did? Is that what I am doing at Grimmauld Place?" She now realized how different things were and felt anxious.

Remus' heart sunk, "that party was a year ago, Harry."

Hermione glared and shook her head, "it was two days ago, Remus. Has something gone..." she trailed off and gasped. "Harry, what is going on? Why do I feel like I am missing something?"

Harry bit the inside of his cheek and scowled. "Mione, someone took your memories away. Let's get you dressed and we will get you to see a healer."

She hugged her friend tightly and started to sob. "I feel so confused, Harry!"

He embraced her as she cried in her confusion and sighed, "it is going to be okay, Mione. We will fix this, alright?"

Hermione released him and nodded, trying her best to be strong. "Alright, I will just pop over to my flat."

"Mione, you live here now on the top floor," Remus said gently and she scowled at him.

"Why would I live with you?" She asked and just then two aurors came in.

"Potter, the wizard in the hallway?" One of them asked and Harry nodded.

"Take him back, we will interrogate him when he wakes. I have to take care of the victim of a memory charm." Harry told them and they dismissed themselves.

"Hermione," Sirius took a few steps toward her and he could see she felt relief.

"So, I brought you back then?" She asked and he smiled.

"Yes, can we help you get ready?" The animagus asked gently and she frowned.

"This all doesn't make sense, why would anyone want to take my memories away from me?" She asked and turned back to Harry.

"We will find out," Harry reassured her and let out a heavy breath. "Let Remus and Sirius take you up to get dressed."

Hermione walked a few paces away from the men and pressed her back against the wall. "Harry, they haven't seen me... have they?" She whispered and Harry's expression darkened.

"I will walk you up the stairs, you can ask me anything you like after we head over to the healers alright?" Harry declared and she nodded.

The young wizard glanced at the two Marauders apologetically. "We will be right back," he told them and helped Hermione up the stairs.

Remus was pacing the floor and shook his head, "Pads, we didn't protect her. We didn't do what we needed to make sure she was alright and now she doesn't even remember us!" Remus spat and Sirius could see the rage build in his friend.

"It can be fixed," Sirius tried to sound hopeful but he came off flat.

The witch soon returned with Harry and her cheeks were bright with embarrassment. "So, are you both coming too?" She asked not quite meeting their gaze.

They nodded and Harry cleared his throat, "Hermione, meet us by the fireplace, okay?" Harry inquired and she left the room without answering.

"She asked me why your clothes were on the floor in her room and I hadn't the heart to tell her. It would probably be smart to wait until after we get back here to talk about it, alright?" Harry declared and the Marauders nodded.

This was going to be a long day for them and an even longer night if there was no good news. Remus felt like scratching and biting in agony, but left those feelings alone until after; they had to be there.

0o0o

When they were done with the appointment, Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table with Ginny. Hermione was sipping her tea and frowned at the younger witch.

"So, let me get this straight, I decided to bring back Sirius and the spell bound us?" Hermione asked and Ginny nodded.

"Yes, and Tonks left Remus for a woman." Ginny clarified and Hermione shook her head.

"Did I hex her?"

Ginny giggled and shook her head, "No, you just shagged him silly." Hermione blushed brightly.

"So, I am seeing them both... at the same time? Ginny, what in the world was I thinking?"

The red head frowned and breathed heavily. "Hermione, despite your confusion, they love you and you love them deeply."

Hermione frowned and rubbed the back of her neck. "So, we, er- do things together?" She was clearly uncomfortable.

Ginny laughed and shrugged her shoulders, "that is on you to ask them. Until you get your memories back, you are at the mercy of the marauders to tell you about their relationship."

"Harry said you both are expecting, congratulations, Gin." Hermione uttered with a soft smile.

Ginny grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "It's your fault, Mione. When you brought back Sirius, we realized how we had a second go at his dreams of having Sirius around for our children. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Hermione blushed and smiled, "you know I love you both so much. I just wanted to make everyone happy."

"What made you do this crazy adventure? I never had the chance to ask you." Ginny inquired with a small frown.

Hermione heaved a heavy sigh and blushed. "This goes against everything I am to talk about these things, but seeing as I am sleeping with him now I suppose it doesn't matter, does it?" She paused and Ginny glared. "I was living here after Ron and me split. It had been months and crying my eyes out before I finally got over it and Remus was in the library pissed out of his mind. He knew he could because I would watch his son."

"You didn't shag him, did you?"

"No! I would never, Gin! I just comforted him in his loneliness and spent the night talking to him about his lost marauders. It was when I realized I needed to get Sirius back. His loneliness, Harry's devastation, and not to mention that what is the world without Sirius Black in it?" Hermione finished and ran a hand through her hair.

"You fell for them both after that didn't you? Part of you just couldn't help it." Ginny came to the revelation as the witch admitted a deep secret.

"How could I not? I would never admit it to myself or Remus or anyone. I don't remember coming back with Sirius. I don't remember what happened after. I hate this." Hermione growled and the marauders came into the kitchen with Harry.

"Mione? How are you feeling?" Remus asked and she smiled at him.

"I am doing better, but I am still a bit befuddled. The last year of my life is hidden from me." She admitted and they nodded. "I decided I am going to go over to Ginny and Harry's tonight. I might stay there for a few days..." She trailed off and the Marauders frowned.

"It makes sense. The full moon tonight, and all. Give you all a chance to take a breath." Harry patted Remus and Sirius on the shoulder.

"No, I don't want a breath, I want my witch," Remus growled and Hermione frowned and stood up.

"I will give you forgiveness for your extreme selfishness due to tonight, but you should know. I am scared out of my wits. I had never thought I would ever achieve bringing Sirius home and now I have to play catch up. You have had memories with me that are lost to me. You have had the chance to digest it all and now I am back to lesson one. I need a chance to breathe, Remus Lupin." When Hermione finished she stomped out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"That could have gone better, Moony," Sirius grumbled and the werewolf groaned.

"I was scared to death she was going to die today, Pads. The only thing I want to do is hold her and now she is void of everything we have been through."

"It might be best to have her stay with us while she is recovering. The healers are optimistic she could recover. The spell was cast in a hurry and doesn't have the staying power it could have." Harry suggested and Ginny stood up.

"That sounds like a good idea, she is just frazzled. Rewind Hermione a year ago and remember who she was. She had not ended things in South America, she had not finished her research, she had no clue she was going to be here a year ago." Ginny urged and Remus groaned.

"What if when the dust settles and she decides this isn't what she wanted? What if her memories never come back and she ends it?" Sirius asked with a grimace.

Ginny shook her head, "that isn't going to be the cause, Sirius. She may be withdrawn but she is still Hermione Granger."

There was a heavy silence in the room and the Marauders seemed hopeless to the whiplash of this morning. Not even six hours had gone by since they were in bed together and now she didn't even remember last night. A thick feeling of sorrow had filled the kitchen and Harry frowned.

"Listen, I know this is hard. It won't get easier, and I know that you both are suffering loss. Hermione will do what she does best, figure it out. She cannot do that if she is trying to dissect her relationships." Harry declared and Hermione came back into the kitchen.

"Alright, I am ready," she muttered and stepped toward Sirius.

She embraced him and kissed his cheek. "I am so glad I was clever enough to bring you back." She told him and he smiled at her.

"Me too, kitten."

Hermione broke the hug and pulled Remus in a hold, "please be safe, Remus."

The werewolf smiled and kissed her hair, "you too, Mione. Please be good to yourself."

Two Potters and a Granger left them alone in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. There were no words and the absence of life seemed to collapse the room. There was a fear hanging in the air and both knew it very well. If she decided that was it, then it would crush the wreckage of what lost passion crumbles.


	31. Chapter 29

_I know you all are very mad at me for my devastating blow to our favorite Marauders, but I will not plague you with the nights that they spent without their witch. Enjoy my friends._

 **Too much time with too many questions...**

Hermione squeezed the small body cuddling against her and she heard a giggle. "It's too early, kiddo," she grumbled and opened her eyes to see a pink tuft of hair.

"We are going to the zoo, later, Mione!" he exclaimed and she nodded and kissed his forehead.

"You are a silly boy, Teddy Lupin." she told the child and he grinned.

"Mione, can we have another slumber party with Aunt Ginny again soon?" he asked and Hermione smiled with a nod.

"Why don't you go grab your school work and finish it before we leave?" she asked him and he jumped up.

"Dad and Uncle Sirius are meeting us at the zoo, Uncle Harry!" Teddy declared acknowledging the man sitting at the table.

The boy took off to the spare room and Hermione sat up with a groan. "You look horrendous, Hermione, up late again, with my wife?" Harry asked sipping his mug.

She stretched her limbs and nodded, "another film night and sleeplessness. Did a letter come for me, Harry?" she asked and he nodded, holding up the parchment.

"About an hour ago," he uttered trying to hide a small smile with his cup rim.

Hermione climbed out of her transfigured bed and took the letter in hand.

 ** _Hermione,_**

 ** _We will see you at the zoo at ten o'clock._**

 ** _Looking forward to it,_**

 ** _Sirius_**

Hermione felt her heart beat rush and Harry tried to hide a smile. "Seems like you better get ready soon," he told her and she nodded.

"I had another dream last night, Harry. Did we ever have dinner at Molly's as a... well a group?" She asked awkwardly and Harry grinned.

"Yes, that was a good night. The night before you lost your memory. That is a good sign if you are having dreams about memories."

Hermione rubbed her neck and Teddy came running into the room. "Aunt Ginny is sick, Uncle Harry. She asked for your help." Teddy declared and the man stood.

"Duty calls," Harry uttered and Teddy sat down at the table.

"Mione, has it been long enough to come home now?" He asked her and Hermione sighed as she went to pour him some juice.

"How long has it been now?" She asked him trying to ignore the question.

"Well, dad had the full moon two days ago. You left two before that one, right?" Two months... oh, that just seems so long.

"Please Mione? I miss you," Teddy begged as she set the juice down and she nodded.

"Okay, Teddy. I will ask your dad and Uncle Sirius if I can come home." Hermione declared and the boy jumped up and squeezed her.

"I missed my Mione," the boy whispered and Hermione smiled.

The witch was actually ready to come back weeks ago, but Harry told her to wait until her last appointment at St. Mungo's. She hasn't recovered anything but dreams, but they told her it was a good sign. She had tripped upon stolen kisses and sweet moments with them which had made her curious.

Harry rejoined them and frowned at the boy, "you should go get ready, your dad is meeting you at the zoo in twenty minutes."

Teddy gasped and giggled, "okay, Uncle Harry." The boy took off for the restroom and Hermione pulled out some cereal from the cupboard.

"Aren't you getting ready soon too?" He asked her and she nodded as she poured herself a bowl.

"Harry, I am going home." She told him and glanced over at him.

"Good," he muttered and smirked. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the dream of you shagging my godfather and his best friend, would it?" He teased and she blushed.

"Ginny needs to edit what she tells you." Hermione sat down with her bowl and started to eat.

"It's time, Mione. Whether you believe you are going to have a relationship with them or not." Harry declared with a nod.

"Pregnant witch coming through," Ginny announced as she waddled from their bedroom.

"Aunt Ginny, Hermione said she's coming home now!" Teddy shouted as he followed her from the hallway.

"That's very good my rambunctious nephew. Now I will have a reason to come visit other than to see you." Ginny replied and sat down.

"My wonderful husband, please could you make a quick bite for us? I am exhausted." Ginny grumbled and Harry stood.

"Alright, but you better hope it is good." Harry declared and Ginny made a face.

"What are you still doing in your pajamas? Go!" Ginny snapped with a smile at Hermione. "Teddy sit down and eat some cereal before you go. Your daddy will yell at me if he thinks I don't feed you."

"Aunt Ginny, you feed me too much, no offense." Teddy sneered and Ginny laughed.

Hermione got up to get ready and went into the bathroom. She had felt nervous from the moment she read the letter this morning and even more so now. Pulling a nice shirt and jeans from her bag with some black knickers she shuddered and a wave of awareness overcame her.

A memory of a dagger, slicing her hands and as blood dripped to the ground, there was a blinding light. She was holding her hands out and she could see the carpet of her apartment litter with runes in a circle around her. Her body was bare aside from the black knickers before her. She had fallen to her knees and the witch watched the magic swirl around her. Sirius had appeared where the blood was dripped on the ground and he was coughing.

"What did you do, Hermione?" She asked herself as the vision cleared.

She got dressed swiftly and put on some makeup before leaving the bathroom. Her bag was tucked against her body and she saw Harry had just finished fixing the living room. Ginny was eating what Harry cooked for breakfast and Teddy was writing.

"Aunt Ginny, look, I finished my homework for my lessons tomorrow." Teddy showed her and Ginny nodded.

"Good job," she told him and placed her fork on the table.

"This is it then?" Harry asked and walked over to Hermione.

The witch nodded and smiled, "thank you for letting me stay," she hugged him and he chuckled.

"My wife would have cursed me if I didn't."

"You are bloody right I would have." Ginny retorted and waved Hermione over.

The red head stood and hugged the lithe witch tightly. "I love you, Ginny Potter," Hermione told her and Ginny kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, I will stop by later to check on you," Ginny told her and Hermione broke the hug.

"Okay, Teddy, give me your school work and I will put it away. We have to get to the zoo."

"Bye Uncle Harry, bye Aunt Ginny!" He rushed to give them both hugs and met her at the door.

Hermione cast a spell to keep Teddy's hair one color and it turned to a soft brown. She took his work, placing it in her bag and they left the Potters.

The zoo was quiet for a Sunday, but the air was crisp and caused Hermione to shiver a little. Hermione did not see Remus or Sirius yet, which surprised her, but she took the boy inside the gates and they gandered at the vendors. Teddy rushed over to the café and asked for a hot chocolate, making Hermione smile.

She paid for her tea and his hot chocolate, holding them both as they walked back out into the air. "Thanks, mum," Teddy said without realizing what he had said.

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "you are a silly boy, Teddy. Just like your dad," she uttered handing him the paper cup.

"Is he really just as silly as me?" Remus' voice sounded and Hermione looked around.

Both marauders were standing by a bench and dressed warmly. Remus had a lovely black jacket on and Sirius had a brown leather jacket. Hermione smiled and they met them over there.

"I brought Teddy a jacket, you forgot yours?" Remus asked and Teddy took his blue jacket from his dad.

"Thanks, dad, you're the best," Teddy told him and handed Hermione his cocoa back.

"I did, but I should be fine," she told him and Sirius shed his.

"Here, kitten," he said and pulled his jacket over her shoulders.

Teddy took his cup back and grasped her empty hand. "Let's go see the tigers!" He exclaimed and tugged her along.

They moved along to the tiger exhibit and the boy ran up to the sign to read it. Hermione hung back and watched Remus with his son; she was smiling brightly. Sirius stood next to her and gingerly reached for her free hand. The witch took it and squeezed it gently before looking up at him.

"I missed you, Sirius Black," she whispered and he beamed.

"Not as much as we missed you," he breathed and kissed her cheek.

"How is Remus?" She asked and Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

"about the same the last time we saw you. We are making it by, barely. Please tell me you have remembered everything and you are coming home." The animagus murmured and Hermione smiled.

"I may not have my memory," she paused and watched his frown grow, "but it is time for me to come home." He did not give her time to react.

Sirius made Hermione drop her half empty cup to the ground as he pulled her in for a powerful kiss. She moaned against his lips and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They snogged deeply for a few moments until they heard the boy gasp. Hermione pulled away to see Teddy grinning and Remus had an expression of hope.

"Does this mean you are coming home?" Remus asked and Teddy nodded.

"She said she was going to ask, dad," Teddy said, clearly pleased with this development.

"What do you think my Marauders? Can I come home?" She asked and Remus rushed forward.

He snatched her from Sirius and kissed her. Hermione was actually not prepared to enjoy Remus' lips on hers as much as she had. She had secretly longed for him but never thought much of it. A school girl crush that lingered as she spent time with him. Now she realized how much she wanted to taste him.

Hermione ran her fingers through his facial hair and moaned lowly into his mouth. "Dad," Teddy uttered and made the coupling part.

Remus was blushing brightly when he realized how much he exposed his son too. "Yes, Teddy?" He asked as the werewolf pulled away from her.

"I hope that you and Uncle Sirius are as happy as I am," he said with a grin and Sirius ruffled the child's hair.

"You have no clue, Teddy boy," Sirius told him and Teddy made a face and grabbed his dad's hand.

Remus could see his son thinking deeply and decided to ask as they moved to the next exhibit. "Do you have questions?" the werewolf asked.

Teddy nodded and glanced back at Hermione, "do you love both Uncle Sirius and dad, Mione?" the boy replied and Hermione blushed.

"Yes, Teddy," she answered and the boy nodded.

He turned back to his father. "okay," he murmured and they stopped at the lions.

"Kitten," Sirius started but Hermione shook her head.

"No tough conversations yet, Pads. Just my Marauders plus one." She declared and he smiled.

"Mione, come look at the baby lion!" Teddy shouted and Hermione took Sirius' hand.

They walked over and watched the cub tug on the mother's ear. It made Hermione silently sad. Sirius felt the profound tug again as she gazed on forlorn at the animal and its baby. He had never felt her so sad and wistful.

"What do you think, kitten? Have a little marauder of your own eventually?" Sirius asked and Hermione glared at him with a small smile.

"You should not pass your trouble making on to a child, Sirius. You are a bad boy." Hermione scolded him and Teddy grinned.

Hermione leaned over and kissed Teddy on the hair. "Besides, Teddy is enough as it is," she teased and the boy giggled.

Remus reached for her hand and Sirius released her. He took her hand and kissed it before tucking it toward his chest. She nodded and touched her chest without a word. They had their own private conversation and he told her through his eyes how much he truly missed her.

"I am sorry I couldn't take care of you these last couple months, Remus." She voiced and he kissed her hand again.

Teddy turned around and smiled at them. "Dad, I love you," Teddy said and hugged him once he released Hermione's hand.

Remus hugged him back and Sirius pushed Hermione closer to the group and hugged them all. "I love you all so much!" Sirius said with a chuckle and Hermione glared back at him.

"Always have to go over the top, Sirius?" she snickered and he nodded.

"You wouldn't have me any other way!" He exclaimed and kissed her cheek.

Hermione caught the eye of an onlooker and they were glaring at their display. She sneered and kissed both the men after they parted. The woman blushed, sticking her nose in the air and walking away. Remus noticed and shook his head, "there is a part of Hermione Granger I will always struggle to understand."

The witch grinned with a nod, "of course, I cannot give all my secrets away." with that, she took Teddy's hand and they moved on.

0o0o

The clock had struck one by the time they walked into the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place. Remus was cleaning soot off of Teddy and Hermione handed Sirius his jacket back after cleaning soot from it.

"Dad, I am hungry," Teddy declared and Remus nodded.

"Let's have lunch," he told the boy who bound off toward the kitchen.

Remus kissed Hermione lightly and smiled, "you always look so good in this house." he said simply and walked away toward the kitchen.

The animagus turned to the woman and waggled his eyebrows. "can we christen your room again?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "not quite there yet, Sirius." she paused and bit her lip. "Sirius, do you remember anything about the day I brought you back?" she asked and he frowned.

"Well, I remember waking up and you calling my name. We were in your flat, why do you ask?"

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head. "It's nothing, I was just wondering." she tried to feign a smile but he frowned.

"There is something you remember, don't you?"

She grimaced and her voice was shaky. "Sirius, Harry told me that I told everyone that it was a tether spell. Do you think I lied to everyone?" she inquired and Sirius' eyes grew.

"You think you used something dark?" he questioned and she took in a large breath.

When she exhaled she shrugged her shoulders, "I am not sure, but Harry said that the man who attacked us that day had revealed they were going to use me for blood magic. They wanted to have me bring someone dangerous back from the dead."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and she could see him grow upset. "I always thought your story was farfetched but we never encountered any issues with it after we broke the binding."

Hermione shook her head and sighed, "I know I have been a thorn in your side, Sirius. I just wanted you back, I needed you back."

He ran a hand over her cheek and shook his head, "you have been too amazing for me, Hermione. Thank you for bringing me back. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to love you."

She took his hand and smiled, "come on, let's go get some food in us."

When she entered the kitchen, the room felt distorted and another memory came to her. She was recalling making the chocolate cake and how Sirius was covered in cocoa and flour. Remus had dashed batter on her cheek and the animagus kissed and licked it off it.

She gasped and giggled, "Oh, that day we made that cake was so wonderful!"

Remus grinned brightly and nodded, "Good, you are getting some of the fun memories back."

Hermione sat down next to Teddy and the boy was eating fish and chips. Remus placed a plate of the same in front of her and she smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Remus." She declared and he kissed her cheek.

"It's just left overs, but at least they are edible. The dinner Sirius made the other night was debatable." The werewolf declared and Sirius made a face.

"Give me a little credit, I am just getting back into the swing of life." Sirius declared and Hermione smiled at him as he sat down.

Remus brought glasses to the table as well as juice. "I would have if the food was actually decent." He teased the animagus who glared.

"Pocket Pies, Moony," Sirius spat and Remus bellowed laughter.

"I forgot about those, they got everywhere! That was a sad attempt at Bachelor cooking if I ever had one." Remus said with mirth and Sirius nodded.

"What are pocket pies, dad?" Teddy asked after nibbling on a chip.

"Something disgusting, son. This was before your daddy learned to cook." Remus told the boy who grinned.

Hermione shook her head and smiled, "I would have never thought you would eat such a vile food, Remus."

They ate their lunch and Hermione was the first to stand. "I am going to go tidy up a bit," she declared and the Marauders watched her leave.

"Dad, do you think, Mione is happy to be home?" Teddy asked and Remus nodded.

"Remember what I told you, a bad person made her lose her memories. She will be just fine now that she is home, alright?" Remus reminded the boy who frowned.

"Okay, dad," the boy murmured and stood up. "I am going to my room."

When the boy disappeared the two men looked at each other. "she just needs time," Sirius said confidently and Remus smiled.

"So, what shall we do about this then?" Remus said pensively and Sirius tapped the table a few times.

"Maybe take things slowly? She how open she is after a good night's sleep?" Sirius responded and the werewolf nodded.

Sirius was clearing the dirty dishes from the table and Remus was sitting in thought. "Padfoot, you were talking to her earlier about a baby?" Remus asked and Sirius smiled at him.

"Jesting, Moony. She is quite torn up about the whole thing. I have a feeling she doesn't think she can." Sirius uttered and the other man frowned.

"That seems quite odd, why would she... oh," and his eyes grew. "That makes plenty of sense on her condition after she left Ron."

Sirius nodded and shrugged his shoulders, "she is a brilliant witch, I would hate to see her never be a mother."

Remus scowled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I had not even thought of that, to be perfectly honest. Children seemed like something of the past for me. I have my son."

Sirius sat back down and raised an eyebrow, "you didn't think of her wanting more than this?"

Remus blushed and glared at his best mate, "of course I had, but I didn't fathom the idea that she would want a child from me."

Sirius shook his head and chuckled, "Moony, you are a prize twit some days."

"Remus, can I borrow you?" Hermione's voice was soft and made them look toward the entrance of the kitchen. "You can come too, Sirius, I just need to ask a few questions about these notes."

They glanced at each other and followed her up to her floor. Hermione smiled and welcomed them into her study. It was a very organized room with notes, books, and a potion station. Remus had to smile as he saw she had labeled the shelves and potion jars.

She sat down in her chair at the desk and handed Remus a set of parchment that seemed worn and scribbled on. He read them and Sirius glanced over his shoulder to see what it was. Hermione sat calmly but her heart was racing; if her notes were correct then she was scared of what he would have to say.

"What were you thinking, Hermione Granger?" Remus asked with wide eyes and she shook her head.

"I don't know, Remus. I remember the morning I told you both about the spell but I had left out a finer detail. It was what I think it was, wasn't it?" She replied and Remus handed her back the pages.

"You could have lost your mind or worse, killed yourself." Remus retorted and she blushed.

"But it did work," she told him and his gaze softened.

Sirius leaned over to her and kissed her forehead, "you did us a favor, thank you."

"I have plenty of research to do, but it seems like it was alright," Hermione told them and Remus smiled.

The young woman yawned and nodded, "You're welcome," she murmured through the yawn and Sirius glanced at Remus.

The werewolf nodded and smiled, "you and Sirius should lay down for a nap. He hasn't been sleeping well either."

"Okay, that sounds like a great idea," she muttered and stood up.

Hugging the werewolf tightly, she kissed his cheek and moved to the edge of the room. "I love you, my Marauders."

Sirius patted Remus' shoulder and followed her to her bedroom. She glanced back at him with a sly smile and shook her head.

"You are silly, trouble maker, Sirius Black." She murmured and he grinned.

When she opened her door, the witch saw Remus gaze longingly at them. Hermione knew she had to grab her Gryffindor courage soon and decide, but for now, she needed rest. He blew her a kiss and went down her flight of stairs and out of view. Sirius shut the door and threw off his shirt.

Hermione's eyes traced the man's skin and she was in awe over his appearance. His tattoos held a menacing look, but his eyes and smile spoke of a gentleness that only Sirius Black could pull off. It seemed like she was seeing Sirius Black for the first time. His stormy gray eyes spoke of a mind beyond the playfulness of his smile.

"You like what you see, kitten?" He asked as he unlatched his belt.

She blushed deeply and pulled off her jeans. "You look nice," she mumbled and climbed into bed.

"Just nice? I beg to differ," he retorted while letting his unbuttoned pants slide from his hips and down his legs.

Underneath was a pair of blue boxers that seemed plain against the man. He stepped from his pants and climbed into her bed with her. The witch timidly curled in his arms and gazed up at the face of her partner. He was visibly relieved and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep and then we can snog," he teased and she smiled.

"That won't get you back in my knickers any faster, Mr. Black."

"Oh, I know, but a randy marauder can sure try." They rested and soon found the solace of sleep after so many restless nights.


	32. Chapter 30

Remus was sitting in the library with his son who was writing to his Grandmother Andromeda. Teddy had become addicted to writing letters and the werewolf smiled. He was rereading one of the journals that were included in the book he was getting published. Remus did not mention he had met with the publisher yet to Hermione but wanted to surprise her with his book once he received the printed edition.

"Dad, do you think Fred could come over tomorrow after my lessons?" He asked and Remus nodded.

"You can send a letter to your Uncle George and ask after you finish your letter to your grandmother," Remus told him and he smiled.

"You are still my favorite dad ever, dad." the boy murmured and continued to write.

"You are my favorite son," Remus told him with a smile.

A few minutes passed as Remus was still reading one of his journals when the boy placed his quill down. "Dad, does Hermione want to marry only Uncle Sirius?"

Remus was not expecting such a question after so long. "I don't think so, but you never know." He told his son with a smile who frowned.

"okay," the boy grumbled and Remus sighed.

"Hermione is going to do what makes her happy, right? We all need to respect each other."

The boy's hair turned teal and he gave his father a nod, "alright, Dad."

Remus heard shuffling up the stairs and she was shouting. "Stop just leave me alone, Sirius!"

"Kitten, please!"

"Sirius, go down the stairs and leave me alone!"

"Stay here, Teddy," Remus said and walked up the steps. "Kitten, you can open the door, let me take care of you." Sirius pleaded.

When the werewolf made it to the top floor he saw Sirius at the bathroom with his face near the door. Hermione was what sounded like voiding what was in her stomach in the toilet. Remus narrowed his eyes at the animagus and he shrugged.

"She won't let me in the bathroom. She bolted from the bed and ran into the bathroom saying she felt sick." Sirius explained and Remus sighed.

"Mione, let me in?" Remus asked and the door creaked open.

Hermione was at the toilet, wiping her lips off and cringed at another wave of nausea overwhelmed her. She gagged and bent over the toilet which made the marauders glance at each other.

"Did you eat something rotten, love?" Sirius asked her and she started to cry.

Remus wasn't alarmed by this, he could smell her fear on her. "Mione, you have been having symptoms, haven't you? Negative magic? Maybe something else?" Remus was trying to go through his head what she was sick with.

She shook her head and was spitting into the bowl. "Please just leave me," she begged glancing at them before dry heaving into it again.

"Mione?" Sirius whispered and she whimpered with her hair hiding her face.

She mumbled something with her head in the toilet and looked at them. "What did you say?" Sirius asked but Remus paled.

"I said I am pregnant, you bloody tosser!" She screamed and put a hand over her mouth.

"Dad, Aunt Ginny is here," Teddy called from down below.

Remus disappeared from the bathroom and Hermione collapsed to the floor and started to ball her eyes out. Sirius was beyond befuddled by this news and climbed on the floor next to her. "Kitten, don't cry, this isn't a bad thing." He said and she shook her head.

"You don't understand, Sirius. I don't remember really how I got pregnant. Small flashes and dreams, but nothing substantial. This is real and tangible. This is the evidence of the memories I do not have. I am pregnant with either of your children and I don't know how I even got that way." she finished and he held her as she sobbed.

Meanwhile down the stairs, Ginny was sitting in the kitchen with Teddy and Remus was making tea. He offered Ginny pumpkin juice but she declined it and glared at him. The werewolf was acting skittish and odd, but not enough to frighten his child. Teddy had warned her that Hermione was screaming up the stairs so she went back to go get Harry who had to get dressed.

Harry walked into the kitchen and glanced at his wife, "so shall we go play some chess, Teddy?" Harry asked and Ginny nodded.

Teddy jumped up and grinned, "please, Uncle Harry?" The wizard nodded and the boy took off at a run for the stairs.

Harry eyed Remus and glanced at his wife who nodded; she would fill him in momentarily. Ginny had her own assumption about what was happening. Not much got by the red-haired witch and she could see the strain in Remus as he finished the tea.

"I would offer you some, but I know you shouldn't if your stomach is off," the werewolf declared and sat down.

"What's going on, Remus?" She asked and the man groaned.

"Well, not something I am privy to say as of yet," he grumbled and sipped his tea.

Sirius entered the room and Remus gazed up at him, "how is she?" he asked the animagus.

Shaking his head, he sat next to Ginny. "She just wants to see Ginny, she won't talk to me any further."

Ginny stood up and went to the doorway, "Ginny, please tell her I am sorry," Sirius murmured and she gazed back at him.

"She will feel differently in a little while, Sirius. Just give me a chance to talk to her." Ginny told him and ascended the stairs.

Ginny was not in the dark about Hermione's changes. She was all too hopeful that the older woman had indeed been with child but never asked. Hermione had to have known, if not then she did now. "Mione?" Ginny asked at the edge of the top floor.

"I am in my room, Gin." Hermione's voice came from the cracked door at the end of the hall.

Ginny walked inside and saw Hermione stifling tears on her bed. "Mione, are you alright?"

The red head sat down on the bed and Hermione hugged her. "I just can't believe I waited all this time and now this? Now? I was looking forward to getting to know them and fall back in love with them. Now I have to figure that all out with this? It is too much!" Hermione growled and Ginny patted her back.

"Well, it makes for an extremely fantastic story. A good reason to enjoy them and let them take care of you. Plus, you can eat as much as you want, enjoy randy shags without worry and not run away anymore."

Hermione pulled away from her and wiped her face, "do you think this is a good idea? I don't think I ever thought I was going to have a child and now... well, I am quite sure I wasn't being safe about it. Not one potion or sign of it actually."

Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled, "of course you weren't. You had two hot boyfriends and from what you told me, a great sex life." she paused and waggled her eyebrows. "Truly, I am not surprised, Mione. If anyone was a sure thing, it was them."

Hermione smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "So, how do I go about this whole thing? I cannot just have them both be the daddy. That would be insane."

Ginny patted her shoulder, "you let me and Harry talk to them about that. The only thing I want you to do is to relax. Enjoy the fun of getting to know them. They know now that you aren't just going to run off with their child if you don't like them at that moment. You obviously love them deeply, just stop and breathe."

Hermione grinned and nodded, "I am being a twit. You said something about randy shagging still?" She raised an eyebrow and Ginny giggled.

"Lots and lots. As much as you like. As much as they can handle I am sure. Just don't tell Harry I told you. He would have a fit if he found out I was giving away my secret." She teased and Hermione laughed.

"Alright," Hermione beamed at the witch and Ginny stood.

"Come on, let's go make sure the men aren't beating their brains in."

Remus was trying to keep busy in the kitchen as Sirius was sipping on a glass of brandy. He figured what better time than now. He could sense that his best mate was at wit's end.

Sirius cleared his throat. "So, congratulations?" The animagus asked and Remus sighed.

"Why do I feel like this is only going to make her choose now?" He asked and Sirius frowned darkly.

"What do you mean, Moony?"

Remus shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "I am too old for her. We both know that."

"I hardly think that is a valid argument, Mr. Lupin." Hermione's voice rang and they gazed at the doorway.

The lithe witch walked in and hugged the werewolf, "you are not too old for me and I love you." She said and he felt relief tingle through his body.

Ginny went and sat down, "please, go hug her," she snapped at Sirius.

Sirius did not need to be told twice and jumped up. He strode over and Hermione reached for him and pulled them both into an embrace. They kissed her cheeks and neck while stroking her head.

"Why do you always have to scare me, kitten?" Sirius whispered with a smile against her skin.

"Because you need a reminder that you are still alive." She snickered and they all laughed.

"Aunt Ginny, I beat Uncle Harry!" Teddy exclaimed coming into the room.

The marauders pulled away from Hermione and they all glanced at the boy. "Good job, Teddy." The witch told him and Ginny nodded.

"Uncle Harry is getting rusty." Ginny uttered and Teddy grinned brightly.

"Mione, are you feeling better?" Teddy inquired and Hermione nodded.

"Much better, I was just feeling sickly."

Harry walked into the kitchen and sat at the table next to his wife. "Right, well, now that everyone knows can we please have a toast?" Harry asked and Ginny glared at him.

"I told you not to say anything yet!" Ginny growled and Hermione glared at them.

"How long did you both know?" She asked walking up to the Potters.

Harry glanced at Ginny and shrugged, "we knew for about a week now. Ginny told me you were sick in the bathroom the other day and that just made it clear it was a possibility."

Hermione groaned at sat down next to Ginny. "You could have asked me so I didn't feel like I couldn't say anything to anyone."

Sirius narrowed his gaze and shook his head, "Hey now, I think that is something we should have known first."

Hermione put her forehead on the table and giggled, "of course you do, but I was scared to tell anyone."

Teddy was watching the whole exchange seemed confused. "Mione?" He asked and Remus smiled.

"How about we invite Fred over to spend the night?" Remus asked and Teddy grinned.

"Really?"

"Yes, really, go clean up your room and I will send out the owl," Remus told him and the boy clapped.

"Thanks, Dad!" He took off and Harry rubbed his wife's shoulder before standing.

"Drinks?" Sirius asked and Remus grinned.

Harry went and hugged Hermione. "looks like we get to have those cousins close together after all."

Hermione sighed and nodded, "I do not even want to go into the oddness of who is going to be who in this."

Harry chuckled and patted Sirius on the back. "What an odd story to tell our children," Harry teased and Remus rubbed his face.

"Well, our life has not been a dull one," Remus teased and smiled.

"How about this, I make dinner, you men go be men and Hermione will help me?" Ginny offered and Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"There is always some plot you have, Gin." He said and she smiled and nodded.

"I am going to scoot you away. Ask if Angelina and George want to come over. George loves a good excuse to see Harry and Angelina has been asking me to come over for some time."

Sirius grinned wolfishly. "that sounds like a good celebratory party. Much like the one where-" Remus nudged Sirius before he finished and smiled.

"The one I shagged Remus silly?" Hermione finished with a smile and Sirius nodded with a chuckled.

"Precisely, kitten! I am glad you remember." Sirius declared with a bright smirk.

"Alright, my lovely wife, we will let you take over the kitchen."

0o0o

The Marauders were sitting in the living room with George Weasley and Harry Potter. They had made small talk, but George was not ignorant to a swift change of plans. He glanced at Harry and raised an eyebrow while sipping his glass.

"So, did someone decide to elope or are we here because someone we hate died?" George asked and Sirius chuckled.

"We are here to celebrate life, George!" The animagus exclaimed and Remus nudged him lightly.

"Well, obviously someone is getting married then? Which of you two is marrying her?" George asked the marauders who glanced at each other.

"We haven't gotten that far yet, we only found out today she was pregnant," Sirius grumbled and Remus gasped.

"Bloody arse, Sirius!" Remus snapped and the animagus slapped his forehead playfully.

"Oh, whoops, I suppose that was dinner conversation."

George blushed and his jaw dropped, "alright, so she is pregnant, but with who's child?" he glanced at them both and they shrugged their shoulders together.

The red head rubbed his face and shook his head. "So, we are going to have to wait until the kid is born?"

The Marauders shrugged again and Remus cleared his throat, "well, we both are going to be here for her, so does it really matter?"

Harry put his arms over the two Marauders and smiled, "all three of us are going to be dads, how bloody insane."

Sirius was beaming and nodded, "I am actually going to be a dad? That is a scary thought."

Remus glared over at him and shook his head, "That is by far the scariest thought yet."

The men stood around talking for a little longer while the ladies were in the kitchen. Hermione was cutting the vegetables while Ginny was stirring pots and Angelina was setting the table.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?" Angelina asked her and Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Disheveled, worried, not sure how my boys feel..." Hermione trailed off and Ginny giggled.

"I think Sirius is going to be a bit neurotic..." Ginny declared and Hermione groaned.

"I am worried about Remus, what if he doesn't want this?" Hermione whispered and chopped the veggies harder.

It was if it hit her in the gut and she couldn't catch her breath. What if this wasn't what they wanted? How could she have been so silly? she didn't remember if she ever asked them. She couldn't even remember how they became the way they were. Hermione started to feel faint and gasped.

"Remus, Sirius!" Ginny called out and tried to catch the woman as her knees buckled.

The Marauders bolted into the room and turned pale at Hermione trying her best to cling to the counter. Remus grabbed her in his arms and cradled her. "What happened?" He asked gently and she panted.

"I- I-" she started and covered her face.

"Love? Are you feeling scared?" Sirius asked; he was thankful he could at least feel her emotions roll off of her.

"Did I ever ask you if this is what you wanted?" she asked and Remus frowned.

"What I wanted? I want you, whether you have children or you never do, we love you, Hermione." Remus told her and she started to cry.

Remus nodded toward Sirius and they took her into the living room. He sat her down and let her have the space to sit down in front of them. "Hermione," he started and she wiped her face.

"I am sorry, Remus. I don't remember any of this. I couldn't imagine not warning you. You looked so upset."

Sirius patted the werewolf's shoulder, "we both are just as nervous and scared as you, kitten. But we all have each other." the animagus reassured her and she gave them a soft smile.

"So, you want this?" She asked and the Marauders nodded.

"You are it for us, Hermione Granger. We talked about the future at length while you were recovering. We are going to go at your pace, but we love you and couldn't imagine life without you. My son wants you in his life. Sirius wouldn't be here without you. I am broken without your smile." Remus finished and she let her tears loosely fly and she held her arms open for them.

"My loves!" she choked and they collapsed next to her and smothered her in nuzzles and kisses. "I almost wish we didn't have dinner... Ginny was telling me about lots randy shagging..." Hermione whispered and Sirius barked out a stream of laughter.

Sirius started nibbling and kissing her neck as Remus gave her a passionate deep kiss. Magnificent tingles were sent throughout her body to her finger and toes making her moan. "Kitten, if you keep that up, neither of us are going to care if we make a spectacle with others in the house..." Sirius growled and Remus chuckled pulling away from her.

Ginny knocked on the door before entering, "I had a feeling she could use a little sugar," she said approaching the triad.

She handed Hermione a glass of juice and the older witch smiled, "thanks, Gin. I am sorry I gave you a fright."

Ginny waved it off with a smile, "when I first found out I was pregnant, Harry had to catch himself on the counter and I needed to sit. My legs turned to jelly. I think that is a bit normal."

She walked over to the door before turning to them, "I am going to finish dinner. Hermione, do you want to go take a quick bath to relax?" Ginny offered and Hermione knew what she wanted. "The kids might want to spend some time with you too."

The red head left the room and the Marauders sighed together. "aren't we a bit old for this conversation?" Sirius asked and Hermione giggled.

"You realize the Potters are going to hex your arse if you don't. I am going to go take that nice relaxing bath before joining the children. I suppose it would be good practice..." She trailed off and kissed them both. "I will miss you. Try to be good."

She blew them kisses and left the living room, leaving the Marauders to glance at each other. "So? I assume we better be serious." Remus murmured.

"I know I am," Sirius replied and they both chuckled before joining everyone in the kitchen.


	33. Chapter 31

Hermione was sitting on the floor next to the boys in Teddy's room and he was playing chess with Fred. Teddy was about to decide whether he wanted to take Fred's rook or go for a more advantageous move. The witch watched the children and Teddy made his move and Fred clapped.

"Good move, Teddy," the boy declared and they grinned.

"Teddy," Hermione started and the boy looked at her.

"Yes, Mione?" He asked her and she smiled.

"Do you know how much I love you both?" She asked the boys and Fred got up to go hug her.

"I love you, Aunt Mione," Fred whispered and Teddy hugged her other side.

"Me too, I love you mum," he declared and Fred tilted his head.

Fred pulled away and frowned, "she isn't your mum, Teddy."

Teddy blushed and still clung to the witch, "I wish she was," he pouted and Fred turned red.

"It's alright boys," Hermione declared and Teddy pulled away.

Remus appeared in the door way and watched, "she can't be your mum, Teddy. She isn't married to your dad." Fred continued and Hermione cleared her throat.

"He misses his mum, Fred. If he calls me mum it is alright," she told the red head who looked surprised.

Fred walked over and hugged Teddy, "I am sorry, Teddy."

"Fred, your mom is looking for you," Remus told the boy and Hermione jumped.

"Okay, Uncle Remus," he broke the hug and ran off out of the room.

Remus came into the room and kneeled next to Hermione in front of Teddy. "We need to talk, all of us," the werewolf announced and Hermione blushed.

"What's wrong dad?" Teddy asked and Remus exhaled heavily.

He did not want to go into the complexities of what this was going to bring, but he had to do it. That was the first thing Ginny chided them on; how in the dark his son was. Remus knew he should have told his son his intentions of Hermione being a permanent and possible mother figure before she ever lost her memories.

"As you know, Hermione makes both me and your Uncle Sirius very happy." Remus declared and Teddy nodded with a smile.

"And me too," the boy added.

"Good, well, Hermione is going to stay here forever. We don't ever want her to leave." Remus was still trying to figure out how to make this sound less complicated.

Teddy nodded and climbed into the witch's lap, "no, Mione doesn't need to go anywhere."

"What your dad is telling you, Teddy is we decided to have you a baby brother or sister." Hermione murmured and Teddy gasped.

"Really?" he exclaimed and Remus grinned.

"Yes, really, Teddy. Mione is going to have us a baby."

Teddy's face skewed and he glanced up at Hermione, "does Uncle Sirius know?"

"Of course, I do, kid. I helped," Sirius announced as he came in from behind them.

The animagus ducked down behind them and kissed Hermione's cheek. "Mione is having a baby for all of us."

Teddy grinned and nodded, "Good!" He shouted and Remus tilted his head.

"Do you have any questions?" His dad asked and the boy thought.

"I don't have to share my room do I?" he asked and Hermione giggled.

"No, Teddy Bear, the baby will have its own room when it gets here." Hermione declared and he nodded.

"Alright," he paused and kissed Hermione's cheek, "thank you, Mione, for loving us enough to have a baby."

0o0o

Hermione was sitting and drinking her tea as the Marauders sent the Potters and Weasleys off for the night. George offered to take Teddy so that they could have some private time. Of course, he did wink and chuckle about it after when Sirius eagerly accepted. They stood at the doorway and watched her a moment as she hummed and sipped her cup.

Glancing at each other, they gave a nod and entered the room. "Kitten, did you want to crawl into bed soon?" Sirius asked her and her head snapped in their direction.

"Are you both ready to settle in for the night already?" She replied and Remus chuckled.

"Not exactly, we would like to show you our appreciation for carrying our child," Remus told her and she stood up.

Her cheeks were bright with a blush, "appreciation?" She choked and Sirius grinned wolfishly.

"Yes, appreciation, adoration, gratitude, love... pick whatever word you feel is most suited." The animagus said and she gasped.

"Well, uh-" she couldn't finish because Remus snagged her in a kiss and she moaned.

He took her in his arms and she coiled her legs around his hips. The werewolf did not need to ask her, he marched up the stairs to her room before letting her pull away and stand. Sirius took her lips next and started to undress her while Remus took care of the difficulties of her bra and kissed her bare skin on her back.

Hermione was humming with pleasure at both of their hands on her. She was nude and heated long before Sirius let his lips pull away from hers. Remus started to strip and Sirius grinned as he yanked his shirt off. "Ready or not, love, we both are going to share you tonight."

Sirius thought she was going to pull away from him, but she dropped to her knees and helped him with his pants. She did not give the marauder time to adjust to the idea before she took him and he hissed in shock.

"Bloody hell, witch, that is fantastic!" he cried and his hand went into her hair.

Remus chuckled and bent down behind her, "always so eager to please, love," he whispered in her ear as his hand ran over her torso and between her legs.

She moaned in delight and Sirius growled, "I need to bury myself in you, kitten."

"I have a better idea," Remus rumbled and she pulled away from Sirius.

"What's that?" She asked him with a smile.

Remus picked her up and she gasped in shock as he pressed her on the bed and muffled a moan in between her legs. She cried in pleasure and Sirius wandered over to her on the bed. The animagus started to nuzzle her chest and suck with tender nips as Remus slid fingers inside of her.

She howled in ecstasy and Sirius chuckled against her, "Oh, how I missed that sound."

Sirius plundered her mouth with a passionate kiss and Remus edged her and with a strong curled couple of fingers, brought her crashing into blinding enjoyment. The animagus pulled away so she could call out and ride out the pleasure.

"Very good, love..." Remus growled and lapped at her once more before climbing on the bed. "Why not show Pads some love for being such a good boy?" Remus declared and Hermione huffed with a smile.

Sirius was laying on the bed and she grinned and wagged a finger at him, "Come here, handsome," she murmured and he did not need to be told twice.

He snatched her in his arms and pinned her to the bed. When he slid inside of her she scratched his chest, "Oh, Sirius," she growled and he chuckled.

"Kitten, I am gonna be a bit rough, I have missed you too much not to take you." He warned her and she nodded.

"Please, Sirius?" She asked and he snarled and took one of her legs in his arm.

Remus watched as his best mate made work of her and she made eye contact with him. He slunk over to her and was going to lean down to kiss her but she took him in her hand. Sirius saw what she wanted and did not ask, he stopped and turned her in his grasp, "there, love," he hissed and she giggled.

"Much appreciated, Sirius," she sighed and she gazed up at the werewolf, "Thank you, Remus," she panted and wrapped her lips around the werewolf.

Remus situated himself so he could help her prop up while she enjoyed her Marauders. It was magnetic for her and she was lost in the heat and pleasure of it. At some point, they had switched and moved all across the bed in a wave of pure passion. It wasn't until they were curled up together in a massive heap of satisfaction that Hermione ran hands through their hair.

"I love you, my Marauders," she whispered and they chuckled.

"Without a doubt, we love you, Hermione." Sirius declared and ran his fingers over her skin.

"After that, I don't doubt we will love you for the rest of our lives," Remus murmured and kissed her neck.

She lulled off to sleep in their arms and enjoyed the buzzing of her pleasure from being with her Marauders. Her mind later that night in the darkness of sleep revealed something far more sinister than lost memories. Something darker than nightmares... something she should have remembered months ago.


	34. Chapter 32

She woke with a start and cried, "I- I- Harry!" she shouted and all but tripped out of the bed. Sirius and Remus sat up in surprise to be woken in such a fashion.

"Kitten, what's wrong?" Sirius asked and Hermione was throwing on clothes.

"I have to go warn Harry. I have to tell him why she took the book from me!" Hermione cried and Remus paled.

"You remember?" The animagus asked and Hermione huffed.

"I remember everything! I remember why she wants the book!" Hermione was almost in hysterics. "I am so stupid. I should have burnt that book!"

The Marauders didn't ask why she was so upset, they threw on clothes and followed her down the stairs. She went to the fireplace and called out the Potters house, they followed and saw Ginny sitting at the table.

"Hey," she started and saw Hermione's face, "Harry! Harry! Get in here!" Ginny screamed and Harry rushed in from the other room.

"Harry, I know why that bitch stole my book. She wanted to bring back- bring back-" Hermione couldn't catch her breath and Harry paled.

"What book, Hermione? What are you talking about?"

"Harry, I remember everything..." Harry helped her to the table and she exhaled, "it wasn't just a tethering spell I had to use. I left out a key component in my notes. I had to use blood magic to seal the bond and bring forth a physical attachment." Hermione paused and groaned, "I didn't think they would follow me all the way home. I didn't know they knew about the book. Only a skilled wizard can use the spells in that book, which is why they wanted me to do the summoning for them; I was successful once already. They didn't know I added on to the spell so that it wasn't so dangerous. That is the key. Harry all it takes is something left behind... one of his followers could..." When she finished Harry pounded the table.

"Hermione Jean Granger, what the bloody hell were you thinking? You better tell me now if this was sinister magic you were working!"

"I don't know, Harry!" Hermione let out a groan of frustration. "It isn't in the right hands, I proved that. Sirius became an obsession of mine when I knew our lives would be better with him in it! Look, it is!" Hermione shouted and held out her arm toward the marauders.

"Do you know where they are hiding?" Harry asked and Hermione shook her head.

"But I did leave an undetectable tracking spell on the book, on the off chance someone might have found it and took it," Hermione told him and Harry heaved.

"Alright, it is a long shot but you need to come with me. Tonks was on the mission to find these fanatics. If we clear them out quickly then we won't have to worry about an accident or worse." Harry grumbled and started writing on a parchment on the counter.

"Harry, she can't go," Sirius ordered and the young wizard snapped his head in his direction.

"Sirius, she is the only one who can," Harry told him and Sirius growled.

"No! She isn't going. I thought we lost her once. We are not going to lose her again." The animagus snarled and Remus nodded.

"I have to agree with him, I don't like this plan," Remus responded and Hermione bit her bottom lip.

"Listen, if I don't stop them, they are going to find out they cannot do what they want with that book without me. I scrambled the conjurations in it and locked the purpose of it. That book isn't just a book. It is a magic source. Two months wasted and that bitch is probably close." Hermione growled and nodded. "It has to be done. My child won't be safe as long as that book is out there."

Remus and Sirius glared at each other and nodded, "then we are coming too," Sirius said and Hermione shook her head.

"No," she replied simply and Remus growled, baring his teeth.

"Hermione Granger, you are not going and taking my bloody offspring with you." He snapped and Harry stepped between them.

"Listen, I don't like it. I hate that we have to do this too, but if she doesn't, then she could potentially be kidnapped and killed. They got through the wards the first time, so whatever skilled wizards they have with them could quite possibly do worse next time. You really think I kept her from you for two months because she wanted to be away? I was gathering information and keeping her safe." Harry declared and Hermione sighed.

"I wish you would have told me, Harry," Hermione huffed and he turned to her.

"Well, I wish you would have told me you have a book with the potential to bring back Voldemort, but we all have our flaws." Harry ran a hand through his hair and turned to his wife, "alright, love, you know the drill. Send the owls off for me and secure the house. Keep them here with you." Harry kissed his wife and nodded to Hermione.

"Harry, promise me she will come home," Sirius demanded and Harry patted his shoulder.

"Without a doubt, Pads. I promise I will bring her and your baby home." Harry declared and the Marauders relaxed a bit.

Sirius pulled Hermione into a passionate kissed and stroked her hair, "I promise I will come home in one piece, Sirius," she whispered to him when they parted.

Remus pulled her in and nuzzled her neck, nipping sharply at her sensitive skin. "You better come back. Once you do you are not leaving our sight." He growled and licked her neck before kissing her deeply.

"I love you, my Marauders, don't try to be heroes. Protect Ginny and stay safe." She told them and ran a hand through her hair.

"We love you very much, Hermione," Remus told her and she kissed his hand.

Sirius took her other hand and kissed it, "we really love you, kitten. Please don't be a hero either. For once in your life, don't try to fix this."

Harry and her left through the front door and Ginny groaned, "and here I thought we were going to talk about how your night was last night."

"Not like we don't have the time now. I hope they aren't gone long..." Sirius grumbled and sat down at the table.

"I just have a bad feeling about this," Remus muttered and Sirius nodded.

"Me too, Moony."

0o0o

The Marauders were pacing the floor. They have been gone too long. They haven't owled. They haven't even sent a Patronus. Remus shoved Sirius a couple of times out of irritation and Sirius let him; no good would come from bickering and Remus couldn't help it. The sun had gone down and Remus was practically snorting with irritability.

"It isn't right," Remus growled and tossed his head.

Ginny was trying to keep herself busy in the kitchen, "are you both hungry yet?" she called over to them.

Sirius shrugged and pointed a hand to Remus, "he is going to make holes in your rug if Harry doesn't contact us soon."

"Come eat, now," Ginny ordered and set plates down on the table.

The Marauders obeyed and the pregnant witch sat. "She is fine, they both are," Ginny reassured them and started to eat.

They ate in silence and Ginny looked at both of them. They were a mess and she felt pity for them. "She is a strong witch, she will be just fine."

Sirius heard it in her voice and turned to the witch, she was crying. "Oh, no, Ginny. Don't cry. Harry will never forgive us if we upset you." Sirius rushed to her side and she cried.

"I just got her back too. She was gone so long and now we are back to being friends. We are supposed to have babies together and raised them. Send them off to school together. Have more and do the same thing. She is my greatest friend, Sirius. She gave me the greatest gift by bringing you home. I am so worried." Remus and Sirius took her in their arms and comforted her.

"You are right, she is going to be just fine. She will be back and we can put all this dark ballocks behind us." Remus declared and she nodded.

An ethereal stag appeared and stood in front of them, _"we are safe and in one piece. Hermione is being checked out by some healers for a few wounds. St. Mungo's, first floor."_ It disappeared and Remus paled.

"That is the creature induced injuries floor, Pads," Remus murmured.

"Let's go!" Ginny growled and they rushed off to the fireplace.

The Marauders helped Ginny up to the first floor quickly and spotted Harry in the waiting area. "Harry!" Sirius skidded and almost fell on his face. "Please, what is going on?"

Harry sighed and rubbed his face, "she isn't in the best shape, but she is alive and conscious." He started and Remus glared.

"What do you mean, not the best shape?" the werewolf growled.

"She got attacked by that woman and they scuffled over the book. She was a werewolf and Hermione suffered some pretty bad bites and gashes." Harry said rubbing the back of his neck. "Nothing life threatening."

Remus shoved Harry into the wall, "you promised me, boy!"

"Moony, breathe," Sirius ordered and yanked him off of Harry, "don't get out of hand, you wanker! Muzzle yourself a moment so he can explain." Sirius snapped and Remus ran a hand through his hair.

"The baby is fine, she ordered them to check that first," Harry told them and sighed heavily. "But she is pretty upset about her appearance."

"I told her not to be a hero," Sirius sighed and nodded. "did the healers give you any more information?"

"She was pretty irritable so they gave her a safe sedative. They said that is pretty common in werewolf attacks; during the full moon or not." Harry muttered and Ginny sighed.

"It was that bad?" she asked and he nodded.

"She was banged up about a few of the wounds. They aren't the prettiest." Harry sighed and Remus paced a few times.

"Scars I can handle, I have all my life... I am just glad she is alright..." he growled and Sirius nodded.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger is asking about her—well, her Marauders if you know what that meant." one of the healers declared walking up to the group.

Sirius and Remus snapped to attention, "we are here! Where is she?" Sirius declared and Remus stood next to him.

The healer nodded and gave them a smile. "She is signing a discharge, she will be out momentarily. She is a bit exhausted so I suggest you get her home right away. She refused to stay overnight."

The Marauders glanced at each other and Remus ran his hand over his face, "stubborn witch."

"She is cleared to leave so it was her decision. Miss Granger said she couldn't wait to get home." the healer with that bide them farewell.

Harry cleared his throat, "I am sorry," he told them and Sirius patted his shoulder.

"She is alive and safe. We have dealt with Moony and his insecurities for years. A few bad scars aren't going to scare us."

"It isn't like it was a full moon. I would hate for her to feel like her life was ruined. Lycanthropy symptoms are manageable." Remus declared with a nod.

"Hello, Marauders," Hermione's voice came from behind them and their heart dropped at the sight of her.

Ginny gasped and covered her mouth. Remus felt stunned and Sirius gulped. Hermione Granger did indeed take the attack worse than they thought.


	35. Chapter 33

Ugh. She did not want to go to the Burrow to announce the baby tonight. The witch wanted to hide out like she had been for a week. Hermione asked them to leave her alone in the bathroom and she looked in the mirror. Her face was marred with scars.

Sharp lines crossed the front of her face like a gruesome chess board. They wouldn't have been so bad if she didn't curl her nails in certain spots and leave horrible jagged marks. Her collarbone had a giant bite mark that keloided into a wicked scar. She gazed down at her torso and saw the nasty scars of that evil bitch dragging her sharp nails across the length of her. Hermione knew there were bites and gashes on her back as well.

They had fought for a bit when she knocked Hermione's wand out of her hand. The woman tortured her with bites and scratches when the witch was overpowered by the werewolf. It was only when she threatened the baby in her belly that Hermione was able to find the strength to fight back properly. Sharpened toothed bitch. Hermione spat at her reflection and grumbled as she tightened her robe.

"Kitten, are you alright?" Sirius asked and Hermione sighed.

She opened the door and her marauders stood there. "Are you alright?" Remus asked and Hermione nodded.

"Be honest with me, am I still beautiful?" She asked and took her robe off fully.

Sirius' eyes softened and he got on his knees in front of her, "you are breath taking," he told her and kissed her stomach. "appearance has nothing to do with it."

Hermione sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I mean it, Sirius. Am I still beautiful? Do I still look as pretty to you as I did weeks ago?"

Remus walked over to her and kissed her deeply. "You are even more so, Hermione. Scars are just scars. Didn't you tell me that once or twice in the last seven years?" He asked as they parted.

Hermione nodded and sighed, "alright, I just don't want everyone to pity you both tonight when we tell them at the Burrow about the baby."

Sirius chuckled and shook his head against her stomach, "you are such a silly witch."

Hermione heard the small footsteps and rushed to pull her robe back on. Sirius stood up and the small boy appeared, "Mum! Can I wear this tonight?" Teddy asked her and saw he was in a cute outfit.

He had a shirt that said 'Big Brother,' that Sirius had bought him and a pair of jeans. "Maybe another time, lovey. Your mum is going to be there tonight and we want to tell her before everyone else, alright?" She asked and he nodded with a small smile.

"Alright," he said and raced back down the stairs. "I can't wait to tell, Fred," Teddy murmured to himself as he went back to his room.

"I do enjoy hearing him so happy," Hermione remarked and Remus nodded.

Sirius grumbled and folded his arms, "now that isn't fair that I am the only one who can't hear across the house."

"Want me to fix that?" Remus teased and Sirius glared at him.

"Don't play dodgy with me, Moony. I am the only one without a wicked scar now." Sirius snickered and kissed Hermione.

"Remus," Hermione started and held Sirius in place, "do it," she said with a grin and Sirius growled.

"Such a wicked witch!" he snarled and started to tickle her.

She giggled wildly and he threw her over his shoulder, "you are going to get your bum into that pretty dress I bought you and you are going to be proud to wear it!" Sirius shouted and she was still laughing.

Remus cleared his throat when he placed her on the ground and she turned to him. "So we have decided on a few things, Hermione." he started and she nodded.

"In regards to?" She asked and Remus smiled.

The werewolf spoke gently, "in regards to you. We have decided that you are not to talk about your appearance negatively. Every time you do we are going to tickle you until you cry or wet yourself."

"Also, you are required to wear more than turtlenecks and sweats like you have the last week. Sexy clothes are a must. I bought you a ton yesterday." Sirius replied and Hermione smiled with her hands on her hips.

"You are holding our little marauder and we are not going to let him or her be born into a world where its mother feels she has to hide herself. Both of its dads find you extremely attractive it is hard for us not to keep our hands off of you." Remus finished and Hermione huffed.

"I am going to get too big for sexy clothes soon, Sirius." She declared and he gasped.

"That is right..." he trailed off and gave Remus a wolfish grin. "I guess that means I am going to have to take you back out in a few months..." he stopped and Remus nodded.

Teddy climbed back up the stairs and Hermione tightened her robe, "Dad, are we going soon? Gran is going to send howlers if we miss dinner." Teddy declared and Remus stopped the boy.

"Do you think your second mum is pretty, Teddy?" Remus asked him and the boy nodded with pink hair.

"The prettiest witch ever. I love you, Mione," the boy declared and hugged the woman.

"I love you too, Teddy Bear, I am just going to get dressed now." she kissed the boy's hair and he nodded.

"Alright, Teddy boy, go grab the present we bought your mom. We will be down in five minutes." Sirius said and the boy skipped off.

Hermione sighed with a smile, "alright, my loves, help me get ready?" she asked and they nodded, kissing her cheeks.

0o0o

Hermione got to the Burrow and was blasted with sounds and smells. Now she knew why Remus was in rather dislike of the dinners here. Everyone made sure they walked up and told her how beautiful she looked and she silently wondered if her marauders warned them to ahead of time. Molly pulled her into the kitchen and yammered at her for a good five minutes on how she was disappointed that she was not warned that her and Harry took off to take care of that group.

The matriarch continued to recap how the villains were taken care of and made sure Hermione did not have the book. "No, mum, the ministry disposed of the book and I could not be happier." Hermione finally got a word in edge wise.

Molly caressed her cheek and nodded before kissing her forehead, "I am so relieved you are alright, dear. I couldn't bear to lose another child."

"Molly, do you mind if I steal her away?" Remus' voice entered the room.

She gave him a look but nodded, "Alright then, but make sure she is drinking water, she looks a bit peaked."

Remus kissed Hermione's forehead and gave Molly a nod, "of course."

The werewolf escorted her over to where Tonks and Jackie were. "Hey there she is! Woman of the hour! Did you know everyone in the auror department brags about you now?" Jackie shouted excitedly.

Hermione blushed and smiled, "really? Why?"

Tonks rolled her eyes and giggled, "Hermione! You took on a werewolf and came out on top! You didn't even use spells until the end. You should be fairly proud."

"If you were single," Jackie teased and Tonks shoved her.

"Don't be such a tart, Jack!" Tonks exclaimed with a grin.

Remus tucked her closer and glowered, "no, I think not."

The Aurors giggled and nodded, "sorry, Remus." Tonks murmured and Sirius appeared.

"So, have we shared the good news yet?" He asked and Remus shook his head.

Teddy ran up, "Mum! Did they tell you I am going to be a big brother yet?"

Tonks dropped her glass on the ground and Jackie gasped. "Congratulations," Jackie murmured with a blush.

Hermione turned scarlet and Sirius chuckled, "oops, no, of course, I didn't tell him to do that..." Sirius trailed off and Remus shoved him.

"Such a wanker, Pads."

Tonks recovered and realization hit her, "you were- while fighting- Hermione!" She screamed and stood up. "How could you have done that!" She howled and Remus looked taken back. "Remus, she saved me from a nasty curse and it almost hit her in the process... I would have never let her fight with me if I knew!"

Remus turned Hermione around and growled, "you did what?"

Hermione crossed her arms, "that is Teddy's mother. Why would I not save her?"

Teddy clung to Hermione, "are you okay?" he asked weakly and she nodded and ran a hand through the boy's blue hair.

"I would do it a second time if I had to," Hermione spat and grew dizzy. "Woah, need a chair..." She mumbled and Sirius grabbed her.

"Not my favorite symptom either," Ginny said walking up and hugging Tonks. "Great to see you," she told the older witch.

Sirius sat her down next to Jackie who was smiling. "So, do either of you know who's it is?" She asked and Hermione groaned.

"I don't care at this point. They don't let me do anything anymore. I can't even wash a dish without someone bickering at me," Hermione teased and Ginny giggled.

"Teddy! Dad got out the Tongue Wagger gum!" Fred called from up the stairs and Teddy took off.

Arthur walked in the door with Ron who glanced over at her, "Mione! Oi! That looks painful!" Ron shouted and Sirius growled.

"Get over here, boy!" Sirius shouted and marched over there.

"Merlin, he is going to box his ears..." Hermione grumbled and sighed. "Do I really look that bad, be honest, Jackie. You have no bias in this family."

Jackie giggled and Remus watched her carefully, "To be honest, Hermione. It makes you look like one tough witch. I like them, personally." the woman told her and Hermione laughed.

"Had to protect my baby," Remus declared and kneeled, kissing her stomach.

Hermione blushed and tried pushing him away, "Remus, Molly is going to start throwing things at you if you do that here."

He grinned up at her and met her lips for a passionate kiss. "Alright, now apologize, Ron." Arthur pointed over at them and Ron blushed and nodded.

He wandered over and Remus pulled away, "I am sorry, Mione. I didn't mean to offend you." Ron grumbled and Hermione nodded.

"It's alright, Ron. Sirius is just uptight because he thinks I won't shag him later if he doesn't defend my honor." Hermione said smartly and Ron turned the color of beets.

"Dinner!" Molly called out and Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

"I am starved!" He shouted and walked away.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Jackie asked with a grin and Hermione nodded with a smirk.

Tonks giggled and sighed, "oh, this is going to be a fun dinner!"

0o0o

Dinner was almost done and Remus cleared his throat. Sirius and him stood up, Hermione sat in the middle of them. Everyone grew quiet and looked their way, making Hermione blush.

"So, we have a large announcement." Remus declared and Tonks grinned hugging on Teddy.

"Before we inform you of good news we wanted to embarrass our witch to no ends." Sirius exclaimed and pulled Hermione up out of her seat.

Remus and Sirius stood in front of her away from the table and cleared their throat. "You and I don't like public announcements, we never have been vocal about our desires unless it is for others." Remus started with a smile.

"But, me, I am you favorite loud and rambunctious wizard," Sirius chuckled and Hermione nodded with a bright smile.

"So, we decided to do this in front of family," Remus paused and looked back at the table, "because why bloody not after recent events." he teased and there was laughing among those at the table.

They both lowered themselves on one knee, "now we know you cannot legally marry us both, but this has never been conventional." Sirius declared and pulled out a box.

"So legal or not, will you marry a couple of lucky marauders, Hermione Jean Granger?" Remus finished and pulled out his box.

The table grew silent after a gasp. Most of them at the table had no clue they were all so serious and intimate. Molly stood up and covered her mouth, Arthur was grinning and most of the Weasleys gave each other mirrored puzzled looks.

She beamed and a tear trickled down her cheek, "of course, my wonderful marauders." She whispered and they let out a breath of relief.

"She said yes, in case you didn't hear her," Sirius tossed his head back and declared.

There was clapping as the marauders slipped their bands of gold and silver on her ring finger. They stood up and each of them kissed her gently. They sat her back down and stood behind her and gave each other a nod, taking a deep breath.

"To the good news then?" Remus asked Sirius and Molly glared at them.

"That wasn't the good news?" She said pointedly.

"No, that was great news, but it gets better Molly," Sirius declared and Remus chuckled.

"I am pregnant," Hermione said and Sirius gasped.

"I wanted to say it first!" he shouted and everyone laughed.

Ron stood up and gaped, "what?" He asked and she grinned.

"Yes, I am pregnant," Hermione repeated and Molly gasped.

"Oh! I am going to have two grandchildren born so close together! Arthur we have to start shopping tomorrow!" Molly exclaimed and then her expression turned. "You are a horrible wizard for not marrying her first, Sirius Black!"

"Well, I suppose I am too," Remus grumbled and there was confusion at the table.

"This is the best dinner," George chuckled and Tonks nodded.

"I am going to be a big brother!" Teddy cried with a clap and Remus grinned.

"How is that going to work?" Arthur asked and Hermione shrugged.

"The baby will have two dads instead of one. I think I am making out like a bandit, personally. I have a wanker and a doting father to work with."

Sirius sat and glared at her with a pointed finger, "I am going to be an extraordinary dad!" he growled and she smirked.

Remus buried his smile in her neck, "she has a point Pads."

"She hasn't even made a point!" He said defensively and Hermione grabbed his face and kissed him.

"That is my point, Sirius. You will be the doting father too," she replied and he laughed.

"So, who is going to legally marry her then?" Jackie asked curiously.

Sirius grinned and waggled his eyebrows, "Oh, that's all me. what better way to take me off the market. Also, I would love to hear her name Hermione Jean Black... very smooth on the tongue."

"Wanker," Remus hissed and they chuckled.

"Drinks for those not holding a baby in their belly?" Harry asked finally and Arthur nodded.

"Indeed!"

Hermione was actually surprised to be received so well. She let out a sigh of relief and noted her marauders glance at the rings on her finger with pride. How could she not love them for the rest of her life?

0o0o

Hermione and Ginny were outside on the porch under the starlight when Arthur decided to come out. "Gin, love, can you go help your mom with handing out dessert?" The father asked and Ginny excused herself.

"How is my favorite adopted daughter?" he asked her and Hermione smiled at him; he only called her that when he wanted to talk to her about her.

"I am a bit queasy and wanted some fresh air. My marauders dote on me and worry if I tell them whenever I get a bit nauseous." She declared with a giggle.

He nodded and sat down next to her, "you know I love you, Hermione. I may not understand what they give you, but I respect them for it. You are a lovely woman who deserves happiness." He told her and she leaned against him.

"Thanks, dad." she murmured and he kissed her hair.

"Your mum is going to give birth to mandrakes if you do not let her help you with your wedding." He snickered and Hermione nodded.

"Would you be willing to walk me down the aisle?" she whispered and he chuckled.

"You didn't even have to ask. I know I may not be your real dad, but I am your father figure. Those wizards in there have another thing coming if they don't think your brothers and I would curse them to no end if they did not treat you right. Let alone Ginny... she has a temper like her mother." He rubbed her shoulder and cleared his throat, "I also gave them quite the chat about that when they came over and asked me personally for your hand. I thought that was very polite of them. Not required, but polite."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "They did not!" she exclaimed and Arthur laughed.

"They did. Of course, they waited for Molly to run over to Harry's to help with Ginny with new clothes." He declared and Hermione shook her head.

"What funny wizards..." She trailed off and Arthur nodded with a grin.

"You make sure that Teddy knows he is still your favorite stepson," he told her and she sighed.

"He will always be my favorite nonbiological child, dad," she replied and he kissed her forehead.

"Just like you are mine, don't tell Harry that. He took the place of Son in law..." Arthur joked and Hermione giggled. "Well, we should get to it, I have a feeling that we are being missed." He pointed toward the window.

There Remus and Sirius stood gazing out at them. When she waved, they blew her a kiss and Molly ushered them out of the kitchen. They went back inside to finish their night at the Burrow and Hermione felt lighthearted.


	36. Chapter 34

_I think this is exactly how I want to end this story. A bit of a look into their married life and with a small nod toward what's to come. I thought about it at length on what would do justice for them; for this story as a whole. Less is more for such a lengthy tale and I wanted to give them the honor this triad deserves. I hope you all enjoy and it has been my honor and privilege to write this for you, my wonderful readers._

xoxo

"I feel like I am a frosted cupcake... Sirius!" Hermione growled as the animagus was rubbing lotion on her growing belly and drawing patterns in it.

He chuckled and rubbed it in for her and crawled up to kiss her. "I couldn't help it, I am sorry, kitten."

"Why are we even trying to get my fat bum out the door today? Remind me, please?" Hermione snapped and Sirius pouted.

"Because we wanted to go visit Ginny and Harry for lunch, my wonderful wife." Sirius purred and Hermione's mood improved, making her smile at him.

"I am sorry, Sirius. I didn't mean to be snappish. Six months and I am already ready to be done with this part." She grumbled and he helped her sit up. "Little one, please stop kicking your mommy." She said to her belly and rubbed it.

"Want me to rock it to sleep like I did yesterday?" Sirius asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Hermione grinned and sighed, "a quick one? I am sure that would improve my mood." she teased and he nodded casting a few muffling charms.

He yanked her on the bed and curled up against her, "Are you sure, kitten? I don't want to hurt you." He inquired and she snorted.

"You haven't yet, Mr. Black," she growled, smiling back at him. He slid his hand between her leg and started touching her. "Oh, thank you," she sighed and Sirius chuckled.

Remus walked into the room and saw the scene before him. "Is the baby kicking you again?" Remus asked with a smile and Hermione breathed an agreement.

"I have time to snog you while Padfoot rocks him to sleep for you," Remus grumbled and flopped on the bed.

Remus started kissing Hermione's neck while Sirius slid inside of her. "My wonderful husbands," she whimpered happily and Remus chuckled.

He kissed her deeply as Sirius guided her hips gently to him in a rhythm. "I think we should have a full Quidditch team we are going to shag this much, kitten." Sirius snickered and Hermione moaned.

"It would be worth it," she sighed when Remus pulled away from her lips.

She unbuttoned Remus' slacks and Sirius moved out of her. He had become increasingly in tune with his witch and could almost guess her needs before she even asked. Without warning, she climbed on top of the unsuspecting werewolf who gasped and chuckled. "She is spoiling us, Pads," he said through his teeth.

Sirius helped her hips from behind her and guided her into a lovely pattern. "There you go, kitten." the animagus whispered against her shoulder and she cried.

"Oh, I love you both so much!" she exclaimed and Sirius nuzzled her neck.

Sirius guided her to a wonderful climax and Remus soon followed in a heated stream of gasps and growls. Sirius helped her off of the werewolf and she took the animagus in her hands, "Love, I think you deserve one too." She told him and he grinned.

"If you insist," he told her and pulled her to the edge of the bed.

Sirius would never tell her, but he knew she screamed more like this. He stood there and took her legs gently, kissing her calves before entering her. She did indeed scream in delight and he felt his ego inflate as she showered him with streams of pleasure through their bond.

"If you keep thinking that way, kitten, I am going to arrive early to the party..." he growled and she giggled through her panting.

"Please? Please, Sirius?" She begged and he growled and finished with a roar of satisfaction.

He released her and she sighed, "thank Merlin the baby has no clue what you both are doing to me." She teased and they laughed.

"We better get ready, Ginny will tan our hides if we are late." Remus murmured climbing off the bed.

"She is becoming a little Molly," Sirius grumbled with a sigh.

"Don't tell her that..." Hermione growled and they got ready for lunch.

0o0o

Ginny stood there and hugged Hermione, pressing their bellies together. "Baby Lupin-Black, say hello to Baby Potter," Ginny cooed much as she did every time now.

"Hello, Ginny," Hermione said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What took you so long!" Ginny growled and Hermione blushed brightly.

"The baby needed to be rocked to sleep," Sirius said smugly and Ginny gasped.

"You are forgiven then," Ginny giggled and sat down at the table; she was expecting any day.

"I am so bloody tired today," Hermione grumbled and Ginny nodded.

"If your husbands would stop shagging you, you would be sleeping better." Ginny retorted and Harry stuck his head up from his chess game with Teddy.

"PG, Ginny." Harry nodded toward Teddy.

Hermione giggled and leaned over to Ginny, "he is becoming quite the dad."

"She asks so we supply, Ginevra," Remus declared and the red head laughed.

Hermione rubbed her belly and smiled, "I am really craving chocolate. Must know daddy has some on him..." she trailed off and Remus chuckled.

Remus handed her the chocolate bar and kissed Hermione's cheek. "I honestly don't want for much with my doting husbands. I am pretty pampered. Teddy has even taken to singing to his sibling." Hermione explained and took a nibble from the chocolate bar.

"I do, Uncle Harry. I sing every night to the baby. I want them to know I am a good big brother."

"Them?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"Aren't you having a baby for both my dad and Uncle Sirius?" Teddy asked and Hermione blushed.

"I never even thought of that... No, Teddy, I believe she is only having the one baby." Sirius said with big eyes and Remus chuckled.

"Stranger things have happened, look at who we married, Padfoot."

Hermione snorted and waved him off, "don't scare them, Teddy Bear. Uncle Sirius is already nervous about one baby."

"Besides, we need to have room to make more!" Sirius declared with a smile and Hermione sighed.

"Two years, you are giving me to recover and dote on my first one." Hermione declared and Ginny nodded.

"I agree, two years is sound." Ginny rubbed her stomach. "My husband, would you grab lunch for us? I am too comfortable."

Harry kissed Teddy's head and went into the kitchen. "Come sit, lovey," Hermione called over to Teddy.

"Okay, mum," he said and walked over to the table and sat next to Hermione.

"Boy or girl," Ginny asked her finally and Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

Remus cleared his throat, "we don't want to know."

"I know," Harry declared and Ginny glared at him as he set plates down.

"How?" she asked and Harry grinned.

"Because as god father of my god father's child... I took the liberty to ask the secret keeper of the group." Harry finished and Sirius glared at him.

"I told you that was a secret," Sirius hissed. "He looked at the letter for us..." Sirius grumbled at his glowering partners.

Hermione giggled and sighed, "alright then."

Remus sighed and shook his head, "he minds as well be a marauder at this point..."

Sirius grinned and nodded, "he is by affiliation."

Hermione smelt a different scent in the room and glanced around for a glass that was tipped over on her foot and gazed down. "Ginny... I think, well, I think your water just broke..." She trailed off and Harry's eyes grew to the size of golf balls.

"Baby Potter time!" Sirius shouted and Harry gasped.

"Alright, let's get going," Ginny groaned and took Hermione's hand as her first contraction hit.

Hermione cringed through it and patted Ginny's arm, "I love you, Gin, don't break my hand alright?" Hermione whimpered and Ginny gritted her teeth and nodded.

"I promise, Mione!" She hissed and Harry helped her up.

Hermione stood up and Remus took Hermione's arm carefully from Ginny, "You know the drill, Teddy. Grab the chess set and let's go. Sirius go grab the bag by the door for Harry." Remus ordered and flicked his wand at the lunch on the table. It started floating into the sink and cleaning itself.

They all shuffled to the fireplace and two by two left for St. Mungo's.

0o0o

Hermione was rubbing her belly as the baby felt like it was doing summersaults. "Little one, your mommy is just as excited, but I am going to need to go to the bathroom again if you don't stop." She whispered to the baby.

Sirius shuffled over from where George was and kneeled in front of Hermione sitting on the couch. He kissed her stomach and pressed his face to it. "Did you ever think we could be this lucky?" He asked the baby softly. "Your mommy is so beautiful and so wonderful to share her life with us."

Hermione got misty eyed and waved a finger at him. "You are going to make me start crying again and you know what happens when I cry."

"I kiss you and tell you I love you?" He asked and she nodded.

"Did anyone ever think Sirius Black would be such a romantic?" Remus asked loudly and Sirius shot him a look.

Remus was sitting next to Arthur and Molly while Arthur played chess with Teddy. Hermione giggled and a tear left her eye. "I don't mind, Padfoot." She whispered and he kissed her lips softly.

"I love you, Hermione," he whispered and kissed her again.

Remus kissed Teddy's head and walked over to her. "Mind if I cut in?" he asked Sirius who chuckled.

"You always do, Moony," Sirius grumbled and they smiled at each other.

Remus kissed Hermione gently and ran a hand over her belly. "how are my loves doing?" He asked and she nodded.

"Very exuberant. Baby Lupin-Black is very bouncy to know its cousin is arriving. I, however, am starving and a bit thirsty." Hermione sighed and moved to get up.

"Don't let her get up!" Molly growled and Sirius groaned.

"She might have to run to the loo, Molly," Sirius growled and Hermione stifled a giggle.

Remus helped her and Sirius rubbed her back. "I need to walk a bit or my legs might fall off," Hermione grumbled and sighed.

"Don't go anywhere yet, Hermione Jean Lupin-Black... My son has arrived." Harry announced coming out of the room and grinned at her.

Hermione cheered and clapped. "Oh, Harry! You're a daddy!" she shouted and the waiting area became an uproar of jubilation.

Harry ushered Hermione and her two husbands in after Molly and Arthur got to see the baby. Hermione gasped at the red head holding the child and covered her mouth. Approaching she saw the small form of baby Potter and bit back pure, unfiltered joy. Harry took the child from Ginny so Hermione could shower the new mother with affection.

Hermione was kissing on Ginny and brushing her hair from her face as Harry held the baby. "You did such a good job, Ginny," Hermione whispered and Ginny sighed.

"You will too, Hermione. I am so thrilled that you are his godmother," Ginny whispered and they took each other's hand.

"Does the godmother want to hold him now?" Harry asked and Hermione choked back tears.

"Of course, you never need to ask that question," Hermione replied and Harry handed the baby to her.

When she finally held her nephew, she set him on her belly and rocked him. "You feel that, James? That is your cousin saying hello. You both are going to be best friends, I just know it." She sighed and her two Marauders watched and grew enchanted with the woman they married.

They were completely awestruck and a bit emotional over what life would be like in three months. Giving each other a solid nod, they knew, life would be anything but boring so long as they had her. After all... She brought them back from the depths of darkness.


End file.
